Holding On To You
by Endlesswriter03
Summary: On his way to Denver, Kol Mikaelson decides to take a detour to New Orleans out of curiosity and little does he know this little visit will change his life forever when he meets Davina who he quickly befriends. Who knew going off course even a little bit would change so much. Kolvina!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Kol sighed as he drove westward heading towards Denver as his asshole of a brother wanted him to scope out baby Gilbert must to his dismay. He glanced up at the signs flying by and noticed the name New Orleans flash like a beacon in the night and he could feel his fangs burning for a dip into an unsuspecting beings neck and he could use a time out of the blasted car he was driving. Also, he was curious to what the city was looking like since he hadn't seen it due to brothers daggering him and wondered what had driven them out of their home that they had built from the ground up. 'There were so many things that he had missed and had many unanswered questions,' he thought bitterly himself.

Deciding that Denver could wait a few more days, he maneuvered the car to the correct lane as he took tot he exit he needed to get to his out of the blue destination. He leaned forward pressing the button that allowed the ragtop of the car to lower and the cool night air hit his nostrils. After an hour or more driving, a smirk graced his lips as the New Orleans skyline entered his sight for the first in a century.

After finding a place to park the car, Kol walked until he entered the French Quarter taking in the sights before him. It was early evening and the streets of the French Quarter were bustling and the jazz was flowing freely in the air. He made is way through the crowded street as many appealing dinner possibilities passed him by with flirty and appreciative looks, but nothing really stood out to him as he wanted to have a little fun and a drink first before things got...bloody.

There were people dancing in the street to the music and some of it made his stomach crawl as he did not understand the need for such things nor did he want to. Not wanting to see anymore what looked like cows humping rhinos he opened the door to where he saw a lot of people coming and going and was happy that it appeared to be a bar. He walked over to the first empty seat he saw sitting down and he did not have wait long before someone came up to him with a warm welcoming smile on her face.

"What can I get you?" She asked placing a coaster in front of him.

"Can I have some of your nicest bourbon please?"

"Let's see," She drawled as she turned around. "I have Woodford, Eagle Rare, Knob," She looked through the bottles naming a few more.

"Knob would be good Love."

She nodded setting a frosty glass in front of him before pouring it for him. "Shall I leave the bottle?"

"That would be wonderful," He nodded before knocking the glass back downing it in a single gulp as she turned to tend to another customer. Feeling his pocket vibrate as he pulled the thing out people called cell phones noticing his brother Klaus' name flashing on the screen before the declining the call not feeling the need to talk and poured him another glass. He ran his eyes along the rest of the bar coming to land on the same bartender who had served him moments before. She was talking to someone in front of her and laughing. He turned his attention back to drink when the movement of the bartender grabbed his attention once again moving away from her customer allowing Kol's eyes to land on them and he suddenly found himself having trouble with swallowing his drink. It was a girl with long brown flowing locks of hair and he watched as she continued talking as a soft smile graced her face as her eyes lit up as she threw her head back laughing merrily. She was beautiful…..no she was exquisite.

For the life of him, he could not tear his eyes away from the sudden beauty. She was young as well and he tensed up as her eyes moved and locked with his. Her very blue eyes from what he could tell and struggled with another sip. He tipped his glass towards her, before tearing his eyes when he was struck with the feeling as if he was being watched from behind. Grabbing his wallet, he slapped a two bills on the to the surface enough for his tab and a little something more because he liked the service that he had received tonight before getting out of his chair exiting the bar. He turned left suddenly as the feeling never left him. Kol was hoping to get through this visit without anyone recognizing him and possibly making his location known to his siblings when he was supposed to be elsewhere.

Kol swiftly walked out to the crowded street hoping to lose whoever had the nerve to follow him. He grabbed a girl who was dancing making her squeal out in surprise and he looked closely into her eyes.

"Dance with me," He said while compelling her and she moved closer to him and he buried his face in to her neck trying to blend in the crowd, but all the while the smell of her blood running through her veins made it teeth ache for him to sink in and enjoy the feast, but not until the threat was gone. He danced with her, twirling her around and finally the feeling sank away as well as his tension. He took the young girl's hand pulling her along with him until they got into a quiet alley. She was giggling all the while from all the moves that he had pulled and her cheeks were flushed and her eye were slightly dilated telling him that she had been drinking. She looked up at him with a sexy grin on her face and he pressed her back up against the wall as her hand slid up his arms.

"You are so hot," She slurred.

"I know," Kol said smirking while wiggling his eyes brows.

"And cocky."

"I know that too,"He chuckled as he could feel his veins in his face begging to be let free as his bloodlust took over and he looked into her eyes. "Shhh." He whispered silkily as he bent towards her neck placing small kisses here and there as she let out a soft moan. He rubbed his nose along her flesh as his fangs came sinking into her neck as the prize hit his lips. He drank for a few minutes before pulling away not wanting to leave her dry as he didn't want to attract any attention to himself before biting into his wrist forcing it to her mouth for her to take his blood. Once he was satisfied he looked into her eyes once more.

"I want you to go back to your hotel room. Take a nice bath and go to bed and do not leave your room until the sunset tomorrow." He said backing up making sure to wipe away any evidence of blood on her before letting her leave. He quickly cleaned his own face before making his way down the alleyway when heard the sounds of a scuffle and a yelp of pain rang out into the air.

"Let me go." said the feminine voice with fear icing every inch of it.

Kol turned the corner to see two figures in almost the same position as he was moments before, but something about this stirred the wrong way.

"No," said the guy as he forced the girls arms above her head leaving her defenseless. Kol could tell right of way that this guy was also a vampire as his heartbeat was slow only as a vampire could be. "You need to die considering it would be perfect payback what that asshole did to me."

"So?" the girl said as he could not see his face as the male figure lunged forward causing the girl to cry out and Kol flashed forward pulling the figure off lunging him in the air causing him to fly hitting the wall knocking him unconscious. Knowing that it would not keep him down long, he moved to grab the girl but found himself falling to his knees as agonizing pain filled his head.

"Stop," He ground out knowing that this was the work of a witch as New Orleans was filled to the brim with them. " I'm not going to hurt you."

"Please," She said her breath heavy. "You are probably with him."

"I promise you that I am not Darling," He said as his eyes began to water. "I don't know who that was."

"I didn't need your help," She spat coldly.

"Really?" Kol asked pain lacing his voice. "Because it looked as if he was going to tear your throat out. Please stop." Kol felt the pain in his receded quickly to nothing but a dull ache as a leftover from the attack and he knew from experience that it would go way in time as he slowly got to his feet.

He turned to the girl who had her hand clapped over her neck trying to stop the blood flow. She was still breathing somewhat heavily as he moved towards her. As she looked up at making him stop in his tracks as he realized that he was staring at the girl bar the same one that made him almost spit out his drink and her blue eyes had a deadly aim on him prepared to fight if she needed too. His throat suddenly felt parched as it did before once more and not from the lack of blood either.


	2. Chapter 2

Another chapter. Thanks for all the reads.

* * *

Davina's version Chapter One

Davina sighed as she watched the door close entrapping her in the church attic once more making her feel like a caged animal. She knew it was for her own good to be here, but that didn't mean she liked it. She walked over to the window of the room where she could see the streets of the French Quarter and where she had longed to be. The Dance Festival was in full swing and she wanted nothing more than to be down there moving to the beat. She loved dancing even if she looked like a monkey climbing a rope. She didn't care as long as she got lost in rhythm was all she needed.

Breaking her eyes away from the scene, Davina walked over to a table that had a oicture frame that held the face of her mom...no mother. She picked it up wondering how her mother could turn in to the monster she was when she had been so loving until that dreadful night. Disgusted by the face, she flung the frame across the room causing it hit the wall making the glass shatter into many little shards. Rolling her eyes at her messy actions, she walked over to clean up the mess. She did not need the risk of cutting herself not when so many vampires were surrounding this place like her own little bodyguards.

Once the floor was glass free, she picked up the picture and walked over to the bed kneeling down to pull out a container that held reminders of her old life. She opened it placing the picture inside as she no longer wanted to look at it and pushed the container back underneath the bed. She picked herself up then sat down on the soft surface of the bed as her mind was filled with memories.

Twelve weeks ago from this very day, her life was normal as she and her friends were getting ready for the harvest, going to school and worrying about which boys they were crushing on and that night happened. One by one the girls' throats, were harshly slit open with their blood spilling out on their white dresses. Davina could remember pleading to her mother to help her and watched her mother's eyes turn cold as she turned her face away as if she was nothing and seconds later beings forced their ways into the cemetery snapping and biting into the necks of the witches who were gathered there and some of them had their hearts ripped from their chest. She then watched horrified as Monique's throat was slit and she could feel the man's hands around her arms tightening as she struggled to get away when Marcel looked at her and she felt her strength and will to fight returned to her so she threw her head back hitting the man in the nose when Marcel flashed forward killing her captive before gathering in her arms when she felt the power latch on being as it was always missing. Then Marcel whisked her always bringing her here and stayed with her the rest of the night trying to calm her down. She remembered going to the bathroom and washed her hand repeatedly as if she was trying to wash away the magic as she didn't want it. She washed and washed her hands until Marcel broke her away because she had made her hands almost raw.

That was when Marcel promised to keep her safe at all cost because he would be "damned" if something would happen to her again. To say things went smoothly afterward would be a lie. They did butt heads a few times since after all she was a teenager and he was 100 years or more older than her. She often would get upset that he would not let her out when she asked, but that did not stop her from taking things into her own hands. She would sneak out when she knew he would not be back for quite sometimes and he did catch her once which caused him to leash on the bodyguards, but she did make a friend in one of those vamps who would help her get out when she asked. And she had also been working on her magic as well. She had read through her entire family's grimoire practicing whatever she could and she did love her magic much more now yet she still had a lot to learn.

Shaking her head, she wiped away her tears before deciding that she was getting out of there for the night because she felt as if she was suffocating and it was almost unbearable. She walked over to her closet going through the garments hanging before pulling a soft camisole shirt along with a pair of soft blue denim skinny jeans with one leg having a tear in it. She closed the door and proceeded to get dressed before working on her hair, brushing it until it was in soft waves and then she ran a hand through it pushing it back making her smile. She only put a clear gloss on her lips and some eyeliner and that was it. She didn't care for makeup as it made her skin itch. Davina clasped a simple chain around her neck and slipped on some bangles, then slipping her feet into soft brown ankle booties with a block heel to complete her look.

Satisfied with her work, she grabbed her small wallet where she kept her money and out the door, she went through the church to the front door checking to see who was on watch. Who she saw made her smile as she walked out into the cool, but slightly muggy air and she relished in the feel as she came to the gate. Her smile grew as the person turned around and greeted her with a warm smile.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"To get something to eat Josh," She said leaning up against the post as her smile faltered a bit.

"You know you should not be going out like this," He reminded her gently.

"I know," Davina replied looking to the ground.

"Getting too much again?" asked Josh wanting to cheer her up a bit as his heart went out to her. She was so young, and yet already been through hell.

"A little," She admitted with a sigh.

"Alright," He smiled looking around to make sure no one would hear what he was about to say. "I'll cover for you again. Be careful and make sure to call my cell if you run into any trouble. Marcel would tear my heart out if he knew I let you out."

"You are the best," She smiled brightly as she was trying to get the nerve up to ask him for his help as she hated to ask for help at least from him. He had already covered for her three other times after she got caught the first time. She would have to do something for him to show her thanks. Maybe she could make him a daylight ring and surprise him with it. Walking up to him and with the help from the tips of her toes, she pressed her lips to his cheek which caused his own to flush pink a bit. "Truly, Thank you."

"You're Welcome. Now go before I change my mind." He said nudging his head and she chuckled as she looked around before walking down the street until the church was out of sight. She knew exactly where she was going as she totally craving some cheesy fries and a fat juicy burger and there was only one place for that and she knew Marcel would not be there...she hoped. After a brief walk, she entered Rousseau's finding it slight crowded as it always it grabbing a seat at the bar catching Cami's eyes who threw her a warm smile and held up a single finger telling Davina that she would be right there. She nodded as she grabbed a menu looking over her choices even though she knew the menu by heart.

"Hey, girly."

"Hey," She said looking to see Cami standing before as she expected.

"Marcel and his vamps let you out I see," said Cami.

"Not particularly," said Davina softly shaking her head. "I sort of snuck out for while."

"Your secret safe with me," said Cami winking at her. "You want your usual?"

"Yes please with extra cheese on both."

"Is Marcel being that big of a pain in the ass?" Cami asked.

Davina chuckled heartily at Cami's words before shaking her head. "No, just hungry."

"Here is your Dr. Pepper Davina while I take your order to the back," said Cami placing a straw down beside the glass.

"Thank you Cami," said Davina tearing the paper off the straw before placing in it her drink and taking a long zip smiling at Cami as she walked off. Davina took in the music of the live band that playing, swaying her head to the music her gaze floating along the people in the bar stopping on a man who was gazing in her direction. Davina turned around wondering what he was staring at when she realized that he was staring at her.

She could not explain the look he was giving her because it was not one she received often or well ever. He was rather young and handsome looking with a jaw that looked like it was chiseled just right for his face. She couldn't tell what his eyes looked like as she took in more of his features from his perfect nose and perfect lips with perfect color. He was looking at her with a mixture of amazement and wonder and maybe something else she couldn't name. It sent a shiver down her spine all the way to her belly button almost like a tickle. She lowered her eyes bashfully before gazing back up at him. This time he bent his glass towards her before breaking their stare. Davina looked around wondering if anyone else had noticed their staring and when she turned her eyes back to the man he was gone.

She sighed in disappointment as she was enjoying the view even though if anyone asked her she would deny it straight away. Shrugging it off, Davina turned around in her seat to watch the band who finishing up the latest song and the bar erupted in the cheers and she clapped along with them. Soon, Cami returned with her meal and she dug right in.

Once she was finished, she stayed a little while long chatting with Cami when her phone vibrated. She looked to see Josh was texting her.

J: Marcel is on his way back. You may want to head back.

D: Okay. I will be right there. Let me finish up here.

"Well Cami," Davina sighed. "I must get back to the jail cell."

"So soon?"

"I'm afraid so," Davina said getting out of her chair before handing Cami some money to pay for her meal who shook her head.

"The meal is on me," said Cami.

"But," Davina said looking down at her hand. "You are not going to be making money if you keep on giving me free food."

"Honey look around," Cami said nodding at the full house. "I don't think I will be hurting too bad."

Davina shook her head as Cami walked off refusing to take her money before sticking it back in her wallet as she needed to get going if she wanted to beat Marcel back. She made her way through the bar and out the door.

She was halfway to the church when she felt a hand clasp over her mouth from behind. Caught off guard, she didn't know how to react and found herself being swished into a nearby alley with her back against the rock bricks of the building. She struggled a bit before as her attacker got closer and Davina did the only thing she could think off. She brought her knee up hitting them in the space between their belly button and crotch...they let out a painful yelp telling that they were male pulling away as the cupped their aching parts. She then took the moment to throw out her hands and felt the river of magic flow through her veins. Her magic let her know that this figure was a vampire as well as the quick flashing movement so she was not at all worried about hurting them as they let out a growl of pain and anger as they fought to stand up from her attack as she moved from the wall. He flashed forward pinning her once again only this time is was painful making her cry out in pain as she struggled to free herself.

"Let me go," She said forcefully.

"No," He said close to her mouth as the stench of his breath made her want to gag as he grabbed her arms forcing them above her head slamming them into the wall causing her to let out another yelp of pain as she flesh bit the brick. "You need to die as payback for what that asshole did to me."

She pushed against him, but he was stronger as he moved quickly biting harshly into her throat causing her to cry out. She closed her eyes as she could feel the loss of blood as the pressure of his body went missing. Her knee gave way from the sudden loss and relief as she pressed her hand against aching neck wincing as she felt warm liquid flowing from the wound. Hearing the sounds of footstep coming towards her, she opened her eyes to the vampire who had been attacking her laying a few feet away from her as another figure made their way to her. Sensing that it was another vampire, she held up her only free hand making them fall to their knees clutching their head.

"Stop," said the person, their voice was drenched in pain as she unleashed her power on to him. "I'm not going to hurt you."

"Please," She huffed. What was she stupid? "You are probably with him."

"I promise you that I am not Darling," He answered and she could pick up an accent in his tone sound English like telling her that he was not from New Orleans because no spoke that here. "I don't know who that was."

"I didn't need your help," She spat even thought she ought to be thankful that he had just saved her life, but her stubbornness would not allow it.

"Really?" They chuckled which amused her since she was still holding on to her attack. "Because it looked as if he was about to tear your throat out. Please stop." He pleaded causing her to roll her eyes, but nonetheless, she lowered her hand relenting her attack. It was the least she could and if he tried anything she would simply start again watching him carefully as he got to his feet looking up at her. She was once again looking into the eyes of the man who had caught her eye earlier.

Davina almost laughed at his reaction as his own eyes widen as he seemingly was at a loss for words.

* * *

I wanted to do Davina's part of this chapter to explain how she ended up in the Alley way and let her feelings know about the stranger staring at her.

Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

I want to thank you for the wonderful welcoming from all. Over 100 views and 3 followers and 2 reviews. That is wonderful thank you so much.

Now I am going to warn you: some things will go along with the show and something will have a twist. It depends on how I am writing it at the time. So enough blabbing on my part. On the next venture and I hope you enjoy. I hope to have another chapter soon, but if not to anyone in the US and else where if you celebrate it: Happy Thanksgiving.

* * *

Chapter Two

"Ow..."

Davina closed her eyes as body began to ache from the roughness she had experienced from being shoved into the brick wall. She was going to be sore for the next few days and she wondered how she could keep the bite mark covered from Marcel's view.

"That looks rather nasty," He said taking a step forward. "Mind if I take a look?"

"You have already done enough," She said softly.

"That was nothing," He shrugged. "Let me look." He pressed as she rolled her eyes as nodding as she had a feeling that he would not leave the matter alone.

Davina pulled her hand away from her neck allowing the air to hit her wound causing her to wince slightly. He moved closer to her placing his hand gently on her jaw moving it slightly to to side.

"I can give you my blood to heal this right up." He said looking up into her eyes. Eyes that he could easily get addicted to.

"I can patch it up when I get back to my place," She told him as she felt him pressing something to it. "It's not far from here. I was actually on my way there when that asshole grabbed me from behind."

"I'll walk you," He suggested.

"No, I could not ask that of you," She said shaking her head. "You have already done so much tonight."

"I don't mind," He said. "There might be other vampires lurking around would could smell you blood." Glancing around as he said that.

"Alright, I see you point," She nodded. "Can I at least have your name?"

"The name is Kol Mikaelson," He answered.

"Kol Mikaelson," She repeated as if she recognized the name scanning his face closely. "As in the Original Kol Mikaelson?"

"The one and the same Darling," He answered with a smirk. "So you have heard of me?"

"I have," She nodded. "From my grandmother."

"Who might that be?" Kol asked furrowing his eyes as he didn't know anyone as of current even though he knew witches bloodlines ran for generations.

"Mary Alice Claire," She answered as Kol's smirk dropped to his knees.

"Well I'll be," He said looking her up and down. "She was fine woman and very gifted. I see you follow in her footprints."

"She had some rather nasty things to say about you that you betrayed her," Davina said remembering the stories her grandmother told her before her death several years back when she was ten.

"I didn't mean too," Kol confessed quickly as the memory of what had happen tasted like burnt bitter blood.

"Don't worry," Davina chuckled. "It happened before I was ever born and there is always two sides to every story. She said you were always reliable and helped her out in a few snags before you disappeared."

"Things happened," Kol nodded, but not sure how much he should share with her. "Well I told you my name. I think it would only be fair if I learned yours."

"Oh..duh," She blushed. "My name is Davina."

"Cool name," He smiled as he found her name only fitting for someone as beautiful as her. "Davina Claire. I like it. So your place?"

"It's this way," She nodded walking down the alley to the exit before stopping.

"What is the matter?" Kol asked from beside her.

"You know," She started. "Maybe a little bit of your blood might not be so bad."

Kol pulled his sleeve back lifting his wrist to his mouth to bite into it before extending it too her. "You know...I usually offer to take someone to dinner before offering them my blood." He joked earning a soft laugh from her. "Go on." He urged as she looked at his wrist a second feeling a bit shy. Leaning forward she wrapped her lips around the bite as she took the blood in.

The feel of her soft lips on his flesh only made him wonder what it would feel like to have them on his very own lips a thought he forced himself to push away as he pulled his wrist from her mouth, missing the feel already, watching as the bite mark disappeared leaving only the blood behind. "Much better." He said smiling satisfied.

"Thank you," She smiled softly stepping back so it would not become awkward. "Let's get out of here."

Kol nodded as he followed the little witch for several miles until the ended up in front of St. Anne's church which made him raise an eyebrow as he was expecting to walk her to her house...not here.

Davina looked around as her eyes was filled with wondrous questions as she opened the gate. It was strange that Josh was not at his post.

"What are we going here?" asked Kol grabbing her attention.

"This is where I live. You coming?" She asked. "It would be rude of me not to invite you in after all your trouble for me tonight."

"You live here? What about your parents?" Kol asked.

"It's a long story," She said looking down not really want to talk about it. "I don't want to bore you."

"You could never bore me," Kol said as he walked through the gate. "It doesn't look safe that is all."

"Oh I am safe," She chuckled rather bitterly as she entered the church. "You can enter into the church without any invite by the way. I live in the attic."

Kol didn't say anything as he followed her inside as things didn't add up in his mind. The Claire family was always a close knit kind of family almost like his own but without all the backstabbing. Surely they would not allow this young girl to live all by herself. He didn't take no more than two steps into the church before he was throw back through the door in which he came landing on his back with a painful groan. Ignoring the pain, Kol vamp speeded to feet ready to fight when he dropped his defense as his eyes landed on the offending figure.

"Marcellus?"

"What in the hell are you doing here?" Marcel demanded walking out of the church with Davina trailing close behind him.

"Leave him alone." Davina shouted.

"Do you have any idea who he is Davina?" Marcel asked turning to the girl.

"Yes," She nodded. "In fact he saved my life tonight."

"Saved your life?" Marcel asked as he crossed his arms.

"Did I say save my life?" Davina stammers as she figured out how to save herself.

"Saved her life how?" Marcel repeated the question, but this time directed to Kol. Behind Marcel, Davina was shaking her head no at Kol silently asking him not to tell.

"I saved her from a vampire trying to rip her throat out," Kol said earning a deep glare from Davina.

"Thanks a lot," She huffed before turning around walking back into the church slamming the doors behind her with a loud bang.

"She sure is a spitfire," Kol commented as he winced from the noise.

"You have no idea," Marcel chuckled as he looked back at those doors. "But seriously, what are you doing here? Are the others with you?"

"Relax...Relax," Kol said holding up his hands. "I am just passing through. I was curious of what happened to the city. And if you are talking of the others, my siblings, then no."

"When did you get out of the coffin?" asked Marcel leaning up against the frame of the building.

"A few months ago," Kol answered. "I was surprised to see that you were not around or did they utter you name. What happened? Why did they leave?"

"They didn't tell you?" asked Marcel.

"I spent the last century in a coffin," Kol said coldly. "I was only let out because they thought I would be of some use for a job. They didn't bother saying a single thing about anything other than to this or go there. When I am done with this, I don't care if I see them again for another thousand years."

"What job?" Marcel asked. "I hope it is not in my city."

"Actually I am headed to Denver," Kol said crossing her arms. "I only stopped here because I needed a break from the road and it turns out that I was in the right place for once."

"Appears so," Marcel nodded. "Even though she wouldn't have been if she would stay where is a SUPPOSED too." He said the supposed to very loudly because he suspected that she was upstairs listening to very word that was being said.

"I gave her a bit of my blood," Kol confessed. "The vampire got her pretty good."

"Where is he?" asked Marcel looking up with interest.

"He was knocked out in the alley way the last I saw," Kol said.

"You didn't kill him?"

"No," Kol shook his head. "I went to check her injuries when she unleashed on me. Quite powerful she is."

"Very," Marcel nodded smirking. "How is she?"

"Who?" Kol asked smiling wanting to hear what Marcel had to say.

"You know who," Marcel rolled his eyes.

"Rebekah?"

"Yeah," Marcel answered.

"Spoiled rotten as usual," Kol snickered. "I'm not the only who had been daggered. Nik daggered her sometime in the 20s only to let her out about six months ago. Now she is living her life as a high school student in our birthplace called Mystic Falls."

"Is she happy?"

"Who knows with her," Kol shook his head thinking about his youngest sister whom he needed to call to check in.

"Well I should get inside and handle Davina," Marcel sighed. "You are welcome to stay as long as you need too. Locals are off limits, but tourist are fair game."

"You think I need your permission to stay Marcellus?" Kol smirked. "My family did build this city."

"Only to let it burn to the ground, leaving me for dead to to build it back up again to where it is now," Marcel chuckled, but there was no humor in his words.

"That is one thing they are good at," Kol agreed. "What is the story with this one?" He pointed a finger up at the windows.

"I'm not sure if I be the one to tell you," said Marcel. "And I am not sure if I want you anywhere near her because the girl has been through hell and I will not let anyone hurt her again including you."

This only filled Kol with more questions as Marcel said good day then heading inside. Looking up at the church windows where he could see those eyes staring back at him. He decided then that Denver could wait a few more days as he suddenly had a new interest: Davina Claire and learning everything there is about her because he may have just met her but he would make damn sure nothing would happen to her not on his watch.

* * *

Welll...that was somewhat intense! Things are starting to click together, but we have far to go but at least we have the engine running now all we have to do i s drive.

Read, follow, and review please.

RJ.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Another chapter is here! Thank you for all your reviews and support! I hope you like this chapter

* * *

Chapter three

The next morning

Kol groaned as he rolled over in his nice and soft comfy bed snatching up the screaming cell phone so rudely awoken him. Pressing the accept button and put it to his ear. "What?" He growled not caring who was on the other end of the line. They deserved it. He liked his sleep.

"That is not how you greet your older brother...brother," came Nik's smooth drawl sounding as if he had his five cups of coffee.

"What do you want?" He said plopping his head down on the pillow and closing his eyes.

"I just wanted to check in to see how everything is going," Nik said casually.

"I haven't made it to Denver yet," He said. "Stopped to get a bite to eat." He said which was practically the truth.

"What is taking so bloody long for you to get there?" Nik growled.

"Oh I don't know," Kol said sarcastically. "Perhaps, its due to the bloody place being on the other side of the country and you know I don't fly. Those airplanes or whatever you call them don't have my interest."

"Well I need to know the whereabouts of the youngest Gilbert," Nik said. "I need to know about all my enemies."

"You wouldn't have to if you did not keep making them," Kol said. "And you're about to make another one if you don't let me go back to sleep. It is freaking..." Kol glanced at the clock. "6 in the morning here."

"Well you can't get nothing done if you are laid up in the sack all day," Nik chuckled. "Best get a move on then."

"You are right," Kol said ending the call before tossing the phone on the bed table only to turn over falling back to sleep.

Several hours, a shower, and some blood later, Kol walked along the French Quarter taking in the sights. It was totally different with the sun out. The locals were standing about sell their dues to raise a living. Kol snatched up an apple then handing the vendor a couple of dollars for his take taking a bite out of the fruit. He was not big on human food, but he did love his apples.

Kol was wondering how he would handle Denver as he had no plans to leave anytime soon. As he was finishing up his apple tossing the core into a nearby can, he spotted Marcel standing and talking to the barkeep who had served him the previous night and smirked. If Marcel was here then he was not at the church meaning he could have a chance to speak to Davina again before he left.

Soon enough, Kol was rounding the corner that led to the church and he could sense that he was not alone on the street as placed a hand on the gate to open it.

"Stop right there!"

Kol turned to see a young guy standing there with his arms crossed daring Kol to take another step. Shrugging him off, Kol pushed the gate open walking through only for the guy to flash forward in front of him stopping him from moving forward.

"This church is off limits," The guy says.

"Let me guess," Kol said looking him up and down knowing he could take the guy down in less than two seconds. "Another baby vamp who doesn't have any manners."

"You need to leave," The guy warned.

"And you seem to have some balls," Kol said as a threatening tone entered his voice. "It will be a shame for me to squash them so early in the day."

"Like you can," He pushed stepping closer making Kol roll his eyes.

"You don't want to know what I can do, Lad," Kol whispered his eyes glinting deadly as he was quickly becoming annoyed with the kid in front of him. "Is that anyway to speak to your elders? I have half the mind to show you how? I suggest you let me by or I will kill you without blinking as I have many years on you. Make one move. I dare you." Not wasting any more time, Kol stepped around the annoying vampire making his way up to the doors entering the church. He ducked when he felt something whiz by his head crashing into the wall. Kol looked to see watch the object was. A vase or more like was one as it laid in broken fragments on the floor.

"I come in peace," He yelled holding up his hands. "Do I need to wave a white flag?"

"Sorry!"

Kol looked up to see Davina hurrying down the aisle towards him with an apologetic smile on her face which dropped at the sight of his face.

"Let me guess," Davina said bitterly. "Another bodyguard?"

"I am no one's bodyguard," Kol defended quickly.

"A spy for Marcel then?" Davina questioned. "Or coming to narc on me again?"

"Narc?" Kol asked as he was not used to today's wordings.

"To tell on me?"

"He needed to know," Kol tried to reason with her. "In case if they were to track you here and try again."

"Yeah just for another reason for..." Davina's voice trailed off her eyes closed and her face paled as her breathing picked up.

"Davina?" Kol noticed her sudden change taking a step closer to her as she became unsteady on her feet and the annoying vampire from before came bursting into the church.

"Davina!" He hurried to her side. "What's wrong?"

"Someone is doing magic," She said her eyes opening only to be glassy. "In the Quarter… Josh…" She gasped as her legs gave away as he caught her.

"What is going on?" Kol demanded. "What's wrong with her?" He didn't like how deathly pale she was.

"She can sense magic," Josh explained. "And sometimes it can overload her depending on how powerful it is." Josh lifted her up in arms carrying her up a flight of stairs with another word. Kol followed him up to a room at the top, stopping at the door since he had no permission to be in her room.

"I can't invite you in," said Josh as he laid her on the bed. "Only she can do that. I need to call Marcel and the reception in here sucks so I will have to downstairs to call."

"Are you her boyfriend?" asked Kol curiously as he watched the young vampire care for the girl as she was the most precious thing.

"Boyfriend?" He chuckled then shook his head. "No. I don't swing for her kind."

"What's wrong with her?" Kol asked.

"Nothing," Josh said. "I… um...like...guys." He confessed nervously.

"Nothing wrong with that," Kol shrugged watching as the kid's shoulders sagged in relief. "So you don't have to worry about any judgment from me."

"That is good know," He sighed then looked at Davina's sleeping form. "I haven't known her long, but I see her as my little sister. But I really need to let Marcel know. So excuse me." Josh nodded as he walked past him down the stair out of sight.

Davina opened her eyes to see the ceiling staring down at her. She gasped as she sat up looking around for Josh. "Josh?"

"He is gone, Darling."

Davina turned following the voice to see Kol standing outside her door. "Where did he go?"

"To get Marcel." Kol answered. "Want to tell me what happened?"

"Magic," She said swinging her legs over the side of the bed. "Someone was doing magic in the quarter."

"That's the French Quarter Love," Kol said sitting down on the step in front of the door. "It is filled with witches."

"Yes," Davina nodded. "But they are not allowed to do magic in the Quarter. Marcel made it against the law."

"Why would Marcel do that? And what happens when they break the law?" Kol asked.

"He kills them," She answered simply as if it was no problem at all leaving Kol stunned.

"You don't have a problem with him killing your kind?" Kol questioned wanting to understand because he had never heard of such a thing. Witches usual stuck together.

"No," Davina said looking to the ground while she swung her legs back and forth. "They deserve it."

Kol turned his body fully around to look at the girl as if she had grown another head. "Why do they deserve it?" He felt compelled to ask.

"Because they are liars," She said weakly as if her voice was to break, but Kol sensed there was more to the story. "Why do you care what happens to them?" She asked breaking through his thoughts.

"I actually hold witches with high esteem." He answered pursing his lip as if he was thinking about something. "I was a witch before I turned."

"Really?" Davina asked with interest. "You can come in by the way."

"Now why would you do that, Darling?" He smirked raising an eyebrow.

"Because sitting on the floor like that can't be all that comfortable," She rolled her eyes.

"This means I can come in anytime I want," Kol said standing up feeling completely at ease in her presence. "Which means I can kill you if I wanted to."

"You won't," She said simply.

"How can you be so sure of that?" He smirked as he stepped inside.

"Because you came back to see me which means you like me," Davina chuckled as he did the same.

"Well it would be a shame if the world lost someone as beautiful as you Love," He said watching proudly as her cheeks turned a rosy pink at his compliment also watching her lips form a shy smile. Those soft lips that have been forever burned in his mind as he thought about them the night before as he struggled to fall asleep due to those thoughts.

"Stop it," She said shaking her head looking to the floor once more. "So you were a witch?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"I was," He nodded as he looked around the attic taking in his surroundings. There was a large mirror standing in the corner with a chair in front of it, a large bed filled the center, a bookcase filled with many books and a corner filled with an easel with a canvas on it. There were many canvases filled with many different subjects. "My magic was taken from me when I was turned. Nothing ever really filled the void of it."

"You loved it," Davina said getting up as he walked around the room a curious look in his eyes. It reminded her of a little boy with a new find except this little boy was hot as hell and did not once feel guilty for taking one sweet sweep of his frame. She was a seventeen-year-old girl after all and she did have eyes and for once she was thankful.

"I did," He admitted as he pointed at the easel. "May I? He asked politely.

"Go ahead," Davina permitted as she followed him around to look at her current painting.

Kol was not prepared for what he saw. He expected something full of life, but not this. There was a picture of a cemetery, one that looked awfully familiar, and large flames painted in bright oranges and yellows with streaks of red painted as if it was blood dripping down it. It was a sign of pain and anger..a lot of anger. He made a mental note not to piss her off anytime soon or ever. "What did _they_ lie to you about?" He asked walking away from the painting going past her dropping down on the bed looking up at her.

"The Harvest Ritual," She said as a smolder of anger entered her voice. Kol didn't say anything as she took a seat next to him and he got another view of her blue eyes. He wanted to get that color and paint it to the ceiling so he could fall asleep looking at it. "It was supposed to be this big honor for my coven, but it was just so that they would get more power."

"The French Quarter witches have some of the world's most powerful witches," Kol said. "Why would they need more power?"

"Exactly," Davina nodded. "Apparently what they have is not enough for them. The ritual is supposed to renew the power. They prepared us for weeks."

"What does it take for the ritual to be completed?"

"I have to die," She answered making Kol sit up completely straight as he racked his brain that had too many years of witch knowledge. "That night… were led out like princesses and knew exactly what to expect… except for the part on how we were put to sleep by slicing our throats. They were not putting us asleep they were slaughtering us."

"What about your parents?" Kol asked leaning forward placing his elbows on his knees. "Why didn't they try to stop it?"

"My father was never in the picture," Davina answered. "And my mom…" She took a deep breath before continuing. "I cried to my mother begging her to help me and she turned away from me."

"Wait a minute," Kol said as he got up and began pacing the floor. "You mean the ritual that is supposed to be done everything 300 years?"

"Yep."

"They still do that?" Kol asked incredulously. "I thought it was outlawed...Hell, we outlawed it."

"Why was it outlawed?" Davina asked.

"Because it doesn't work," Kol explained. "My family created this town and we allowed people to make a home here. One night we heard of this event that was supposed to be taking place involving children and we were there the night it happened and we were horrified. My siblings and I maybe monsters but not even we can think of harming children and these were young children too. They were supposed to come back to be reborn and they never did. We all agreed that these were senseless killings and outlawed it. We warned the coven if we ever did hear of such an act again that we would kill the entire coven."

"Well apparently they didn't get the memo," Davina sighed. "Because this last harvest happened three months ago."

"Where does Marcellus come into all this?" Kol asked as he thought back as far as he could. Marcellus had just been a small child at that time and Nik didn't turn him for years afterward.

"Marcel?" Davina asked raising an eyebrow. "Marcel heard about the ritual from a local priest that used to reside here and intervened. He and his group took out many of the witches that were there that night...including my mother. I tried to get away, but there was a man holding me captive and when I saw Marcel I felt my fight return. He killed the guy and that when he took me in." She said lowering her eyes to the floor.

"Don't be ashamed," Kol muttered taking his seat beside her once again. "You wanted to live. There is no wrong in that Davina Claire." Kol reached up slowly wiping at a lone tear that made its way down her cheek before moving to push her soft locks behind her ear as their eyes locked. Davina could feel the air leave her lungs as she tried to think of something say, but Kol was having his own struggle. He could have sworn that felt his heart actually do a flip in his chest as feeling that knocked him off guard. He looked down at the bed before laying back and wiggled around as if he was trying to get comfy.

"You know I like this bed," He said looking at her.

"You do?" She smiled.

"I do. It is very comfortable." Kol muttered. "I think I will take this bed and you can have the one in my hotel. It feels like rocks compared to this."

"You can't have my bed," Davina said giggling at bit at his silliness.

"But I want it," Kol pouted making Davina roll her eyes.

"Nope," She said shaking her head "I don't like sharing my bed."

Kol raised an eyebrow at her words before a smirk came to his face. "That's because you never shared it with me."

Davina's jaw dropped as she did not have a comeback for that because she wasn't expecting _that_ to come out of his mouth.

"Get your mind out of the gutter Mikaelson..."

The sudden voice made them both turn to see Marcel standing in the doorway with his arms crossed and Davina could see Josh standing behind him wearing an amused look much different than the look Marcel was wearing.

* * *

Uh oh...Papa Marcel is not happy is he? Sorry if you were hoping for a kiss in this chapter...but it just didn't happen. Things have to happen first before that does. Thanks for reading and the next chapter will be coming soon.

RJ


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again! The response to this story has been wonderful! Thank you so much! Sorry if this is a little short.

* * *

Chapter Four

"How long have you been standing there?" Davina asked narrowing her eyes at him.

"About five minutes," Marcel answered. "And you didn't even notice. What if I had been someone of danger?"

"You dangerous?" Kol snickered earning a cold glare from Marcel before he turned back to Davina.

"Are you okay?" Marcel asked.

"Now you are concerned," Kol said sarcastically.

"You can leave," Marcel said pointing to the door behind him.

"Stop," Davina said not in the mood for any arguments. "I'm fine."

"What happened?" Marcel asked.

"Magic again," Davina said. "It felt like a locator spell."

"Where?"

"The cemetery..."Davina said closing her eyes.

"Anything else?" Marcel asked. "Anyone that particularly stands out to you?"

"Sophie Deveraux," Davina answered. " And Bastianna Natale."

"The same ones..." Marcel grumbled raking a hand over her face. "I don't know how many times I had to tell them. I guess I need to make the message a bit more clearer."

"Bastianna," Kol muttered shaking his head. "That sly old bat."

"You know of her?" Davina asked surprised.

"Sure do," Kol nodded. "She was wicked way back when. I couldn't stand her."

"Well, I am gonna go and pay them a visit," Marcel said moving towards the door. "I'll bring you back lunch when I come back. Anything you want?"

"Whatever you get me will be fine," Davina answered.

"You know what," Kol said turning to Marcel. "I am gonna come with you. I want to see that woman's face drop when she sees me."

"Let's go," Marcel nodded then turned to Davina. "Stay here."

Davina gave him a look holding her hands up like a begging dog. "Woof."

Kol could not stop the laugh from escaping his mouth as Marcel rolled his eyes then turning around walking out of the room. Kol waited a few seconds before turning back to Davina. "That was priceless. You just became my favorite person."

"Well at least I have a fan," Davina muttered with a small smile. Kol sighed as he hated seeing her locked up this way. That was something he was going to talk to Marcel about.

"You do with me," Kol sent her a gentle smile. "I better catch up with him. I'll see you in a few if you want."

"Sure," She nodded as she laid back on her bed as Kol walked out of the door and down the stairs to an awaiting Marcel.

"What?" Kol asked him.

"Nothing," Marcel said shaking his head. "When we get there. I will do the talking."

"Yes Master," Kol said earning the fourth or fifth glare from Marcel as they walked out of the church.

 _The cemetery_

It didn't take long for Kol and Marcel to arrive at the cemetery. Kol held back to stay out of sight as Marcel approached the opened gated.

"Sophie!" Marcel yelled into the entrance as he was unable to go any further due to the witches not allowing anything but witches on such sacred ground.

"Sophie!" Marcel yelled again. "Show yourself this instance."

"What do you want Marcel?" came a feminine voice on Kol recognized as Bastianna.

"I want to talk to Sophie," Marcel said crossing his arm and deepening his glare. "Now."

"I'm afraid that she is not available," said Bastianna haughtily making Kol roll his eyes.

"Fine," Marcel grounded out. "I want to talk about the little locator spell that you performed this morning."

"You have no proof," Bastianna denied. "Beside the rules state that when can do magic here."

"Yes here," Marcel nodded. "But this spell was done in the middle of the quarter and I am here to tell that I am not pleased."

"I don't care if you are pleased or now Vampire," She said as her voice turned icy. "I don't why you can't see it. The Harvest needs to be completed. We want Davina Claire and we will get that girl. It is just a matter of time."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that," Kol said stepping into the entrance of the cemetery. "Because now you will have to talk to me now." He smirked as the lady's jaw dropped open. "Hello, Bastianna."

"Kol Mikaelson..."She breathed as fear entered her eyes and Kol shivered with excitement.

"I bet you were not expecting to see me huh?" He said coldly as his lip straighten. "I hear that your coven has performed a Harvest."

Bastianna didn't say a word which made Kol nod. "If I remember correctly...that was outlawed in this city remember?"

"It needs to be performed." Bastianna stammered her eyes wide.

"That is not what I asked you," Kol said smoothly. "It was outlawed right?"

"No," Bastianna shook her head.

"Wrong," Kol said in a low voice. "It was outlawed because my family outlawed it. In fact, we said if another one was performed that there would be very serious consequences."

"It was outlawed?" Marcel asked.

"Nik had just taken you in when the last Harvest took place," Kol explained. "We thought it was such an atrocious event. We said if we're to ever hear of another event that we would wipe out the entire coven."

"You can't do anything," Bastianna boasted.

"You don't think I can?" Kol asked keeping his face void of any emotion as he walked through the gate. "I think otherwise."

Bastianna took a stepped back as Kol entered the sacred place. "H-ow is that possible?" She stuttered.

"I was friends with some great witches about a hundred years ago," Kol reminded her. "I spent a lot of time in this place teaching them. How do you think dark objects came to this city? Now how about I offer you a deal?" He took a step towards the elder witch. "I will spare you of your deaths on one factor. If I do have to kill you, which I hope will not be the case, it could alert my family members to the city and I am guessing that is something you do not want to happen?"

"What do I have to do?" Bastianna asked.

"Leave Davina Claire alone and if you ever approach her by any means, I will kill you all." Kol dropped his voice to a deadly utter to know the witch that he was not playing around.

"You have yourself a deal," Bastianna nodded. "Now leave and don't come back."

"I am glad we had this talk," Kol smiled. "Have a good day." He finished politely as turned walking out of the cemetery with Marcel without another glance back missing the sadistic grin slowly forming on the witches face.

Kol and Marcel entered Bourbon Street with smiles on their face as Marcel was filled with laughter. "I have never seen her so close to shitting in her pants like that." He guffawed as the walked through crowds of people and entered Rousseau's. "Want a drink?"

"I could use one," Kol admitted. "I miss causing fear in people. I was thought I was losing my touch," He took an empty seat at the bar and Marcel dropped into the empty one beside it.

"Cami," Marcel called out as there was no one behind the bar.

"Starting early?" asked Cami as she walked in from the back drying her hands on a hand towel. "Another one?" She nodded towards Kol.

"Another one what?" asked Kol not knowing what she meant.

"New vampire." She stated simply causing Kol to look at Marcel since he was not used to someone being so open about it. "My brother was a big-time into the supernatural and it ended in his death and he shared most of his adventures with me."

"I am a vampire," Kol nodded. "But I am certainly not new."

"The usual?" asked Cami.

"Please," Marcel nodded and Cami placed two glasses and a bottle of bourbon on the counter.

Marcel poured himself a drink and was about to take his first sip when his phone rang. "Ugh." He said as he answered. "Yeah, Thierry?" He listened for a few minutes. "I'll be right there." He hangs up and turned to Cami. "Something needs my attention at the docks. Will you take Davina some lunch?"

"Sure thing," Cami nodded. Marcel sent her a thankful smile before hurrying out the door.

"I can take it to her if you'd like," Kol offered as he poured himself another drink. "That is if you can't get away."

"That would be wonderful," Cami smiled. "I'll get started on it."

* * *

Meanwhile, at the church, Davina was in the sanctuary with Josh as she resumed practicing her control and talking with Josh.

"So I am guessing that I can't ask Kol out?" asked Josh smirking as Davina dropped the rose in her hand.

"What does that mean?" She asked placing her hands on her hips.

"Well the guy is hot," Josh said.

"I haven't noticed," Davina denied as she bent down to pick up the flower. "I am trying to concentrate."

"You have been trying to get the rose to bloom for over an hour," Josh pointed out. "And it is still black."

"Shut up," Davina huffed as she glared at the flower. "Do you want to try?"

"You are the witch," Josh smirked from his seat in the front pew. "Not me."

"I don't know what is wrong with me," Davina said stomping her foot.

"Maybe because you are thinking about-" Josh began to say but Davina cut him off.

"I am not thinking about Kol!" She tossed making Josh laugh out loud.

"I was not going to say that," He said lounging his head back looking up at the ceiling.

"Oh," Davina blushed. "I'm sorry." She felt bad for biting his head off.

"Try relaxing," Josh suggested. "Push every thought out and try again."

Davina nodded as she closed her eyes and took in a deep breath in for a second then let it out. She shut everything out of her mind and began to chant softly over and over until she felt the gentle flow of magic rush through her veins, like little rivers of warm water until she felt the spell complete making her open her eye to see a fully bloomed yellow rose. She felt a wide smile come about her face and turned to Josh.

"Pretty cool," He nodded impressed as he will never get used to seeing magic and smiled when she handed it to him. "For me?" Josh asked taking the prickly stem between his fingers. "You know the last time I got flowers were from my boyfriend and my parents found them and made me throw them away."

"Parents suck," Davina said as she felt a strange sense of magic come over her. She looked around trying to locate because it felt far and near at the same time like it was trying to cancel itself out. Then turned towards the door with a scowl on her face.

"Davina?" Joshed asked concern getting up. "What wrong?" Walking to her side in a hurry as the church door flew open and five women stepped inside chanting with their arms raised and Josh grabbed Davina pushing her behind him as his fangs appeared ready to fight, but the witches were to fast as they forced their magic towards him and felt a pain enter his neck.

"Josh!" Davina watched as Josh dropped to the floor her mouth opened wide as the witches made their way towards her. She growled through her teeth as she held up her hand to fight with her own magic, but nothing worked. She flicked bother of her wrist at the group but nothing came.

Davina shook her hands willing her magic to come to her, but it just wouldn't come! "C'mon!" She cried as one of the witches took Davina's moment of weakness hurrying forward and slapped a hand over mouth. Davina felt dizzy from the strong scent of herbs in the hand and she could feel herself getting so drowsy that her eyes could hardly stay open as her body gave into sleep.

* * *

I know this chapter is a little shorter, but I felt as if this was the end of this chapter leaving it on the edge and you wanting more. Stayed tuned as there is a lot more to come.

RJ


	6. Chapter 6

Warning: this chapter is rated T to strong R for the themes that are dark in this chapter. I hope you enjoy and thanks for reading! And another warning: It's long...

* * *

Kol stopped in his track in front of the gate of the church because he found it opened. In the two times he had been here, it had always been closed nor did he see that annoying baby vampire standing guard. As soon as he entered the church he got a sense that something was very wrong due to the quietness or maybe it had something to do with him being inside a church and someone above thought he should pay for all of his past crimes. Kol set the bag of food in his hand down in one of the pews as he walked down the aisle looking to see if anything was out of place and there was one thing. His eyes landed on Josh who was lying on the floor and his neck in an odd angle. Kol hurried to the kid's side as he got another look and winced at the sight. He knew from experience that those broken necks were painful and he hated it himself. Kol looked around noticing that Davina was nowhere in sight as well. This made the hairs on the back of his neck stand up as he flashed up the stair to the attic room to find it empty as well.

"Davina!" Kol called looking up around the room walking out and go further down all to make sure there were no other rooms for which she could be in, but he didn't get a response or the sound of her gentle voice. Kol flashed back down into the church looking for more clues to what may have happened. He recalled from Marcel that Davina liked to sneak out, but Kol didn't think she would leave her friend with a broken neck. He pulled out his phone to call Marcel, but stopped as he realized that he had no way of contacting him "Shit!" He muttered and kneeled to check josh's pockets for his phone smiling as he felt an oblong object quickly pulling it out (AN my mind totally went dirty on this) opening it to the home screen and saw five missed calls from Marcel and hit the call button.

"Josh," Marcel said in rushed voice tell Kol that Marcel was in distressed. "Where in the hell have you been?"

"Marcel, it's Kol," He interjected. "You need to get to the church right away. I found Josh on the floor with his neck broken and Davina no where to be found."

"Damn," Marcel growled. "That call I got at the bar was one of my guys telling me to come to the docks. I come here only to find Sophie Deveraux dead. I am going to kill Josh for letting them get to her."

"Give him a break," Kol chided. "The lad had his neck broken and he was inside the church. Don't you find it a bit funny that someone did a spell knowing you would come after them and then your guys found that girl's body."

"And I am guessing this is was Bastianna meant by Sophie being unavailable. They did it to keep me distracted," Marcel said as he pieced the everything together.

"It was planned," Kol added. "They had to get you away so they could get to Davina. Just get to the church and we will figure out what to do next." Kol finished as his own phone began to ring and groaned as he saw the name.

"What?" Marcel asked concerned.

"Nothing," Kol said. "Just my annoying brother calling me."

"Alright, I will see you in a few," Marcel said before hanging up.

Kol placed Josh's phone by him as he answered his own. "Twice in one day, Brother. I think this maybe a record. Oh wait….there were no such things as cellphones when you last daggered me."

"Sounds like that coffin did you some good," Nik drawled. "Got you some humor. I am calling with some bad news I'm afraid."

"Tell me already," Kol prodded wondering what could be next.

"Finn's dead," Nik said and Kol could hear the sadness in his brother's voice confirming the truth.

"How?" Kol swallowed harshly as he took in the news. He was not close to Finn by any means, but that didn't change the facts that they were brothers.

"Murdered," Nik answered.

"By who?" Kol questioned feeling his grief turn into the anger.

"The Mystic Falls group," Nik answered making Kol sighed as he should have known the answer all ready.

"Do you need me to come back?" Kol asked as he imagined breaking into the faces and necks of that god forsaking town. "I will help with his avenge."

"No," Nik said quickly. "Stay in Denver. It will be safe there. I don't want to lose any one else Brother. How is Denver?"

"Hit a bit a snag truthfully," Kol admitted looking down at Josh who had yet to wake.

"What kind of snag?" Nik asked.

"Ran into an old enemy in El Paso," Kol lied. "I need to sort it out before I get to Denver. Can't have anyone following me."

"Do you need help? Nik asked.

"No," Kol said. "I can take care of it myself."

"Just say the word brother and I will be there." Nik promised. "Brother...I.." Nik said apparently struggling to find the words to say, but Kol understood. When they were small boys, death always gripped Nik hard and this time was no difference as it was their own flesh and blood.

"I know Brother," Kol smiled. "I know. Me too. But I really must be going. Tell Bekah hello for me." Kol sighed as he ended the call. When he saw Nik's name on the screen he wasn't expecting the news and it made him want to break something.

"Davina!"

Kol looked down to see Josh sit up holding his neck and winced at the pain from it. "I always hated my neck broken," Kol said startling Josh as he got to his feet.

"Davina," Josh called looking around his eyes widen with worry.

"She's gone mate," Kol said softly. "I looked all over the church and there is no sign of her."

"Then they took her," Josh said as anger filled his voice.

"Who?" asked Marcel as he entered the church.

"It was a group of witches," Josh said looking down to the ground in shame. "There looked to be five of them. I let her down."

"It's not your fault," Kol said crossing his arms. "We didn't see it either, but we were set up today."

"I tired to fight them," Josh said looking to Marcel.

"If it had only been two witches," Marcel began. "I would have been pissed at you for being so weak, but no one could go against five witches and there could have been more of them. And we will get her back."

"I'm in," Josh said with determination in his voice and Marcel looked to Kol.

"What about you?"

"I say lets go kill some witches," Kol said his smirk deadly as this would be the perfect way to his anger as Marcel smiled.

"We need to do some planning first," Marcel placing his chin in his hand. "Because they will be expecting us to come after her and we could be walking into a bloodbath."

"The only thing that can kill me," Kol said looking to Marcel. "Is almost 800 miles away in Mystic Falls and I can get in the cemetery."

"Yeah you," Marcel said sarcastically. "What about me and Josh?"

"I guess it sucks that you two aren't Originals," Kol smirked making Marcel roll his eyes.

"One thing I don't understand," Marcel said moving the subject along. "Davina is one of the most powerful witches why didn't she fight back?"

Kol looked down as he tried to thing of possibilities and something on the floor caught his eye. "She might not have been able too," He said as he bent to pick the item up and brought it to his nose to sniff.

"What do you mean?" Marcel asked.

"This here," Kol said holding up. "Is an herb that is used mute a witches power and smells as if it is drenched in something." He sniffed it again. "Valerian Root." Kol looked up at to the two vampires. "If this is the case, then we need to find Davina fast because she had no way to defend herself as one of these will mute her from any magic for at least 24 hours."

Hours later, the sun had gone down and the night life of New Orleans was in full swing. Kol, Marcel, and Josh arrived at the gates of the cemetery ready to get bloody. They needed it to be night fall as Marcel explained to Kol about Cami being in possession of dark objects and Kol had an idea. Kol asked Cami if he had the Rock of Entry. Kol then explained to Cami what it did: it allowed a person or vampire to enter sacred ground without any invitation. Kol went in first, followed by Marcel and Josh. They separated in order to scout out the cemetery, since it was large, and to cover more ground quicker, but Kol found nothing. He turned around going the way he came, before turning left, and left, and left and left until he walked up Marcel and Josh coming from their searches.

"I didn't find anything," Kol said running a hand through his hair looking around as he was completely stumped.

"Neither did we," Josh said leaning up against a tomb.

"This doesn't make any sense," Kol said biting his lip. "Where would they take her?"

"Well maybe," Marcel said as if he was thinking out loud. "Maybe they are waiting."

"For what?" Josh asked.

"You said," Marcel pointing to Kol. "That they used herbs to mute her magic."

"I am certain they did. Muting herbs have a distinct scent along with a root to put her asleep." Kol commented.

"So if they mute her magic," Marcel continued. "They would not be able to finish the harvest as her magic won't flow at least here."

"That can be a possibility," Kol said thinking. "Unless the used the antidote? What if we are too late?"

"No," Marcel shook his head. "Don't think like that. Something is off here and we aren't seeing it?.

"Maybe they are cloaked," Kol suggested.

Marcel shook his head in frustration as he stormed off in another direction because he didn't have any other option, but didn't get far before falling through a whole in the ground making him yell out in surprise.

Kol and Josh looked at each other before rushing to that hole looking down to see Marcel a few feet below. "An underground tomb." Kol shook his head. "These sneaky bitches think of everything."

"I can hear them," Marcel said looking up. Kol shifted his body so he could drop to the ground too and then Josh. They both jumped when they heard a yell of pain that sounded a lot like Davina. They looked at each other coming to a mutual understanding as they made their way towards the sound moving as quietly as the possibly could so they would not be detected.

"Davina Claire," came Bastianna's voice making Kol's blood boil in his veins. "You are a disgrace to your people for siding with such abominations of nature, how can you lie yourself? Do you know what you have done to them? Because of your selfishness, your coven has to go without the return of their loved ones and because of this you are no more than a murderer."

"Like you aren't?" Davina's angry voice echoed through the place. "You are the one who blindly lied to me and friends before willingly slicing their throats."

"It was to renew our power," Bastianna said.

"We already have so much power," Davina said calmly. "Why need more of it?"

"It is the covens right of passage," Bastianna answered. "This makes this the second failed harvest. We have to wait another 300 years for another one now if we loose the next one our power will be no more."

"So?" Davina's said.

"And you don't care what happens to your people?" asked Bastianna.

The three vampires slowly rounded the corner to an open room and hid behind objects that allowed them to remain unseen. Kol peeked out over the edge of what appeared to be a broken tombstone and could see Davina's tied up in a chair as if she was the nastiest criminal. In front of her, was Bastianna who was surrounded members of her coven and they all glared at Davina.

"No," Davina said not blinking her eye. "You didn't care what would happen to me."

"Well in that case,' Bastianna said. "We must remove your presence from this earth and make it appear as if you were never born." She turned walking to a table to pick up a green stone which made Kol's eyes widen as she started to say a spell. He looked over to Marcel and Josh talking to each other probably trying to figure what to do, but he also knew that they could not wait any longer. Movement in the room, caught Kol's eye as Bastianna had now turned back to Davina holding the stone up in the air and Kol flashed forward so fast that Marcel and Josh barely noticed as the room erupted into gasp as he wrapped his hand around Bastianna's throat.

"This is what I call a very interesting turn of events," Kol said as he picked Bastianna off the ground by the throat. "Did you not understand my words today? I would stay back if I were you." Kol glanced to his right to see a witch holding up her arms to attack but froze as Kol's eyes landed on her. "Lower your hands right now and if you take one more step you will be signing your own death certificate. And if anyone of you try to leave before I am done talking, my friends in the back will gladly tear out your hearts." The group turned to see Marcel and Josh blocking the entry way.

"You are all monsters," a witch cried out from the back.

Kol's eyes narrowed as he placed Bastianna on the ground and without a glance. "Don't move." He told her as he walked towards the group of witches trying to find the one who spoke out. "We have a brave one here. Where are you Love?"

Davina's eyes widen as she watched Kol stop in front of a middle aged witch who was glaring at her. She had never seen anyone move with such stealth as Kol. He moved like a lion checking the savanna for its pray ready to leap at any moment. She knew that he should scare her, but could not help but to be entranced by him. Kol took the witch by her arm pulling her to the middle of the room next to Bastianna and Davina gasped as he snapped her neck so quickly that she didn't even see it.

"This is what happens when people don't mind their manners," Kol said as the witch fell to her ground. "Now Bastianna where were we before I was so rudely interrupted?" He waited for an answer for a second before chuckling making him sound slight manic. "Got nothing to say? Because you were _just_ of words moments ago when you were telling this young lady," He turned to point at Davina who's eyes were wide and he granted himself a second to take in those blue eyes that held no fear. "That she needed to die because you were blaming for the murders that were done by your very hands." Kol walked over to the group of witches looking at each one before selecting a male witch. "Are you going to answer me or are you going to let him die for your lack of cooperation?"

"She needs to know her place in her coven," Bastianna said quietly. "And what we expect of our chosen ones and what costs it brings."

"What cost it brings?" Kol asked looking at Bastianna.

"She humiliated her coven and she has to pay for her sins."

"Really?" Kol asked pretending to be interesting. "You are the same bitter bitch as you were in the 20s. It is such a shame that I have to do this." Kol lunged forward sinking his teeth into his captive witch making him cry out in pain until he dropped to the floor drained. Kol looked up to the elder witch with blood dripping down both corners of his mouth. "That makes two witches that I have had to murder because of you. How does it feel to have their blood on your hands?"

"You don't scare me," Bastianna boasted cockily.

"Then I guess I am not doing my job very well," Kol lowered his voice the words chilling. "Allow me to fix that." Kol flashed forward snapping the necks of not one, not two, but the of the standing witches before stopping in front of the elder. "However, I saved the best for last. Since you were going to do one of the harshest punishment of the witch community on an innocent girl by shredding her soul as well as performing a harvest which broke a law, and the fact you didn't hold up your end of the bargain that I am sorry that I have to do this." Kol growled feeling his veins force their way out as punched his fist in the chest activity watching as her eyes widen as he hand grasped her rapidly beating hard squeezing it tightly then yanked his hand back out holding her heart. He let go over her body allowing to fall to a heap with the rest of the bodies.

"Marcel," Kol said not looking up from the ground. "Get Davina out of here and I will stay behind to clean up this mess."

Marcel flashed forward tearing the ropes off of Davina's hand picked her up and flashed out there with Josh behind.

* * *

Kol pulled the last body out of the hole and on to the pile before picking up a gas can pouring the flammable liquid over them. He wanted to make sure that their bones were burnt to a crisp before he left New Orleans. He didn't want to give them a chance to resurrected and have a second attempt to get to Davina while he was not here.

"Need some help?" Marcel asked coming to stand next to Kol.

"Just finishing up," Kol said as he pulled out a box of matches. Taking on out, he scratched the tip against the side of the back sparking it to life then dropping it on to the bodies. "How is she?"

"Distraught," Marcel admitted. "Cami and Josh are with her."

"Where did you take her?" Kol asked looking up for the first time.

"Back to the church," Marcel answered.

"Like that worked out so well last time," Kol said bitterly. "Why do you insist on keeping her prisoner there?"

"It is only temporary. I just want to keep her safe," Marcel said defensively. "Until I can find a way to get her out of town."

"I hope you can," Kol said. "No one should ever have to go through something like that."

"She wanted to see you," Marcel told Kol.

"I doubt that," Kol said bitterly. "I just slaughtered several people in front of her and saw the monster I could be. Why would she want to see me?"

"She trusts you," Marcel said. "And you saved her life tonight."

"Well I am afraid that I have to leave town tonight," Kol said feeling not to happy about it as he didn't want to leave so soon, but he had too. "I lost a brother." He confessed.

"Who?" Marcel asked.

"Finn," Kol answered. "and Klaus needs me in Denver and I can no longer put it off."

"Well at least before you go," Marcel said placing a hand on Kol's shoulder. "At least give her a chance to say goodbye to you."

"i don't know," Kol said.

"Just do the right thing," Marcel suggested. "I know we haven't been the best of friends in the past, but it was good to see you again."

"You as well Marcel," said Kol. "And don't worry I won't tell Klaus that I know that you are alive. You know as well as I do, if he ever saw what you have here he would do everything in his power to make it his own."

* * *

I am sorry if this chapter sucks because I kind of didn't think this one through. I have most of the story plan out, but I had trouble writing the rescue scene because I wanted it to be something different so let me know what you think. Now it maybe a couple of days before I post as tomorrow is Thanksgiving and I am cooking for my family and my son is sick on top of it. Thank you for all of your views and comments. It mean so much. I hope everyone has a nice holiday and if you go shopping Friday, I hope you find some nice deals and behave.

RJ


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everyone! Thanks for all of your support and reads. I want to give a big thanks to Ilookhotinblack for sparking an idea. It really helped. Don't forget to leave a tiny little review for me as I love getting them!

* * *

The next evening, Kol stood in front of the gates of the St. Anne's church once again. This time he felt nervous to go inside because he didn't know what to expect. He knew that he should have sooner, but couldn't make himself complete the journey. He held in his hand was a cup of cookie dough ice cream hoping it would give him step in the right directions with her as he bid her goodbye. Never had saying goodbye to someone had been so hard for Kol because no one had ever gotten under his skin like Davina had in the short time he known her. All he did know, that he did not want her to hate him; maybe that was why he having such trouble entering the place. He had been a vampire for a very long time and tonight was the first time he ever truly felt as if he was a monster.

Feeling slightly disgusted with himself for the his brief moment of weakness, Kol forced himself to go through the gates and into the church. Soon he found himself standing in front of the close door of the attic, taking a deep breath he knocked on the door. Why was he feeling so nervous for? What if she didn't want to see him? He could hear the gentle padding of her feet on the floor as she walked and after what felt like forever the door opened revealing her angelic face with her hair held half way up with a rhinestone hair clip.

"Kol," Davina smiled gently her voice was sweet. "Come in." She said.

"I hope I am not intruding," He said holding up the ice cream as he entered her room. "I brought you something."

"Ooh," She said as Kol stood memorized was the roundness of her lips. "And you even got my favorite. How did you know?" She took the ice cream from him using the spoon that was stuck in the dessert bringing it to her mouth. "Yum." She sighed and turned to see Kol standing in front of the window staring out to the city as if his mind was somewhere else. "Are you okay?"

"What?" He asked tearing his eyes away from the view to her.

"You seem distracted," She replied. "What is on your mind?"

"A lot of things," Kol confessed. "Don't worry about me, Darling. How are you?" He asked as he took in her beautiful face searching for any signs of distressed.

"I am dealing," She said as she took another bite of ice cream before setting it down. "I couldn't fight back." Davina sighed looking at her hands. "I never felt so helpless."

"That was a dirty trick of them to do," He nodded as he agreed breaking his gaze before turning back to the window. Davina bit her lip as she tried to figure out what to do. There was something wrong.

"Kol," Davina murmured softly. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just thinking about last night," Kol answered not moving his gaze. "I never liked killing witches. What you must think of me." He muttered in disgust.

"Kol," She said moving forward. "I-" She started to say but was cut off by Kol.

"I am so sorry," Kol said turning to her. "Killing them like that in front of you."

Davina didn't know what to say. All day she was wondering if she saw him again what to say to him and he was looking at her as if he was expecting her to hate him. His eyes were clouded making them look stormy as she could tell there was something else bothering him before he them to the floor. She didn't know him all that well, but anyone could see it. One thing she did know if that would not be standing here today if had he not saved her and she couldn't be more grateful for anyone in her life at the moment. She did the only thing that came to her mind. Davina closed the gap between them rapidly throwing her arms tightly around his middle her head laying on his chest. She could feel him tense at her actions but she didn't let go. "Thank you." She whispered. "Thank you for everything."

Kol didn't know what to do or say because he was not used to such actions. He was used to people fearing him as he watched their lives drain from their eyes, but never had anyone openly hug him beside his siblings and the last time he experienced one of their hugs was not in recent memory. "You don't hate me?" He asked.

"Is that what you think?" Davina asked stepping back breaking their embrace and Kol missed it immediately the warm that suddenly went away. "Because I don't hate you. How could I?" She reached up cupping both sides of his jaw to make sure he didn't look away from her. "You are my hero."

"I am no hero, Davina Claire," Kol shook his head.

"To me you are," Davina said firmly. "Because if it was not for you twice now, I would not be a live."

"Do you trust me?" Kol asked softly needing her answer.

"Yes," Davina replied almost immediate.

"Then come with me," Kol said to her. "I want to show you something."

"Okay."

* * *

"What are we doing here?" asked Davina as she eyed the gates to the cemetery with disdain.

"There is something that I want to give you," Kol said as he looked into the cemetery. "But I need your help to get to it."

"Which is?" Davina asked looking to Kol for more information.

"C'mon," He said nudging forward with his head. "Nothing is going to hurt you."He promised looking to her and she could see in his eyes that he was telling the truth.

"Alright," Davina nodded making Kol smile as he entered with Davina following closely behind. Kol took her down long path before coming to stop before a tomb. "What is this place?" asked Davina looking to Kol confused.

"This used to my playhouse," Kol answered looking up at the ancient building. "Until I pissed off the witch who granted me access to this tomb and she locked me out about 100 years ago. In order to get inside I need your blood."

"Why my blood?" asked Davina.

"Because the witch that locked me out of here was your grandmother Mary-Alice," Kol explained as he ran a hand down the stone. "Only a Claire witch can open it. So will you please open it for me."

Davina eyed Kol for a moment before pulling her hair clip out of her hair. "What do I need to do?"

Kol took the clip from Davina and held up his hand. "May I?" He asked pointing to her hand and she slowly held it up and Kol took it into his hand noting that they were as soft as they looked and opened her hand looking at her palm. He the pad of his index finger along the lines of her palm as he identified each one in his mind. After finding the one he needed, he quickly ran the point of the clip along her flesh as blood quickly flowed to the surface."Sorry," He said.

"That didn't even hurt," Davina laughed. "It's like getting a really good person to with a needle to take your blood."

"Huh?" Kol looked at her confused her face lit up again with laughter making her even more adorable.

"When humans need their blood taken for blood tests," Davina started. "There are people who are really bad at it and make you scream and there are ones who do it and you can barely feel the pinch."

"Okay..." Kol said eyeing her weirdly as he lifted her hand and pressed it to the door of the tomb which started to creak as it opened to reveal a dusty hallway. "Come on," He gestured gently as he walked inside, turning a corner he turned on a light to reveal a room full of different objects, some caked in dust. There were shelves full of various objects, a table that looked like a chemistry lab set up, some couches.

"Where did you get all of this stuff?" asked Davina awed as she walked along the shelves stopping to look at an object that caught her mind.

"Well, I am a vampire," Kol answered as he walked around on the other side. "I charmed some witches and taught them a new kind of magic, one that I learned in Arabia called Kemyia. I couldn't do witchcraft once I turned, but it didn't stop me from learning everything that I could trying to get back what was stolen from me. I taught them how to make totems that allowed me to do magic without having to us it."

"You taught them how to make dark object," Davina said as she picked up a small object looking at it. "Why did you betray her?"

"I didn't mean too," Kol said. "I was working with her to create a weapon to put my brother Nik down and Marcel and my sister Rebekah sold me out to him and they ended up locking her that prison. Nik daggered me shortly after that only to let me out after a short time ago."

"I'm sorry," Davina murmured softly as she could see the hurt in his eyes wanting nothing more than to take that hurt away.

"There was one thing I have wanted for many years," Kol sighed looking far away dreamily. "To shove a dagger in his heart like he has done to me so many times, but things have changed. One of my brothers were killed recently."

"Oh Kol," Davina whispered as more pain entered his eyes and his handsome face matched it.

"I may not get along with my family nor felt as if I belonged with them," said Kol sitting down in a stool. "But never have I wished that upon them." Kol confessed. "When it comes to my family, I will do anything for them to make sure harm doesn't come their way unless its from me. Or the people I come to care about which is why I brought you here tonight." He got out of his chair and walked over to the far corner where there was a trunk. He fiddled with the latch before pulling up on the lid and dug around inside.

Davina watched as Kol's face lit up as he found what he was looking for and stood up returning to his seat. She realized how much she liked hearing his stories and felt as if she could learn so much from him. He could go from wise gentleman to a deadly vampire so quickly. She also liked the way his eyes lit up when he was talking about something he loved such as witchcraft or his siblings.

"This here," Kol said as he held up a thin silver bracelet. "Is a dark object called the Bracelet of Control." He began and then pointed to a small gem in the shape of a star. "And this here is called the Shining Star. What this bracelet does is protect the witch it is placed on to keep her magic from going out of control especially very powerful ones and this star protects the witch from muting herbs."

"What are muting herbs?" Davina asked.

"It is a herb that mutes a witches power and prevents them from doing magic," Kol explained. "Like they did to you when the kidnapped you."

"How did you know they used it on me?" Davina wondered looking at the bracelet.

"The witch dropped some on the floor and I was able to recognize it along with herb to put you asleep." Kol answered as he worked on the clasp to open it.

"So that is why I couldn't do anything," Davina gasped realizing what he was telling her. "And this whole time I thought it was my fault."

"Trust me, Darling," Kol shook his head. "It wasn't. Hold up your wrist for me?" Smiling as she did as he asked.

Davina watched as Kol wrapped the chain around her small wrist twice before locking the clasp. "You're giving it to me?"

"I want you to have it," Kol nodded smirking slightly. "So that you can be protected while I am gone."

"Gone?" Davina looked up as she caught the word and it clicked in her head. "So that is what was wrong."

"What do you mean?" Kol questioned tilting his head to the side trying to understand.

"When you got there, I could tell that something was bothering you. You're leaving," Davina guessed and felt the breath leave her chest because even though he had just entered her life, he already felt as if he were to be a permanent part of it.

"I don't want to go," Kol confessed. "It just that my family needs me."

"Kol, you don't owe me an explanation," Davina said leaning forward placing a hand on his. "I understand."

"I will be back as soon as I am finished," Kol promised looking down at her hand. "I just didn't want to go without saying goodbye."

"I am glad that you did," Davina said softly smiling brightly. "I wish you didn't have to go, but whatever it is you have to do, please be careful." She pleaded trying to catch those deep brown eyes of his wondering what was going through his mind.

"I will," Kol nodded as he felt as if she was trying to read his mind, but the smile on her face didn't reach her eyes as it always had before and even though she was trying to be strong by putting on a brave face he could tell that she was as crushed about him leaving as he was and that was when a crazy idea hit him and the words flew out of his mouth before he could stop them. "Come with me," He said quickly not blinking as her blue eyes widen.

"What?" She asked as if she could not believe what she was hearing. Maybe her mind was playing tricks on her or maybe she was daydreaming.

"Come with me," He repeated, but this time much firmer. "Take a chance to see the world Davina. There are more things out there then this wretched city and you deserve to see it. Let me start your world adventure by going to Denver with me." Kol smiled at her hoping that she would take the chance and truthfully he was tired of being along all the time and no matter how much time he had spent with Davina, it never felt long enough.

"I would have to ask Marcel," Davina answered as the offer did sound very appealing and the thought of getting away from New Orleans for just a short while made her excited. She always did want to see the world, to learn more about magic and maybe this could be what she needed.

"Fine," Kol nodded. "If you don't like it. I promise that I will bring you back home and I will keep you safe. What do you say?"

Davina smiled as he looked like a small boy asking for something that meant everything to him. "Can I see snow?" She asked smiling as his eyes lit up at words.

Kol, shocked at her words, returned her smiled and nodded. "As you wish Darling." For the first time in a thousand years, Kol felt truly excited about something that didn't include blood or murder, but something good and something that made him feel good and that was Davina.

"Then yes," Davina nodded. "I will go with you, even if Marcel says no."

"I can always compel him to say yes," Kol suggested wiggling his eyes brows as a smirk sprouted on his face

"No," Davina shook her head as she pulled out her phone tapping at her screen with a speed that Kol could only admire, he still was having trouble understanding certain things, before putting it up to her ear.

"Hey D," Marcel's voice said through the phone.

"Hey Marcel," Davina smiled. "Are you busy?"

"I am never too busy for you," Marcel assured. "What's up?"

"I was wondering if I could talk to you about something," Davina said lightly.

"I'm on my way," Marcel said and Davina could hear him doing something in the background making her hope that she wasn't disturbing him.

"Okay," Davina said ending the call then returned her attention back to Kol. "We need to leave now if we want to beat him."

"There is one good thing about knowing a vampire," Kol said as got out of his seat as Davina made her way through the tomb to the door turning back to see him outing the lights.

"And what's that?"

Kol smirked as they stepped outside and he closed the door behind them then turned to her. "Close your eyes." Davina's raised an eyebrow at him and pinned him who those curious eyes she tended to get when she was working hard trying to figure something out as he learned about her. "You trust me right?"

Davina nodded as she closed her eyes and felt her breath catch when she felt both of his hand gently grip her arms and pulled her closer to him. Soon she felt her body gliding through the air at a fast speed, but didn't feel as if she would fall to ground if she were to stop and soon it came to an end. She opened her eyes to see them standing in front of the church doors and turned to Kol who was standing there as if nothing had ever happened.

"You can get anywhere in a hurry," Kol commented as he opened the doors for her.

"Thank you," Davina curtsied giggling at his kind gesture before going through the doors and walked down the aisle going up the few steps of alter to the piano where she sat down.

"Do you play?" Kol asked as he followed her.

"I do," She nodded as she pushed back the flap that was over the keys as and her fingers brushed over them. "I started taking lessons when I was a small child and I enjoyed it."

"Interesting," Kol said as walked around the stool sitting beside her. "May I?

"May you what?" Davina asked looking up at him. Kol didn't say anything as he moved his fingers skillfully among the keys in a familiar melody.

"Show off," Davina rolled her eyes playfully.

"Another thing that I have a love for is music," Kol said over the music. "Music is one of the best languages that was ever made even if it is in a foreign language you can understand the mood and feeling just by listening. This piece here is called Nocturnes 9 by Choplin," He finished as his finger hit the last note. "I missed music and it as also grown with the modern ages."

"D!"

Davina was about to say something when she heard Marcel call out her name making her turn to see him walking towards them.

"Hey Marcel," Davina smiled as she walked over meeting him half way.

"What is it that you want to talk to me about?" Marcel asked. "Are you okay?" He ran his eyes over the younger girl as she seemed to be getting a little nervous.

"Let her come to Denver with me," Kol spoke up from his spot on the piano stool.

"What?" Marcel tore his eyes away from Davina to Kol instantly. "Are you serious?"

"As ever," Kol nodded.

"No," Marcel shook his head adamantly. "Absolutely not."

"Please," Davina said looking to her father figure. "I really want to go."

"Davina," Marcel said looking to her sternly. "Think about this for a second."

"I have," Davina said just as sternly. "I really want to go."

"Last night you said that you wished that you could get her out of the city," Kol said repeating Marcel's word.

"I did, but-" Marcel turned to glared at the older vampire. "What is your business in Denver anyway?"

"I like it there," Kol answered smoothly. "And it is lovely there. I want to see the entire country to see how it has grown since I was last daggered in which you had a part in."

Marcel's glare deepened at Kol's word as he remembered the incident quite well how it all went down.

"This is her chance," Kol added. "She will be perfectly safe with me and after everything she has been through, she needs this."

Marcel ran a hand through his hair then turned to Davina. "Is this something that you really want to do?" He asked seriously. "He is not forcing you to go?"

"If I was forcing her to go I would have taken her without talking to you first," Kol snipped, but Marcel ignored him as he awaited Davina's answer.

"Yes," Davina said nodding. "I really want to do this." She crossed her fingers in her mind as she could see Marcel caving a little as he struggled with his internal battle.

"If I let you go, there are certain conditions I want met," He told her. "I want you to call me a couple times a week to let me know that you are safe, Davina. The second is if you don't like it that Kol will bring you straight home."

"Deal," Davina nodded quickly as Marcel turned to Kol.

"If something happens to her I will have your head on a pike," Marcel threatened icily as he was not happy about the arrangements, but if it made Davina happy then he would go with it as the girl deserved it.

"I'm taking her to a city for a vacation," Kol said haughtily. "Not taking her out of the city to go to war."

Marcel rolled his eyes as he turned to Davina who had this hopeful look on her face and smiled at her. "You can go."

"Thank you," Davina cried throwing her arms around Marcel who chuckled as he held the girl close pressing a kiss to her head.

"When will you be leaving?" Marcel asked looking to Kol.

"We can go in the morning," He answered. "So you can have time to pack and rest." Kol got up walking down to them.

Davina nodded as the smile had yet to leave her face as she hurried up her to room ecstatic that she was finally going to free of the place. Kol watched her bounce her way up the stairs then turned to see Marcel staring him down.

"Please don't make me regret this," Marcel threatened. "I already had to pick up her broken pieces once, I don't want to do it again."

"I won't hurt her," Kol nodded. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Marcel raised an eyebrow at Kol's words as he was not used to the Kol in front of him or maybe he never really gotten the chance to know him and just went by the words of Klaus. "Good," He nodded.

"We'll I am going to take off to get everything situated for tomorrow," Kol said as he moved towards the doors. "Tell her I will be by early as we have quite a drive ahead."

"I will," Marcel said watching as Kol disappeared through the door before turning to go up the stairs to help Davina pack for her trip and to definitely talk to her more because he was not all that comfortable sending her miles away with one of the most sadistic vampires he had ever known.

* * *

Happy Thanksgiving to everyone. I want to give another shout out to **ilookhotinblack** for this chapter for mentioning the playhouse which sparked an idea. I hope there was enough Kol and Davina moments in this chapter because even I was feeling a little fluffy, but stay tuned there is a lot more to come...a lot more.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter as the next one will be up soon as I finish writing it. I hope everyone had a great holiday and I will see you next time,

RJ


	8. Chapter 8

Hey everyone, I hope everyone had a nice holiday! Thank you all for you reviews! Enough chit chat on with the story!

* * *

The next morning, Davina walked around her attic room picking up various clothes sticking them in to her bag then zipped it shut. She fought back a yawn as she was tired due to not getting much sleep the night before because she was so freaking excited and a little nervous. But not as nervous as Marcel who spent the better part of the night convincing her not go, however, she wouldn't hear of it. Honestly, Davina didn't mind if she never saw New Orleans again, if it wasn't for the few that she loved, she didn't know if she would even returned.

"Are you ready to go?"

Davina didn't even have to turn to know who it is as she felt small little butterflies in the pit of her stomach. "More than anything," She answered turning around to look at Kol who made her breath catch. He looked as if he stepped out of a fashion magazine, his face relaxed as he looked at her wearing nothing but a light grayish blue shirt that molded to his torso and jeans that seemed to fit in the right places.

"I would have been here sooner, but I was getting the third degree from Marcel," Kol said walking into the room. "Again."

"He is just protective of me," Davina said defending Marcel then turned around to pick up one of her bag placing the strap over her shoulder.

"As he should be," Kol commented as he walked up her. "Allow me," He said taking the other bag and pulled it over his shoulder as if it weighed nothing. "Do you have everything?"

"I think so," Davina answered glancing around the room one more time.

"Don't worry, if you forget something I can always buy you it," Kol said and Davina looked at him shaking her head.

"You don't have to buy me anything," She protested.

"If you say so," Kol said before smirking. "We better go before Marcel goes all general mode and sends the troops up." He went out the door to take the stuff to the car and Davina could hear the creeks as he walked down the stairs as she followed him.

"I heard that!"

Davina snickered rolling her eyes as she walked down the aisle to the front doors where Marcel and Josh were waiting for her. She smiled at them as she came to a stop. "Stop worrying Marcel." She said.

"Kind of hard not to D," He said shaking his head. "Just promise me that you will be careful?"

"I promise," Davina smiled nodding turning to Josh.

"Have fun," Josh said as he wrapped his arms around the girl. "Don't forget about me."

"I am not going to be gone forever," Davina laughed as she returned the embrace. "So that is not likely and you can call me anytime you want."

"Good," Josh said smiling as he stepping back. "I hope you have a lot of fun while you are way with your prince charming."

"Kol-"

"He is not her prince," Marcel said protectively glaring at Josh crossing his arms. "Maybe you should cancel the trip."

"Way to go," Davina said looking to Josh rolled his eyes, but she was not mad at him and turned to Marcel again. "I'll be back." She grinned.

"You better be and in one piece,"Marcel said seriously. "You can come home whenever you want."

"I know," Davina nodded. "Thank you for everything Marcel." She moved closer to him wrapping her arms around him tightly. She was going to miss his warm hugs. "I'm gonna miss you.

"Me too."

Together they walked out of the church where Kol was at the trunk of the car moving stuff around when she came to his side. He smiled when he saw her and held his hand out for the bag which she gave it to him. "All set?" He asked his eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Yep," She nodded as she turned to her friends once last time. Marcel was watching like a hawk stern ready to strike if he needed to. "I guess this is good bye," She smiled.

"Marcel," Kol stepped forward his arm stretched out. "It was good to see you again after all this time."

"It wasn't so bad this time," Marcel agreed accepting the hand shake. "Take care of her."

"I will," He nodded stepping back to walk around to the drive side getting in and starting the car up.

Davina smiled as she gave them both one last quick hug before walking to the passenger door and got in snapping her seat belt into the place. Kol turned to her smiling.

"I suggest you get comfortable, Darling," He smiled. "We are in for quite a drive. Coffee?" He asked holding up a cup. "I wasn't sure how you like it, but it has two creams and two sugars."

"Mmm," Davina said gratefully accepting the cup of joy. "I will have coffee anyway I can. It is the best thing in life." She ran her nose over the opening enjoying the smell.

"If that is the best thing in life," Kol said as looking in to his side mirror waiting for another car the pass before pulling away from the curve. "Then let me allow you to show you a few things. What do you want to see when we get there?"

"Snow," Davina said taking a sip of her drink.

"Why do you want to see snow?" Kol looked at her as he came to a red traffic light.

"Because I have never seen it," She answered.

"Never?" Kol's eyes widen at this as he started driving again.

"It doesn't snow here," Davina explained. "The last time it snowed here was back in 2004, but I was sick and my mother wouldn't let me outside to see it."

"Well, if you want to see snow," said Kol smiling his eyes not leaving the road. "Then you will see it. What else do you want to see?"

"I don't know," Davina said truthfully. "The farthest I have ever gotten from New Orleans was Baton Rouge."

"Well that is about to change," Kol said as he switched lanes because another drive couldn't wait for him to pass and pulled right out in front of him.

"About time." Davina said as her eyes turned to the window as she watched the building as the french quarter flew behind them.

* * *

They had been driving for several hours, and were nearing closer to a city of Shreveport. Davina opened her eyes to see that sun was getting lower in the west as she sat up wincing at the as neck protested the move. She looked over to Kol to glance over at her.

"She's awake," He teased lightly that smirk on his face.

"Sorry," Davina blushed. "I didn't mean to fall asleep." She felt a little guilty since he had been driving for almost several hours.

"Don't be," Kol shook his head.

"Do you need a break?" Davina asked concerned. "I can drive if you want to rest for a bit."

"I'm fine at the moment, Love," Kol turned to her for a moment. "Thanks for the offer. What about you? Are you hungry or anything?"

"Not at the moment." She answered as she moved around in her seat to get more comfortable. "What are you going to Denver for anyway?"

"My brother wants me to watch someone for him," Kol answered. "His sister and her friends were the one who killed my brother."

"Your brother was killed?" Davina gaped. "How?"

"An Original vampire, can only be killed my white oak," Kol answered. "And my brother was staked with on in the heart."

"I'm so sorry Kol," Davina shook her head.

"Finn and I never really got along," Kol said bitterly. "He was our mother's favorite child. After we were undaggered, Finn paired up with our mother who wanted to kill us all."

"That is awful," Davina said in a low voice

"I never really got along with my family," Kol swallowed quietly. "Nik, Elijah, and Rebekah has each other and Finn had our mother. The only thing that I had was my magic. Out of all my siblings, I was the only one who tapped into our power, which got taken away when our mother turned as all in to vampires. Because of that loss, I lost my way trying to take back what my mother stole from me. I never really forgave her for taking it away."

Davina didn't know what to say, but she could hear the pain in his voice. "Why did you mother turn you into vampires."

"She didn't want to lose another child," Kol answered. "My younger brother Henrik was died in an accident. So one night, our mother prepared this giant feast in the honor of our brother or so she said and were even allowed to drink wine. The wine had the blood of a doppelganger in which we drank. After dinner, one by one our father stabbed us in the heart with his sword and when we woke up we were in transition. He then forced us to drink fresh blood which completed it. Mother was only trying to make us immortal and doing so went against nature. Nature saw us all as abominations which came with prices as consequences of my mother's magic. These prices were, blood lust, being burned in the sun, and unable to enter the dwelling unless we were invited in."

"Boy..." Davina chuckled flatly making Kol turn to look at her for a moment. "We really lucked out in the parents department huh? Your parents made you turn in to vampires and my father wanted nothing to with me and my mother wanted to trade me for more power."

"Our parents sucked," Kol commented making her chuckle but this time it was much warmer.

"You got that right," Davina nodded as she watched out the window leaning her head back and Kol studied her figure for a moment.

"What do you say about getting out of the car for a bit?" Kol asked as he turned to look at the dash board before moving over a few lanes of the intersection to an exit ramp. "I need to stop to get gas anyway."

"I could use something to drink," Davina admitted and the sound of being able to stretch was wonderful.

Ten minutes later, Davina stepped out of the store making her way back to the car. She noticed that Kol was no where in sight, so she got back into her seat taking out her phone to play on as she waited for him. Davina was several rounds into her word game when he returned.

"Ready?" He asked as he slid into his seat making her look up from her screen and she noticed something on the corner of his lip.

"You got," Davina pointed to her lip and his hand shot up to his mouth wiping it away quickly.

"Sorry," He said as he turned away from her starting up at car and Davina realized what he had been doing.

"It's okay." Davina said laying a hand on his arm. "You don't have to hide it."

"Hide what?" Kol asked as he kept staring out the windshield.

"I know that you are a vampire Kol," She said softly. "I know you have to feed so don't feel as if you have to hide it or feel ashamed. I know you need blood in order to survive I don't expect anything less."

Kol couldn't believe the words that were coming out her mouth and wonder if she was actually real or if he had just been dreaming of her the last several days. She was perfect in every way and he could read her eyes and saw that she was serious. "You don't mind it?" He asked because he needed to know for sure.

"Hellooo,"She said rolling her eyes. "My current father figure is a vampire, and so is my best friend. They have all drank from blood bags in front of me before, so I am used to it. So no I do not mind it. I would be worried if you weren't feeding. I mean I can't have you starving while you are on the road."

"You are an incredible person, Davina Claire," He said as he could only wish that she knew how much he admired her. Those blue eyes lit up his world and he looked forward to seeing them everyday, maybe that was why he had asked her to come with. Her soft laugh was like a delightful wind chime that dangled lightly in the breeze and he knew that he would never get tired of hearing it.

"I know," She said simply laying her head against the head rest of her seat making her look even more gorgeous than she already was. "Let's go already before its get any later."

"Yes, Ma'am."

* * *

"So what to your brothers and sister look like?"

Kol pulled out his phone out of his pocket handing it to her. Since he had been out of the coffin, he had been introduced to modern technology and one afternoon he was bored so he went around the mansion taking pictures of them so much that they had threaten to crush his phone if he took another shot. "Here look for yourself, but I must warn you that none of them are as good looking as I am."

"You wish," Davina giggled as she pressed the home button making the phone light up before hitting menu then the gallery button. "I'm guessing this is Rebekah?" She held up the phone and he glanced over real quick,

"Yep, that is my baby sister bekah,"He nodded.

She slid her finger over the screen flipping through several picture of her. She laughed quietly as had taken a few shot of her when she wasn't looking and then stopped when an older man with dark hair came on the screen. "Who is this?"

"Elijah," Kol answered. "He is the my second oldest brother and was born a few years before Nik was."

"This would be Nik?" asked Davina as she landed on a handsome man with dark blue green eyes and dirty blond hair. He didn't smile as he looked annoyed in the picture. Both of his brothers were handsome, but neither of them could hold a candle to Kol. Kol was more like perfection in her opinion if there was ever such a thing.

"Yeah," He answered before a big yawn took over him and she gave him a pointed looked.

"That is the tenth time you have yawned in the last fifteen minutes," She said raising her eyebrow.

"So?"

"You have been driving for over twelve hours straight. Kol you are exhausted," Davina said as she looked over him. She knew that he would deny it, but his eyes looked so sleepy and if he didn't get sleep soon that he would end up falling asleep at the wheel.

"I'm fine," He said just as she expected.

"You looked like you were about to pass out around Dallas, and now its even worse," Davina said shaking her head. "If you don't pull over in the next town and get some rest then I will have to make you."

"Like you could," Kol teased looking over to the little witch whose eyes were lit with fire.

"Don't underestimate me," She said before sighing. "Please?" Davina asked in a gentle voice.

Kol looked to his female companion as he was not used to anyone caring about his well being before as he always tried to be what others expected him and yet somehow always falling short. He knew if his siblings saw him tired like this that would view him as weak or not up to their standards, but he was seeing something completely different in Davina Claire. She treated him as an equal and never made him feel less about himself, yet she could call him out on his bluff if she saw through his bluster and to be honest he was bloody exhausted. "Look us up a place to stay," He said noting as her face relaxed as she turned back to his phone.

Davina quickly went to the map app typing in the word hotel waiting for them to pop up. "There are several at the next exit."

"And that's where we will stay for the night, as long it's not a rinky dink one," Kol said.

"Rinky Dink?"

After battling the traffic and one old lady who seemed to hog the road, they finally pulled into a place. Kol ran a hand through his hand as he turned off the engine after pulling into a parking space. "Why couldn't I have killed her?" He turned to Davina who was shaking her head, but trying not to laughed.

"Because she was a little old lady who could barely see over the steering wheel," Davina laughed getting out of car.

"Old people like that shouldn't be driving," Kol grumbled.

"Does that include you?" Davina teased, "because you are even older than she was." She tossed as they grabbed their bags to to take in with them.

"Touche," Kol snickered as they walked in to hotel going up to the front desk.

"Hello," said the young girl with bright red hair stood behind the desk running an appreciative eye over Kol, making Davina scowl as the girl's smile broaden.

"We need a room with a double please?" Kol said smiling casually making the girl blush as she nodded as she turned to the computer in front of her typing away. Davina rolled her eyes as the girl kept skirting her eyes back and forth between Kol and the screen.

"How many nights?" The girl purred.

"Just for tonight," Kol answered.

"That is too bad," The girl sighed. "There are a lot of fun things going on around here." She turned her attention back to the computer for a moment.

"I am sure they are," Kol smiled as the girl reached into a drawer and he turned to Davina rolling his eyes not appearing to be effected by the red head. Davina snickered as the hostess placed a card key in front of him her smile bright.

"Your room is 309," She said. "I hope you find enjoy your stay and if you need _anything_ please don't be hesitant to ask." she batted her eyes one more time in Kol's direction.

"Ugh," Davina sighed as she snatched up the key walking in the direction of the elevator not wanting to spend another moment watching that girl openly flirt with Kol. It made her want to barf up her dinner and no she was not jealous in anyway she had no right to be as she had no claim over Kol and Kol was only her friend nothing more. She pressed the button angrily as she wait for it to arrive.

"Wait up," Kol said appearing by her side.

"Oh, I thought you wanted a moment alone with your new friend," Davina said evenly not looking at cool.

"Please," Kol scoffed. "As I would go after someone that easy. She is not my type anyway and it was rater annoying to be honest." The elevator dinged as the doors sprang opened.

"It looked as if she wanted to jump you," Davina said as they entered the lift and Davina pressed the button for their floor.

"The last time I was in an elevator," Kol said looking at the panel. "You needed a someone to handle the controls."

"A lot of things have changed since then," Davina said.

"Yeah the world got lazier," Kol commented making Davina roll her eyes as the door opened and they got out following the room numbers until they found 309. Davina slid the key in to the lock and pushed the door opened and walked inside and laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?" Kol asked as he closed the door behind him.

"That," Davina said pointing in the room and Kol saw what she was talking about his he let out a sigh.

"I thought I said a double," He grumbled shaking his head.

"She probably did it on purpose so you would have to go down and fix it," Davina said looking to Kol.

"Fuck that. I will take the floor," Kol said as he wouldn't have Davina uncomfortable in anyway.

"You will not be sleeping on the floor," Davina protested. "I am cool with sharing the bed with the exception of one thing."

"What's that?"

"As long as you don't hog the covers," She stated.

"The same goes for you," Kol tossed back. "I call dibs on the shower."

"Go ahead," Davina placed her bag on the table and sitting down in an over stuffed chair as she picked up a magazine to flip through as she relaxed reading about different things in the surrounding town of Armadillo. She took a minute to peek over the page watching as Kol moved around the room doing various things. She didn't know what it was but he fascinated her in the way he moved with such grace and his for knowledge of things surprised her. During their drive, he told her stories about things that happened in history and what he had witnessed. Davina would listen to him all day if she could watching how he smiled when he talked of things that he loved and how his voiced changed he despised something. He placed a few things on the sink then going back to his bag before disappearing into the bathroom.

Davina took this time to trade her jeans in shorts and a shirt to sleep in. She took her hair our of the ponytail she had it in and brushed it out free of any knot. Then she went over to the sink quickly washing her face. Once she was finished with that, she began to brush her teeth. While she was scrubbing her pearly whites, she could hear the water hitting the floor of the shower and it made her think of the man who was standing under that spray which made her mind wondering what the sight must be like to see the water sliding down his body. The thoughts made her choke on her toothpaste causing her to come down from those dream clouds and back to her focus of finishing her task. She spat out the paste, rinsed and wiped her mouth before going back to the chair and her magazine. She laid her head on the arm of the chair to close her eyes for a moment as the day of travel caught up with her body.

Kol finished with his shower and dressed for bed feeling refreshed. When he went back into the room he found Davina curled up in the chair fast asleep with the magazine in the floor. Shaking his head, he walked over to the bed to pull back the covers then walked to the chair gently picking her up placing her in the bed and then climbed in himself. Turning on his side he stared at the beauty next to him for a moment before pushing some of her hair that had fallen in face back behind her ear. For the first time in a thousand years, Kol Mikaelson fell asleep with a smile on his face.

* * *

Sorry that it has been a few days since I have posted! Did anyone see that Iron Bowl? War Eagle!

For those that you don't know, the Iron Bowl is a big game between the state football (USA Football) rivals and my team won this year!

As for the fic, not a lot happened in this chapter, mainly just a few conversations between the two, but I want them to get to know each other more before I get them together. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for more!

RJ


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everyone another chapter for Holding On To You is here! Thank you for all your follows and reviews!

* * *

Davina rolled over hitting something hard. She opened her eyes to see Kol lying on his back with an arm tossed over his eyes. She looked down wondered how she was in the bed because she couldn't remember getting in it. Gently sitting up so she wouldn't disturb Kol, Davina glanced at the clock and her eyes widen when she read a little bit after 10 in the morning. Slipping out of the bed, Davina quietly walked to her bag getting out clothes to get ready for the day.

After she showered, she dressed for the day in a purple cold shoulder shirt with sequined trim on top of the sleeves, pair of worn deep blue jeans and silver ballet shoes then towel dried her hair. Once it was as dry it as it was going to get, she ran her brush through it to where it laid in gentle waves down her back. She glanced at the bed noting that Kol apparently slept like a rock because he hadn't moved once and she could hear him snoring lightly. She winced as her head began to ache as her need for her morning coffee came to light. She looked around the room and no sign of a coffee maker and decided to see if the front desk had any available.

She left the room after slipping the key into her pocket making sure she could get back in. Down the elevator she went and out. Walking over to the front desk, she saw the red head from last night was still on and had her back turned apparently she was talking on the phone, but Davina couldn't help but over hear what she was saying. But then again, she wasn't being all the quiet on the phone either.

"This guy came in last night," She gushed into her cell phone. "He was so fucking sexy. He had the most perfect lips like someone took a chisel to make them. I was hoping he would come down again so I could talk to him more."

Davina tapped her fingers against the desk as she waited for the girl to notice her.

"I know Bridget," She said. "I'm telling you. I have never seen anyone like him, all bad boy just like I like them. But he was with this girl though and she was homely looking. Not pretty at all. She probably was a hooker."

Davina felt her jaw drop open at the girl's word and she knew by her gut feeling that this bitch was talking about her. Now, she knew she was not all the pretty nor was she one for a confrontation, but that crossed the line. Clearing her throat, "Excuse me."

The bitch turned around and Davina's insides squeal with excitement as she watched the girl's jaw drop this time

"This homely looking girl was wondering where she could get a cup a coffee," Davina smiled sweetly as the girl pointed a shaking hand to her left and Davina saw the little coffee booth. "You know after last night, we really need the boost." She bent closer to the girl. "He about wore me out or maybe it was the other way around because he is asleep. I never thought I can get so lucky, because I get it every day." Davina didn't say another word as she walked over to the booth and made two cups of coffee keeping one black and making one the way she liked it. She walked past the counter where the bitch was currently sitting making sure to stop.

"Thanks," She said sweetly before going to the elevator.

Reaching her floor, she got off and made her way down to the room. She entered to see Kol sitting on the bed appearing to be in deep thought.

"I didn't wake you when I left did I?" She asked closing the door behind.

"No," He answered shaking his head. "I didn't even feel you get out of bed."

"Here," She said holding out the cup for him and he looked at her hand surprised at her gesture. "You were kind enough to bring me a cup yesterday, so I thought I'd return the favor. You aren't used to people doing nice things for you are you?"

"Not really," Kol said as he took the cup from her as he was touched. "Thank you. We need to get moving as we still have several hours on the road."

The next several minutes were spent gathering up there things before heading down to check out. Kol and Davina went up to the counter where the bitch was actually working.

"We are ready to check out now," Davina said and the girl looked up from her computer and jumped to her feet all wide eye.

"Yes," She said shakily as she moved around quickly getting their invoice before handing Davina their receipt. Kol watched the exchange between the girls with interest as Davina smirked and the other girl would barely meet Davina's eyes.

"Thank you," Davina said her smirk never leaving her face. Kol raised an eyebrow at her and followed her out to the car.

"What was that about?" He asked as Davina opened the trunk to set her bag inside and Kol repeated her actions.

"Nothing," Davina said simply as she stalked around to the driver's side and got in.

"What are you doing?" Kol asked as he walked up to the door looking in as she had yet to close it.

"I am driving," She said as her eyes turned cheeky. "Since you could barely beat old grandma yesterday, I figured I could drive some way and you can relax. I promise I won't kill you and yes I know you are an Original."

Kol shook his head at the little witch as he shut the door going around to the other side and get in. He glanced over to Davina who turned the keys. "Do you even know how to drive a stick?"

Davina looked at him and Kol swore he beating heart stopped at the sight of her smirk that came to light as she switched the car in to reverse. She surprised him in so many ways and he wondered if those surprises would ever stop.

* * *

Eight hours later, they finally arrived in the outskirts of Denver. Davina was entranced by everything she saw from the moment she entered the state of Colorado. Some of the terrain was flat, but the further she drove the more mountainous it became. It was in mid October, so the colors of the leaves took her breath away she had to keep reminding herself that she was driving so her eyes wouldn't keep wondering. She then realized that she didn't know where she was going. She turned to Kol who was currently looking on a map.

"Where are we going to stay?" She asked.

"My family has a small cabin that we stay out when we come out here," Kol answered. "It is not much farther from here."

The sky line of Denver came in the view the tall mountains in the distance. Kol gave Davina the directions on how to get there and soon she was pulling into the drive way and what she saw was no small cabin.

The beautiful home had a rustic wooden finish on the exterior with large doors with windows. She could see a large window next the front door and her eyes took in the wing that extended out from the main house that looked to be two stories with more windows with doors that opened on to small balconies on the second floor. There was a narrow little path that led to the front door. Davina should have known by the rather large drive way that the cabin was going to be big.

"I though you said a small cabin," She looked at Kol who shrugged.

"This is small by the Mikaelson standards," He said as she shook her head as she turned off the engine and got out of the car. She sighed in relief as her feet touched the ground as she stretched out her muscles and groaned as her back popped as she walked around to meet Kol who was getting out of the car.

Kol smiled at her as he led her inside the house, turning on the lights to reveal an even more stunning interior. The living room was open with a fireplace in the corner, several ancient chairs and couches. A TV in the opposite corner of the fireplace. Davina looked around running a hand along one of the back of a chair, the leather cold underneath her touch. She could see across the room a large kitchen with an island, complete with stainless steel appliances. It was so shiny that she felt as if she feel into one of those real estate magazines.

"This is incredible," She breathed as she walked into the kitchen and turned to see Kol watching her with an odd expression.

"There are eight bedrooms," Kol nodded towards the stairs. "You are welcomed to pick one aside from mine. They took care of it over the years keeping it up with the times."

"They did a good job with it," She approved as she walked to the back door where she could the moon glowing on the snowy caps of the mountain. She would never get tired of looking at it.

Kol smiled at the sight of Davina walking around the place. He was honestly dreading of coming before his life did a turn about in New Orleans."I'm glad you like it. Are you hungry?"

"A little," She answered turning away from the door.

"What do you say about a little fun tonight?"

"Fun? What's that?" Davina asked as she sat on the arm of the chair in front of him.

"Let's find out," Kol smirked. "It's been a while since I had any good old fun myself."

* * *

"When are we going to follow that guy?" Davina asked.

"I have to find his whereabouts first," Kol said as he pulled into a parking space. They had been driving around Denver trying to get to know the city as well as a for a place to eat. The decided on a small burger joint close to the center of town, but not to far from the cabin.

"How would you know that?" Davina asked as she got out of the car. "I could always perform a locator spell."

"But you would need to have something of his and I don't have that," Kol pointed out walking beside her. "Are you warm enough?" It had gotten chillier as the night worn on.

"Yes," Davina smiled. "Thanks for asking."

The arrived at the door and Kol moved forward to open the door to pull it open for Davina. "Ladies first."

Davina couldn't stop the giggle at the gesture as she entered the restaurant. It was similar to Rousseau's with a dance floor in front of a live band who was playing heartily and an area with several pool tables and other family games. A waitress came up to them greeting them and asked them to follow her to a booth where she handed them each a menu. "Guys don't do that anymore."

"That is the problem with people today," Kol smirked as waitress told them that she would be right back. "They don't have proper manners." He picked up the menus as something caught his eyes. "These rocky mountain oysters sound good."

"You really want to eat those?" asked Davina looking up from her menu with wide eyes.

"I never had them before, but I like to try new things and I like oysters," Kol said as Davina broke down in a fit of giggles. "What's so funny?"

"I just can't believe you want to eat those," Davina said covering her mouth as more giggles came forth. "You do know that they are not actually oysters right?"

Kol raised an eyebrow at her wondering what she meant. "But the menu says oysters. If they are not oysters then what are they?"

"Bull balls," Davina said as evenly as possible.

"Seriously?" Kol asked not believing what she had said, but Davina only nodded and her wonderful blue eyes clear with honesty. "That is disgusting."

"I agree," Davina nodded as she turned back to the menu in her hand as the waitress came hurrying back looking flustered.

"I am so sorry about that," She huffed as she pushed her hair out of face. "My name is Kelly and I will be waiting on you guys tonight. Can I start you off with some drinks?"

"Davina?" Kol asked looking to his companion.

"Dr. Pepper for me," Davina answered.

"And for you sir?" Kelly turned to Kol as she wrote on her pad.

"Bourbon please."

"Do you need another moment to look over the menu?" Kelly asked looking to her customers. "Are you guys passing through?"

"Yeah," Kol nodded looking up. "Wonderful city to be in."

"Well welcome to Denver," She said warmly. "You are more welcome to play a game of pool or dance during you visit here. I will be right back with your drinks."

"This is a nice place," Davina said looking around the joint with wondering eyes.

"It is," Kol smiled looking up from his menu. "Have you decided on anything?"

"I think I am sold on the baby back ribs with spicy BBQ sauce with the baked potato," Davina answered.

"You like spicy stuff?"

"Oh yeah," Davina nodded. "The hotter the better after all I was born and raised in New Orleans," She grinned.

Something moved in the corner of Kol's eye, making him look to see what it was or who it was. "Well I'll be."

"What?" Davina followed his eyes to see a boy no more than her age walking into the place. He was tall and stocky with brown hair and green eyes.

"That's the kid that I am supposed to be following," Kol answered turning back to her grinning,

"It must be your lucky day," Davina said returning the smile.

"Or rather I have my lucky charm with me." Kol chuckled as Davina rolled her eyes making him realize when ever he would compliment her she would always shrug it off. He took a moment to study her as her eyes dropped back down to the menu. She was not like any other girl he had ever met. She was strong, smart, and beautiful which made her that much more interesting. He couldn't get enough of her. He like the way her eyes fired up when she was angry about something or passionate it about or the way her eyes glowed when she talked about someone she loved like Josh, but also in her eyes was a note of loneliness something he wished that he could make go away. His thoughts were interrupted when the waitress, Kelly returned to that table.

"Are you two ready to order?" She asked with a smile on her face as she set their drinks down in front of them.

Davina repeated her menu choice and the it was Kol's turn to decide on what he wanted. He looked at the menu. "I will have the smoked chicken with fries and broccoli," He told her and Kelly nodded and took up their menus before skirting away again.

"How old were you when you tapped into your magic?" asked Davina.

"I was four," Kol answered as he could remember the day well because he never felt anything like it not even his first taste of blood. "My brother Finn had this habit where he would lock me in the wood hut a place we were not supposed to because snakes would often hide in there. So one day, Finn tricked me into going in there saying that there was a surprise, me being only four, believed him. He locked me in and I could not get out. I called for the others, but no one came and I felt so angry that I could break the door down. Suddenly as I thought this, the door came flying off the handles as if it were nothing landing maybe two feet away for the hut. I will never forget the shocked look on Finn's face. He thought mother had done it, but I told her what happen and she told me that I tapped into my power. After that it was everything I could do learn magic. How old were you?"

"I don't remember mine," Davina shook her head. "I think my mother said I was one. I have been practicing for as long as I could remember: lighting candles, making feathers float all the basic stuff."

"They say the younger you tap into your magic the more powerful you will be," Kol replied as he took a sip of his drink.

"I would like to see all I can do," Davina admitted. "When I was 15, my mother made me quit school so I could commit my life to the coven and follow in her footsteps like I was supposed to. Even when I was living in the church, I was alone all day so I would practice with anything I could get my hands on."

"I have several grimoires in my possession that I have stolen over the year some dating back to the 14th century and after thing fiasco with my mother and Finn, before I left I managed to snatch that one up too. I can show them to you if you would like." Kol suggested. "You can even practice them."

"Seriously?" Davina asked her eyes wide with excitement.

"Absolutely," He nodded as Kelly returned to their table with their food setting their plates down in front of them.

"Would you like another bourbon?" She asked Kol.

"Please," He answered.

They ate their meal with little bit of chit chat here and there and soon their plates were empty. Davina sat back placing her hand on her stomach. "I don't think I will ever be able to eat again." She sighed.

"Want to play some pool?" He asked looking over spotting an empty pool table right next to that Gilbert kid.

"I don't know how to play," She said in a low voice.

"I'll show you," He said getting out of his seat walking over to the empty table. Kol placed the rack on the surface then placed a quarter in to the slot and pushed it for the balls to be released. Davina watched as he place the balls one by one until it filled the rack and held up a white ball. "The game is to get all the balls into the slots with the sticks." Kol walked over to the wall grabbing two pool sticks then went back to the table. "You have your solids and your stripes who ever gets a ball in one of the holes first that is your ball and is the task to get them all in before the other plays all except the 8 ball. This ball is the ball that is supposed to get hit and whoever gets all the balls in the holes plus the 8 ball wins. However, if you sink the 8 ball before the all the others during your turn then the other team wins."

"This here is the cue ball," Kol held up a white ball that was slightly larger than the others as he came around the side of the table to stand beside her placing it on the table in front of him. "Do you want me to first?"

Davina nodded and stepped out of the way as Kol leaned over positioning the stick on his hand he lined it up with the cue ball. She couldn't stop her wondering eyes from trailing down his body until they rested on his back side where his jeans were hugging it just right. She smiled to herself because she was in fact enjoying her view and let herself come to terms that he was a sexy as hell even though she was trying so hard not to feel attracted to him. It was not the time to develop on crush on him. Kol made his shot causing the balls to scatter along the table, although none dropped in to the holes. He turned to her with a smirk and she felt her heart flutter.

"Your turn," He said that smirk never leaving his face as she walked around the table to where the cue ball ended up. She made her shot but the ball only jumped and roll. She sighed looking to Kol who was watching her intently.

"Try again," He said.

"Really?" Davina looked to him. "Isn't that against the rules?"

"Who needs rules?" Kol said grabbing the ball moving it back. "Just try again."

Davina bent down placing the stick between her fingers and her breath hitched when he came up behind her placing on hand on her left arm and then wrapped a hand around her hand that was gripping the end of the pool stick. She bit her lip as she could feel sparks of heat on the skin beneath his finger tip and her heart began to race from him being so close. He pulled the stick back and shot it forward causing the ball to sail hitting the number 4 solid ball into the far right hole.

"Not bad," He drawled stepping back. Davina forced a smile on her face as she was already craving more of his touch. Davina closed her eyes as she tried to regain the oxygen in her lungs as Kol made his shot sending a stripe and a solid in the middle slot.

"Are you trying to help me?" Davina snickered as Kol rolled his eyes.

"Maybe I am trying to help you since you need as much help as you can get," Kol tossed causing to Davina to laugh as she made her shot, this time by herself and it was a little sloppy but no score.

Kol groaned as he felt his pocket vibrate. He pulled his phone out as he figured it was Klaus wanting an update but to his surprise it was Rebekah which made him raise an eyebrow because she was not one for phone calls much more the show up and shout kind.

"What's wrong?" Davina asked going to his side as she noticed his troubled expression.

"I don't know," He said looking up. "I need to take this."

"Go ahead," Davina nodded. "It may be important."

"Thanks, Love and no cheating while I am gone," He winked at her as he went outside to take the call. Davina relaxed against the table as she waited for Kol to come back. She couldn't go since it was his turn anyway as her eyes landed on a guy heading in her direction. He had a grin on his face as he eyed her that made her shiver and not in a good way like a lion stalking his pray.

"Hey sweetie," He said his vile smile grew wider.

"Don't call me that," She snapped as she crossed her arms getting more uncomfortable as the gleam in is eye became brighter.

"Want to dance?" He asked his voice low trying to sound sexy, but all it did was make Davina's stomach revolt.

"No thanks," She said with a small smile as she turned to walk away but he caught her arm.

"C'mon just one dance," He begged. "A pretty thing like you shouldn't be left alone."

"I'm not alone," She said pulling her arms out of his grasp. "Now leave me a lone."

"Dance with me and I will. The name is Lonnie." He announced.

"No," She shook her head. Davina just wanted this guy to disappear because the beer on his breath was so harsh.

"Don't be like that," Lonnie said he ran the back of his hand up and down her arm which made her skin crawled.

"I said leave me alone," Davina said her voice icy as she turned to look the man in the eye as he was seriously pissing her off.

"You hurt me baby," He leaned closer to her trapping her against the pool table. "Please..."

"She said no."

Davina turned to the young boy from earlier standing at the end of the table staring at Lonnie who scoffed at him.

"Mind your business, son." Lonnie said turning back to Davina who pushed against Lonnie's chest to make him move away. But he felt like a solid wall of muscle and her little shove barely phased him.

"I am seventeen," She said hoping that her being just a teenager might make him back off, and Lonnie just snickered.

"So, I like them young," Lonnie shrugged. "The younger the better."

"You are disgusting, now get off of me," Davina cried her voice rising a bit as the young boy stepped closer to them.

"Lonnie!"

"Hey Kelly," Lonnie turned to the waitress winking at her.

"Are you causing trouble again?" She glared at him.

"No, just asking this young lady to dance," Lonnie answered looking innocent.

"You do this every night you come in here and I am tired of it," Kelly said. "I am going to have to ask you to leave." Kelly walked up to Lonnie grabbing his arm pulling him away from Davina who let out a sigh of relief and turned to the boy.

"Thanks for the help" She smiled.

"No problem," He sighed. "I can't stand that guy. He is such a douche bag."

"I can believe it." Davina laughed.

"I'm Jeremy," He smiled.

"Davina," She returned the smile. "So he does that often?"

"Every time I have been here," Jeremy nodded. "He is hitting on girls or starting fights."

"And they still let him in here?" Davina asked.

"Lonnie is Kelly's brother," Jeremy answered. "The family owns the place and Kelly is running the place why here mother is taking care of her father who is going through chemo."

"That's terrible," Davina said sadly. She didn't know Kelly but her heart went out to her and Lonnie who probably was acting out due to his father being sick, but that didn't mean he could do whatever he wanted.

* * *

Kol sighed as he ended the dreadful phone call with Rebekah. That girl was a piece of work and not to mention spoiled. She was calling to lecture him about how long it had taken him to get to Denver how his family was counting on him well, Nik, but he was willing to let her think what she wanted as long as she didn't find out about his trip to New Orleans and the fact that he knows that Marcel was alive and well. He was irritated when walked inside, but was determined not the let his family spoil his night as he was enjoying the night with Davina and not to mention that he was nearly ran over as the waitress who had served him tossed some guy out and then gave him a proper yelling.

And the sight that greeted him, made his mood sour even more as he saw Davina talking with the kid, Jeremy Gilbert, that he was supposed to be trailing. Jeremy said something to Davina who laughed which made Kol want to tear the kid's heart out on the spot. Davina shook her head and those long luscious locks he often found himself yearning to touch fall perfectly into place. Kol walked over to the two forcing a smile on his face as he took his spot beside Davina.

"Is everything okay?" asked Davina breaking her conversation with Jeremy to look to Kol, her blue eyes concerned.

"Everything is fine," Kol nodded. "Whose your friend?" The word friend made his tongue burn and made him want to wash his mouth out with soap.

"This is Jeremy," Davina said even though Kol knew who he was. "He just defended my honor."

"Honor?" Kol looked to Jeremy.

"Some asshole was harassing her to dance," Jeremy said shaking his head.

Kol felt his anger fade at this and he looked to Davina lifting his hand to cup her cheek. "Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"I'm fine," She answered as she felt herself melt into puddle at the tenderness in his eyes and a touch of regret. "Don't worry about it."

Kol searched her face for any signs of distressed and was also floored by her ability to read him so well. He now regretted taking that call allowing her to be vulnerable. "Thanks for keeping an eye on here, mate."

"No problem," Jeremy nodded.

"Wanna hang out with us?" Davina asked nicely.

"Sounds fun," Jeremy nodded. "Let me go get my stuff." He walked and Kol turned to Davina.

"What are you doing?" He asked wondering what his witch was up to. Yes he said his witch.

"Well, he did try to help me earlier so I would feel rotten for just shrugging him off," Davina lowered her voice to a whisper. "Besides, isn't this the kid that you are supposed to watch?"

Kol narrowed his eyes at Davina, but nodded. "It is."

"There is a little saying that comes to my mind it goes something like this: Keep your friends close and your enemies closer," Davina smirked and Kol swore he never saw a sexier sight than just now. He wanted to scoop her up in his arms and kiss her breathless, but refrained himself as he stared at this girl in awe.

"You are a genius, Davina Claire," Kol shook his head as he met her smirk with his own just as Jeremy returned and starting up another conversation with Davina with Kol joining in as they continued on with the pool game that was currently in progress.

* * *

Things are starting to get interesting and feelings are starting to change! This chapter was fun to write and I can't wait to get started on the next on. There maybe a brief time jump in the next chapter to move to story along, but stay tuned as a lot more things are going to happen! Sorry if this chapter is kind of long….it is kind of my specialty!

I also have this story on wattpad as well with pictures of the cabin and davina's outfit. I also have a link for the picture of the cabin in my profile if you want to see it.

See you next time!

RJ


	10. Chapter 10

Hello again! I am very excited to bring you this next chapter! It was fun so much fun to write it and I hope you enjoy it as much. Thank you for all your views!

* * *

Davina sat curled up in a rocking chair on the balcony of her room sipping her first cup of coffee of the day. Her blue eyes took in the gorgeous scenery that laid out in front of her, the cool water of the lake, its surface reflecting the mountains that surrounded it. Never in her life had she seen such a sight so she made her daily routine to take the beauty in with a cup of coffee. It was early morning, the air was cold which made the mug in her hand that much warmer. It has been a week since their arrival in Denver, Kol and Davina would stay in the cabin unless the would go out to meet Jeremy.

Jeremy had been kind enough to show them all the cool spots in town and where he would often hang out. One day, Jeremy invited them to go to an arcade where Kol was introduced to video games and developed a slight obsession for them because that night, after Davina had to explain how they worked and how to play them, Kol went out and bought himself one and brought it back to the cabin. Needless to say that was why they rarely left the cabin. Davina would never forget the night, Kol struggled to beat a level in one of his games and nearly broke the poor Xbox in half and even thought Davina should have been terrified of his temper, she only found it hilarious. Oh wait….that was just last night and after she went to bed she could hear still him grumbling about that damn level. Snickering at the memory she took another sip of the bitter liquid and felt her stomach growl for something to eat.

So, she got out of her chair and went inside out of the chilly air, walking down stairs to see Kol standing in front of the stove flipping something and the smell of bacon hit her nose.

"I thought it was my turn to cook," Davina said sitting down in stool at the breakfast bar that separated the living room from the kitchen.

"I don't mind it, Darling," He said turning to her with a grin. "What were you laughing about up stairs?" One thing she keeps forgetting about was his vampire hearing.

"You," She said grinning. "Your little temper tantrum last night."

"It wasn't funny," Kol said turning back to the stove.

"But it was," Davina said giggling as Kol rolled his eyes. "Did you beat it?"

"I did," He answered as he set a glass of orange juice in front of her.

"Is that fresh squeezed?" She asked surprise.

"Of course it is. There will be none of that bottled stuff." Kol said as he placed a plate full of bacon, eggs and two pieces of toasts browned just perfectly in front of her. "Do you want jam for your toasts?"

"The grape please and ketchup for the eggs," Davina added.

"Eat up because we are getting out of this stuffy old cabin for a bit," Kol said sitting down after getting himself a blood bag from fridge pouring it into a glass.

"Where we going?" asked Davina swallowing a bite of her eggs.

"It's a surprise," Kol said. "I want to show you something and make sure you dress in something warm."

"Okay," Davina said. "You know you are a good cook for a vampire."

"Well being alive for over a thousand year minus the years in the coffin, you actually learn something. I like cooking honestly." Kol admitted taking a sip of his blood as the finished their breakfast with brief small talk.

* * *

Davina walked down the stair to Kol who was waiting for her at the bottom at them standing there in a deep blue heavy coat. He looked up and smiled at her causing her heart to flutter. She shook her head as she came up beside him.

"You ready to go?"

"Ready when you are," Davina answered and they went out and got into the car. Kol turned to her with a serious look on his face.

"Do you trust me?" Kol asked his tone serious.

"You know that I do," Davina nodded her eyes widen as Kol lifted his hands revealing a what looked to be a blindfold which made her wonder what he was really up to. "What are you doing?" She questioned.

"If I asked you to only close your eyes, there is a chance that you would peek so to prevent that I want you to wear this," He said. "So will you wear this?"

"I better not get arrested," She warned causing Kol to chuckle.

"You won't," Kol promised as she let out a breath and leaned over those blue eyes just a little bit weary as he wrapped the cover around her head, his fingers grazing her cheeks as he did so tying the ends together making sure it was snug, but no to tight. He watched as she bit her lip and he wanted to be the one to bite those lips as the need to kiss her became present in his mind. He forced himself to straighten up to start the car because he couldn't wait to see her eyes once they got there and he revealed his surprise to her.

* * *

"Are we there yet?" asked Davina.

They had been driving for what felt like forever and Kol was still driving. She could feel the way the car was moving that they were on a very curvy and winding road and the temperature in the car had dropped considerably.

"Almost," Kol answered. "Just a bit more." Kol smiled as he looked out the window as continued driving up the mountain taking a few more turns before stopping the car. "Let me help you get out of the car," He said before exiting the car and flashed around to the other side opening the door. Davina felt a rush of cold wet air meet her face as Kol took her hands in to his.

"Step out," He instructed as Davina moved her foot placing it on the ground gingerly as she still could no see a thing. "That's it. Now the other one." Davina did the same thing and felt Kol pulling her up. She felt her feet sink into something. "Take a few steps." Kol said not letting go of her not wanting her to fall and closed the car door. The cold air was beginning to sting her nose and she could feel something light and gentle hitting her cheeks. Kol wrapped an arm around the back of her waist and held on to her arm as he pulled her forward and hearing something crunch beneath her feet.

"Are you ready for your surprise?" Kol whispered in her ear his voice low making her body shiver and not from the cold. She could feel her heart racing in her chest as she nodded and felt Kol's hand leave her body to undo the blindfold lifting it off her face. "Open your eyes."

Davina opened her eyes and gasped as she took in the sight before her. She turned her head taking it as she took a step forward. It was snow. Snow stretched out for endless miles and there was more falling. She couldn't find the words to say as she held out a hand to catch the falling flakes as her other hand covered her mouth. She tried to find the words to say, but everything caught in her throat. It was so beautiful. She blinked rapidly to hold back the tears as she twirled around in the flakes flying around her. She didn't know how she was standing because she still had yet to catch her breath.

"What do you think?"

Davina whipped around her eyes landing on Kol, who had been watching her every move dazed once again by her outstanding beauty.

"Oh Kol," She whispered as she couldn't remember the last time anyone had been so thoughtful. "I can't believe that you remembered. I only wished that I had brought gloves."

Kol held up his finger before walking to the trunk of the car and she couldn't believe it when he brought out a pair of gloves causing her to laugh it echoing around her as he walked back to her handing them to her.

"What would I do with out you?" She whispered shaking her head at the amazing man before her. How could his siblings not see him for the gem he is remembering some of the stories that he had shared about them. Sure, he could be a little hot headed sometime, but his heart was always in the right place and she knew he had done some terrible things in the past, but what vampire hasn't? Davina could not longer deny herself the truth. She was falling in love with him if she hadn't already. She felt her eyes fill up with tears as she knew that there was no way he would ever return her feelings.

Kol frowned noticing her tears when she tore her eyes way from him. She was blinking rapidly to keep them at bay. He reached under her chin lifting her eyes back at his. "What's wrong?" He asked as he wiped a solitary tear away from her cheek.

"Nothing," She said her voice weak. "Its just...thank you." She said softly as she slipped the gloves on to her hands welcoming the warmth they offered to her hands. "This is amazing Kol."

"You deserve it," Kol said reached into his pocket for his phone frowning as he didn't find it.

"What you looking for?" Davina asked noticing Kol searching for something.

"My phone," He answered.

"It's probably in the car," Davina said nodding towards the vehicle. Kol sighed as he turned back to go get his phone and Davina grinned as she swooped down quickly scooping up snow forming a snowball and threw it at his retreating back except it didn't hit his back but the back of his head making him stop in his tracks. She stuck her hands inside her coat pockets to make it as if she did nothing and tried to keep her face straight.

"What was that?" He asked looking around reaching up to feel the back of his head.

"I have no idea," She said biting her lip to keep herself from laughing at the shocked look on his face.

"Huh..." Kol narrowed his eyes at her as he saw bits of snow in his hand. "Because the evidence says other wise." He walked slowly towards her as she burst out in to giggles as he got himself snow flinging it at her in which she moved out the way causing it to miss her by a mere inch. "You know you should count yourself lucky..." He drawled walking up her. "Because I not usually so nice to my enemies. Whoever crosses me...I always get even."

"Really?" She challenged as he continued to make his way towards her. "How can you be so sure it was me?" She batted her eyes at him as he gathered more snow in his hands.

"It's just you and me, Love," He said that sexy smirk of his beaming on high. "And now you have to pay."

"Bring it," She said stepping closer to him as she felt herself drowning in the brown eyes she grown to love. Yep...She wasn't falling because she was already in love with him and there was nothing she could do to stop herself...nor did she want to even though it would end up as heartbreak on her end.

"Be careful what you wish for," Kol said as he raised his hand over her head plopping the snow filled hand on to top of her head causing her to gasp as the cold intrusion.

"This means war, Mikaelson,"She shivered as she darted away from him hiding behind a larger boulder.

"Do you know how long it's been since I had a snow ball fight?" Kol yelled as he ducked behind a tree.

"I'm guessing it been a while? She shouted back. "I mean an it has to be for an oldie like yourself."

"I am not old Love, just the ripe age of 22," Kol said.

"Only a 1022 years to be exact," Davina tossed back along with a rather large snow ball hitting his shoulder.

They began tossing snow balls back and forth at each other egging each other on with meaningless firing words. This went on for good twenty minutes until both of them were soaking wet to the bone. Davina shakily threw the last snow ball and it tell a good two feet away from her target.

"I give up," She said as she sank to the ground not caring if she moved again because she was frozen solid.

"Davina Claire," Kol called out. "I never saw you as a quitter."

"I'm not, but I can't feel my fingers or toes," She said leaning her head back as she forced herself of the ground coming out of her hiding space.

"You are positively drenched," Kol noted as he came forward. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I didn't want to lose my first snowball fight ever and I was having fun," She said as she brought her arms around her trying to warm up. "Beside you are worse than me."

"I won't get sick unlike you who is one step away from catching pneumonia,"Kol said wrapping an arm around her pulling her closer to him. "Let's go get you warmed up before you catch your death out here."

Later, Davina found herself back at the cabin changing into dry clothes. A pink long sleeve shirt with white skinny jeans and socks as her toes still felt like icicles. She went down the stair to see Kol, who had also changed his clothes, in front of the TV with the controller in his hand his thumb going a mile a minute as he concentrated on the game. She went into the kitchen to pour herself a cup of coffee for her mid day coffee fix. She was dropping her second teaspoon of sugar when she noticed Kol's phone flashing from where it was charging.

"Hey Jeremy is calling," Davina called to him. "Want me to answer it?"

"Yeah," Kol said not turning from the TV causing her to roll her eyes as she picked up the phone taking the call.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hey Davina, I was wondering if you and Kol wanted to come down to the batting cages for bit?" Jeremy asked.

"Uh hold on," Davina said taking the phone away from her ear. "Kol." But Kol just kept playing his game.

"Kol.." Davina repeated and shook her head as she walking over stepping the way of Kol's sight to the TV causing him to pause it. "Jeremy wants to know if you wanted to meet up at batting cages."

"Sure," Kol nodded. "What time?"

Davina brought the phone up to her ear. "Sorry about that. When?"

"How about an hour?"

Davina looked to Kol who nodded and she moved to sit down next to him as he continued the game only to save his progress and turn the game off. "We'll be there." She said.

"Great, see you then," Jeremy said before hanging up and as Davina ended her line the phone began vibrating again but this time the name Niklaus was flashing before her eyes.

"Kol..." Davina said handing him the phone and when he saw the name he took the phone and answered.

"What do you want now?" Kol said leaning back in the chair as Davina curled up beside him. He looked to her and rolled his eyes causing her to giggle.

"Is that anyway to greet your older brother?" Nik said calmly even though Kol could hear the grin through the phone.

"It is when you are disturbing my peace," Kol said tiredly. "And you only call when you need something so what do you want." He put the phone on to the loud speaker so Davina could listen as well.

"I wanted to let you know that Elena is on her way to visit her brother," Klaus said ignoring this snippets from Kol. "Damon is going to be with her. They are trying to find out which Original the Salvatore brothers are descended from. It turns out once you kill the Original that began your sireline dies, the whole line dies with them and since there is a hunter that has been able to get his hands on white oak, they are worried."

"Interesting and a bit problematic," Kol said his mind wondering at this new threat.

"They want to find out so they can kill me along with this hunter who is out for all the Original Vampires," Nik said causing Davina's eyes to widen as her thoughts went straight to Marcel and Josh. She knew from Marcel telling her how he was turned into a vampire that he was turned by Niklaus Mikaelson and Marcel had turned Josh that would mean she would lose the only family she had left if they succeeded.

"I won't let that happen," Kol promised, as he noticed the distress on Davina's face and placed a hand on hers trying to calm her bit. "I am actually about to meet up with the Gilbert kid in a bit so I need to get going."

"One more thing brother," Klaus said. "The doppelganger is off limits or you will find yourself back in your box for the next 500 years."

"Again with the dagger threats," Kol sighed. "Fine, I won't touch them as long as they keep their hands to themselves." Kol ended the call before Klaus could say another word as Davina got up out of her seat and began pacing in front of him. He could see the thoughts in her eyes flying in her head.

"If they kill your brother," Davina stammered as she digested the news. "That means Marcel and Josh will die too."

"That's not going to happen, Davina," Kol said standing up shaking his head.

"We can let them die," Davina told him as she turned to pace some more.

"Look at me, Davina," Kol said touching her shoulder causing her to stop. She turned to him her eyes full of worry. "There are things we can do."

"I can't lose them," She said looking into to his eyes. "They are all I have left."

"Darling, you won't," Kol said cupping her face in her hands. "I promise that you won't." He said firmly rubbing her cheek with the pads of his thumb watching as she leaned into his touch soaking it up. His eyes felt to her lips, and felt his own burn with the need to be pressed against hers. He wish he could kiss her and take it all way, but he knew that it wasn't the right time not with her in distress and even he would never take advantage of someone in their moment of weakness. Despite his growing feelings for the witch whom was grew so close to his heart in such a short of amount of time, oh how he wished that he could maker her his own. He knew that he had feelings for the witch from the moment he saw her in that bar the night she came bursting in to his life and how his life had only brighten since. He was certain that never in his entire existence had he ever felt this way about someone and it sort of made him uneasy. This morning in the snow, was perfect and was something he had only dreamed of being with someone he adored so much or having someone like her to gaze at him with the trust she so willingly gives him. He could barely take his eyes off her as he was just drowning in her beauty. He closed his eyes as he leaned his forehead against hers taking a deep breath before pulling back, but not before spotting a brief touch of disappointment in her eyes.

"What can we do?" She said as that look disappeared as her mind returned to their problem at hand.

"Well it wasn't I who started their bloodline," Kol answered lowering his hands. "And if certainly wasn't Finn or they would be no longer alive. Let's see. The Salvatore Brothers were turned by a vampire called Katerina Petrova, also known as Katherine Pierce, a girl whom my brother, Klaus was interested in using for her blood to undue a curse placed on him by our mother. Klaus isn't just a vampire, but also a werewolf which we didn't know about until his first kill as a vampire which then triggered his werewolf gene which turned him into a hybrid."

"Why aren't you a werewolf?" Davina asked curiously.

"Nik is the only one with the werewolf gene," Kol answered. "When he triggered his curse it also revealed that our mother had been unfaithful to our father. Anyway I am going off course, I only know about this through my brother Elijah as I had gone my own way. One night, Katerina managed to fled the castle that they had currently been staying and managed to get rescued by Rose, a vampire. Well she tricked Rose into feeding her blood and killed herself in order to free of Klaus and so that would make Rose her sire and I know Rose was turned by vampire named Mary Porter whom was turned by Nik himself."

"So we just need this Mary or Rose," Davina added and Kol nodded.

"It's a no go with Rose. She was killed by a werewolf bite from what my brother told me," Kol said. "And it has been centuries since I have seen or heard of Mary Porter. She may not be in the same country."

"I could do a locator spell," Davina suggested.

"You could, but that would require something that she owned," Kol sighed running a hand over his face. "Which I don't have. We need to get going or we are going to be late."

"What about Mary?" Davina asked.

"We'll figure that out later, but with his sister coming to town he might find out about us and reveal that we are here," Kol said. "It will give me a chance to make him forget about us for a bit. Let's get going."

Davina nodded as she slipped on her boots that she had left by the front door and her light jacket as Kol grabbed his keys before they went out the door.

* * *

It didn't take them long to get to the batting cages. The traffic was unusually light for the lunch time hour. Kol turn into the lot grabbing the first available parking spot that was close to the door. He pulled the keys out of the ignition and turned to Davina.

"Ready?" He asked gently. He knew that Davina had grown to like the Gilbert boy, as did he but it was something he needed to in order to keep his family safe.

"The sooner we get this over, the sooner we can find Mary," Davina sighed but her eyes were determined.

"As you wish, Davina Claire," He chuckled as she got out of the car. Kol made his way around the car and as they made their way towards the entrance two human figures caught his. Two very familiar human figures. He held his arm out in front of Davina to stop her. She looked up in confusion following his eyes.

"Kol?" She questioned and pulled her eyes back to him who was also looking confused. "What's wrong?"

"I thought my brother said they were on their way," Kol muttered adding to her confusion.

"Who?"

"I think that is Jeremy's sister," Kol said turning to Davina. "But I'm not sure."

"Let's get a closer look," Davina said walking towards the entrance before Kol could stop her. Kol flashed forward to where he was standing in front of her preventing her from taking another step.

"Wait a minute," Kol said looking down the open walk way where they were turning the corner and Kol then knew his suspicions were correct. "It may not be safe. Damon is with her and he is a vampire."

"So? You're Vampire," She said pointedly.

"Yes, but Damon tends to be a little impulsive and may see you and use you as leverage which I will not allow," Kol said as they walked down the walk way and Kol stopped at the corner looking to Davina. "Stay here," He said.

"But Kol," Davina began to argue.

"Davina, I am not asking," Kol said sternly.

"Fine," She said crossing her arms and he could tell she wasn't happy with him, but he didn't care as long as she safe. That was all that mattered to him at the moment. "Be careful." Kol smiled at the little witch, running his finger down her soft cheek before turning corner in the search of the Gilbert boy.

Davina sighed as she watched him go and she moved to where she could see around the corner without being seen. She wondered what he was going to do as he near Jeremy, who appeared to be talking to the girl, her eyes returned to Kol who had picked up a bat casually slinging it over his shoulder. Jeremy broke away from the girl, whose eye's widen at the sight of Kol.

"Damon, it's Kol," the girl said as she began to back up. The black haired vampire slowly turned to see what she was talking about only to be met with the end of a swinging bat. It breaking in half from the force of the impact.

Davina winced as she watch the vampire fall to his knees making her wonder if Kol knocked the vampire out as Jeremy yelled out at Kol.

"What the hell are you doing?" Jeremy asked angrily.

"Jeremy, get back. He's an Original," Elena cried.

"What?" Jeremy gaped as he turned to Kol.

"No hard feelings, Mate, but we're not buds," Kol confessed as he walked over to the bat rack running his hand over them before pulling out a metal bat. "You know I'll never get used to aluminum," He began as he looked over his choice of weapon and Davina rolled her eyes at his gab of humor in such a situation in which she could only guess what he was going to do with it. "But hey, at least it won't break," He said before swinging the bat at Damon, but Damon moved fast grabbing the bat and plunging the broken piece of bat in to Kol's stomach. Davina watched in horror as Kol dropped to the ground with the bat sticking out of his back.

"Did you kill him?" asked Jeremy sounding hopeful which angered Davina slightly, but she knew he was hurt at Kol's betrayal. They had really hit it off during the last week and Davina could tell that Kol had taken a liking towards him as she did.

"No," Damon grunted still a bit stunned from the bat attack as he struggled to get off the ground reaching for Elena. "But it will give us a head start. C'mon let's get out of here." He began pulling Elena towards where Davina was currently standing.

Davina gasped as she watched them heading her way. She looked for a place that she could hide in without being seen, but there was nothing so she hurried down the entrance way turning the corner. She sighed as turned around so that her back was to them and pulled out her phone putting it up to her ear acting like she was on the phone only hoping the Jeremy wouldn't recognize her. She heard them walking closer hearing bits of a hushed conversation causing her breath to catch. She now understood why Kol wanted her to stay where she was, who knows what could have happened. She closed her eyes as she felt them pass her back and turned her head and watched as they got into their car. At this, Davina put her phone back into her pocket and hurried back down the walkway. Turning the corner, the sight of him on the ground still shocked her as she fell to her knees beside him as she tried to figure out what to do. She looked around the place and she was thankful that there wasn't many people around because she didn't know how the hell she would explain it. Just like she didn't know how the hell she was going to get him off the ground nor did she know how the hell she would get that damn bat out of him either.

* * *

Uh oh.…...what is going to happen next? Stay tuned a lot more is to come!

Yes. Yes I am evil.

Hehe...it is fun!

RJ


	11. Chapter 11

Hey everyone! Thank you for the review Tessa! I am glad you like the story!

* * *

Davina turned to see the empty batting cage and an idea came to her mind. She got to her feet before squatting down slipping her hands under his arms just below his arm pits. Davina let out a breath because she knew this was going to be a job to move him. She stood up as she pulled him, but he was heavier than she thought. She tugged on him with all her strength and managed moved him only what seemed like an inch. She stopped for moment before pulling on him again this harder and his body moved a few more inches. Gritting her teeth, she pulled harder her arms aching against his dead weight only stopping to open the door to the cage.

She moved back to pull him as gently as she could so she wouldn't hit the object. She winced at she looked at the bloody bat as she could only imagine how it felt and she knew that he was going to fine, but that didn't meant it was any less painful. She let him go for a minute because her arms were sore. She didn't know a vampire could weigh so damn much and she had managed to break a sweat. She sighed in relief as she managed to finally pull him through the threshold.

Davina rolled him on to his side grabbing the handle of the bat and pulled it out of his stomach tossing it to the ground. She then pulled his body up into a sitting position, lifting his shirt examining the wound to see if there were any more pieces of wood that she may have missed because it wasn't healing as it was supposed to. Davina took off her jacket as she was going to it to put pressure to the wound. Clenching her eyes shut, she forced her hand into his stomach trying to stop her own from losing its contents as she felt around for anything. Pushing her hand a bit more her knuckles brushed up against the bottom of his rib case as her fingers hit something that did not feel anything bone or flesh. She pulled her hand out with the piece of wood in her grasp and the wound. Chucking it away, she picked up her jacket bunching it up then pressing it to the wound as it began to slowly heal. Suddenly, Kol jerked up grimacing from the pain that was wracking through his middle, breathing heavily as he worked out what happened in his brain. His eyes landed on Davina who was concentrating on his abdomen. He was glad that she was safe from harm

"I think I got all of it out," She said tilting her head as she lifted the fabric off of it. Davina lifted her eyes to meet his and she felt a weight lift off her shoulders. "You know when I said be careful?" She asked. "This is not what I meant." She gave a slight laugh as she she shook her head.

"Did they see you?" Kol asked worriedly.

"No," Davina shook her head. "I don't think so." She lowered her eyes back to his stomach pulling the jacket away.

"Good,"He grimaced again as he moved leaning back against the fence as he felt anger flood his being. "I am kill each and every one of them. Since I can't kill the doppelganger, I will kill her brother in front of her."

"You will not kill Jeremy," Davina scolded evenly. "He is a sweet kid and it is not his fault that he's been dragged into this mess." She pulled the jacket to see if it had heal and let out a sigh of frustration. "Why isn't this healing at it should?"

"We heal faster if we drink blood after we are injured," Kol said closing his eyes as he grabbed on to the fence using it to pull himself up, but didn't make it far before dropping back to the ground. "This sucks."

Davina sighed as she knew that there were no blood bags in the car and there was no one around leaving them with only one option. "Take my blood," She offered and Kol immediately shook his head refusing.

"No way," He said, but Davina was not taking 'no' for an answer and pushed the sleeve of her right arm up from her wrist and held it up for him to take.

"We don't have any other option," She said trying to reason with him, but he still shook his head no.

"I will be fine until we get back to the cabin. Just give me a few minutes," Kol said earnestly. He couldn't take her blood and he noticed her blood stained hands. "Did you pull it out of me?" He asked looking up to her face as she nodded.

"A piece of the bat broke off as I do so and I had to get it out," Davina explained before sending an annoyed look his way. "Now stop trying to change the subject. Take my blood," She said softly. "Please?"

"Davina-" Kol started to say, but she cut him off and this time her voice was stern.

"Kol Mikaelson, if you don't bite my write in the next thirty seconds, I am going to shove that bat back into your stomach," Davina threatened her eyes blazing.

Kol stared at his witch for a moment and could tell the she was completely serious as she moved her wrist closer to his mouth. The smell out her blood running through her veins hit his nose making his veins raise under his eyes and he would feel the pressure from the need to feed. Kol looked into her eyes silently asking her if she was sure. Davina nodded and Kol felt his fangs extend down as he lowered his mouth to her flesh. He opened his lips sinking his fangs into her skin as gently as he could watching her face to make sure he was not causing her an ounce of pain.

Davina closed her eyes as she could feel the loss of her blood almost instantly. It felt as she was floating and began to feel a bit woozy. Kol took a little bit more before pulling back with a drop of blood leaving a thin trail down his chin. "Did you have enough?" She asked.

"I don't need a whole lot," Kol explained as the pain in his middle was fading away a lot more quickly. It would be completely gone in no time. "Thank you," He said tenderly and Davina wiped the blood off his face.

"You're welcome," She murmured softly with a smile.

"We need to find Mary," Kol said as got of the ground to his feet. "And get cleaned up," He looked down at his bloody shirt. "I just bought this bloody shirt too."

"That would be nice," Davina agreed as she looked down at her own self. Both of her hands were stained with his blood and she had managed to get some on her shirt as well and her jacket… there was no saving that thing at least it wasn't her favorite and she could always get another one.

"You are a right mess," He teased at the sight of her.

"No more than you," Davina bit back even though she wore a smile the whole time.

"Let's get out of here," Kol suggested wrapping an arm around her shoulders pulling her back to the car so they could go home, but not before stopping to pick up both of the bats, including the one that he had be impaled with.

* * *

Davina was searching through one of her grimoires for the spell she needed. She was trying to find a locator spell that didn't require the blood or something owned by the person in question, but there was nothing.

"Anything?" Kol asked as she closed the book pushing away from her. She had been looking for the past three hours and she hadn't been successful and she was beginning to get frustrated.

"No," She grumbled. "I have looked in six different book and looked at countless spell and they all say the same thing."

Kol swore from where he was standing as he was beginning to get frustrated as well. Who knew it would be this hard to find an old vampire. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. He hit the screen and few times before putting up to his ear as he took a seat next to Davina who had opened another book flipping through the pages. He admired her spirit of not giving up. The phone rang a few times before it was accepted.

"Elijah," Kol said into the phone.

"Kol? What a surprise? What sort of trouble have you caused today that I will have to clean up little brother?" Elijah asked causing Davina to look up from her book to glare at the phone. Kol chuckled at his witch who looked like she was ready to jump through the phone, but Kol was not phased.

"Ha ha. Listen, do you remember Mary Porter?" Kol asked not wasting any time because well, he didn't have time to waste.

"Mary Porter… I haven't heard that name in centuries brother," Elijah commented silkily. "What about her?"

"I need to find her and I have no idea where she is," Kol explained looking at Davina as she was staring into space blankly. "So I have a witch that can do a locator spell, but we need something of Mary, something she owned."

"A witch?" asked Elijah. "Who exactly is this witch?"

"Someone who I trust," Kol answered.

"Trust? You haven't been out no more than two months," Elijah began. "How?"

"You know I have always gotten along with the witches of this world, Elijah," Kol explained, but revealed nothing.

"Mischief and secrets. This is how you landed yourself back in your coffin." Elijah reminded and Davina lunged to take the phone, but Kol shot out of the way shaking his head. Then she opened her mouth to yell but Kol put his finger to his lips telling her to be quiet. "If I find out that you have caused this witch an ounce of suffering or her family I make sure-"

"Elijah," Kol interjected cutting Elijah off. "Can you help me or not?"

"You are at our cabin in Denver, right?" Elijah questioned thoughtfully.

"Yes, that is correct," Kol nodded as he walked around the living room.

"I have a token of hers in my safe in my room," Elijah began. "Remember when Mary Porter sold us out of one of the Five?"

"Yes," Kol said as he hurried up the stairs in search of Elijah's room.

"She did so in revenge for Klaus turning her in to vampire," His brother continued. "So I took this from her."

"What is it?" asked Kol as he walked into the room.

"Her daylight ring," Elijah answered causing Kol to chuckled.

"So I took her daylight ring from her as way of revenge," Elijah commented. "And that we would one day meet again and that she would not like the results of the meeting. She has been on the run ever since then. I also warned if she ever were to acquire another that I would find her instantly."

"And here I thought you were the noble one," Kol teased. "Where is this safe?"

"Under one of my floorboards."

Kol looked over the hardwood floor and noted there were many floor boards. "Which one?" He rolled his eyes.

"The third floor board in front of the closet door," Elijah directed and Kol marched over to the closet studying the floor until he found the one he was looking for. He kneeled down pressing on the board causing it to pop up to reveal a large safe with a combination lock.

"Found it," He told Elijah who then gave him the numbers for the lock and after two tries, he was able to open the door.

Kol leafed through the contents of the safe looking for this ring. There was so much junk in there he couldn't believe this was Elijah's safe. "Are you sure this is your safe?"

"Why would I joke about such a thing?"

"Because you are the neat freak of our family and this is anything but," Kol said pulling things out. "Still not seeing the ring."

"It should be there," Elijah told him as Kol pulled out an object a glass rose that he knew was a dark object that helped create so long ago.

"This is mine," Kol told him as he held up the rose. "I was wondering what had happened to the dark rose."

"I thought you were looking for a ring," Elijah uttered.

"I am," Kol said as he continued his search until his hand touched the wall of the safe. Still no ring. "Are you sure it is here?"

"Positive. It is in a small box," Elijah told him and Kol remembered seeing a box through his searching and shuffled back through the safe until the box came into sight. He pulled it out of the safe and opened the box. It was a small gold ring with a wide band. The band consisted of what looked like hearts and large oval blue stone in the middle with twists in the gold making it look surrounded with the tops of hearts. There was no signs of it being over 600 years old or more as it looked brand new.

"Found it," Kol said as he quickly placed everything he pulled out back in closing the safe with a small snap.

"Will it work?" asked Elijah.

"This is about as good as blood," Kol answered as he made his way back down stairs to where Davina was setting a map on the table with a string.

"Now for this witch-," Elijah began but Kol didn't have time nor wanted to answer.

"Bye Elijah," Kol said ending the call placing it in to his pocket as he made his way to Davina who was watching him.

"Why don't you want your family to know about me?" She asked.

"Because, my family isn't always the nicest and can be a bit nasty," Kol answered. "I don't want them to know about you so they can use you for their needs or as leverage against me."

"Why would they do that?" Davina asked crossing her arms.

"Because they can," Kol looked at her, "I won't have you be the target in the cross fire of one our spats."

"I can handle myself," Davina defended herself.

"I have no doubts about that, Love," Kol said gently. "It is mainly Klaus as we don't always see eye to eye and he can be nasty spiteful bastard when he wants to."

"I just hate when they put you down like that," Davina shook her head turning back to the table. "Do you have what we need?"

"I do," Kol nodded holding up the ring. "Mary's daylight ring."

"Perfect," Davina said holding out her hand in which Kol set it in. Then Davina placed in on a string and held it above a map of the whole United States. She closed her eyes and began to chant as pictures began to flash in her mind of a house it looked blue and old. The yard had a lot of tall trees and the house looked almost abandoned.

" _Ce che vous,_

 _pro la busque._

 _Ce che vous,_

 _pro la busque._

 _Ce che vous,_

 _pro la busque."_

Davina repeated the chant again and Kol watched on the map as sand began to form on the map. It began to make a line going east towards the Atlantic Ocean, stretching out until it stopped in the state of Kansas which surprised Kol as Davina uttered the last word of the spell before opening her eyes. Davina followed the trail with her finger until the end.

"Mary Porter lives in Colby, Kansas," Davina asked as she did the math in her head. "That is about 3 and half hours from here."

"What do you say Davina Claire?" Kol smirked as he looked up to his brilliant witch. "We go pay old Scary Mary a visit?"

"I say let's get out of here," Davina answered with a smirk of her own and looking too damn sexy for her own good as she once again knocked Kol breathless as he reached for his keys.

"Lead the way, Darling." He said.

* * *

"I can't believe you just stole a phone book from that diner back there," Davina said. They had stopped to get something to eat and for Kol to get a little more blood, this time from traveler from California, after the had arrived in Colby.

"It's not like there are going to miss it," Kol said as he flipped through the book looking for the P section.

Davina shook her head as she came to a red traffic light. "What are we going to do when we get there?"

"We are just going to have a proper chat," Kol said with a deadly glint in his eyes telling her he was thinking of something more than talking.

"Just talking?" She asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"It may get a bit bloody," Kol admitted causing her laugh.

"You are evil," Davina teased as she turned left since the road a head had sign saying dead end. She was looking out for anything suspicious that stood out to her. Then it was also dark out, so the lack of sun light did not help anything.

"Just living up to the name, Love," Kol smiled as went back to his book as Davina glanced at each house as she passed. She turned right on to another road so she could driving slowing down a bit as the speed limit was about 25. She glanced to her left and the flashes of the house came back to her she hid the brakes.

"Kol," She murmured as she matched the trees to what she saw and the house appeared to be blue.

"Hmm?"

"I think this is it," Davina answered turning to him leaning forward to look at the house and the smell of his cologne hit her nose making her want more. Why did he always have to smell so damn good?

"How can you be sure?" Kol asked as he studied the house closely.

"When I did the spell," She started, "I also got visions of the house and this is almost identical to what I saw. It the trees that stand out the most."

"There is only one way to find out," Kol said and pointed up the road. "Park over there. We don't want to be too suspicious." Davina nodded as she moved her foot to the pedal giving the car a little gas and pulled up next to the curb about three houses down. Davina turned the car off pulling the keys out before getting out of the car walking to the back of the car where Kol was getting a few thing out of the trunk which were the bats that he had taken from the batting place. He kept the metal bat while handing her the broken bat to her.

"Why do I need this?" She asked looking to it.

"Because chances are, that there is more than one vampire inside that house as they often tend to live in groups," Kol explained closing the trunk door after he was finished. "There is no way I am letting you go in to that house without some sort of weapon, because I have a feeling that I won't be able to convince you to stay out here."

"Not after this afternoon," Davina confirmed shaking her head.

"Didn't think so," Kol grinned as they made their way to the house. "If I tell you to get out if things turn for the worst, please listen to me." He turned to her on the path leading up to the porch.

"I won't leave you," Davina said firmly. "You know sometime I don't think you know what I am capable of."

"Davina-"

"Do you know I can make someone's blood boil?" Davina asked cutting him off. "All I have to do is focus." She relaxed her eyes at him.

Kol could feel his body begin to heat up as if was standing next to a fire but then it began to hurt as he got hotter and hotter. Soon, he could feel little beads of sweat form on his forehead and he could feel his insides melting turning to liquid. Kol closed his eyes as the pain was beginning to get unbearable and he could barely breath.

Davina blinked breaking the spell as Kol looked at her and she smirked. "See?" She said crossing her arms.

"Impressive," Kol chuckled as he wiped at his forehead which was completely drenched. "I know you are powerful, Love, I just don't want anything to happen to you is all."

"Fine, I will do as you say," Davina sighed. They continued down the path until they were at the front door.

Kol tested the door knob to see if it was locked, it wasn't, so he pushed the door opened to see what looked like an over stuffed storage locker. "That is a lot of crap," Kol commented as he tested the threshold finding no resistance by stepping into the house.

"I thought my grandfather was bad," Davina said closing the door. It was dark inside the house, but that didn't mean you could see the piles of stuff in the house.

"Come on," Kol said taking her hand in his to help her through the rubbish to make sure she also didn't get lost among it as he could see in the dark. "I should have brought a flash light..." He said as he walked into a pile of news papers causing them fall over with a clash.

"Who are you?!"

Davina yelped as the shrill voice rang through the room making Kol stop mid step. He turned to see a lady standing in front of an opened double door.

"Is that you Mary?" Kol asked calmly.

"Who wants to know?" they asked.

"I am hurt Mary," Kol said pulling Davina closer to him. "That you don't recognize me."

"Should I?" Mary questioned.

"You spent a lot of time with my family," Kol said as he stepped closer and Mary's eyes widen.

"Kol Mikaelson?" She gasped as she took a step back. "What do you want?"

"To talk," Kol answered with a dangerous note to his tone that cause shiver to crawl down Davina's spine. Mary looked at him suspiciously for a moment.

"You couldn't have picked a better time?" She asked as her eyes landed on Davina. "Who is this?"

"A friend," Kol said glancing to Davina who was eyeing Mary with wary eyes. "We need your help."

"I'm not interested," Mary snapped coldly as her face turned into a glare.

"Now Mary," Kol said with a charming smile. "How about we sit down and talk and I will explain everything?"

"You brought me a snack didn't you?" Mary asked as she looked over Davina with a hungry gleam in her eyes. "You know I have always liked brunettes the best."

"I forgot about that," Kol said shaking his head shamefully. "How rude of me? Think of this as a peace offering." Kol tightened his hold around her hand hoping that he would see through the game.

"Mmm," Mary said licking her lips as she turned to Kol. "Bring out guest in here." Mary turned around walking back into the room leaving the door open.

Kol took this moment to turn to Davina who eyes were wide as she turned her eyes to his. He wrapped his arms around her pulling her close to her body. "Nothing is going to happen." He whispered into her ear and pulled back to cup her cheek. "Nothing." He repeated seriously.

"I'm not scared," Davina replied Kol nodded as he turned around following Mary into the room where she was sitting on the bed with a hungry look on her face. Davina thought she look demented as she got up from her spot on the bed.

"Alright, Mary," Kol said turning to the vampire. "There is price that comes with this meal."

Mary looked up to Kol. "Which is?" She asked as she stepped closer to Davina.

"There people snooping around trying to find out their bloodlines," Kol explained. "I will let you have this beauty if I promised to act clueless."

"Hmmm," Mary said as she thought through the terms as she grabbed Davina trapping her against her body. "I don't buy it."

"Don't be too hasty, Mary," Kol snapped taking a step closer.

"Why not?" Mary hissed as she ran her hand down Davina's flawless cheek. Kol looked to Davina as she was showing no signs of fear or if she was nervous except the beating of her heart. Her eyes were on his face awaiting for a sign of what to do next "I am adding a few terms of my own. If I do this for you, then I want to be free of your family."

"If you let me have the first bite of our dinner," Kol began. "I will make sure that my family will never find you. You won't have to worry about them anymore. I promise." He smiled kindly to the vampire who studied him for a moment.

"You have yourself a deal," Mary nodded a relieved smile spreading on her face.

"Marvelous," Kol said nodding as his eyes landed on Davina and held out his hand. "Come here, Darling." Mary smiled hungrily as she pulled back from Davina who seemed to be frozen in her spot with eyes wide with fear. Kol couldn't tell if she was faking or not because even he was impressed. Kol smiled at Mary as he moved closer to Davina looking down to her hand.

"You are not going to use that on me are you?" Kol asked nodding to the hand clutching the bat.

"No," Davina answered in small voice that stirred him the wrong way.

"Good," Kol said smirking as he reached for the bat. "Mind if I see it?" He asked softly licking his lips glancing up to Mary to make sure she was following every word.

"No," Davina spat back making Kol narrow his eyes at me. "Please let me go," She begged and Kol knew then that she had caught on to his plan.

"She's got spunk," Mary muttered.

"You have no idea," Kol smirked. "If you won't give me the bat, Darling, then I am afraid that I have no other choice. Mary come forward."

Davina's eyes grew even wider as she could hear the shuffling of Mary's feet and could feel her presence behind her once more and Kol's eyes foze on Davina's as he could hear three new voices outside the house. They were arguing about something and Kol realized just who they were. Swearing to him self, he lowered head towards Davina and opened his lips. "Duck," He said to Davina who looked confused for a second then squatted down.

Davina's sudden movement started Mary, giving Kol time to swing his bat at her head knocking her to the ground. "Get behind me," Kol ordered Davina as Mary flashed up to her feet ready for a fight, but Kol was faster as he snatched the broken wooded bat from Davina's hand. He could hear the front door opening and he knew that he did not have much time to waist. He grabbed Mary by the shoulders forcing her back, and then took the bat plunging it through her chest cavity into her heart, but not before using his vampire speed to pin her to the wall causing a few things to come crashing down next to them as Mary turned gray and her veins came visible to the eye. Kol could hear footsteps stop and then turn toward the room that they were in.

"We have visitors," Davina whispered to Kol as she turned her head towards the door.

"I know," Kol nodded as he looked around noticing the door next to Mary and opened to reveal a rather large bathroom. "Hide in here."

"What?" Davina looked at him as if he was crazy, but Kol shook his head as he grabbed Davina's arm pushing her into the bathroom.

"Just until I get rid of them," He mouthed to her as he could hear them drawing closer to the room. "Shh." Kol closed the door, picked up the metal bat that he had dropped, turning off the light then taking a seat in the chair besides the bed as the bedroom door opened. Damon came into the room first followed by Elena, who was using her phone as a source of light as Damon turned around and the light landing on Mary's body causing Elena to gasp at the grim sight.

"Mary..." Damon sighed

"Quite Contrary," Kol piped causing them both jump and turn around with Kol leering at them ready to do damage.

* * *

Davina put her ear up against the door so she could hear everything that was being said or whether she needed to interfere at any point in time.

"Shame about Mary," Kol boasted as he got out of his chair. "She used to be a blast to hang out with. I don't quite know what happened. I fear all that time with my family must have ruined her. She was a bit of an Original groupie." He finished.

"And were you her favorite?" Elena asked.

"You mean, did I turn her?" Kol asked and Davina could hear the smile on his face as he answered. "I think I did." Davina shook her head rolling her eyes at the response. "Wait...No...It might have been Rebekah and there was also a Klaus period and lets not forget about the Elijah affair. I spoke to my brother. I know that you are trying to find out who you are descended from and now you never will."

"So," Kol started as he putted the bat against the floor. "Where did we leave off?" Davina shook her head as she heard this knowing what he was about to do. Soon she could hear the grunts from Damon as well as the strikes of the bat, however, that was interrupted when she heard the of her ringtone of her phone fill the air causing her to freeze.

* * *

Uh oh! What is going to happen to Davina? Will she get caught? Will she get out? Damn cellphones! If you want to know what happens next, make sure to follow or favorite this story because the next chapter will be along within the next couple of days!

RJ


	12. Chapter 12

Hiiii! Thank you everyone for who all have read. Thank you Tessa for your wonderful review! I love your kindness! I apologize for the shortness of this chapter! But I thought I would end this set of chapters on a happier note...and not it is not the end of this fic. There is much much more to come!

Anyway enough of my talking and on to your next chapter!

* * *

Davina pulled her phone from her pocket as it continued to sing seeing that it was Marcel that was calling. She could hear movement in the room separated by the door. She looked around the bathroom noticing another door. She ran to it pushing the door open to see it connected to another bedroom. She needed to get out of there before she was discovered. She slid into the bedroom and could hear Damon scream out at Elena.

"Elena, there is someone else here," He said as Davina tipped toed to the bedroom door where she could see out. "Find them or get out of here."

Davina sank into the darkness of the room as Elena made her way to the door, but Kol flashed in front of her. His tone dangerous. "According to my brother, you are off limits," He said to her. "Please don't test me." Kol grabbed the girls head forcing her face into the room and Damon flashed grabbing Kol by the neck.

"Don't touch her," He warned, but Kol only rolled his eyes throwing Damon to the other side of the room. Davina looked out of the room noticing Kol looking into the hall. "Go," He mouthed before sinking back into the room.

"Uh oh! I hit a nerve," Kol chuckled. "Relax darling. I just want us to be even! You snapped my neck, you killed my brother, and then you humiliated me in front of my family."

Davina could hear Kol swinging the bat again as she made her way through the house to the kitchen and out the back door. Something told her not to go out the front. She found her self surrounded by a metal chain link fence and no sign of a gate. She ran over to the lowest point the line and tested out the sturdiness of the fence and it was pretty flimsy. Checking over her shoulder to make sure her surroundings were clear, Davina lifted her leg placing her foot in one of the holes and did the same with other leg but a bit higher than hoisted herself up. The fence shook from her weight causing the fence to hit the metal posts then she swung her left leg over the side placing her foot in the same hole from before then pulled her right over, but not before losing her balance causing her to fall into the fence and when she tried to save herself from falling only caused her to lose more of her balance making her fall from the fence to the ground.

Davina picked herself up the ground bending down to wipe herself off and wincing at the grass stains at her knees. She looked around to make sure that she didn't draw attention to herself from her little tumble and bumble.

"Hey you!"

Davina's eyes widen at the sound of Jeremy's voice. She looked to see him standing next to the car looking in her direction. She crouched and darted away from him into the wooded area.

"Hey come back here!"

Davina didn't dare turn back as she keep doing deeper into the woods until she came out onto another street. She stopped to catch her breath while she looked around. It was another neighborhood like the one she just was in and made sure that Jeremy hadn't follow her. She didn't pay attention to the direction in which she was running so she didn't know which way to go. Biting her lip, she turned right walking down the sidewalk as she made her way to wherever she was going. It also allowed her think of the day she had had...this morning in the snow was perfect whoever knew she would be in another state trying to make sure her loved ones were safe. Speaking of loved ones, Davina pulled her phone out seeing she had two missed calls one from Marcel and the other one from Kol. She sighed hitting Marcel's number before placing the phone to her ear. The phone rang three times before Marcel answered.

"Hey D," Marcel greeted warmly. Oh how she had missed him these past few weeks. "How are you?"

"I'm good," She answered. "Sorry I missed your call earlier. I was down stairs and my phone was charging." She lied.

"That's okay, sweetie," Marcel smiled. "I just wanted to check up on my girl. Is Kol treating you good?"

"He's been great," Davina replied as she turned the corner that turned into a large hill.

"Good good. Are you having fun?"

"It's been a blast," Davina smiled as she stopped once she reached the top of the hill due to her aching legs. "The snow has been awesome! The mountains are beautiful here and the food...well it doesn't beat home not spicy enough."

"I don't know how you are still alive after all that heat that you eat," Marcel laughed.

"How's Josh?" asked Davina.

"Josh is Josh," Marcel chuckled. "Funny and loyal as ever. He misses you."

"I miss him too. I miss all over you," Davina smiled.

"You can always come home," Marcel reminded her.

"I know," She sighed. "I'll be home soon I promise."

"You better be! It is way too boring without you," He told her.

"In the Crescent City?" Davina laughed. "I didn't think you know the meaning to boring. There is always something happening there good and bad."

"Thing have been pretty quiet," Marcel admitted.

"Don't jinx it Marcel," Davina warned as she started walking as she wanted to find the car because she was beginning to get cold. "Enjoy the peace while it lasts."

"Oh I am trust me," He sighed. "Well I just wanted to check up on you. I gotta go help Cami with the bar."

"When are you going to ask her out?" Davina laughed.

"Not you too," Marcel grumbled.

"Let me guess, Josh?" She wondered out loud. "We all know you have feelings for her."

"What if she says no?" Marcel asked nervously.

"Is the great Marcel nervous?" Davina teased. "I never thought I would see the day. Just ask her out. Life is too short, well for some us."

"You think?"

"There is only one way to find out," Davina coached. "Do it and if she says no. Then screw her."

"You are right," Marcel laughed. "I'll talk to you later. Okay?

"Let me know how it goes," Davina said.

"I will."

"Bye," Davina said pulling the phone from her eat as she ended the call returning her focus to her current situation at hand: lost in the middle of freaking nowhere. She continued down what seemed to be a very long road in hopes of finding her way back. She was sure that car was still there where she had parked since she still had the keys. She came to another street and still nothing stood out as all the houses were beginning to look like the same. Davina pulled out her phone to call him but was stopped when her phone flashed low battery with about 5% of her juice left.

"Well there went that option," Davina muttered as she placed her phone back into her jacket pocket and zipped it up as it was still late fall and well it was lot colder than she was used to back home.

"Davina!"

She stopped in her tracks at the sound of her name being called. She turned to see Kol making his way towards her. She hurried to him meeting him half way.

"What happened to you?" He asked as he caught sight of the hole in her jeans from the fall from the fence.

"I climbed over a fence and gravity won," She answered sheepishly.

"You had me worried," Kol said cupping her face.

"Sorry," She said softly. "I went out the back door only to find it fenced in, so I climbed over and fell. Jeremy saw me. Anyway, I high tailed into the woods and I ended up here." She explained.

"Did Jeremy know it was you?" Kol asked.

"I don't think so," Davina said shaking her head. "How did you find me? I couldn't tell which street was which because of it being so dark out here."

"I was making my way back to the car when I saw you walk by the street," Kol explained.

"You mean I passed it?" Davina sighed. "I thought I was going in a big giant circle."

"It is just there," Kol turned pointing in the direction he had came to the drive. "It is a bit hidden if you are not paying attention."

"You don't say," She muttered tiredly. She was ready to call it a day and sink into her nice warm bed at the cabin and maybe a hot bath before that.

"You ready to go?" Kol asked her noticing that she was looking a bit peckish. "Are you okay?"

"I' m fine and more than ready to go home," She sighed as she felt her body beginning to crash from its wild day about and not the mention the locator spell she had performed had required a bit of power. She was only too happy when Kol led her back to his mighty comfy SUV.

* * *

Kol winced at the bright lights of a car the passed him going east. The idiot had been driving with high beams on full blast. He had been driving about two hours since they left that city in Kansas. He was glad that he was through with it and now he could do what he wanted for now...until his siblings come calling for his aid to their side in which he was not interested. He honestly wouldn't mind keeping his distance from them if he could possibly restart his life, but who knows how long the peace would last for. Hearing a sigh from the passenger seat, he looked over to Davina shifting in her seat fast asleep. She had fallen asleep almost instantly as soon as she got in the car.

Turning his eyes back to the road, he notice that the gas light had come meaning that he needed fuel. So he drove a few miles before taking an exit ramp and turned into a gas station pulling up to a free pump.

"Kol?"

"Hmm?" He turned to see her gazing at him sleepily. "I just need fuel."

"Do you need me to take over?" She asked wiping at her eyes as she sat up in her seat.

"No," He shook his head. "We don't have much farther to go, so you just rest."

"I don't know why I am so sleepy," She yawned.

"Well planning murder does that to you," Kol joked causing her to roll her eyes.

"I'm gonna go get a coffee and maybe that will wake me up until we get home," Davina muttered as she got out of the car walking into the small store.

Davina walked out of the store with two steaming hot cups of coffee one for her and one for Kol. She couldn't imagine buying herself one when he was driving all night. She walked around the car to where Kol was putting the gas cap back on to hand him his cup.

"Thank you, Darling," He smiled as took the cup from her. Davina nodded as she took a sip from her cup when she noticed little specks of white floating in the air. Placing her cup on the roof of the car, she walked out from under the canopy into the night air. She smiled when she realized that these were snowflakes falling down. She shook her head as she would never get enough of seeing snow.

"Twice in one day," Kol said from his spot by the car. "Must be your lucky day."

"One of these days I am going to luck out," Davina said as she looked up to the sky where she could see more of the flakes falling on her face. They were beginning to come down a bit more heavily making the air frosty and white. "This is so pretty," She said holding her arms out.

"That's not the only thing that's pretty," said Kol as he walked out taking in the sight of her in the snow.

"Did you say something?" Davina asked turning her attention to him as he watched her in the falling snow. He didn't know how he had gotten so lucky and decided then and there that he would do anything in his power to stay with her even if it meant going against his family. The family that only seemed to want anything to do with him unless when it benefited them or to dagger him. In all of his years of living, he had never known such happiness as he had felt with Davina in their time so far in Denver and he wanted to see more of it.

"Nothing," he said and smiled at her as an idea struck up in his head. "Want to dance?"

"What?" She looked at him for second before laughing. The sound reaching his ear like beautiful bells ringing. "Are you serious? Dance? We are in the middle of nowhere."

"So," He shrugged looking around seeing no one in sight. "I think it is a perfect spot."

"There is no music," Davina smirked and Kol smirked back as he reached into his pocket pulling his phone.

"If there is one good thing that I love about the modern ages," Kol snickered as he swiped his thumb on the screen a few times until music filled the air with a jazzy tune. "Music. Anytime you like." He smiled as he looked up to Davina who looked positively speechless. "Now that have that settled," He said. "Perhaps I shall show you the proper way for a man to ask a lady for a dance."

Davina could not believe her eyes when Kol placed an arm behind his back and bowed in front of her. He extended a hand out to her. "May I have this dance?"

"Are you real?" She asked softly as she looked at his hand.

"I sure hope I am real," He joked. "Or you would look mad standing here talking to yourself."

Davina giggled gently as she placed her hand in his. "You may."

Kol's smile widened as he took her hand and twirled her around, sending her lovely brown waves flying about, only to catch her hip to wrap his arm around her small waist pulling her closer to shield her from the cold as he swayed them to the music.

"I have never danced in falling snow before," Davina said looking up as it was now a heavy flurry much different from moments ago.

"Well now you have, Davina Claire," He said softly as she hummed along with the song that waq playing on his phone. Davina sent him a smile that melted into his heart thawing away whatever ice had remained. Davina Claire also had managed to latch around his heart and he knew it was permanent for him because he couldn't imagine his world with out her. It was odd because Kol had never allowed himself to get close to anyone or to love anyone as he never felt worthy of it. Hell if he wasn't worthy of his own family for their love, who in this cruel world would ever love him. She was looking up at him with the most solid trust, warmth, and something else he could not name. He could feel himself getting lost in those eyes and he didn't mind it one bit. He thought back to earlier when she had asked him why he hadn't said anything to his siblings about her and truth behold...he was afraid of losing her or that they would take her way. Clearing his mind of those depressing thoughts, he twirled her again and she giggled again and then dipped her back in his arms before pulling her back. She closed her eyes as she leaned forward laying her head on his chest and he could hear let out a sigh...of contentment. He wondered if she could feel him shaking because he was certain that he was, because she had rocked him shocked once more.

"Where did you learn to dance?" She asked her soft voice in his ear.

"It was a custom back in the day," Kol answered. "I have seen the dance from the beginning to grow to what it is today."

"I used to take ballet when I was younger," She said. "I enjoyed it but I was forced to quit when I was 10 so I could commit to my craft."

"Ah! The ballet,"Kol sighed. "I haven't seen one of those dances in forever. I used to enjoy taking Rebekah to them. It also reminds me of ice skating. That is something I miss."

"You know how to ice skate?" Davina looked up surprised.

"I did," Kol corrected. "I am sure that it is much different now that the last time I had gone. This time of year had always been my favorite," Kol said looking around the flakes hitting his nose like cold little pellets.

"Mine too and the bonfire season will be soon," Davina said.

"That is true," Kol nodded as he tightened his hold on her afraid of letting her go afraid of never feeling that warmth again. The song that was playing was coming to an end, so Kol twirled her one last time ending the dance by kissing the top of her hand which caused her to blush prettily. "Thank you Milady."

"I should be thanking you," She chuckled shaking her head.

"You can make it up to me," Kol suggested. "But first let me get you out of her before you are frost bitten."

"Oh I will," She said as she walked around him heading to the car sending him a quick smile that he was sure was only meant for him and he hoped one day it will be only for him.

* * *

EEEE! I know this one is a little shorter than my past previous chapters and I will make up for it! I couldn't decided to keep going or to stop it...But I thought I would end it on a happier note.

I apologized for the fluff...(not really) I was listening to the BSB (yes the backstreet boys) song called Drowning while I was writing it...I love that song so much and it made my heart of full of mush!

Stayed tuned as there is much more to come in the next few chapters. I won't say what because I don't want to give too much away!

Until next time!

RJ!


	13. Chapter 13

Hey everyone! I hope you all enjoyed that last chapter! I know I did! Thank you for all of your faves, follows and reviews. Shout out to Tessa! Thank you Love!

* * *

 _One Week Later_

Davina rolled over in her bed groaning at the bright light that was showering through her window. She sat up in her bed feeling all out of sorts. For one thing, her head was pounding, and not even a little bit, it was like someone heavy had sat on top of her head and someone was beating it with a sledge hammer and the other thing was the tickle in the back of her throat and winced as she swallowed and she could even breathe through her nose. ' _Wonderful...just wonderful_.' She thought to herself. Sighing, she climbed out of bed not even bothering changing out of her pajamas which was pajama pants and a simple tank top making her way out of her room and down stairs where there was coffee...yeah coffee will make this crap go away...coffee fixes everything.

She shivered against cold of the cabin as her feet hit the floor of the living room. She looked around not seeing Kol anywhere and shrugged thinking that he was still in the bed asleep. Davina went to the cabinet to get the bag of brew out. She placed the bag on the counter and stared at it. She didn't want coffee….she wanted her bed.

"I was wondering if you were ever going to rise."

Davina looked behind her to see Kol coming in from the back carrying a stack of firewood looking brand new as he could be. IF only she could feel that way then all would be well. "Huh?" She hummed wincing at the sound of her voice being hoarse which caused Kol's eyebrows to rise.

Kol walked over to the crate where he kept the logs for the fire setting them down before walking back into to the kitchen and frowned as he got a good look of her face. "What's wrong?" He asked concerned. Her eyes looked tired and worn and her complexion looked clammy, much different from the bright smiling loving girl he had danced with the week before in the snow.

"Nothing," She shook her head as she worked on the bag pouring it into a coffee filter.

"Why are you putting sugar in a coffee filter?" He asked.

"It's not sugar," Davina protested as she picked the bag to look at it and groaned. "Damn it," She grumbled as she began to fold the filter to put it back.

"Are you feeling okay?" He asked as he watch her movement which were sluggish.

"Just tired," Davina said as poured the sugar back in to the bag, but Kol took the filter from her, setting it down then placed a hand on her forehead and it felt really warm.

"You are burning up," He said as placed his other hand on her cheek which was flushed.

"I'll be fine," Davina said brushing his hands off of her face. "No worries."

Kol shook his head. "The only thing you need to be doing is going back to bed, Love."

"I want coffee first," Davina sighed, but Kol shook his head again.

"No, bed," He said as he bent down scooping her up in his arms bridal style and took her upstairs to her bedroom laying her gently down on the bed.

"I can walk on my own you know," She said crossly as she moved to slide in under her the covers crossing her arms with her lips a cute pout.

"Okay Grumpy," He chuckled as he sat down on her bed. "But would you have listened to me?"

"No," She admitted as she played with the fabric of her covers.

"I didn't think so," Kol said feeling her head again. "We need to get your fever down."

"It is just a cold," She sighed as she leaned back in her bed. "It will pass in a few days."

"The last time I was around, no one joked around with fevers," Kol said seriously.

"And the field of medicine greatly improved since then as well," She said laying a hand on his his. "I will be fine."

"Are you hungry?" He asked as he laced his fingers through hers gently liking the way her hand felt in his.

"I could eat," Davina nodded. "But I can make it myself."

"Nonsense, I will go make it and you just relax and I will bring you something that I know that will help with the cold." Kol said reluctantly pulling his hand from hers as he got up walking to the door.

"Kol..."

He turned around to see a brief smile lighting up her face as she cuddled in to her pillow. "Thanks." She said

"I'll be back in a bit," He said walking out the door down to the kitchen where he set to work cutting up vegetables: onions, celery, carrot placing them in a pot for soup with some chicken and noodles. He may be a thousand year old vampire, but that didn't mean he didn't know how to make a mean pot of soup. He did often help his mother out around the kitchen before they were turned because Rebekah couldn't be bother with unless it had to do with someone of the opposite sex. He even put a few good pinched of hot red pepper flakes in to give it some heat because Kol knew she loved spicy stuff.

While the soup was simmering, he gathered some ginger, elderberries, mint and honey placing them in to a small sauce pan to make a tea. During his years with witches, he had managed to learn about different herbs and which were used for medicinal reasons to help humans in their time of sick. His siblings didn't know it, but centuries ago when he wasn't with his family, he was often helping witches heal villages who were over come with sickness. He would often go to help create remedies to help the for folks and he actually liked helping people. He always did much better on his own rather than his family as they would often drive him over the edge and that was why he liked keeping his distance from them. He looked up when he heard a creak on the stairs, seeing Davina coming down them.

"What are you doing out of bed?" He asked sternly.

"Because I don't want to be in bed," Davina answered as she crossed the room sitting in her usual stool at the bar.

"You should be resting," He chastised as turned to stir the pot of soup to keep it from sticking.

"I am not a child," Davina sighed as she leaned on the counter trying to see in to the pot. "Anyway, whatever you are making smells really good and it is making me hungry."

Kol looked up from the pot and his eyes landed on her chest. The shirt she was wearing scooped a little low showing a brief bit of skin and the fabric seemed to have stretched tight showing the shape of her breasts and he could feel his pants tighten a bit as he jerked his eyes away reaching for his glass of bourbon taking a sip to sooth his sudden dry throat. "Chicken noddle soup," He answered as he busied himself to make sure that he didn't get any more "distractions." 'Where did that come from?' He thought to himself as he pulled the pot of tea of the eye of the stove as it had to finish steeping of the heat before it was ready to serve.

"Where did you learn to make that?" She asked sitting back in her.

"Actually it's my mother's recipe," Kol admitted as he reached up into the cabinet for a bowl and ladled up a huge helping of soup placing it in front of her.

"Really?" She asked surprised as he handed her a spoon.

"You sound surprised," He quipped as he worked on finishing the tea by straining the deep purple liquid of the chunky herbs and berry flesh. "Of course it has been tweaked since that time as new things came about such as different seasonings."

"Interesting," She said getting a spoonful soup blowing on it a few times as steam was rising steadily from it before putting into her mouth. "Mmmm. This tastes just like my grandmother's. So good."

"Your grandmother, Mary-Alice, was quite fond of it. I would often make this soup for my witches when we in New Orleans working to create new dark objects. She would ask me to make this soup for her so much that I eventually gave her the recipe," Kol confessed.

"Wait...that's where get got the recipe from?" Davina asked as she thought back. "She said could never remember where she got it from. It is missing just one thing," She said getting out of her chair going to the refrigerator grabbing a bottle of hot sauce.

"You need more?" Kol spattered as she walked back around to her seat where she proceeded pour two splashes of the peppery substance in her soup. "I put like three tablespoons of hot pepper flakes."

"I know," She shrugged as she stirred her bowl taking another bite. "That's better."

"That is why you are sick because you eat so much hot stuff," Kol shook his head. "It is no wonder you are alive without burning a hole in your stomach."

"You and Marcel have no taste," She teased as she took another bite.

"We're dead," He retorted. "What's your excuse?"

"I am New Orleans born and raised, Darling," She tossed back taking another bite of her soup. "I am going to need new clothes if I keep eating your cooking," She shook her head. "I think I gained 10 pound since coming here."

"That because you are eating well balanced meals and not constant take out,' Kol said as he pour the tea into a mug. "Here drink this," He said handing her the cup and she looked at suspiciously

"What is this?" She looked up from the cup as she sniffed it.

"When I was in Uganda, I learned about herbs for medicinal uses so I brewed up this tea that I learned from that times. It has all the good cold fighting properties." He explained. "This right here is good for clearing up colds in a matter of days."

Davina gingerly took a sip of the tea not knowing what to expect. "Not bad," She said. It tasted sweet, spicy, minty and tart all at the same time, but they blended just right. She set the cup down and returned to her soup.

"So you said," Davina started after swallowing a bite of soup. "That you taught my grandmother how to create dark objects. How do you destroy a dark object?"

"Well it depends on the object and how much power the object contains," He said jumped up to sit on the island counter. "I could show you if you'd like. How to take the power from the dark object, but there some where you can only disable the power."

"That would be cool," She nodded as she finished her soup and drank for of her tea. "Can you teach me now?"

"I don't think that is a good idea, Love," He shook his head. "With you being sick and all. It may not work out all the same. You need your full strength."

"Kol, I can handle it," She said firmly. "I wouldn't ask of it if I couldn't beside I am bored. I never did well when I was sick because I can't handle staying in bed all day."

"Alright," He sighed as he hopped off the counter setting down his drink. "I will be right back." He went up stairs to Elijah's room where he remembered seeing some of his dark objects that he had created in the past. He found the third floor board in front of the closet and took it up and bent down and entered the password that Elijah gave him the week before when he was looking for Mary Porter's daylight ring. He pulled the door open and looked through the objects before deciding on the simple Compass of Spells. It was a dark object he created when he needed something to find and detect spells when he was not with a witch and it could also tell him if was there was a spell or a curse. It was a very handy little object until it came up missing all them years ago. He thought this would be a good starting point and closed the safe before placing the board back and hurried back down stairs where Davina was placing her bowl into the dishwasher along with her now empty mug.

"Did you drink that all?" He asked as he watched her close the door.

"I did," She nodded as she walked from the kitchen into the living room. "What is that?" She asked pointing to the object in his hand.

"This little gadget is called the Compass of Spell," He answered as he placed in on the coffee table in front of them. "It's job is to locate spells. You see there were often times when I would be on a journey for a witch and sometimes they could be dangerous, and often I would be without a witch so I needed something that would help me detect spells and curses. This would also tell me if the magic used to cast the spell was dark magic." He explained as she picked it up to examine it.

"That is neat," Davina said opening the compass to the dials constantly spinning. "It is spinning." She said.

"It does that until it locates magic," Kol answered. "It was one of my favorite objects."

"And you are going to let me destroy it?" She asked apprehensively.

"It is an old compass," Kol shrugged as if it meant nothing to him. "I haven't seen it in years until last week when I found it in my brother's safe."

"Won't he notice it missing?"

"Who cares?" Kol dismissed. "Elijah is cross the country with my other siblings and if he ever says anything about it I will tell him that it is with it's rightful owner. So, don't worry your pretty little head over it."

"Stop," She blushed looked away from him at small compliment that he had managed to squeeze in there.

"Stop what?" He asked looking at her confused.

"Calling me pretty," She said not meeting his eyes.

"Why not?" Kol wondered softly tilting his head to the side. "I call it as I see it. Don't tell me that you think you are not?"

"Because I am not," Davina answered looking up and he could see her insecurities floating around in her eyes for the first time since he had met her.

"Are you mad? You are a very pretty girl," Kol told her gently and she rolled her eyes at him.

"I am not beautiful like my grandmother," She sighed closing her arms around her. "She could make a whole street stop and stare."

"Mary Alice was a beautiful woman," Kol agreed "But, not even Mary Alice can hold a candle to you."

"I never could get the attention from the boys," Davina scoffed. "Then again living in a church prison can do that to someone."

"I am sure you have gotten attention from the boys, you just never noticed," Kol told her. "That night in the bar when I first saw you, I was stunned by your beauty."

"Really?" She asked in a small voice.

"Davina Claire, in my opinion, you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen," He said nodding pushing her hair away from her face and behind her ear earning him a small smile from her before biting her lip. He once again was filled that annoying urge to kiss her. It was happening more and more around her and each time it was harder for him to turn away from her. Such as now she was standing so close to him her eyes so big and beautiful. Davina Claire deserved someone so much better that could give her things that he never would be able such as children or a wedding in the dress of her dreams not some crack old fool such as himself. He would never be worthy of her not in a million years. But he couldn't deny that he didn't want her no longer. She was everything he has ever wanted, but in his world it was too cruel for it all. Kol also knew that he had fallen for her and deeply so. "Now are you ready to learn?" He asked walking back over the coffee table getting down on to his knees.

Davina sighed pushing her insecurities back to focus on the challenge at hand. She went to the other side of the table sitting down like he was. "Do I need anything such as candles?"

"No," He shook his head turning those brown eyes of his to her. "All you need to is say the incantation for this one. If you need to you can channel off of me. First find your concentration."

Davina nodded taking in a deep breath pushing all the thoughts in her mind out to clear so she could be free minded. "Okay."

"Good, now before you start, I want you to say the practice the chant," Kol instructed. "Dinti tu e sedo per un dayen un trahen ble doce mozore un frantue e sedo per un trahen, un trahen ble do sedo per."

"Dinti tu e sedo per un dayen un trahen ble doce mozore un frantue e sedo per un trahen, un trahen ble do sedo per," Davina repeated carefully her french as fresh and pristine as always. She was still a New Orleans witch after all.

"Good," Kol nodded. "Now try the spell. Remember to keep your mind clear."

"Witch 101 Kol," She teased making him roll his eyes.

"Then show me, _Davina Claire_ ," Kol challenged his eyes darkened.

The sound of her name rolling off his tongue send a shiver down her spine spreading goosebumps from her head to her toes. She closed her eyes and began her chant.

" _Dinti tu e sedo_

 _per un dayen_

 _un trahen_

 _ble doce_

 _mozore un_

 _frantue_

 _e sedo per_

 _un trahen,_

 _un trahen_

 _ble do_

 _sedo per_ "

Davina opened her eyes and looked at the Compass of Spells and the needle was still spinning. "It didn't work." She sighed disappointed that her spell didn't work.

"Was your mind clear?" Kol asked.

"It was," She answered nodding.

"Then try again," He encouraged. "Deep breaths."

Davina closed her eyes made her way through the chant making sure her annunciations were clear. Once she said the last word she opened her eyes and looked at the dark object and the needle moving in the same counter clockwise rotation as before. "It still didn't work," She grumbled letting out a breath of frustration. She didn't know what she was doing wrong and she was certain that her mind was clear.

"It could be because you are not feeling well," Kol added. "Are you sure your mind is clear?"

"If my mind gets any clearer, my head will be see through," Davina retorted. She didn't like she was failing with her magic and in front of Kol.

"It is okay," Kol said soothingly. "You will get it. Are you feeling tired?"

"A little," She admitted. "But I have worked with magic while I have been tired in the past."

"Is there anything on your mind?" Kol pressed. "Are you worried about Josh and Marcel?"

"I always worry about them," Davina said gently. "They are my family. Just like you do with yours."

"I don't worry about my family," Kol protested. "They are nothing but liars and backstabbers."

"You do too," Davina defended. "You just don't admit that you do, bur I see it every time one of them call that they are calling with bad news."

"I don't care what happens to my family," Kol snipped a little bit colder than he intended. "Nor do I worry about them and I only worry with what they want to do with me because their track record isn't all that great with me."

"You care about your family Kol," She said again as Kol stood up from his spot in front of the coffee table his eyes dark as he closed himself off from her. "I know that you do and it is okay."

"Don't act like you understand me," He snapped. "You don't know me at all."

Davina got up from her spot as well, the spell long forgotten, as she narrowed her eyes at him. "I do know you. You care a lot more than you let on. You are just afraid that people to see that you do, so you build up walls around yourself to keep people out." She said evenly.

"Well that happens when you are always alone," Kol said bitterly. "When you are place with a family who never wanted you or with siblings who never give a damn about you only when it suits them. You never had to spend a thousand years alone wondering why you were never good enough or why you are always alone."

"But you can fix that if you let people in," Davina argued.

"I have tried letting people in and all they do is chew you up like you are a tough piece of steak and spit you on to the street like you are nothing," Kol tossed. "You don't know what my life has been like so don't even think you know me."

"It is okay to care Kol," Davina said as leaned over to him. "You may not see it but you have people that care about you."

"Like who? Do you see my siblings trampling in and out of this place? No, because they are too busy with their own lives and their damn promise of "Always and Forever." Kol snapped throwing his arms up. "I have tried and tried and tried, but they never want me." Kol said and Davina could see the beginning of tears in his eyes. "I always do what they want or ask of me, but that is the only time they call and it has been like that ever since we were kids. All I am is a waste of space on this earth and a curse according to my own mother. My own brother daggers me when I disagree with him or go against him only to let me out every few centuries and Rebekah and Elijah are always to busy chasing after Nik to even think of me. They don't care about me and they never have. No ever does, so in return I care about nothing." He said icily as he turned around grabbing his jacket heading for the door slamming it behind him.

Davina looked around wondering what had happened and how everything just suddenly seemed to exploded. She felt tears beginning to well up in her eyes, but she blinked them back because she was not the girl who would ever cry over any guy as she made her way up to her bedroom. She sat on her bed as the past few minutes ran through her head. Kol had never spoken to her in such a tone ever not once since she met him and she knew that his family was a touchy subject for him and then to say that no body care about him? What about her? Can he see that she cares or was it all just a game to him? Shaking her head as she started to feel rotten again, Davina got off of her bed and got stuff ready to take a bath and maybe afterwards she could settle down for bed.

* * *

Uh oh! What happened here? I guess everything isn't all unicorns and rainbows after all? Wanna know what happens next stay tuned!

Sorry I haven't been spitting chapter out as I like, my household has been hit with a nasty nasty cold.

Love you all!

RJ


	14. Chapter 14

Hello everyone! Sorry for the wait for this chapter. Thank you for all the views and reviews. Tessa! I am so glad you are reading and following a long! I wish I could respond back to your reviews...so thank you!

Warning...this is long. I couldn't really decided if I wanted to break it up, but I had the plan of this chapter laid out in my mind so this is the result. Enjoy...I know I did.

* * *

Kol sighed as he shift the car into park as he turned off the engine. He turned to see the dark cabin before him and he dreaded going inside. Mainly because he felt like the world's biggest ass. He had spent the last several hours at Kelly's calming down which led to thinking and his regret. He couldn't believe the way he acted towards before he stormed out or why he got so angry. All she was trying to do was talk to him and everything she said was true. He does care even if he didn't want to admit to anyone, and he was not used to anyone forcing him to talk about is feelings and it caught him of guard. He didn't blame her if she never talked to him again after his outburst.

He pushed the car door open and climbed out shutting it behind him before taking in a deep breath as he walked up the pathway finding the door unlocked. He walked into a dark room and went over to a corner table to turn on a lamp so he could see his way around. He saw that the kitchen was spotless, no pots and pan were left on the stove or sink and even the drying rack was empty.

Kol took off his jacket throwing it over the couch as he made his way to the stairs. He was making his way to his room when he stopped outside her closed door. He listen to see if he could hear anything and he was wondering how she was feeling, but couldn't tell if she way awake nor was there a sign of light coming from underneath the door. He raised his hand to knock, but his thoughts made him stop. He figured that it could wait until the morning, when all was fresh. Maybe he could fix her breakfast with that french toast she seemed to love with cherries on top. He knew that cherries were her favorite fruit and little bit of powdered sugar. He started to turn away when something caught his attention. It was her voice, but muffled and then she spoke again. Kol froze as he could hear the panic in her voice.

"No!"

"Davina?" Kol called out worried. What if something had gotten into the house while he was out? How could he foolishly leave her alone in a house where any being out there could come and go as they pleased?

"No! Please! Stop it!"

Kol's hand flew to the door knob opening it with a hurried twist. He was greeted with by darkness and surprisingly an empty room. He searched each and every corner of the room and there was nothing not a soul.

"No Mo! Help!"

Kol turned at the sound of her cries to see her tossing in her bed covered in a soaking sweat. The covers where all in a jumbled mess and will a pillow in the floor. The lights in the room started flickering on and off as she continued to toss and turn. She was having a nightmare and a horrid one at that and it was having an effect on her magic. He walked over to the bed sitting down as he reached out placing a hand on her shoulder shaking her.

"Davina," He said softly as he didn't want to yell and frighten her more, but she didn't wake up as she cried out again.

"Stop! Let go of me! No!"

Kol placed both of his hand on each of her shoulder and shook her a little harder. "Davina wake up!" He said a little bit more loudly, but still he couldn't reach her. "You are safe Davina. Come on Love, all you have to do is open you eyes." He pushed back some of the hair that flew in her face as she was turning in her sleep. "Davina!"

She gasped as her eyes snapped opened and sat up in the bed with Kol's hands on her shoulders. She was breathing heavily with sweats rolling down her face as her wide eyes darted around trying to figure out where she was. Kol could feel her shaking underneath his fingers as her eyes made their way back to him.

"Kol?" She whispered her voice shaky as he sent her a small, but comforting smile as she sprang forward throwing her arms around his his shoulders burying her face into his neck as she let out a sigh of relief. He could hear her heartbeat racing into overdrive and he could tell how scared she was from whatever it was she saw. He placed a hand on to her head as his other arm wrapped around her arm back pulling her closer to him. He also didn't realize how much he missed her scent, that alluring smell of oranges, lavender, and apples, but it was all her.

"Hey," He whispered into her ear running his hand up and down her back as he could hear her sniffling against his neck as she tightened her arms around him if that was even possible. "it's okay," He could hear her trying to calm herself down as her heart was calming down as she pulled away from him wiping at her eyes.

"It was just a dream," She hiccuped as more tears slid down her flawless cheeks. "But it felt so real all over again."

"Want to talk about it?" He asked as he reached up to wipe away the tears from her face.

"It was a dream about that night of the Harvest," She answered as she shivered as the images were fresh in her mind as she tried to will them away. "The night will always haunt me for the rest of my life, never have I ever felt such fear. How did you know?"

"I could hear you from the hallway," Kol answered looking towards the door. "I thought someone was attacking you from the sounds of it. Are you okay?"

"I am now," She nodded. "I know I should be getting over it, but..."

"Something like that would be hard for anyone to get over," Kol added shaking his head. "Don't feel any shame over how you deal with it. I wish I could have been there to save your friend."

"She was my best friend," Davina confided. "We had been best friend since our preschool days and we would walk to school together everyday until we were no longer allowed to go to school. She was always there for me and she taught me her fashion sense. I miss her."

"She was a good friend," Kol nodded softly.

"She was and a rare find." Davina smiled at the memory of her. "I wish I could have saved her or at least taken her place."

"Why?" Kol asked surprised at the sudden confession.

"I'm nothing special not like she was," Davina smiled bitterly and Kol shook his head.

"I don't agree with that," Kol told her. "There has to be some reason why you survived and she didn't."

"I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Marcel," Davina said looking up. "If he has been a moment too late, it would have been my turn."

"Then the world would have become a darker place if the world lost a soul as pure as yours," Kol added causing her smile and the haunted look in her eyes faded as she was unable to hold back a large yawn. "I'll let you go back to sleep." He said pulling away but she grabbed his arm with her hand.

"Will you stay with me?" She asked her eyes wide and full of fear. "I don't want to really be alone right now," She admitted as she pulled her knees back to her chest. Kol stared at her for a moment. "Please?" She pleaded. "Just until I fall asleep?"

Kol didn't have it in him to deny her as she looked tiny in the bed and wanted to anything his power to protect her and if this is what he had to do...then well. "Alright," He nodded. "I will be right back okay?"

She nodded settling into her pillows as he got of the bed and head to his room where he changed from his jeans and button down shirt to a pair of sweat pants and t shirt before returning back to her room where Davina was laying facing the window lost in her thoughts

"I'm back," He announced as entered the room and walked around to the other side of the bed where he got in. "Is this better?" he asked.

"Much," She nodded. "When did you get back?" Davina asked sleepily.

"Not too long ago," He answered as he thought about his actions earlier which brought his guilt come screaming back as she laid there watching him. "I'm sorry for exploding the way I did." Kol said and she shook her head.

"No," She shook her head. "I shouldn't have pushed you the way I did."

"You didn't push me," Kol rolled over on to his side his eyes meeting hers feeling himself getting lost in their depths once again and he didn't mind one bit.

"You were wrong about one thing Kol," She said sitting up on her elbow her veil of long hair falling to the side and he was once again taken back by her beauty. "You think that no one cares about you, but you're wrong because I care about you. You never have to feel alone because I am here for you anytime you need me because you filled up a void in my life and it is not as lonely with you."

Kol stared at her speechless as he tried to find the words to say. He wish he knew what stars he could thank for having this angel come into his life because she was the brightest star he had ever seen and the purest heart. "I don't know what I did to deserve you coming into my life, but it throws me off because there hasn't been anyone I allowed myself to get close to in my entire life. I care about you too and it scares me because I haven't cared about anything since my pet rabbit that I had when was younger."

"You had a pet rabbit?" Davina giggled. "Tell me more." She demanded as she laid her head down on to her pillow.

"Her name was Bunsie," Kol said turning on to his back staring at the ceiling. "I found him one day when my brothers and I were out practicing our bow and arrow skills to improve our hunting skills and I broke of from my brothers because I was not really interested in to learning, so I went off on my own to practice some of my magic, when I stumbled over a rock and I went down the hill that was not far from our house and there was a trap that was set by our father to catch a fox that had been terrorizing our chickens and I noticed it was down and I was curious. So, I get up and walk over and I could hear something from the inside hitting the box. The rule was to check to make sure that something hadn't tripped the wire and to set it back up. I lift the box and inside was this small baby rabbit no bigger than the palm of my hand and her foot had gotten caught up in the wire and the wire had cut it, so I freed her foot and took her into the wood to this tree where I would keep her and sneak out morning and night to feed her until she was well again even after that Bunsie, would stay there until one day she was gone. I never told anyone about that, not even my family."

"Well I am honored," Davina murmured sleepily. "Your secret is safe with me." She was rapidly blinking her eyes to keep herself awake.

"That rabbit was a strong soul, much like you in many ways," Kol said as Davina raised an eyebrow.

"Did you just compare me to a rabbit?" She asked laughing slightly.

"Well rabbits are my favorite animals," Kol defended. "Like you are my favorite person."

Davina gasped holding a hand to her mouth. "I am a favorite! I finally achieved something."

"You can achieve anything you set your mind to, Darling," Kol smiled as she leaned her head forward.

"You wanna know something?" She whispered her eyes light.

"What?" He asked whispering as well.

"You are my favorite person as well," Davina smiled her eyes heavy. "Before Marcel….Shhh! Don't tell him though."

"Your secret is safe with me," Kol said repeating her own word watching as her eyes slid closed and his own eyes felt heavy as well and decided to close them for a minute...Only minute wouldn't hurt anything right?

* * *

When Kol opened his eyes he saw the early morning sunshine flowing through the windows on to the bed, much different than the dark room he entered the night before, but wait one second...This wasn't his room. Kol felt something heavy on his chest and he lifted his head to see Davina. Her head was laying on his chest and she was fast asleep. He could feel the burning in the back of his throat for some blood and he gently lifted her head off his chest and back onto a pillow very carefully so he wouldn't wake her. The he slid out of the bed and to his room to gather his things for a shower before going to find his breakfast which would be a blood bag that was waiting for him down in the fridge.

Once he was freshly showered and shaven, as he hated to have any kind of facial hair, and looking like his good old handsome self, Kol made his way down to the kitchen where he was not surprised to see Davina, dressed in standing in front of the coffee pot waiting for her morning brew.

"You know as much as you drink that stuff I am surprised that your blood is not brown," he teased as he past her on the way to the fridge as the burn was a little bit more intense now.

"It probably is," She joked as she watched the pot slowly fill up and the kitchen was immersed in the smell of freshly brewed coffee. "You want some?"

"I'm gonna have a bag first," He said as he opened the fridge. "How are you feeling this morning?" Kol asked as he looked in the fridge grabbing a bag of B+ along with her creamer.

"Much better," She sighed as she poured herself a cup and took the creamer from him when he handed to her.

"Is there anything you want for breakfast?" Kol asked leaning up against the counter pouring his blood into a glass.

"You know you are spoiling me with you making me breakfast every morning," She said turning around taking a sip of her coffee. "What am I going to do without you?"

"Starve probably," Kol teased as he knocked back the glass of blood and poured him some more as she watched him without a flinch as most people would do, but Davina Claire was not most people as had learned. "Anything special you want?"

"Surprise me," She said walking around sitting in her stool at the bar.

"Okay," He nodded up for the challenge as he went over to the fridge where he got the eggs, milk and butter out setting the items on the counter as he reached over to grabbed the brioche bread, that he loves using for french toast because there is no other bread and using regular old sandwich bread is a disgrace to the dish, and a plate and then went to the spice cabinet and got out the cinnamon.

Oooh yay," Davina smiled as she saw what he was making. "I was hoping you would make that."

"Then why didn't you just say so?" He asked looking up from the eggs he was whisking before adding a splash of milk and teaspoon of sugar then started stirring the mixture.

"I don't want to be a pain in the ass," Davina answered simply taking a swig from her cup before reaching over to grab the pot and filled it to the top.

"You are not a pain in the ass, Darling," Kol said as he placed a pan on to the stove and turned the eye on before adding a pad of butter in to the skillet. "If you want to know a pain in the ass, then I will have to introduce you to my siblings one day."

Davina laughed at this a rolled her eyes as she watched Kol place three pieces of the soaked bread in to the pan before moving to clean up the mess while they cooked her eyes trailing his every move and enjoying the view. The way his hips moved as he walked with such grace...his thighs encased by those blue jeans that he wore so well, it made her lick her lips hungrily and was glad his back was turned towards her so he wouldn't see her drooling over him. She brought her cup to her lips as he turned around to flip the toast.

"Perfectly golden brown," He hummed as he looked over his masterpieces with pride. He reached and got a plate, the syrup, powdered sugar, and got the maraschino cherries out of the fridge then when back to the stove scooping up the pieces with a spatula placing them on them on the plate, sprinkling them with the powdered sugar, and topped them with three cherries then placed it in front of her where she was wear an amused smile.

"Ta-da," He said smiling proudly as she shook her head looking at the dish.

"It is so pretty I don't know if I want to eat it," She picked up a cherry popping in to her mouth. "Mmm. Thank you Gordon."

"Gordon? Who is Gordon?" Kol asked confused at the name.

"Gordon Ramsey," Davina answered as Kol's eyebrow furrowed even further.

"Who is Gordon Ramsey?" He asked as Davina laughed at his face as she started to eat her food.

"Gordon Ramsey is a big time chef that is on TV all the time. He can get super mean at peoples idiocy," She explained.

"I have no idea who that is," Kol answered as he reached back for his glass of blood taking a gulp before starting to clean up the rest of the kitchen so he could go play a few rounds of his game. He was just placing the dishes into the sink when he heard the sound of his ring tone coming from his back pocket, he turned off the water and reached into his back pocket seeing Elijah's name on the screen. "Speaking of pain in the asses," Kol said holding up his phone as he turned to Davina who was working on her second piece.

"What do you think that they want?" She asked after she swallowed her bite and he shrugged.

"I honestly don't know," He shrugged as he answered the called. "Hello Elijah," He greeted into the phone as he walked over to the bar leaning up against it.

"Brother," Elijah greeted, but something in his voice was off which immediately sparked Kol's interest pressed the button for the speaker phone.

"What's going on brother?" he asked as he was beginning to get concerned and looked to Davina who was watching him quietly.

"Things have happened," Elijah began and his voice was grim. "With our brother."

"What kind of things?"He asked as he stood up waiting for Elijah's answer.

"The Salvatore brother have managed to desiccate our brother with the help of the Bennett witch and Elena is holding on to our brother's body by hiding it," Elijah explained and Davina's eye widen at this and her mouth dropped opened.

"Do you need me to come help you get him back?" Kol asked not liking the sound of this and the thought of snapping that doppelganger's neck even more and more.

"No, I want you to stay hidden. Things are not well here. Our mother has managed to turn the hunter into an Original Vampire and is on a hunt to kill all the Original Vampires." Elijah explained urgently. "If he doesn't know where you are, then he can't kill you."

"I can't just sit idly by while the rest of my family is danger, Elijah," He said crossly as he began to pace the room.

"Please, little brother, I ask of you to stay where you are," Elijah said firmly, but Kol scoffed at this. "We will be fine," He promised.

"What are we going to do about Nik? We can't let them just keep his body," Kol said angrily.

"I have a plan to get him back, Kol. I am going to offer Elena a deal," Elijah answered.

"You are your deals, Elijah," Kol scoffed again. "What kind of a deal this time?

"I am going to ask for them to return Nik's body to my possession," Elijah replied.

"That's it? That's the plan?" Kol chuckled coldly. "And you think that they are just going to hand him over?"

"They will if we make terms that the can't say no to," Elijah said. "The terms will be if they agree to turn Nik to us, that I will see that Elena comes to know harm, not by Rebekah, you or myself. I need your word brother that you will not pursue them if they agree to the terms."

"That is absolutely ridiculous, Elijah," Kol sighed running a hand through his hair

"Also, to add armor to our terms, I am going to offer that when they give us Niklaus, that we will scatter leaving Mystic Fall behind with a promise to never return." Elijah added.

"So what? We are supposed to be on the run for the rest of our lives? Again? Haven't we run enough?" Kol snapped angrily. "I don't want to run anymore, Elijah. Why can't we find Nik and get him ourselves?"

"I have no idea what they have done with his body. We can't find it not even a locator spell has worked," Elijah said letting out a sigh of frustration and Kol looked over to Davina who was listening to every word.

"What if we had a very powerful witch do the locator spell?" Kol asked quickly to Elijah.

"I'm not sure it would work," Elijah said thinking out loud. "It could be a possibility if the deal falls through. Where would we find such a witch that would do it for us if they know what or who it was for?"

"I'll do it," Davina answered out loud and without any hesitation before Kol could stop her.

"Who is that?" Elijah asked immediately. "Who are you?"

Davina got up out of her stool walking around to where Kol was standing so she didn't have yell. "My name is Davina."

"And how do you know my brother, Davina?" asked Elijah curiously his tone light.

"He saved my life," Davina answered keeping her answers simple as not to give too much away.

"So, you are helping my brother because you felt that you owe him your life? There must be more to it. What is it? What has he done to you?" Elijah asked. Kol rolled his eyes at this question. Apparently to his older brother felt the need to question his intentions.

"Kol has done nothing to me," She answered defending Kol as he didn't deserve it. "He needed help my help, so I helped him," Davina explained. "It was the least I could do after all."

"So, you would be willing to this locator spell if this plan doesn't fall through?" Elijah asked calmly his tone elegant.

"I already said that I would," She said firmly. "I don't go back on my word."

"And just what do you want in return?" Elijah questioned.

"Nothing," She answered.

"I beg your pardon?"

Davina turned her eyes up to Kol, who was watching the exchange wearing a smirk on his face and what seemed to be surprised at well.

"I want nothing," She repeated her answer in and more firmly.

"Why would you do that Davina?" Elijah wondered silkily. "Why would you help Kol?"

"He is my friend," She answered heartily.

"My brother doesn't have any friends," Elijah snickered as he told her. "So you must be mistaken."

"There is no mistake," She replied hotly. "Because he will always have a friend in me." Davina informed him her tone was firm.

"He has done some horrific acts, murdered people for fun. Surely that must terrify you?"

"What vampire hasn't? And no, he doesn't scare me," She kept her eyes on Kol's. "I trust him with my life and I want to help Kol in any way I can."

"Why?" Elijah asked again.

"That is enough with the questions brother," Kol snapped not liking how Elijah was interrogating Davina.

"He is just being cautious, Kol," Davina said to him placing a hand on his arm. "It's okay. I don't mind and meant every word I have said."

"You defend me as if you have known me for years, Davina," Elijah said sounding surprised.

"That is because she is amazing, Elijah," Kol piped in grinning softly at his little witch with pride because she was truly amazing. "I will agree to your terms if you do something for me in exchange."

"And this is?" Elijah drawled.

"You will keep Davina a secret," Kol answered simply. "No one is to know about her in order to keep her safe."

"Is she in danger?" Elijah asked.

"No, but I don't want the others to think that they can use her as they please. She is not some tool or toy." Kol stated firmly. "If you will allow me this small pleasure, then I will do as you ask. I will not go after Elena Gilbert." He promised even though the words were bitter against his tongue.

"You have my word, little brother," Elijah promised. "This is what we'll do, I will go to Elena and propose the deal and if they do not comply, we will have Davina do the spell."

"Sounds good to me," Davina agreed looking to Kol.

"Now I must go and speak with Rebekah before I proceed, so I must bid you and Davina good bye," Elijah said before adding. "I will be in touch to let you know what happens." With that Elijah ended the call and Kol turned to Davina.

"Are you sure you want to help my family?" He asked. "Because you don't have to Davina."

"I already said that I would and I don't mind helping," Davina said as she picked up her empty plate placing it in the sink. "It is what friends do for each other. So what do we do now?"

"I don't know, but I have something nagging in the back of my mind that I should head back to Mystic Falls," Kol said.

"But Elijah said not too," Davina reminded him crossing her arms. "It sounds really dangerous, Kol."

"I just hate being a sitting duck," Kol grumbled as he felt the need to break something. "Or being useless."

"You are not being useless," Davina shook her head. "You are just simply waiting for your brother to call me back."

"I know, but I have this really bad feeling and I should be there," Kol sighed as he leaned against the counter.

"How about this, while we wait for Elijah's call, we pack up and if we don't hear anything by the morning, I will do the locator spell anyway and we can find your brother on our own."

"We?" Kol asked raising an eyebrow at her. "I don't know if I want you coming along with me because it will be very very dangerous, Love."

"If you don't remember what I was able to do in that alleyway that night," Davina began seriously. "Then you have not been paying very good attention to me Kol."

Kol stared at Davina for a moment thinking about that night she dropped him to his knees with just a flick of her wrist. He had never felt power like that before and had been around his share of witches, but nothing ever came close. He knew that she was powerful, but just didn't want her to get hurt because of him or possibly killed because he didn't want to lose her...he couldn't- no would not lose her. "Oh, I remember that night well, my head felt like it was about to explode," Kol chuckled rubbing his head as he remembered the pain. "Fine, but if we go, you have to promise to be very careful and listen to me," He told her.

"I am not a little kid, Kol," She said stubbornly her eyes filled with fire. "I can take care of myself."

"Trust me, I know you are not a little kid," He tossed back. "I just don't want you to get hurt at my family's expense, so promise me. Please?" He begged softly.

"I will if you will," Davina proposed firmly.

"What kind of promise is that?" Kol asked tilting his head as he tried to understand her.

"A firm one," She answered dropping her arms. "I am going to go upstairs to pack. It's better to be prepare than not to be."

* * *

Davina crouched low on the floor, pulling up the skirt bed to make sure that nothing had got pushed under there was too important for her to forget about. She had been working for the past several hours packing up her suitcase, and spent a good bit of time studying up in her grimoires going over every locator spell that she could find. She wanted to be prepared for anything that came her way. She reached under finding a shirt, one she had been looking for, and a pair of socks. She got of her knees folding the items up and placed them into her bag. She sat down on her bed going through her mental checklist of things she needed to do and well they were all completed which left her with nothing to do which sucked. She could not stand being bored when she got an idea. So, she got of her bed and changed into a blue top with lacy short sleeves, dark skinny jeans, and brown slouch boots, before leaving her room in search of her favorite vampire.

"Kol," She called out as she made her way down the stairs finding the living room and kitchen empty wondering where he could be. She made her way out to the back door where the wood pile was located and didn't find him there either. "Kol,' She called out again as she entered the cabin.

"In here."

Davina turned and followed his voice which led her to an open door underneath the stairs. She was surprised to see a door there because she had never noticed it before as she went down two steps into a room filled with rows and rows of bookshelves full many old looking books. She couldn't stop looking around as she walked deeper into the room turning to go down one of the many rows to Kol standing in front of it holding an open book.

"I've been looking up different locator spells," He said looking up from the pages at her and smiled as he saw her beautiful face looking around in awe.

"So have I," Davina said as she turned to look at the books on the shelf. "Are all of the these books grimoires?"

"Not all of them," Kol said and nodded to the book he was holding. "This one is and my mother's."

"How many grimoires does she have?" Davina asked curiously.

"She has five that I know of and I have them all here," Kol said looking around the room. "Along with many other grimoires. I gave you a few of them when we got here."

"I looked through all mine and studied up any locator spell I could find," Davina sighed shaking her head before reaching over and taking the book from his hands. "I have studied ten different locator spells one of them is bound to work."

"I hope so, if not we always have my mother's spell," Kol said as he flipped through the pages before holding the book out for her to see. "Here." He pointed to the page.

Davina leaned her head forward so she could see the words on the page. "Kol…This isn't a locator spell," She said in a low voice as her eyes moved left to right reading word for word her eyes widening. "This is a spell to disables the stake, but only temporarily." She whispered as she moved to take the book from Kol. "This is a very powerful spell, I can feel it just by reading the words and I would need to be within the vicinity of the stake. And I would need something to draw power from in order to do this spell. I am very powerful, but each witch has a limit of much they can use." She said looking up at Kol. "And if I were to do the spell myself, it would kill me from using that much power."

"Well let's just hope that my brother can convince Elena with the deal," Kol said. "Because you are not dying, Davina Claire, do you understand me?" He said firmly.

"This says here," She said pointing to the line. "That I could draw power from a vampire's blood like I could draw power from a dark object. All I have to do is cut along the life line of my palm and have the blood in my hands," She read out loud. "You mother was a fucking genius, Kol."

"She was a nut job who created the vampires species," Kol laughed.

"From a witch stand point," Davina defended before closing the book. "You know what? I have had enough reading for now," She said placing the book on the shelf before grabbing his hand pulling him out of the room. "Here," Davina said picking his jacket up off the chair and tossing it to him. "Come with me." She said as she plucked the keys off the door side table.

"Where are we going?" Kol asked confused as he shrugged on his jacket wondering what had happened to the nice and sane Davina he had come to know as he followed her out the door to see her getting into the car. "What are you doing?" He asked as he opened the door and got in.

"Do you trust me?" She asked turning to him as she started the car.

"What kind of question is that?" He demanded, furrowing his eyebrows at her.

"One I want you to answer," Davina blinked waiting for an answer.

"Of course I trust you," Kol answered, incredulously as Davina shifted the car into drive then proceeded to drive out of the drive way with out another look in his direction.

"Where are we going?" asked Kol as he looked at all the building of Denver passing by his window.

"The answer is the same as it had been the last five times you have asked," Davina said as she went around the curve. "You will see when we get there."

"Well I would like to know where there is," Kol snapped. "Are you kidnapping me?"

"What?" Davina broke into laughter which filled the car as she slowed down before turning into a parking lot of what looked like an abandoned warehouse with broken windows and there was some damage to the wall and the paint was faded. "Kidnapping you?" She asked as she pulled into a parking space and turned to him. "How in the hell could I kidnap you? You weigh a ton and it would require you going against your will."

"Are you calling me fat?" Kol asked as he placed a hand on his chest with a fake hurt look on his face. "How dare you..." He whispered, but Davina could tell his tone was playful.

"Not at all, but you weren't the one who had to drag your ass in order to get that bat out of your gut either," Davina retorted as she put the car into park and pulled the keys out.

"What is this place?" Kol asked looking at the building warily. "Looks like it could fall over any minute at the slightest wind."

"Oh don't be so dramatic," Davina scoffed as she got out of the car. "Because we are going in," She said looking to the building.

"We? In there?!" Kol asked hurrying to get out of the car walking to her side. "I am not going in there. That building doesn't look all that safe."

Davina shook her head at Kol as she started walking towards the building when she felt Kol grab her arm. "What?" She asked.

"You are not going in there," He told her firmly. "Do you have a death sentence or something?"

"No, I don't and I _am_ going in there," Davina told him. "You can stay out here and continue to be scared." She said pulling away from his hand before turning around and walked across the parking lot to the front door without another word, where she had to used a good bit a strength to open, and entered and turned around to see Kol standing near the car shaking his head. "See its fine," She said before closing the door as she grinned to herself before letting out a loud scream.

* * *

Kol's eyes widened at the sound of her scream and flashed to the door. He pulled the door open running in and flew down what appeared to be a very long hallway looking through every turn and corner, but could not find Davina as he came to a set of twin door. He pushed the door open and his jaw dropped as he entered what appeared to be an empty arena with a big rink of ice. He walked to the rail to look down to the ice and heard a laugh behind him which made him turn around to see Davina sitting in one of the chairs with her arms and legs crossed unharmed and smirking at him.

"Nice of you to join me," She sent a sexy grin his way causing a shiver to go down his spine as well as a sense of relief.

"You scared me," He scoffed shaking his head at the cheeky girl before him. "I thought something happened to you."

"Sorry," She said but the smirk had yet to leave her face.

"You look it," Kol agreed sarcastically and shook his head as Davina got out of her seat skipping down the three steps.

"Because I'm not," She said playfully.

"What is this?" asked Kol pointing over his shoulder at the empty ice.

"This is an ice skating rink" She answered as she walked to the safety rail looking down at the slick surface as Kol guessed what was going on.

"You are taking me ice skating," Kol realized chuckling at the surprise laid out in front of him.

"Well ever since that day up on the mountain," Davina started. "I have trying to think of something that would top it and I wanted to something for you and you had said that you liked to ice skate, so I was talking to Kelly and I asked her about the ice rinks in the area when I went to pick up the food the other night and she told me about this place."

"So that was what took so long," Kol said his grin growing bigger.

"Kelly coaches kids on the weekend here. She said that this rink is only used on the weekends because the public rinks are always filled to the brim with families and they can't practice, so they come here. During the week it is empty, so she said that I could bring you here." Davina finished looking around the place.

"We are missing one thing," Kol said pointing to his feet. "Skates."

"Hmm," Davina hummed before turning around going to the seat she had been sitting in reaching behind it pulling out two pairs of skate. "Like these?"

"You thought of everything," Kol said as she handed him a black pair of skates. "How did you know my size?" He asked curiously.

"I snuck in your room one night while you were in the shower to check you shoes," Davina answered lightly.

"So, I wasn't hearing things," Kol said remembering the night that he could hear movement from inside the shower as he sat down to trade in his shoes for his skates. "You are a sneaky witch," He accused playfully.

"Well, I had to learn how to get around Marcel or I wouldn't have had any freedom," Davina said as she watched Kol finished lacing up skates.

"How did you get around Marcel?"

"Josh," Davina answered. "If it wasn't for him, I think I would have been ready for a mental institution. He would cover for me if the attic got too much. Do you remember how to skate?"

"That is one thing about me, I can learn something but never forget it," Kol said his grim smug as he got up out of his seat and made his way to the entrance of the rink and gingerly set his right foot on the ice, then did the same with his left. She watched as he pushed forward sliding over the ice a few feet before his legs came out from under him causing him to fall on his behind.

"I thought you knew how to skate," Davina teased as she leaned on the rail as she watched him get back up to his feet.

"It's the skates," Kol called out as he brushed the ice off of his backside. "I need to get used to them. The ones I am used to, didn't look like this," He explained as he moved on the ice with a little and steadily picked up his speed until he was skating with no problem. "When are you coming out?" He asked as he slid to a stop in front of her.

"I'm not," She answered.

"What do you mean you're not?" He barked crossing his arms at the girl in front of him. "Get your ass out on this ice."

"I don't know how to ice skate," She said shaking her head. "I'll just be making a fool of myself and I would like to keep my pride thanks."

"That is the worst excuse I have ever heard," He said shaking his head. "Get out here or I will come off this ice and carry you." He threatened.

"I dare you," She challenged lifting an eyebrow at him.

"You shouldn't test me," Kol drawled tightly as she got out of her seat the blue hue of her shirt making her blue eyes stand out even more, her full lips held in a sexy smirk and her long legs moved slowly towards him. Damn she was sexy and she was making him thirsty...for her.

"Why not?" She questioned her smirk broadening. "It's fun," She murmured, her low voice popping the word 'fun'. He had to clench his hands from pulling her over the rail to him, burying his hands in those brown locks he so longed to touch, slamming his lips against hers claiming them as his as he had dreamt of so many times in last several weeks.

Kol narrowed his eyes at her as she tilted her head her eyes daring him. He used his vampire strength to pull himself up and leap over the rail in front of her and her eyes widened. "Are you ready to skate?" He asked as she sighed looked to the empty skates.

"I don't even know how to put them on," She said as she sat down pulling off her boots as she lifted up the heavy skate. Kol kneeled down taking the skate from her hands pushing it on to her foot and played around the with laces until they were tied and did the same with the next boot until he was finished.

"How do they feel?" He asked looking up. "Not too tight are they?"

"They are tight," She said as she tested the movement of her ankle which moved easily with not pain. "They feel fine," Davina said as Kol stood up and she pushed herself up feeling a bit wobbly as she took her first step in her skates. She let out a breath as took the next step and felt Kol take her hand and wrapped it around his arm.

"That's it," He said gently walking beside her and he could tell she was very nervous as they made the way and he went out on to the ice first gliding without any hesitation as Davina looked at the ice as if it were the worst kind of dark magic. "Take my hand, Love," He said it out to her and she thought back to the night that they danced in the snow. She smiled as she took his hand holding tightly as she took her first step out on to the ice. Her breath caught as her foot wobbles as she brought her right foot on to the ice, but she didn't fall. She felt as if she was on a tight rope and if she moved the wrong way she would be going down with only ice to break her fall.

"Watch my legs," Kol instructed moving his legs in a way that allowed him to backwards pulling her with him. "Bend you need and press forward," He said demonstrating with one of his knees.

Davina bit her lip nervously as she bent her right knee and pressed forwards feeling the blade slip, but was able to stop herself from falling and tried to with her left leg which moved shakily and she was pretty sure that the reason she was standing was because Kol hand her hand.

"You are doing great," Kol encouraged trying to offer some comfort. "It is a bit tricky at first, but once you get the hang of it, it can be a lot of fun."

"I blame New Orleans," Davina said looking up from the ice to Kol. "It is way too warm in the winter for such a thing. We barely even have winters, let alone ice." She said looking around the rink glad that there was no one watching because she was determined to get this right no matter how many times she fell.

"I learned on small pond on our farm," Kol said. "This is a lot bigger than that so you have more room. Do you want me to let go?"

"I'm fine," She nodded as Kol let her go backing up from her form where she remained still. "At least I am standing," She said smiled looking up to Kol and then found herself falling back on to her own behind like Kol had done before. "Spoke too soon," She grumbled blowing a piece a hair out of her face as she tried to pick herself up of the ground. Kol had moved away from her and was gliding around on the ice, but he was watching in case if she needed his help.

Davina managed to get herself on her feet and studied Kol's movements, before trying on her own. She had managed to get a few inches before falling down again this time she banged her elbow on the ground. "Ow…" She whined as she rubbed her throbbing funny bone. Kol skidded to a stop in front of her causing chunks of ice fly up into the air and took her hands helping her off the ground to her feet.

"Are you okay?" He asked kindly as he was concerned as that fall was kind of bumpy.

"I'm fine," Davina smiled as she used his hands to pull herself up and let out breath. "I want to try again," She said as Kol nodded letting go of her hand and Davina pushed her skate along the ice staying up longer than she had so far she smiled as she kept going and lost her balance and she held her arms up as she wobbled trying to stabilize herself from falling and she felt a hand sneak around her middle to her stomach making her breath catch in her throat and closed her eyes. He felt so close to her and knew if she turned around she would run into his chest. A hard chest her head had been laying on that very morning. She didn't know what she was doing when she laid her head on his chest after he had fallen asleep, but wanted to see what it was like. It was like the best pillow she could ever find making her feel so safe and warm that she could not help but falling asleep on him.

"I won't let you fall," He promised his breath fanning her ear causing goosebumps to rise on her skin.

"Too late for that," She said to herself feeling herself fall for him just a little bit more as she was standing with his arm around her.

"What?" asked Kol, his breath still hitting her ear and she realized that she said that out loud and he heard her. She scrambled to find a way to cover her slip.

"I said too late for that," She said not looking at him and mentally slapping herself for her slip of words as she moved herself around to face him. "I fell twice already and I got the bruise on my elbow to prove it," She said holding up her arm and there was a bruise already forming.

"True," Kol said chuckling as he made her way over to her to check her arm because that bruise was looking nasty. "I have herbs at the cabin that can heal that right up or you can have some of my blood," He offered, but she shook her head.

"It is just a bruise it will go away in a few days," She said and looked at it. "Besides, it is my battle wound from attempting to battle ice." She laughed the sound echoing off the walls of the building. He noticed that she was trying to keep herself from looking at him which made him wonder what she had meant something different before which made his heart speed up a bit because that would she had feelings for him just as he did for her. He had been suspecting of her feelings for a while, but didn't want to get his hopes up because it was almost too good to be true of the possibility of having someone like her at his side.

Davina forced herself to focus on her skating testing every little move out as she moved around on the ice as she picked up her speed a bit as she slid smoothly across ice and she looked up at Kol smiling at she had managed a successful skate without any falling loving the way it felt. "I did it," She smiled proudly and Kol began to clap.

"You did. Good job," He nodded proudly at his girl...yes his girl because she was his girl as he skated over to her slowing down beside her. "How does it feel?" He grinned.

"Great," She said. "Now that I haven't fallen on my ass," She said moved her boots as she felt herself grow more and more confident in her moves and when she felt as if she was going to fast than she was comfortable with, she tried to stop causing her to trip over her feet causing her to stumble over face first, but Kol quickly reached out to allow her to fall in his arms before she could each the ice and she left out a sigh of relief into his chest. "Well..almost," she said grinned looking up at him, but made no move to get out of his arms.

"Everyone falls, Love," Kol said gently getting lost in her eyes before smiling gently at her. "Even I did," he confessed remembering what she had said earlier and watched as her smile slowly left her face, her eyes searching his.

Davina felt her heart stop as she made sense of the word he had spoken and her mouth felt suddenly dry as she tried to find the word to speak, but the man had done made her speechless once again, so he did hear what she had said and what she had meant. She watched as his eyes dropped to her lips, her lips she had suddenly put chap stick on, as he invaded everyone of her senses. Her eyes, her smell, her touch. She loved being in his arms as it felt as if this was where she was always supposed to be as his head lowered down towards to hers and she felt her eyes drift shut on their own accord.

Kol felt himself smile as he could her heartbeat racing almost to the same speed as his own. He dropped his eyes to her full lips only inches from his as he lowered his head even more as the need to kiss her was greater than any blood lust he had ever felt. He instantly missed her eyes as felt his nose brush up against her and could feel her breath on his lip which made them tingle. Kol held his breath as he closed the small gap finally locking his lips against hers. He heard her breath hitched once again as he kept one arm around her as he lifted one hand to cup her jaw. He didn't want to push it so he broke the kiss pulling back to look at her face and watched as she opened her eyes. Kol was hoping that he didn't make the wrong move and mess things up with her.

Davina felt the void that his lips left as he pulled back and opened her eyes to see Kol looking at her with uncertainty in his eyes. She smiled softly at him and found that she couldn't really stand on her tip toes, so she pulled away from him reaching down to untie her skates pulling them off tossing them aside as quickly as she could, stood up on her tiptoes before reaching up wrapping her arms around his neck pulling him back down locking her lips over his. She could feel him chuckling against her lips as their lips moved together and could not believe that this moment was happening and felt his arms tighten around her bring her closer to him as she felt herself getting lost in the kiss as well as her need for oxygen. She pulled back needing a moment to catch her breath. "Wow," She whispered breathlessly looking into his eyes as he grinned back at her.

"I should have asked first," He whispered as he searched her face "It is what a proper gentleman would do."

"Do you hear me complaining?" She whispered with a flirty smile.

"I may have to double check," Kol smirked as he moved to cup her face with her his hands as he pressed his lips to hers, his lips moving against hers as she matched his every move and his ran the tip of his tongue against her lip asking for admittance. She opened his lips to him and he had to stop himself from moaning at her taste. She was delicious and he could see himself getting addicted to her more than he already as he continued to explore her sweet mouth as her tongue began to battle with his. Davina Claire was perfect in every sense as their kiss deepened and then he heard the annoying sound of his phone ringing.

"You should answer that," She breathed against his lips as she pulled back as he moved to steal another kiss as the ringing kept on. He groaned against her lips making her giggle as he reached into his jacket pocket pulling the damn thing out not looking to see who it was as he hit the damn button. He just wanted to get the call over so he could go back to his new favorite thing as he put the phone to ear.

"This better be good, brother," He snapped into the phone not taking his eyes off of Davina as she began to move away, but he tightened his arm around her to keep her place because she wasn't going anywhere, but he was greeted by the sound of sobbing on the other line. "Rebekah?" He said as his full attention was brought to the phone call and he could hear more sobbing. "Bekah, what wrong?" He asked hurriedly not liking the sound of his baby sister crying in such a state.

"Nik's dead."

* * *

Yes, yes, I know, I am evil but you know what...It is so much fun!

So a lot of things have happened in the chapter...

Now what is going to happen next? Stay tuned to find out as the next chapter is coming soon!

RJ


	15. Chapter 15

Hello everyone! Here is the next installment of Holding On To You...just in time for Christmas! Thanks for everyone wonderful words. Tessa! I enjoy talking to you thank you so much!

Here we go!

* * *

"Nik's dead."

"What?" Kol gasped as the word registered in his mind. "What do you mean Nik is dead?" He asked as Davina cupped her mouth her hands backing away from him and he placed an arm around her shoulders pulling her back to him. "How?" He asked his voice thickening.

"The hunter stabbed him with the white oak stake," Rebekah wept. "Elena agreed to Elijah's deal and I went to retrieve his body, but the hunter had followed me. I tried to stop it, but Damon made me leave before he could get a hold of me."

"At least they did one thing right," Kol scoffed. "So what now?"

"I have no idea," Rebekah sighed into the phone. "I am heading back to Mystic Falls, I still have to tell Elijah the news, I just need to find him."

"I am on my way, Bekah," He promised. "We will rip through that entire town."

"No! Alaric is still out there at large. You are safe were you are," Rebekah told him. "I don't want to lose anyone else."

"I am getting tired of people telling me to stay," Kol snapped coldly. "I am a part of this family too remember, Bekah? And just as able as the rest."

"Just stay where you are," Rebekah said forcefully. "I will call you if anything chances if we need to come, I promise you that I will."

"Whatever," Kol scoffed and ended the phone call looking at Davina who began stepping away from him. "Davina."

"This is all my fault," She whispered as she continued backing away from him. "Your family was in danger and I could have done something about it and what did I do?" She muttered but he couldn't stand hearing her talk down to herself.

"Davina," Kol said again as he made his way over to her. "This not your fault," He said as he placed his hands on her shoulders. "We only found the spell a couple of hours ago, and even if Elijah did call us we wouldn't have gotten there in time so don't beat yourself up about this, Darling," He said looking into her eyes. "Why did you bring me here?" he asked.

"Because, I knew you would drive yourself crazy waiting for Elijah to call, so I thought if I got you out of the house for a bit, that it would shorten the wait a little and help you relax," Davina answered. "But I should have been prepared."

"None of us were," Kol said leaning his forehead against hers. "Do you regret it?" He asked.

"Regret what?" She asked looking into his brown gaze.

"Today," He answered. "What happened here today." He added talking about the kiss because he sure in hell didn't.

"No," Davina responded shaking her head adamantly. "Not for a second." She cupped his face with her hands. "Nothing will ever take this day from me or that moment." She studied him for a moment. "How are you even standing right now?"

"I don't know if I believe it," Kol said looking to the iced covered ground. "It is hard to believe to be honest, because I always thought that he was the one that would never be..." He swallowed as he didn't want to say the word as he remembered the conversation he had shared with Nik shortly after Finn's death. "I.." Kol closed his eyes as he could feel himself getting choked up as he felt Davina place a hand on the back of his head pulling him into her shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her hiding his face in the crook of her neck.

"I am so sorry, Kol," She whispered into his ear as she could feel the wetness of his tears on her skin and felt his shoulders begin to under her fingers. Davina wished that she could take his grief as her heart broke for him. She tightened her hold on him delving her fingers in to his brown locks. They stood like that for several minutes before Kol pulled back his eyes wet.

"Sorry," He said embarrassed as he wiped his eyes not looking at her. He felt foolish for becoming so emotional in front of her.

"It's okay," She touched his cheek gently as he looked from the ground into her eyes. "Do you want do go?" She asked and he nodded. "Why don't we go back to the cabin and toast a drink to your brother's memory?"

"That sounds like a fantastic idea," Kol nodded taking her hand in his and helped her off the ice where the took off their skates for their shoes and made their way to the car where Kol got in the driver's seat for the welcoming distraction.

Kol drove through town deep in his thoughts as his eyes remained on the road in front of him. He glanced over to the girl beside him who was silently staring out her window her eyes slowly blinking as she watched the scenery of the mountains pass her by and he knew she was still blaming herself for had happened. He promised himself that he would find a way to make it up to her and to assure her that this was not her fault in anyway. No one could see into the future to see how things turn out. Kol pulled one of his hand from the steering wheel reaching over to take one of her hands in his pulling her hand to his lips. She turned her head to look at him and in that moment he allowed himself to admit that he had fallen head over heels for this very girl beside him and she was the reason that he had been able to make it through that dreadful moment after Rebekah's call. He made it his life mission that he would do what ever it took to make sure that she was happy because she made him happy for the first time in his life.

* * *

Soon, Kol was pulling into the driveway of the Cabin and they got out of the car to go inside. Kol turned to her and smiled. "I just need a moment," He said.

"Sure," She nodded and he leaned to kiss her on the forehead before turning to go up the stairs. She sighed and followed up him up the stairs to go into her room where her bag from earlier was still sitting on the bed with still opened. She didn't know if she wanted to unpack or not, but she moved to sit on the bed burying her face into her hands. She didn't know how she could be so careless or how he could even look at her because she was the reason her brother was dead. She should have gone ahead and did the spell and maybe something could have prevented it. Davina sat up reaching to her beside table where her books were. Maybe there was a way she could bring him back and as she flipped through the pages before moving to the next and the next but there was nothing. She ran a hand through her hair before going back downstairs to the room under the stairs. She moved along the rows trying checking the spines of the books until she saw one with in french that she recognized. She pulled it out of its place finding that it was all in french and flipped through it until she found something on resurrection spells. It was a brief paragraph about how they could be tricky and needed a bit of power, but nothing to really suit her need. She flipped through it until she hit the last page and there was nothing, so she put it back in her place. Davina continued on down the row until another book stood out to her so she pulled it out and got the hit the same roadblock as she had in the other books. There had to be something as there is always something as Marcel would always say….Marcel. Davina's eyes widen at his name ran through her mind.

"Oh my god!" She cried reaching into her back pocket for her phone to find it not there. She hurriedly put the book back and hurried out of the room. She whipped around to the staircase running up it, half way up, she missed a step making her foot to slip painfully causing her to crash into the stairs with a thud knocking the air from her lungs.

"Arghh!" She groaned wincing as her ankle was now throbbing angrily. She closed her eyes as the air slowly made its way back to her. Biting her lip, she grabbed on to the stair rail using it to pull herself up and looked down to the landing where it was about seven steps away from her. She let out a breath as she lifted her aching ankle testing it on the stair above her. She winced as she put pressure on it, it hurt but it was tolerable. She would probably need to put ice on it, but she needed her phone. She bit her lip as she slowly made her way up the rest of the stairs and sighed in relief when she made it to the top. She wince as her ankle protested her weight as she limped her way to her room. Walking over to the dresser, where her phone was laying on dresser where she had left it to charge pulling it off. She typed in her password to her home page hitting the contacts button and scrolled down coming to Josh's number first. She pressed on his number and put to her ear. It rang and rang until she heard Josh's voicemail message. She ended the call and went back to her contact scrolling all the way down until she got to Marcel's wasting no time in pressing his name. It too rang until she got to his voicemail. Davina went back into her contacts and found Cami's number and pressed. Cami picked up after three rings.

"Hey Davina."

"Cami," She smiled at Cami's familiar voice. She had missed the blonde bartender. "I hope I am not interrupting anything."

"Of course not sweetie," Cami's motherly voice came. "How are you?"

"I am good," Davina answered. "Have you seen Marcel or Josh today?"

"No I haven't. I just got to the bar about an hour ago and before that I had class," Cami replied. "Is everything okay?"

"Everything is fine," Davina lied. "I was just trying to give them a call, but I could get either of them to answer."

"I did see Marcel last night on our date," Cami added.

"Your date?" Davina smiled as she heard the words as it sounded as if Marcel actually had made a move.

"Yep," Cami laughed and Davina could hear her smiling through the phone. "I said date. He asked me a couple of days ago, in fact. Took me off my a totally surprise though."

"Well it is about time," Davina snorted.

"You knew?" Cami accused playfully.

"It was so obvious," Davina laughed. "Marcel has been wrapped around your finger for a while now."

"That totally goes against girl code," Cami tutted. "It would have been nice with some warning."

"I was sworn to secrecy," She defended before sighing. "]If you see either of them can you tell them to give me a call."

"Are you sure everything is okay, Davina?" Cami asked sounding concerned.

"I just miss them is all," Davina said which was true, but not what she was truly feeling which was fear and worry of their well being.

"They miss you too," Cami smiled. "Hey I gotta get off of here and go serve people that I don't like."

"That sucks," Davina said.

"Yeah, but it pays the bills."

"True. Bye Cami," Davina smiled then ended the call. She sank down on her bed as thoughts rushed in to her mind what if...She shook her head and pressed Josh's number again but this time it went straight to voice mail and Marcel's did the same. She wiped away the tear that escaped her eyes as she tried to think of what else she could do. She heard a knock on her door Davina looked up to see Kol standing at the door.

"Are you ready to have that drink?"

"Yeah," She nodded forcing her smile throwing her phone on the bed as she got up and walking over to Kol. She ignored the aching pain in her ankle

"What's the matter?" Kol frowned at her.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." She smiled a little brightly at him. Davina knew that he was going through a loss as well and she didn't want to be selfish.

"Don't lie to me," Kol said firmly his eyes piercing into hers and she could feel more tears coming. "What is it?" He asked gently. "You don't still feeling guilty do you?" He frowned at her.

"I do," She sniffed but shook her head. "That's not it," She gulped as she really didn't want to put any more pressure on him and bit her lip. Kol reached lifting up her chin.

"Davina?" He said as he was now starting to worry as a tear fell down her pristine cheek.

"I can't get through to Marcel or Josh," She answered and Kol's eyes widen at this.

"Shit," He cursed looking away as he remembered what Nik had said about their sirelines when an Original dies. Josh and Marcel was a part of that line. "I had forgotten all about that."

"I called their phones several time," Davina said but shook her head. "I got only got their voicemail and they don't know what is about to happen if it hasn't already and Cami hasn't seen them today. I'm sorry," She scoffed at herself shaking her head as she pulled away from him.

"Hey hey," He said flashing forward in front of her to stop her from walking away from him. "You don't have to pull away from me," Kol blinked at her placing his hands on to her shoulders. "If we want this to work, we have to be able to tell each other anything no matter how little or small the problem is."

"What is this?" Davina asked him. "Is this even the right time to be discussing it...I mean your brother just-"

"Just because my brother has passed, doesn't mean our worlds have to stop turning," Kol piped in looking into her eyes. "And I would like to see what this goes because to be honest, I have grown quite a fancy for you." He finished smiling warmly at her.

Hearing those words, Davina smiled back at him though it didn't reach her eyes. She gazed at him softly filled with wonder at the man before her. He was amazing in all aspects. "So did I," She said warmly. "But-"

"There is no buts." Kol cut in before continuing. We no longer have to face this cruel world alone because we now have each other and I promise you that you will never have to face the world alone as long as I am on this earth, Davina Claire," He promised heartily.

Davina blinked back more tears that she felt welling up in her eyes as her heart completely turned to mush and she didn't know if her heart would ever be the same. She never had anyone in her life make such a promise to her. She took in an unsteady breath as she cupped his cheeks with her hands as she leaned up pressing her lips against his. Kol responded by sliding his lips over to lock his lips over her bottom lip. She pulled back smiling with a warmth in her eyes that warmed his cold soul. "I promise too and you will always have me by your side because there is no where else I rather be." She vowed.

Kol wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him and his eye somehow landed on the bed. "Let's go," He said suddenly.

"What do you mean? Go where?" She asked pulling back looking confused.

"Back," Kol answered looking down at her. "To New Orleans."

"Go back? Are you serious?" Davina questioned. "Kol, we are over a thousand miles away...We are not going to make it time," She reasoned.

"It doesn't mean you shouldn't try," Kol stated. "I didn't get a goodbye with my brother, but it doesn't mean you won't and you can warn them of what is happening. I think it took some time with Finn's line from what I heard."

"We wouldn't get there until tomorrow and tomorrow is Thanksgiving so flying is out of the question because the airports are packed full of lines and people. So we would have to drive." Davina said as she thought out loud.

"We can drive as fast as we want," Kol pointed out.

"What about the police? If we go too fast we are going to get pulled over Kol," Davina pointed out.

"Police officers can be compelled, Darling," Kol smirked before adding. "And make some fine meals." Which made her roll her eyes at him. "Besides, we packed everything this morning, so we can leave now."

"Just no killing the cops," She sighed dropping her hands to his chest.

"Only if they don't shoot."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Davina picked the bags up off her bed and looked around the room to make sure she had forgotten anything. She turned to walk out of the room and came to the stairs which she eyed as she took the rail with her right hand and started her descent. Her ankle was throbbing as it was, but it still hurt as she gingerly placed her foot on the step and the next until she made it to the bottom.

"Are you all set?" Kol asked as he entered the cabin.

"I believe so," Davina bit her lip a second. "Maybe we should take your mother's spell book with us."

"Why?" He asked.

"That vampire hunter is still on the loose and I want to study that spell some more. You never know when we are going to need it," Davina reasoned.

"Good idea," He nodded as he turned to the left to go into the room as she went out to the car to put her bags in the trunk. Davina winced as pain radiated up her leg as she moved her ankle the wrong way and heard the door of the cabin close and footsteps heading towards the car.

"Got it," He said walking around the side of the car holding up the book handing it to her.

"Thanks," She said opening the bag that had her book which was very full making her wish she had a bigger bag. "Do you have all of your things?" Davina asked as she reached up to pull the trunk down to shut it.

"I did, but if not I can always get other," Kol shrugged as watched her looking around and smiled. "You're going to miss this place aren't you?"

"I am missing it already," Davina sighed as she looked behind her at the mountains. "I am going to miss the snow more."

"We can come back you know," Kol suggested. "Any time you want or I'll take you somewhere where it snows all the time."

"That is an offer that I can't give up," She smiled dreamily.

"Let's get going before it gets any later," Kol said pulling the keys out of his pocket. "You want to drive first or should I?"

"You," She answered as she wanted to relax her foot for a little while. "Just no crazy driving."

"I don't drive crazy," Kol denied as Davina walked to the passenger side door and turn around to look at him.

"Grandma." She simply said before getting into the car. Kol burst out laughing as he rolled his eyes going to to the driver's side.

"I am never going to live that down am I?" He asked as he pulled his seat belt on and looked to his witch.

"Nope."

"You are lucky I like you," He said teasingly as he started car and pulled out of the drive way beginning the long drive back to New Orleans.

* * *

Twelve hours later, Davina sipped on her coffee with another cup in the opposite hand for Kol as she walked out from the store to where Kol was putting gas into the car. She walked around to the driver's side where Kol was waiting for the pump to catch up. "I'll take over from here," She said causing Kol to look at her and nod. She could tell by his eyes that he was tired and needed a break from the road. The had just managed to get out of the city of Dallas before needing to stop for fuel.

She opened the driver's side door and climbed inside setting the coffees into the cup holders and waited for Kol to finish up. She reached over to get her phone which was in the door handle and checked to see if she had missed anything. There were no missed calls or answered texts message as she had sent many during their drive. She hit Marcel's name and it went straight to voice mail as well as Josh's and she was very worried now.

"Still no answer?"

Davina looked up from her phone to Kol standing outside the opened window looking in with an apologetic look on his face. "No," She said shaking her head putting her phone down. "Something must have happened because this is the first time I couldn't get in touch with them."

"I am sure they are fine, Love," Kol said touching her cheek with the back of his finger.

"I sure hope so," Davina sighed as Kol went back to the pump and soon he was climbing into the passenger seat and faced her.

"Are you sure that you are okay driving?" He questioned.

"I'll be fine. You need to take some time and rest." Davina noted softly as she pulled her seat belt on and drove out of the lot on the road in the direction of the interstate where she needed to be.

"Thanks, Darling," He smiled before reaching into the back seat where the was a cooler lifted up the lip and pulled out a blood bag from the stash that Kol had managed to snatch from a hospital in a small town in New Mexico when his throat began to burn for his need of blood. She waited out in the car while he went up stairs to the pretending be someone from another hospital needing more blood because their stash had become low of a certain type and managed to get few of the O negative his personal favorite. Soon after he emptied the bag he nodded off into a deep sleep leaving a complete silence in the car, so Davina reached over to turn the radio so she could have some music to help with her concentration on the road.

Several hours and one state line later, Davina was driving down interstate 49 deep in the state of Louisiana, she didn't realize that would miss a name so much. It was a few hours before daybreak and it was pouring down rain with streaks of lightning firing up in the sky. She groaned as she let up on the gas, as it was getting harder and harder to see due to temperance of the rain. Davina turned the windshield wipers on to their highest level and it helped her line of sight, but not by much. A flashing in the rear-view mirror caught her eye causing them to narrow from the glare of the bright headlights as she realized that were lights and hastily approaching from behind until they were directly behind her and blinked their lights and her eyes widen as she realized that is a was a cop and that she was being pulled over…. She had been going a little bit over the speed limit and cursed at herself.

"Just pull over, there."

"Waaa!" Davina cried out as she jumped in her seat, her heart pounding in her chest, turning to see Kol sitting up in his seat snickering at her sudden fright. "Holy shit Kol…." She glared at him causing the snicker to change to a rolling chuckle she ignored him for a second as she pulled over in the shoulder of the road.

"I didn't know that Davina Claire could scare so easily," Kol teased in his chuckling state as he sat up further in his seat.

"I thought you were asleep," She accused as she placed her hand on her still fast beating heart.

"I was until this fool and his bright light," He grumbled and Davina caught the scruffiness of sleep in his voice making it sound even more sexier than usual.

"What do I do?" Davina asked slightly panicked. "I have never been pulled over before." She said watching the cop exit their vehicle and rolled down her window only slightly due to the rain not wanting to get her or the car wet.

"Just relax, Love," Kol said softly and nodded as the cop reached her window. Davina gulped as she turned to the older gentleman.

"Good morning," The man greeted in a gruff voice making him sound like a warm loving grandfather, that happened to be halting her need to get home, but he cut to the chase. "Young lady, do you realize that were going 87 in 75 mile an hour speed zone and in the pouring rain for matter?"

"Really?" Davina gasped as she shook her head. "I am sure that I going at least 70. That was what my car said."

"No, ma'am," The cop shook his head. "When I pulled off that ramp back there, I clocked you going 87 that is 12 miles over the posted and legal speed limit and with the road way very wet very dangerous and this stretch of the interstate is very prone to hydroplaning."

"I honestly didn't realize I was going that speed. My speedometer must have went again. I just had it repaired last week." She sighed shaking her head.

"And I hear that story one too many times. You could have killed someone or yourself if you went skidding of the roadway. The office reprimanded her causing her want to roll her eyes, but wanted this over so she could get going. "Have you been drinking tonight?" He asked suddenly/

"What? No." Davina answered caught off guard by the question. "I am only seventeen and underage so no I have not been drinking." She scoffed.

"Seventeen? Then what are you doing out here so late?" The cop questioned. "You should be home in bed with your parents. You wouldn't haven't-"

"Excuse me Officer," Kol cleared his throat cutting the cop off leaning over Davina to get a good look at the man's eyes. He connected his eyes with the cop's green eyes as he felt his eye constrict as the cop's pupil doubled in size. "You are going to stop with the questions and go back into your car and go a get yourself a coffee and enjoy it. You are also going to forget my face and well as this lovely lady beside me and let us get on our way." Kol blinked breaking the connection and sat back in his seat

"Well you folks have a nice rest of your morning," The cop smiled turning around to walk back to his car and Davina let out a sigh of relief.

"Let him leave first," Kol instructed as the cop turned his lights off and drove passed them down the street.

"That definitely has some perks," Davina sighed looking to Kol.

"I don't really like using it, but I will if I have too. There is nothing like free will." Kol said wisely and looked out the window. "You were really driving that fast in this weather?"

"I was doing just fine until now," Davina said defensively. "Rain is no big deal for me as I live in a state that gets a lot of rain throughout the years."

"At this rate, we will be needing Noah's Ark to take us the rest of the way," Kol noted as thunder sounded causing the car to shake. "It is nasty out here. Maybe we should stop for a bit."

"We don't have time," Davina said as she shifted the car in to drive waiting for a car to pass before pulling back on to the road.

"Well watch your speed, Jumpy," Kol said as a flash of lightning illuminated the car.

"Jumpy?"

"Yeah, that is your new nickname," Kol teased as she rolled her eyes as she pressed down on the gas pedal.

* * *

The light of the sun began to highlight the sky as it slowly began to rise into sky rewarding Davina with a mixture of colors on the fading clouds and the signs signaling for New Orleans grew in numbers and soon she was at her exit. So she took the exit ramp that would lead her to New Orleans. She could feel her heart sigh with relief as they were finally at the end of their very fast and long drive. She wouldn't care if she never drove in a car again for a good while.

"Ah...Home sweet Home," Kol smiled as she nodded.

"It is good to see that name," Davina agreed leaning her head back against the headrest as the skyline of the city entered her sight.

"So what are you going to do when we get there?"

"I am going to all of his favorite hideouts and if I can't find them there I will ask his vampire crew..." She explained. "If they haven''t all died yet."

"Don't think like that Davina," Kol said taking her hand in his. "We will find them."

"I know. I am just worried because I haven't heard from them," Davina sighed as she took another exit ramp and soon they were driving along the streets of the French Quarter. She rolled down the window and took in a deep breath smelling the spicy scent of spicy food. It made her mouth water as grabbing a rare free parking space on the street that was crowded with people. "That will won't ever happen again," She said as turned off the engine.

"What?" Kol asked as he took of his seat belt and climbed out of the car loving the feeling of finally being able to stretch his limbs out as Davina walked around car joining him on the sidewalk.

"Finding a parking space that fast," She answered turning off in the direction of Rousseau's. There was a group of musicians standing on the corner sounding off some classical sounding jazzy which made Davina move her head to the beat as she nodded at them as she past them turning the corner.

"You love jazz," Kol noted as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"It is the sound of my home," She smiling as he pressed a kiss to the side of her forehead and soon they reached the entrance of Rousseau's which had it's normal closed sign flashing as it always did during the day.

"Looks like their closed, Love," Kol noted and Davina raised an eyebrow at him before moving out from his arm.

"Are you doubting me already?" She teased as she cast a careful look around them before reaching up to the side of the mailbox where there was a compartment. She pulled on the little knob and picked up the key and slid the key into the lock and twisting it around until she was able to open the door inside and held it open for him with a sneaky grin on her face.

* * *

*claps excitedly* Not a lot of excitement in this chapter, but we are back in New Orleans, but for how long? And what has happened to Josh and Marcel? Want to find out stay tuned!

And if I don't get to post the next chapter before then! I hope everyone has a wonderful holidays with lots of love and memories to share! Until then everyone be good...Santa is still checking his list!

RJ!


	16. Chapter 16

Hey everyone. Thank You to all my viewers for the likes and follows. I hope you are enjoying this story because it is super fun for me to write. Now to some, some of this is not following the show and some of it is. This is just how my story wants to be written. It's like pain...it is demanding to be told.

* * *

"Smart," He said nodding approvingly as he stepped inside the darkened restaurant with all of the chairs up on the tables. "Who knew to have a spare key."

"I am the only one who knows about the key, so it stays between us," Davina said as she closed the door behind them locking it back.

"Secret safe with me love," He smiled as he looked around. "I like this place," Kol smiled as he turned a stool around sitting down.

"Me too," Davina nodded sitting down next to him and turned to him. "One night, I snuck out of the church and came here to for a bite to eat only to lock eyes with this very handsome man."

Kol's snickered as his grin widened. "I had a very similar experience..though the girl almost costed me my drink."

"How did she do that?" She wondered.

"By being the most beautiful girl I had ever laid eyes on," He answered as his eyes lit up before her and Davina felt the air leave her lungs and tilted her head.

"How can you be so calm after what happened to your brother?" She asked. "Aren't you angry?"

"No….I am fucking furious. Every time I think about it I want to tear someone apart or sink my teeth into the next person that crosses in front of me and painting the roads with their blood all the way there. It is taking everything in my body not to be rushing to my siblings' side to persecute the ones who have caused harm against my family." Kol responded anger radiating in his voice.

"Then why come here with me?" Davina wondered. "You should be with your family."

"I also made a promise to Rebekah that I wouldn't and I don't break my promises to my sister," Kol explained as the anger surged forward and he clenched his hands because he felt completely helpless. "And I don't know if I can accept Nik being completely gone and if I go I would have to accept it," He sighed.

"If you want, you can go to your family, and I can find Josh and Marcel on my own," She told him and he shook his head.

"No, I am not leaving," He said quickly. "What are we waiting for anyway? We need to be finding them before it is too late."

"Davina?"

Davina turned to see Cami coming through the door with her arms full of bags. "Hey Cami," She said standing up.

"What are you doing here?" She asked setting the bags down on to the counter.

"I am looking for Marcel. Have you seen him?" Davina said.

"No, I haven't," Cami said shaking her head. "You didn't sound right on the phone yesterday and now you are here. Is everything okay?"

"No, it isn't," Kol said speaking up for the first time since Cami had entered the building. "It is rather urgent that we find him as soon as possible."

"What is going on?" Cami demanded looking from Kol and Davina.

"My brother was killed last night," Kol answered. "Marcel and Josh are within his sire line."

"But they're vampires," Cami said looking confused.

"Yes, but the vampire that starts the sire line dies, then so does the sire line," Davina explained. "And I haven't been able to get in touch with either of them."

"Oh my God," Cami gasped as she pulled out her phone and tapping on the screen.

"I have tried several times and nothing," Davina said as her depth of her worry sounded in her voice. "We need to find them."

"I don't know where he could be," Cami said. "He didn't say anything when he left the other night except going back to his house."

"I'll going to go check there now," Davina said looking to Cami. "If you see him let me know as soon as you do."

"I will make some calls to see if anyone has heard or seen anything," Cami said turning back to her phone as Davina nodded as she headed for the door with Kol following closely behind.

"Marcel's house is a few blocks from here," Davina said as she turned right before crossing the road with a brisk walk moving through a crowd of people going until she stopped outside a dusty red brick building Kol's eyes widen as he recognized the building as his old family's home from when they lived here last. Kol eyes darted in every directions looking over every square inch of the entry way as they entered the courtyard which was filled with empty due to it being early morning The pillars has vines with leaves wrapping around them hanging down giving the place that very old feel. He turned around as his eyes went up one of the stair that led to the balcony all the way to the door of his bedroom not much of the place had changed other than a few things that had changed. Then his eyes landed on the elegant script of the M's that marked the lone pillar and he suddenly felt completely out of place. Kol felt his breath leave him as it didn't feel right to be in this place with out his family…Without Nik as he was one who built this very place and now he would never see it again. Kol gritted his teeth as felt anger over come him and urge to throw the all the small tables against the wall.

"Marcel!" Davina yelled out her voice echoing off the walls as she looked around. She had only been here a handful of times, but not enough to know where everything was at. "Marcel," She yelled out again. Davina jerked around at the sound of a door opening to see Diego coming down the stairs and he did not look happy.

"What do you want witch?" He snapped as he walked up to her glaring. "It was a very fun and exhausting last night and you are now interrupting my sleep."

"Aww that is just awful," Davina sighed sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"Well what do you want?"

"I am looking for Marcel and came to see if he is here," Davina explained. "Where is he?"

"Do I look like his babysitter?" Diego sneered smartly with a smirk.

"Seriously, Diego have you seen him?" Davina tossed aside his smart comment. "I need to talk to him. Tell me where he is."

"I have no interest in helping people I don't like," Diego answered coldly. "Especially you and I will not take your demands."

"Why so hostile?" Kol asked with interests and Diego eyes widen at the sight of him before turning back to Davina.

"How dare you bring a new vampire to the compound," Diego narrowed his eyes at Davina. "Only those that Marcel invites can come here. That is one rule that Marcel always stands by and any intruders will have be forcibly removed."

"Was that a threat? Because today would not be a good day for that," Kol growled taking a step forward as he felt more anger running through his veins. He would love to teach this idiot a lesson. Kol smirked coldly taking a step closer to the younger vampire and looked him up and down. "And it would only take me a second to tear you apart to cover the ground with your entrails, smartass. I have been itching to kill something. Just continue to be hostile or give me a reason to do it and I will tear your heart out of your chest so fast you won't feel it." He tossed back icily as Diego growled showing his fangs his veins appearing rapidly and lunged at Kol flashed out of the way and then flashed around him grabbing Diego by the throat picked him up and tossed him across the room sending him crashing into a table flattening it to the ground.

"Stop!" Davina cried wincing as Diego jumped up flashing forward grabbing Kol's shirt and tossed him to the ground smashing his hand into Kol's chest. Kol groaned out in pain at the intrusion as he felt Diego's hand gripping his heart and smiled when Diego tried to extract it but didn't budge. Diego looked confused as he pulled at his heart with more strength again and again and again.

"You having fun?" Kol laughed murderously as he took a hold of Diego's arm bending it all the way backwards as the sound of bones snapping in half filling the air. "Little tip, Darling," He breathed. "I. Can't. Be. Killed." Kol bared his teeth using his vampire strength to throw Diego off of him flashing to his feet. He stalked slowly over to the vampire who appeared to be a bit winded on his hands and feet. He swung his foot kicking the vampire in the face flinging him in to the wall.

"You are pathetic," Kol smiled of the sight of blood steaming from Diego's nose and a trail from his mouth. "Is that all you got?" He taunted as Diego flashed forward, Kol had to give him points for not backing down from the fight but that didn't help him much as he locked his assailant in to a tight headlock. Diego was breathing heavily unlike Kol who was staring down at laughing the sound deadly as he tighten his hold around his neck. "I wonder how much it would take for your head to pop right off..." He said out loud.

"What in the hell is going on here?"

Kol looked up to see Marcel walking through the entrance of the compound. If he wasn't so pissed off by the stupid bugger in his arms, he might have been a little bit more happy to see him but was also surprised to he him alive. Davina followed Kol's line of sight and her jaw dropped at the sight of the very person she had been trying to desperately to reach.

"Marcel," Davina said shocked. "You're okay…"

"Of course I am," He looked to her the scowl on Marcel's face deepening as he crossed his broad arms as he turned his head back to the bound up duo "Why does Kol have my vampire in a death lock?"

"Because your boy here, thought he was some big badass and started a fight with me," Kol explained to Marcel. "And I was just about to finish it as you were coming in the door. Perhaps, you should teach him some manners as they were rather poor towards Davina and I."

"Marcel, we need to talk," Davina spoke up hoping to break the tension that was in the air. Marcel turned back to Davina as his scowling look changed to a concerned look.

"Is everything okay?" He asked worry evident in his voice studying the girl closely and by the look on her face there was something wrong.

"I'll explain everything," Davina promised only to confirming Marcel's suspicions.

Marcel looked to Kol, who still had his arm around Diego's neck in a strong choking grip. "Let him go and we'll go somewhere to talk and from the look on your face, Davina, something is not good." He guessed.

"If he dares to come at me again with less than pure intentions, I will kill him without blinking," Kol warned his voice cold and deadly throwing Diego to the ground and not giving him a moment to catch his breath, Kol stooped down to Diego grabbing his chin forcing it up looking into the eyes. "Consider yourself lucky, Mate." He spat letting go of his chin roughly standing up looking to Marcel. "Where to because we don't have a lot of time."

"This way," Marcel said heading to a door opening leading them through to a sitting room. Kol looked around snickering as it looked almost the same as it did a century ago. He spotted a decanter and strolled over to it and poured himself a glass and swallowed it in one gulp.

"Please just help yourself,"Marcel said sarcastically as he closed the door behind him locking it so no one would come intruding in.

"Don't mind if I do," Kol tossed back as he poured him another class. "I like what you have done with the place as if it never burned."

"I like what I like," Marcel smirked before walking over to Davina wrapping her up in hug. "Not that I am happy to see you, Honey, but what is going on?"

"My brother," Kol took another swallow of bourbon before turning around to the other. "Was killed last night."

"What?" Marcel turned to Kol. "Which brother? You have a three of them."

Kol shot Marcel an annoyed look before casting his eyes to the ground. "It was Niklaus." He said swallowing painfully feeling the burning of rage consume his being causing him the grip the glass in his hand making it shattered. "Damn it!" he grumbled shaking his hand free from the liquid and glass shards.

"Are you for real?" Marcel asked dropping down into a chair as the words repeated over and over in his head.

"I am sorry to say that I wish I wasn't," Kol said walking over to the vampire placing a hand on his shoulder. "I know what he meant to you. I am sorry."

"He raised me," Marcel uttered running a hand over his face and head. "He's really gone?"

"Yes, I got the call from Rebekah yesterday," Kol said quietly.

"How is she?" Marcel asked looking up at the sound of her name.

"She's devastated," Kol answered taking a deep breath. "There is something else you need to know."

"What?"

"When an Original vampire dies their entire sireline dies along with them," Kol said as Marcel looked at him for a moment before shooting up from his chair.

"Are you telling me that I am going to die?" Marcel bellowed, his eyes wide with fear. "How sure are you of this? And why in the hell didn't you tell me this first?"

"To be honest, I am actually surprised to see you alive. It happened with my brother Finn was when he was killed. Vampires just started dropping like flies," Kol answered.

"I tried calling you Marcel," Davina said looking to her father figure. "And I couldn't get through to you or Josh. I called like twenty time trying to get a hold of you."

"I was out in the Bayou," Marcel explained. "There was a problem with one of the werewolf packs and Josh and I went out there to help solve it and cell reception is horrible out there." He pulled out his phone turned it on and moments later an endless cycle notes of music hitting the air. "Twenty missed calls and fourteen text messages," Marcel chuckled looking up to Davina.

"I was worried," Davina said defensively. "And when I couldn't get through to you two I thought the worst had happened." She sighed. "So, Josh is okay too?"

"Yeah, he was fine. He went back to his apartment because he was exhausted," Marcel answered.

"How are you feeling?" Davina asked Marcel. "Do you feel off in anyway?"

"Not at all," Marcel shook his head turning to Kol who was wearing a confused expression. "How long do I have?"

"You should have already been dead...Something is not right," Kol summarized as he scratched his head as the sound of his ringtone was heard coming from jacket pocket.

"Is it possible that your brother could have survived?" Davina asked Kol who was looking more and more confused by the moment as he reached into his pocket for his singing phone

"It can be possible since none of his vampire line appears to have dropped, but I don't know how. With Finn, his line died within hours of his death from what Nik told me," Kol responded as he raised eyebrow at the name flashing on his screen. "Perhaps, this very person may just have some answers." He said as he placed the phone to his ear. "Hello Elijah," He said into the call. "I was wondering when I would be getting your call as you did give me your word."

"My sincere apology brother," Elijah responded. "Things have been rather hectic around here."

"I should say from the news I got from Bekah," Kol retorted rolling his eyes. "What are we going to do in revenge for our brother and this blasted hunter?"

"Rebekah already took care of that," Elijah said before sighing. "By killing Elena, thus killing the hunter in the process, though Elena died with vampire blood unknowingly in her system."

"Another doppelganger vampire… It is not like the wench didn't deserve it for the times of her betrayal towards our family," Kol growled to Elijah. "It was only too bad that I was not able to assist in the matter. I did stay away as sister requested of me."

"I know how are that was for you brother," Elijah sympathized before clearing his through. "As for our brother..."

"He's alive isn't he?" Kol guessed out loud looking up to Marcel and Davina who were both listening very closely to the conversation going on in front of them.

"I wish to speak to you in person about that matter," Elijah requested. "If you don't mind."

"That is fine with me," Kol nodded. "Though I am no longer in Denver, as my wishes to stay in the city have long expired."

"Where are you now?"

"I am nearing the city of New Orleans, brother," Kol lied smoothly. "Where would you like to meet? Just not the compound as I don't feel to be in a place where I am constantly reminded of the time that I was stabbed in the back by my sister to be be daggered by my two older brothers only to be let out a century later..."

"How about we meet at the Plantation House then?" Elijah suggested elegantly.

"That I can do," Kol answered quickly.

"Very well, Brother," Elijah drawled. "I have a few things that I need to wrap up and tell Davina that I look forward to meeting her."

"I'll think about it," Kol tossed back.

"I will see you tonight," Elijah said before disconnecting the call and Kol turned back to the others in the room.

"Well?" Marcel asked even though he had heard the entire exchange between the two brothers.

"As you heard, Marcel, Elijah wouldn't elaborate about Niklaus," Kol sighed in frustration. "But considering that you are still alive and breathing, I am considering that the old bastard had a plan. Also he wants to talk in person."

"I heard that," Marcel said feeling a bit unsettled with another Original coming to his town after they fled for their lives without looking back to see if he had survived. Marcel glanced over to Davina who was listening quietly. "Where do you want to stay D? Th church again?"

"No," Davina said shaking her head. "I had enough of that room to last me a lifetime." She shuddered at the thought of living in that room for a second more.

"She can stay at the Plantation with me," Kol said looking to Davina who looked relieved at the suggestion and nodded her head. "There is plenty of room for her there."

Marcel scowled at Kol for a moment before turning back to Davina. "Are you sure that is this is what you want to do?

"It is fine with me," Davina nodded. "Anything is better than the church beside Elijah wants to meet me."

"How does Elijah even know about you?" Marcel questioned crossing his arms like he does whenever he gets in to protective mode.

"I was going to do the locator spell to help him find his brother," Davina answered and Marcel jerked around staring down Kol with a deep glare.

"You were going to have her do your family's bidding?" Marcel roared in the older vampire's face. "You said you were going to keep her safe."

"Marcel!" Davina yelled placing her hand on Marcel's arm. "Stop it! He didn't ask. I offered to do it, so calm down."

"Why would you do that?" Marcel asked facing Davina.

"Because they needed help," Davina answered hoping that Marcel would see her reasoning, but knew that he could be a pain in the ass when he wanted to be.

"You need to watch yourself D, don't get mixed up in this family. What did Elijah offer you?" Marcel watching the teen girl for any sign of distressed. "He had to offer you something good."

"He didn't offer me anything for my help. It customary to help people when they need it, Marcel," Davina pointed out crossing her arms as she was beginning to get angry with him.

"You don't with the Mikaelsons," Marcel said disapprovingly. "Once you start would will never be able to stop. They will expect it again and again until you are trapped within their family."

"It is my magic," Davina stated firmly. "I will decide on how I will use it. What about you? You always never had a problem asking for my help when ever you needed something concerning magic or the witches. Anyway, Elijah is the only one who knows about me."

"I know that no matter what I say will change your mind," Marcel sighed as he looked to his adoptive daughter. "But please be careful, Davina." He begged.

"Leave her alone," Kol said out loud causing Marcel and Davina to break their staring contest. "I was going to allow her to help my family if Elijah would only meet my conditions which tell no one of Davina and that he knew that she was not some tool for the family to use, though we never got to do the locator spell due to my brothers supposed downfall." He explained. "I will not allow my family to harm her in any way or use her to their advantage. And, if you are uncomfortable with my brother coming to town Marcel, then you might want to lay low for a few days."

"You come to my city and you want me to lay low?" Marcel scoffed as he looked to the older vampire as if he had lost his mind. "There is no way in hell I am going to do that. This is my city and I rebuilt from the ground after it was burnt down due to your damn family...There is no way in hell I am doing that again."

"Need I remind you, Marcel, that we can easily take back the city just as easy as it was for my siblings to flee from it," Kol snapped earning a deathly cold look for Marcel. "The city was once ours and we can make it that way again."

Marcel's cold glare harden even more as he pointed at Davina. "If anything happens to her because of you or your family, I will make certain that you wished that you had never step foot back this town."

"Oooh… I'm scared," Kol mocked icily smirking as he was not phased by Marcel's thread but wanted to laugh as it looked as if Marcel was about to have an aneurysm that included taking off his head in the process. He had missed pressing Marcel's buttons. He was like a rocket….you press the right buttons and boom takes off.

Marcel turned back to Davina, whose gaze had softened. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to call me, no matter how small the issue you might be, I will be there in a moments notice."

"I know you will," Davina smiled gently at the man before her. "And I will be fine. You don't have to worry Marcel."

"It comes with the territory D." Marcel said looking to Kol. "There rules I told you before still apply as last. Locals off limits and tours are game."

"I maybe old, but I haven't forgotten," Kol said smartly as he was starting to feel tired and the need of a hot scalding shower, some bourbon and bed and it was wearing down his nerves even more.

"Making sure," Marcel said. "Let me know what you find out Klaus so I know if I need to prepare my guys."

"Trust me," Kol nodded. "If you had not have croaked by now….it probably isn't going to happen." He smiled as Marcel sent him another dirty look before stalking out of the room.

"Do you have to egg him on?" Davina asked shaking her head. "I thought he was going to explode."

"Because Marcel is fun to rile up," Kol answered chuckling. "I have a century to make up for."

Davina shook her head once more. "So where is this Plantation?"

"Follow me."

* * *

"This is your Plantation?"

Kol chuckled as he turned his head to Davina's jaw drop at the sight of the large house as he drove up the long drive way to the roundabout stopping the car in strong of the stairs that led up to the double entry doors. He pulled the keys from the ignition and got out of the car.

Davina had thought the cabin was huge, but this house made the cabin look like a boat house on a pond. There large porch with its many large white pillars standing tall with several windows facing out with black shutters. "The south may have not won the war, but we have the best houses," Davina said in awe as she looked around causing Kol to laugh.

"If you like this, Love, wait until you see the inside," Kol said as he went up the stairs to unlock the door, holding the door open for her allowing her to go inside first. Davina was greeted by an open foyer and a staircase that went up one level then appear to have another connecting set of stairs a few feet away going up to another level. There was one room to the right that appeared to be a sitting room and another one to the left that appeared to be another sitting room that connected to the dining room and the kitchen.

"Elijah must have had some cleaning people come by," Kol noted as he looked at the very too clean table. "Because it looks to be in good bloody shape this old place."

"It does smell extra lemony," Davina nodded sniffing the air. "When was the last time your family lived here?"

"The late 1700s, I believe," Kol answered as he moved over to the wall hitting the switch causing the hall way to light up. "They lived here a while until my brother so carelessly killed the owner's son. Then they had to find a place to live elsewhere."

"Where were you during that time?" Davina asked as she walked more into the house walking into the right hand sitting room which was lit up brightly from the sunlight. The furniture looks to be old, but no signs of any wear and tear from use an old red rug underneath a glass coffee table. There were white lacy curtains hanging from the windows. It was rather homey.

"I was daggered and in a box," Kol answered bitterly.

"They did that to you a lot didn't they?"

"It was their way of keeping me in control, Nik would always say." Kol snorted. "So, really this is my first time ever to me in this house awake."

"So, you never really gotten to live," Davina said as she leaned against a chair facing him.

"Not like they have," Kol shook his head. "Nor the way I wanted. In those times, I could have done something more, but whenever I got the chance I would run as far away from them as I could. I always did better on my own and I could do what I wanted which was to learn about more magic or learning how to create new ones."

"You can go and do that now if you wanted to," Davina told him causing him to look up at her. "You deserve it."

"That is kind of you to say, Darling," Kol smiled but shook his head. "Perhaps, one day I will-" He began but heard the sound the door bell sound causing them to look at each other for a second before Kol walked out into the foyer to open the door to see a young, tall blond headed woman standing there with her arms full of what appeared to be grocery bags who smiled at the sight of him.

"Who are you?" Kol asked immediately and suspiciously as there was only a select few of people who knew about this location and it was mostly family.

"My name is Paulie and I have been ordered, by Elijah Mikaelson to have this house stocked and be at your side for whatever you may need." She answered.

"Well then, come on in," Kol said stepping aside allowing her to enter and turned to Davina. "Davina, this is Paulie our help that Elijah has sent us."

"Hello," Davina greeted warmly at woman, but didn't care for how this Paulie was smiling at Kol. "It is nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Paulie smiled and held up her arms. "I should get these to the kitchen. Elijah also wanted me to pass on a message."

"Which is?" Kol asked as he walked over to stand beside Davina.

"He asked me to tell you that he would be here shortly, and to tell you to be dressed in your best and that dinner will be served at 7," Paulie said before turning around to find the kitchen.

"Dinner?" Davina asked nervously looking to Kol.

"Don't worry, Darling, just good old fashion Elijah," Kol chuckled. "Elijah is the type to sit down and do a formal dinner whenever we meet up, so nothing out of the normal. Come on, let go find our bedrooms." Kol nudged his head towards the stairs before going up the first flight.

Davina let out a sigh as she followed Kol up the stairs as she was beginning to feel nervous about meeting his older brother who was another Original Vampire and she didn't know what to expect. She watched as Kol entered a room before going down a different hall to a closed door. She pushed it open to a large bedroom with a large bed in the middle with light blue bedding, antique vanity table with a chair and mirror. She smiled at her find as she walked to the large bay window seat pulling back the curtains to see her room over looking the garden. She pulled off her jacket throwing it on to a chair that was in the corner next what looked be a door to a closet or a bathroom then walked over to the very inviting looking bed. Davina sat on the bed liking the feel of the softness before laying her head down on the pillow and could not stop her eyes from sliding shut.

* * *

Davina groaned as she rolled over in the bed opening her eyes to get a peek at the time. She shot up in the bed as she the time nearing the five o'clock hour. She hurried out of the bed turning the lights on as it had darken considerably since she had laid down and being November it got dark much earlier. She saw that he bags had been placed on the floor right next to the door. She ran a hand through her hands as she sorted through her clothes trying find something to where cursing at herself for her lack of fashion sense and didn't know if she would have time to run to the attic where the rest of her clothes were at. She pulled her other bag shoving it aside as it was her books and reached for her third bag. Davina yanked the zipper back wishing that Josh was here helping her through this crisis when her eyes landed on an article of clothing. She smiled as she recognized it as a dress that she had purchased while in Denver, during a trip to the mall with Kol and Jeremy. It was a black fit and flare skater dress from the sweetheart neckline was a mesh piece that made a halter with straps connecting to the back of the dress leaving it an opened back, she grinned happily at her find as she knew just the shoes that would go perfectly well with the dress. She laid her clothes out on the bed then hurried over to the door hoping that it would be a bathroom and to her luck it was. Due to the shortness of time, she didn't have time to marvel at the large porcelain bathtub looking so lonely in the corner begging for someone to bathe in it as she reached into the large stand alone shower turning it on to full blast before stripping herself and jumping into the hot spray of water.

After she was finished, Davina walked back into her room and went to the chair at the vanity to get to work on drying her hair by towel as she did not have hair dryer. When she had gotten her hair as dry as she could, she put it up in clip for the time being then went to her bedside pulling on her dress working out any kinks of the straps, when she was through with that she sat down on the bed to pull on her simple black ankle strap heels and finished her outfit by slipping on two simple thing gold bangles. Davina reached up to free her hair allowing it to fall in to natural curly waves down her back and ran her brush through her hair once more to add some shine to her locks then did a swift job of putting a few swipes of eyeliner to her eyes and a clear gloss to her lips and Davina was finished getting ready. She looked in the mirror at herself and was impressed at her work in such a short amount of time. Smiling, she reached for her phone taking a quick selfie of herself putting it into a text message to Josh.

 _Davina: What do you think?_

She typed in the message before pressing send. She glanced over to the clock noting that it was now near 6:15 causing the butterflies in her stomach to reach full blast and looked in the mirror once more running her fingers though her hair when she heard a ping from her phone. She turned it over to see it was a response from Josh and laughed as she read what he wrote.

 _Josh: You look smoking, babe! i have to admit that I am hurt that I was not involved in helping with your masterpiece._

 _Davina: LMAO! Next time, I promise. Thanks Josh._

She pressed send with a smile before letting out a big breath before heading to the door. She walked out into the hallway which was very lit up due to the many fancy lights hanging about. The place was really beautiful she concluded as she reached the stairwell. She could heard Kol's voice wavering up the stairs following another in response and she bit her lip made her way down, the sound of her heels filled the air.

"Ah, here we are," Kol said as he came out from the sitting room as she reached the lower stairs and she watched him stop in tracks at the sight of her. Davina bit the inside of her cheek to keep herself from smiling at his reaction to her, but could not stop it from appearing as she taking the last step. She walked over to his side as he had yet speak another word.

"Hello."

She turned around to see a man who could only be Elijah standing in the door way of the sitting room holding a glass of bourbon. He was dressed very elegantly in a full dark gray suit, gray jacket, pants and tie, minus the white shirt. "Forgive my brother, but apparently he has forgotten how to speak." He said walking over to her. "You must be Davina."

"Yes, I am," She answered nodding as he held out a hand to her.

"I am Elijah Mikaelson."

* * *

Ooohhh...things are getting exciting in my land. What is going to happen during dinner? Stay tuned for the next chapter to find out.


	17. Chapter 17

Happy New Year Everyone! Thank you to all of my reviews! I love them! Keep them coming! I am so in love with this story it is so wicked! Love you all!

* * *

"Hello, Elijah," Davina greeted in return accepting his handshake. "It is nice to put a face to your name. I hope your travels went smoothly?"

"They did," Elijah replied. "Thank you for asking. Would you like a drink?"

"A drink sounds lovely," Davina smiled as she walked past the two vampires into the other room.

Elijah turned to his younger brother smirking as he clapped a hand on to Kol's shoulder. "Perhaps Brother, when you are done drooling, you could join us." He teased as earning a glare of the century from Kol walking into the sitting room.

"Shut up," He growled as he followed Elijah into the sitting room where Elijah stood in front of the drink cart.

"What would you like?" Elijah asked turning to the little witch,

"I am not picky," Davina answered as Elijah nodded reaching for a bottle of white wine pouring it into a glass before handing it to her. "Thank you," She nodded before taking a sip from her glass savoring the off-dry liquid on her palate. "Mmmm… Riesling. My favorite."

"Very good," Elijah said sounding impressed. "Everyone knows that Riesling is the best wine."

"I like you already," Davina agreed, taking another sip. "Indeed it is."

"I didn't know you liked wine," Kol said as he accepted a glass from Elijah.

"I do," Davina admitted. "I like a lot of wines. Riesling and Chenin Blanc are a few of my top choices."

"Dinner is ready, Mr. Mikaelson," Paulie said as she stepped into the room.

"Wonderful," Elijah nodded and looked to Kol and Davina. "Shall we?" He held his arm up before following Paulie into the dining room.

Davina began to follow Elijah but felt a hand on her arm which stopped her. She turned to Kol who was watching his brother fully exit the room before turning his eyes to her "You look beautiful, Love." He smiled.

"Thank you," She blushed as she took him in for the first time since coming downstairs. Kol was dressed in a navy blue buttoned down shirt which seemed to mold to his broad chest and shoulder down to his slim waist where it met his dark jeans which hugged his thighs in the way she had come to love. His hair was laying small neat curls as it had grown since the night she had met him.

"I had every intention of introducing you as my girlfriend," Kol said as his smile growing as she turned her blue eyes up to his. "But then, I got a glimpse of you and lost my train of thought."

"Girlfriend huh?" Davina asked tilting her head to the side. "I don't remember you asking me," She said in a teasing tone.

"I haven't?" Kol smirked causing butterflies in her stomach but different from the ones she had before coming down. "Then what do you say about joining me on a proper first date?"

"A first date? Davina questioned her smile growing as she wondered what a first date would be like with Kol Mikaelson. "A first date sounds interesting," Davina nodded. "When?"

"It will happen when you least suspect it, but soon," Kol answered and Davina smirked. "What do you say?"

"I'll have to think about it," Davina said her smirk growing."I will let you know after dinner." She said biting her lip.

Kol chuckled watching as she bit her lip. "You keep doing that and we'll be late." He whispered.

"We will not be late and I can smell whatever it is that is being served for dinner and it smells spicy and it is making me hungry," she said. "If you want my answer...you'll have to behave."

"Behave?" Kol said looking at her as she nodded her head.

"That is what I said," Davina answered.

"Well then, challenge accepted," Kol agreed to cause her smile to widen as he leaned forward to press her lips to hers, but she pulled away from him to walk into the dining room leaving Kol speechless for the second time that night.

"I thought you had gotten lost," Elijah said standing at the front of a large round table that had three empty place settings with a basket of rolls in the middle as she chose her seat.

"Sorry, brother, just needed a private word with Davina," Kol said as he moved around the table to Davina's side pulling out the chair for her. "Ladies are to be seated first, Darling."

"Why thank you," Davina smiled as she sat down placing her glass of wine on to the table and Kol and Elijah followed suit and Paulie brought out the first course: a light arugula salad with goat cheese and tomatoes.

"So, Elijah," Kol said after he took his first bite. "What has happened with our darling brother? He is still alive I presume?"

"You presume right," Elijah answered. "The Bennett witch performed a body jumping spell that allowed his soul in to jump into another."

"A good old classic jumping spell," Kol scoffed into his wine glass that he was sipping out of. "I didn't think Niklaus would ever be that smart." Davina snickered as she chewed on a tomato at this.

"Yes, well it took us all by surprise," Elijah said. "We weren't expecting it."

"He didn't tell you?" Davina asked and Kol shook his head.

"Our brother is always guarded by his paranoia," Kol confided. "He always thinks that he has to do things on his own. I bet Bekah was mad."

"She was so furious and hurt by Nik that ruined his stash of his doppelganger stash," Elijah said as he placed his wine glass back on to the table.

"Is she daggered now?"

"No," Elijah shook her head. "They are no longer on speaking terms and she apparently moved out to her own home."

"That's my girl," Kol laughed and turned to Davina. "Our baby sister managed to inherit a nasty temper."

"The more I hear about the tales of your family," Davina said holding a fork of food in front of her mouth. "The more I am happy that I was an only child."

"Tell me about your family, Davina?" Elijah asked as he turned his attention to Davina.

"There is not much to say about my family," Davina sighed taking a sip of her wine causing Elijah to raise an eyebrow.

"Why would you say that?" He questioned.

"Well my father, I have never met him nor have I ever heard of his name, and my mother is no longer living," Davina admitted.

Paulie came into the dining room taking up their empty salad plates and replacing them with steaming plates a Cajun pasta with blackened shrimp. The smell hit Davina's nose making her mouth water as it was one of her favorite things in the world. It had shrimp and the dish was spicy as hell. "Thank you," She smiled at Paulie watching as she refilled her glass of wine.

"I am sorry for your loss," Elijah said sympathetically. "But, surely you must have someone?"

"Nope," Davina shook her head as she picked up a shrimp biting into it. "It is just me."

"What about the witch community?" Elijah wondered as he dug into his plate.

"I don't like witches," Davina confided as she savored the burning sensation her mouth as the spices found her tongue.

"But you are a witch," Elijah pointed out sound confused. "I figured you would want to be with your people."

"Because they are liars," She said as she twirled her fork around in her pasta as she felt the anger she felt towards her people surged through her veins.

"When I got to town, Elijah, I learned that the witches of the community had tried to perform a Harvest Ritual," Kol said causing his brother to turned to him wide-eyed.  
"Are you serious Brother?" Elijah gaped as anger entered his eyes.

"Deadly serious and don't worry, I dealt with the matter accordingly. None of those witches are currently alive. Though the Harvest was performed weeks before my arrival," Kol replied.

"I remember the last Harvest," Elijah shook his head. "It was totally barbaric and I have seen many things in our lifetimes, but nothing like that. It shook us all to the core. When did this happen?"

"It will be four months next week," Davina answered as she twirled the stem of her glass in her fingers watching the pale yellow liquid swirl.

Elijah studied the younger girl for a moment as h connected the dots in his mind. "You were," He began and she nodded as she swallowed her latest bite.

"Yes," She answered solemnly. "Out of the four girls chosen for the harvest, I am the only one who made it out alive."

"How did that happen?"

"A group of vampires broke up the ritual killing several of the witches including my mother," Davina answered even though she kept a few details to herself. "Ever since that night, I don't trust any witch because they all lied to us about what the ritual really was for which was supposedly for more power."

"That was the same excuse they used back in the 1820s," Kol muttered bitterly. "The coven has some of the most powerful witches...why would they need more power?"

"Who know knows," Davina shrugged as she popped another shrimp in her mouth.

"How did you two cross paths?" Elijah asked pointing from Kol and Davina.

"He saved my life," She answered looking to Kol. "Right before I was about to get my jugular ripped out."

"Heavens help us if I had gone a different way," Kol snickered. "The world would be a lost cause."

"What were you doing in that alley anyway?" Davina asked suddenly as Kol picked up his wine glass.

"You want the truth?" Kol asked as he downed his wine.

"I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't want it," Davina pointed out which caused Elijah to snicker slightly from his seat.

"I had just fed on someone," Kol answered and Davina shrugged. "I was leaving to find a place to rest for the night when I heard you scream out."

"Just as I thought," Davina smiled as went back to eating her meal.

"Then why did you ask, if you knew the answer?" Kol wondered though his tone was playful.

"I just wanted to hear the words from that mouth of yours," Davina said flashing him an innocent grin his way causing him to chuckle.

"That doesn't bother you?"

"What?" Davina looked to Elijah who was placing his silverware on to his empty plate. "That he drinks blood?" Elijah nodded and shook her head. "Why would it? You both are vampires and vampires need to blood in order to live. It is just your nature..."

"It

is not considered normal..." Elijah said and she could tell that he was trying to test her. Davina raised an eyebrow at the older Mikaelson.

"I am a seventeen almost eighteen-year-old witch living in an abandoned church after my coven tried to put me to death in a blood ritual hell-bent on contracting more power and I have a best friend who is a vampire…. Trust me...Normal is relative." She answered looking to Kol who sent her a proud smile before turning back to Elijah.

"And to think you were willing to help my family without anything in return," Elijah said linking his fingers together. "Why would risk your life to help someone that you don't know?"

"Why did Kol help me?" Davina asked looking to Kol. "I didn't ask him for his, and he didn't have to do it. But he did anyway… It doesn't hurt to be kind. I wanted to do it because you needed help to find someone that was your family and from what I heard you would do anything for your family."

"That is true," Elijah nodded. "I hope I am not coming off as offensive, Davina. As you said yourself, I will do anything for my family and that includes their safety as we have many enemies-"

"Mostly created by Niklaus himself," Kol interrupted causing Elijah to glare his way at his rude disruption as Elijah always hated it and a stickler for manners.

"We have many enemies," Elijah said returning to the conversation with Davina. "I need to make sure you are not a threat."

"Well that is one thing that you can cross off your list," Davina said. "Because I am not your enemy nor do I have any intentions of becoming one in the future."

"You are from the Claire bloodline am I correct?

"Yeah so?" Davina frowned. "What does my bloodline have to do with anything?"

"I am sure you are aware of the conflict between one of your older ancestors and Kol?" Elijah asked. "How do I know that you haven't come for revenge?"

"Revenge?" Davina bit back a fit of laughter that was threatening to escape her being. "If I wanted revenge for what happened, don't you think I would have done it by now? And yes I do know what happened as the story was told to me many times and to all stories, there is always another side. Besides what happened between the both of them happened a century ago, way before I was even a thought in their minds. Just because that is their history doesn't mean it has to be our history," Davina said waving a finger between Kol and herself. "Let dead bones stay buried where they are buried." She finished taking a sip of her wine.

"You knew he was a vampire," Elijah began.

"Yes, I knew he was a vampire. I could tell the moment I set my eyes on him," Davina nodded.

"Why didn't you run from him? He could have hurt you." Elijah kept his eye on Davina as he could feel the daggers from Kol's eyes being cast his way.

"I didn't run from him because he offered to walk me home in case my attacker would try for round two," Davina said defensively. "It would be nice if you would not put Kol down in front of him."

"Excuse me?"

"With all due respect, Kol has been nothing but nice to me since that night. There hasn't been a moment where I didn't feel safe around him. And I know about the past things he has done, but he hasn't done anything no vampire has not." Davina glared heatedly. "I will not sit here letting you talk about your brother as if he is not in this very room. I trust Kol with my life." She narrowed her eyes at Elijah.

Kol smiled into his glass as he was sipping from it as his eyes darted between his older brother and his witch during their little stare off. He didn't know whether to laugh or not, but he could tell Elijah was impressed by Davina. Elijah was having a hard time keeping a smile from appearing on his face. He brought his eyes back to the beautiful girl next to him and could feel his heart grow more attached to her, never had anyone stood up for him before especially to his family. Normally by now, when someone was being interrogated by the Mikaelsons, that person was in tears by now begging for mercy. The girl had balls that's for sure and could tell that the look she was giving Elijah that she was not about to back down.

"Most people would not," Elijah added as Paulie came in filling up their wine glasses before disappearing back into the kitchen.

"I am not most people," Davina tossed back without a blink of an eye.

"I am seeing that," Elijah nodded as he let his grin come forward and Davina hoped that this was an end to all the questioning.

"Besides this one here," She pointed to Kol who was biting back what appeared to laughter. "I rather like his company."

"I like your company as well," Kol said lifting his glass up towards Davina who tipped the rim of her glass into his.

Elijah sat back his chair as he watched his little brother interact with the witch. He was shocked to see Kol's eyes, which used to be deadly cold, light up whenever he gazed in the witch's direction. Kol was positively smitten with the young witch and vice versa even if they hadn't admitted it to him yet. Elijah could see a change in Kol from the moment he walked through the door and he would never forget the look on Kol's face the moment he went out to greet her on the stairs earlier. He had seen his brother with many women before, but never had he ever been stunned by a woman's beauty as it was always in reverse.

"So Elijah," Davina piped up grabbing his attention from his thought. "What was Kol like as a child?" She grinned at Kol who rolled his eyes, apparently, he missed something when he was lost in his thoughts.

"That could take a while," Elijah snickered. "Do you have the time Davina?"

Davina smiled holding up her wine glass. "We have all night..."

* * *

Hours later after dinner, Davina sat in a rocking chair on the balcony using her foot to sway back and forth as she welcomed the cooling night air against her flushed skin, from the wine, closing her eyes as the sound of singing crickets offering the lullaby. She was tired, but not tired enough to fall asleep and she hated going to bed only to toss and turn. She leaned down pulling her heels off of her feet as they were beginning to hurt her feet and tucked her legs under her.

"There you are."

She turned around to see Kol coming through the back door closing it behind him. "Here I am." She smiled.

"Are you thinking of more questions to ask Elijah?" He teased as he dropped down beside her in another chair. "Or for more embarrassing tales of my childhood?"

"Not yet," Davina grinned. "Give me a few days and I am sure I will get some." She giggled.  
"Did you have a nice night?"

"I did," Kol nodded leaning his head back in his chair. "It was very entertaining…."

"It was," She grinned as her eyes moved to meet his eyes and nodded. "I certainly gained a lot of blackmail material tonight…."

"You wouldn't use it," Kol said narrowing his eyes in her direction.

"Don't give me a reason to and I won't," She said her smirk growing on her face and he shook her head.

"Look, I am sorry for all the questions," Kol said turning to her. "He was kind of intense tonight."

"Kol, I know what he was doing. He was testing me," Davina said reaching over to lay a hand on his. "Elijah's heart was in the right place. I am an outsider of the family, I kind of expected it tonight. So, it's okay."

"You didn't have to stand up for me," Kol said turning away and she shook her head. "Thank you."

"I suspect that no one has ever done that before?" She asked knowingly and it was his turn to shake his head. "Well, it will not happen in front of me," She promised and he smiled as he brought her hand up to his lips. "I meant what I said. I trust you with my life," Davina said.

"Same here, and you can always trust me," Kol said to her seriously, "Don't let anything my family says about you scare you off because I will never hurt you, Davina Claire."

"They aren't going to scare me off, Kol," Davina assured him as she could see the uncertainty in his brown gaze. "You have told me some of the things you have done and yet I haven't gone anywhere. No matter what your family says, I will still be here." She told him before a smile warmed up her face. "You didn't just get a girlfriend in me, but also a forever friend."

"He likes you know, Elijah," Kol confessed looking back to the house.

"How do you know?"

"Because he was impressed by you and well you gave him a run for his money tonight," Kol answered surely.

"I only spoke my mind," Davina said looking out to the garden where she could see the moonlight glittering on a flowing creek. "So one down and two more to go."

"The other two will be a lot harder," Kol sighed. "As they are two peas in a pod, even though they are on the outs right now, it won't stick."

"That's one thing I admire about your family," Davina murmured looking back to Kol. "It doesn't matter what, you always have each other's back. I wish I had a family like yours."

"My family has not always been a picnic," Kol muttered as he picked a piece of peeling paint on the arm of the chair.

"My answer is yes," Davina said suddenly causing Kol to look up at her. "To a proper first date, though I have never been on one."

"Good, I was hoping that you would agree to it," Kol smiled and then looked at her. "You have never been on a date?"

"No," Davina shook her head. "My mother was always very strict when it came to boys. I wasn't allowed to date as I was to fully commit to my craft. I'll be honest with you… I love being a witch, but I just don't want to be like the witches of what was my coven."

"You are nothing like them," Kol shook his head. "You are much different and you don't have a stick up your ass like most witches do. You follow your heart from what I see," Kol said when something registered into his mind. "Wait…" He trailed off as he narrowed his eyes. "Girlfriend?"

"You just now picked that up?" She laughed causing her chair to sway back and forth.

her chair to rock back. "I said that about ten minutes ago."

"You are one sneaky little witch, Davina Claire," Kol shook his head at her as she continued to laugh in her seat.

"So when is this first date?" Davina breathed as her laughing calmed down.

"You leave that to me," Kol said as Davina's eyes widen at this.

"I need to know when so I can be prepared." She said nervously.

"Trust me you will," Kol assured her as an idea for the date ran through his mind bringing him into his thoughts.

"Good," She nodded letting out a breath of relief before she felt her limbs begging for her bed upstairs. "I am gonna go to bed," Davina sighed before leaning over in her chair. "Good night," She said before pressing her soft lips to his cheek before standing up.

"Good night," He smiled softly before she turned back disappearing into the house as Kol returned to his thoughts as he worked out the details of the date in his head. Normally, he would not put much thought into such an event, but she deserved nothing more than the best. Feeling an itch in his throat, he decided to go back inside to the fridge grabbing a blood bag from it and sat down to enjoy it. Human food was alright, but it never did quench the urge. He took a seat at the island to enjoy his meal as he took the first sip out of his A+ bag nodding to Elijah as he passed him going into the fridge to grab his own bag leaning up against the counter as he poured his blood into a glass. Kol was wondering what was going through his older brother's mind… He gritted his teeth as he was prepared to fight Elijah with whatever he had to say. There was no way he was going to stay away from her, not when they were just beginning their journey one he hoped would be a long one.

"Where's Davina?" Elijah asked looking around the kitchen for the little witch.

"She has gone to bed," Kol answered taking another sip from his bag nodding up to the next level. "She was tired."

"I hope I didn't offend her with all my questions," Elijah said as he taking the seat across from his younger brother.

"You didn't," Kol shook his head. "Davina knows that you were just being cautious and said she was expecting it. In fact, I believe she was holding her own in there."

"Indeed she was," Elijah nodded downing his glass of blood before pouring more into it. "She is spirited. I don't trust her yet-"

"That is because you don't know her," Kol snapped in defense of Davina cutting Elijah off. "She has been more trustworthy than my own damn family."

"I am just saying be careful," Elijah advised wisely. "You never know-"

"You have been spending way to much time with Nik," Kol said cutting Elijah off once more. "It seems as if you had developed your own sense of paranoia and I don't need you telling me what I need to be doing."

"You never kept your bloodthirst in check," Elijah said. "What if you lose control and hurt her?"

Kol was beginning to feel angry at his brother's words as he tossed his blood bag aside. "Stop," He said glaring at Elijah. "I have been around her for over a month and I have not had the urge to drink her blood… In fact, when we were in Denver that Jeremy kid gutted me with a bat, she offered me her blood and I refused it, but she insisted well threatened me if I didn't take any. And I have not killed anyone since I was let out of the coffin, besides Mary Porter in which our brother Niklaus asked me to do so.," Kol finished before picking his blood bag up taking more blood from it. "Another thing, Elijah I would never hurt Davina."

"She is growing attached to you," Elijah began watching Kol carefully before continuing. "What if-" Elijah began to say but Kol cut him off once again.

"I love her," Kol confessed not looking at Elijah knowing that he had probably stunned the man. "If there is anyone who is attached here, it is me. There hasn't been anyone like her in my life and for that very reason I could never hurt Davina."

"Wasn't you who told Rebekah falling for mortals is the first sign of weakness?" Elijah teased making Kol smirk. "Hypocrite..." Elijah said slyly as took another drink of his drink.

"And to which I am not ashamed," Kol chuckled as he finished the rest of his blood tossing the empty bag into the wastebasket.

"I could see it tonight in the way you looked at each other," Elijah admitted softly. "What you have with her is special and I can see it in you. Whatever you do, just don't lose it." He advised as Elijah's ringtone sounded off causing him to reach into his pocket. "It's our sister," Elijah sighed as he got up from his chair.

"Well I am going to turn in for the night as I had enough excitement for one day," Kol sighed tiredly as he got out of her chair.

"Lucky for you," Elijah grumbled as he held up his singing phone. "You don't have to deal with our baby sister who is calling probably to rant about Nik."

"And I don't want to," Kol said as Elijah answered his phone as Kol quickly dashed out of the room before his brother could pull him into their conversation.

* * *

What a chapter... Elijah and Davina meet and exchange some words and Kol and Elijah had a bonding moment!

I am serious about how much I love this story as I am super super proud of it. I know this chapter is not as long as my chapters have been, but I thought I would end it on a funny note for once without a cliffhanger and the fact that the next chapter has a change to be long and I hope you are prepared for some fluff because it will be fluffy.

Stay tuned as there are many more chapters to come. This story is looking to be about 30 chapters or more and I have a sequel planned after I finish this one. Also, I have plans for a story of the missing moments of this fanfic, but it will be written after this one is finished, so big plans on the way.

See you next time!

RJ


	18. Chapter 18

Hello everyone! Here is another chapter of the story and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Davina opened her eyes only to squint against the bright sunlight streaming in through the windows. That was the only problem with her room due to it facing in an eastward direction, that sunlight fell directly on to the bed and it normally was bright as hell if it wasn't raining. It had been a week since she had returned from Denver and for the last four days it had done nothing but rain, so the sunlight was a welcome sight.

Cleaning the sleep from her eyes, she pushed back her comforter feeling something hit her hand she did so, so she sat up to see a bouquet of light pink roses on the foot of the bed. Unable to keep the grin from her face due to this surprise, Davina reached for the envelope that was sitting neatly on top of the flowers pulling it open to reveal a neatly handwritten note.

 _My Dearest Davina,_

 _Thank you very kindly for agreeing to go out on a date with me and because you have said yes and you asked that I will tell you when, well the time is now in this very letter. Tonight, I hope you would join me for a night on the town. I will pick you up at 7:00 on the dot and don't be alarmed if you don't see me as I have to prepare a few things for this evening. I look forward to enjoying your company as you enjoy your flowers._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Kol_

Davina shook her head as she set the letter down on the bed reaching for one of her roses. She pulled one from the bunch bringing it to her nose, taking in the refreshing smell of it. She giggled as she felt giddy as she had never received flowers before in her life or never thought of the sweet gesture. She looked at her door wondering when Kol had entered because normally she was a very light sleeper. Davina shrugged the thought out of her head as climbed out of bed as her need for her morning coffee came rushing in. While she was looking for something to wear for the day, she looked through her clothes finding nothing she would consider wearing for the night deciding that she would need to go shopping and smiled as she thought of the perfect partner. She chose an off the shoulder gray shirt, blue skinny jeans, and her brown ankle boots as her choice of outfit something comfy and not too hot and then pulled her hair up into a ponytail to finish her look. Even though it was December, didn't mean it felt like it in good old New Orleans. When she was finished getting ready for the day, Davina grabbed her phone placing it into her back pocket then set off to find the coffee pot.

Davina noticed that the house was very quiet as normal as she made her way down the stairs and into the kitchen. She was reaching for her mug as the sound of footsteps entered the kitchen and turned to see Elijah walking in and on the phone. He nodded to her and she could hear whoever he was talking to because they were almost yelling as they were rambling about something. She smiled when she noticed the half-filled coffee pot and poured her a full cup loving the smell of the fresh aroma hitting her nose. She set the cup down before walking over to the fridge to grab the cream and reached to the top of the fridge where the sugar was located, but due to her shortness, she was having a problem of reaching it. The tips of her fingers had just nudged it when suddenly a hand appeared picking up the sugar handing it to her. Davina turned to see Elijah stand there with an amused look on his face.

"Thanks," She mouthed to him stepping around him and pulled out her own phone. She stirred in her two spoons of sugar and two splashes of cream before picking up her up and sat down at the little breakfast table as she pushed the button on her phone for her home screen to pop up going to her messages hitting Josh's name typing out her question.

 _Davina: Are you busy today?_

She pressed the send button before exiting the app and when to her facebook to see what was going on in the world as she took her first sip of her drink. She was scrolling down her newsfeed rolling her eyes as some of the statuses and quizzes.

"How certain are you that he is one of them?" Elijah asked jerking Davina's attention away from the phone as placed a plate of steaming scrambled eggs and toasts in front of her. She looked up at him in surprised because she wasn't expecting nor did she hear any cracking of the eggs and laughed quietly as he placed a bottle of hot sauce in front of her. "If you want anything information about them, Rebekah knows the story the most." He listened to Niklaus for a moment. "Well perhaps, you shouldn't have pissed her off."

Davina couldn't hold back a chuckle at this as she pours a good amount of sauce on her eggs because it was such a Kol thing to say nor was she expecting Elijah to say that. She was still chuckling as she took her first bite testing the heat, before moving to pour more sauce. 'They really needed to make hotter stuff' She thought to herself and took another bite liking the zing this time.

"Who was that?"

Davina jerked her head up at the sound of Niklaus' loud voice coming through the phone and her eyes widen as she realized that he had heard her.

"What are you talking about?" Elijah asked acting confused.

"There was a noise," Nik yelled into the phone causing Elijah to hold the phone away from his ear.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Elijah said dismissively as he put the phone back to his ear. "Sounds like your paranoia is getting worse," Elijah said trying to reroute the conversation back by talking about their sister.

"Have you tried?" Elijah asked into the phone as he sat down in front of her at the breakfast table when she heard a ping coming from her phone. She picked it up as she knew it was Josh.

 _Josh: Nope. What's up?_

 _Davina: I need to go shopping and find an outfit for tonight. Wanna help? She typed before sending her reply dipping her bread into the hot sauce before taking a bite._

"You know what," Elijah sighed holding his head in his fingers. "I will just come up there and help you since there are no signs of two making up anytime soon. I will see you tonight," He said before ending the call.

"Is everything okay?" Davina asked noticing the signs of distressed on Elijah's face.

"Just trying to get the two of them in the same room," Elijah muttered. "It is like how you say it….getting blood from a rock."

"Have they ever been this mad at each other before?" Davina asked curiously.

"They have, but they are both stubborn and it is just a big mess," Elijah turned to her watching her shovel the last of her sauced over eggs.

"Thank you for my breakfast," She said and he looked at her empty plate.

"How can you even taste that?" Elijah asked before looking up at her.

"Luck, I guess," She smiled as she was used to people questioning her tolerance for hot and spicy food which was through the roof and to Pluto. "I love spicy food." She shrugged. "So, you are going to have to leave?" She asked sipping her coffee.

"I am afraid so," Elijah nodded slowly. "Although the brief vacation from the sibling drama was rather nice for a bit, and someone has got to keep the piece with both of them in corners pouting. But something is brewing up there that needs to be sorted out."

"Like what?"

"I am not sure," Elijah said shaking his head. "Whatever it is, it's making my brother kind of anxious," He finished looking at his phone. "Nothing good ever comes out of that."

"If you need help let me know," Davina offered as she got out of her chair to refill her coffee cup.

"Why do you do that?" Elijah asked the little witch curiously. "I have never met anyone who would willingly help my family."

"I like to help people," Davina answered and shrugged. "It's better than letting my powers and knowledge to go to waste and if I can help someone in the process it just makes it better. I want to be better than my coven."

"Thank you for your offer and I will keep it under consideration," Elijah told her before his phone started ringing again. "These things are the worse inventions ever."

"They have a button where you can turn it off," Davina reminded him. "If you ever just wanted a few moments of peace. When do you leave?"

"Tonight, but I want to talk to see Kol before I leave," Elijah answered as answering the phone because you never know what could have happened in just a few minutes in his family. "Didn't I just stopped talking to you?" He asked into the phone as he got out of his chair walking out of the kitchen.

She felt her phone vibrate then dinged in her hand. Davina turned her phone over so she could read Josh's message.

 _Josh: Sounds fun. Is it for anything special?"_

 _Davina: I will tell you when I see you. I'll be there soon._ She sent her reply before opening the back of her phone case making sure that she had her cards in place before she called for a cab as the French Quarter was a few miles away and didn't feel like walking. Davina placed her empty dishes in the sink filling them with water to soak deciding to wait outside for her ride.

As she was walking to the door, she walked passed the setting room spotting Elijah who was pacing the room while still on the phone. She waved at him to get his attention.

"I am going out," She mouthed to him pointing to the door and he sent a silent nod her way she shot him a smile before heading to the door closing it behind her as she stepped out on the to the long porch and sat down on the steps.

Thirty minutes later, she was stepping out of the taxi on to one of the many corners of Royal Street. She smiled as she took in the sights of her home as the city was already in full swing. There was a jazz group on the corner playing merrily she stood listening to their music for a minute before reaching for her phone unsnapping the back pulling out a few dollar bills to toss into their jar. The band member that was playing the drums sent her a thankful smile her way and soon she continued down the street in the direction of Marcel's where she was meeting Josh.

She walked through the doorway to the area of the outside quad frowning when a Diego stepped into her way halting her from going any further. Glaring up at the vampire, Davina crossed her arms at him. "What do you want Diego?" She asked unimpressed.

"Wondering what you are doing here," Diego glowered down his nose at her.

"That is none of your business," Davina shot back as she scouted the place for Josh. "Now if you excuse me," She said going to step around the vampire, but he once again stepped in front of her.

"Everything that happens here is my business witch," Diego smirked and Davina was beginning to get bored.

"I really don't have time for this, can you go and be annoying somewhere else?" She asked waving her hands around at the large building surrounding them.

"Did the vampire finally get tired of your ass and throw you out?" Diego snickered and Davina smirked.

"Nope," She shook her head. "Unlike someone I know, he knows how to be a gentleman. You could learn a few things from him like how to treat a lady."

"Well, I would have to find a true lady, as they are hard to find," Diego laughed.

"Maybe because they run from the moment they lay their eyes on you," Davina tossed back shocking the vampire who started grinning at her. "What so funny?"

"Wanna go out sometime?"

"What?" Davina asked unable to keep her laughter contained as she could feel her face filling with blood as she fought to control herself. "I'm so sorry," She giggled as she straightened up as she knew that she shouldn't be laughing, but couldn't help herself. "I was totally not expecting that," She breathed tears running down her face as she put a hand to her chest and she knew of his player ways and was not going to be next on the chopping block. "No," She shook her head as she wiped at her eyes thankful that she had not chosen to wear any makeup or she would be looking like a raccoon by now. "Anyway, I am pretty sure that Marcel told you to stay away from me," She reminded him. "In fact, I was there the day he told you vampires that I was off limits to your advances."

"He lets you hang out with Josh," Diego said smirking. "And besides, Marcel doesn't have to know," Diego pointed that out and a hand suddenly appeared out of nowhere landing on Diego's shoulder causing him to jump and causing Davina to break out in another laughing fit at the shocked look on the vampire's face and soon heard the sound of Marcel's voice.

"Marcel doesn't have to know what?"

Marcel stepped out from behind Diego looking down at his right-hand man. "I am waiting for an answer," He said smoothly with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Nothing," Diego lied and Marcel snickered as he wrapped an arm around Diego's shoulders.

"You know I don't like liars," Marcel said in Diego's ear. "So, try again."

Davina smirked as she watched Marcel's switch in protective dad mode sending a wink her way. "Do you want me to get the switches?" She asked jokingly.

"It depends on if he decides to answer me truthfully, D," Marcel said looking back to his vampire. "Because I know he is lying to me. You see, Diego, I was watching from the balcony," Marcel twist pointing towards his room. "I had just come out to greet her as I heard her enter with my great vampire hearing and I watched the little exchanged between you, and I know you asked her out after I have warned you not to pursue her many times. So I am going to let you off on a warning this time, or the next time I will let her throw you out another window." Diego scowled at this but nodded his head and Marcel pulled his arm away allowing him to walk away like a dog with his tail between his leg.

Marcel turned Davina and held out his arms. "I don't get a hug?" He asked with a warm smile on her face and she was only too happy to give him what he asked for. "Now that is more like it. How are you D?"

"I am good," She smiled holding up her phone. "I am here to steal Josh for a day."

"Yeah, he said that you were hanging out today. I hope you have some fun and don't wear out my vampire." Marcel joked. "He said he would be down in a few."

"I'll try not too," Davina nodded.

"What are you going to be doing?"

"Just a little bit of shopping."

"I hope you enjoy yourself. Do you need any cash?" Marcel asked and Davina shook her head.

"I do not, but thanks for the offer," Davina smiled waving at Josh as he came off a flight of stairs.

"Ready?" He asked as he came to her side.

"You two have fun," Marcel smiled and looked at Josh. "Take care of my girl here."

"Don't I always?" Josh smiled causing Davina to giggle. "Let's go," He said turning to Davina and together they walked out of the compound.

* * *

"I am not finding anything," Davina sighed as she slammed a hanger down on to the metal rack. It was a super ugly dress that she would not be caught dead in it.

"What about this?" Josh asked grabbing her attention. It was a yellow floral dress and she liked the color, but it just wasn't…her.

"No," She shook her head at the choice as picked up another hanger and frowned at the piece too. "I am finding nothing."

"Calm down, Davina, well find something," Josh smiled before plucking a pair of sunglasses off the rack placing them on his face. "What do you think?" He asked making a silly face.

"Hot," She giggled as she watched Josh look into a long mirror as he puckered his lips at himself before turning back to her rack pushing hanger after hanger aside.

"I have never seen you this worked up before about clothes before," Josh noted walking over to Davina who had pulled out a red dress holding it up to her frame. "What is going on?"

"It has to stay between us okay," Davina said looking at him. "Marcel cannot find out until I am ready."

"This has to be good," Josh grinned intrigued rubbing his hands together like he had just found a goodie basket with all his favorite chocolates.

"I have a date tonight," Davina said pulling placing the hanger back before leaving the rack completely and moving to its neighbor.

"With who?" Josh asked smiling. "Let me guess about yay high," Josh reached slightly above his head, "with short brown hair and brown eyes."

"How did you know?" Davina gave him a fake gasp smiling as she pulled out a teal lacy dress that caught her eye and held it up to her and looked to Josh for his opinion. "What you think?"

"I like it," Josh nodded his approval.

"I do too, but not for a date," Davina said folding the dress over her arm as it was her first find of the day. They had been shopping for about an hour hitting about five stores. The mall was a bit crowded as they were in the beginning of December and there was Christmas music blasting through all the speakers of the building along with little decorated trees every so feet on the double levels of the dwelling. It did perk up her Christmas spirit a bit, but it was also dampened this year after everything that had happened.

"I agree," Josh said lifting up a random dress. "This one?" Davina looked at the green thing and didn't even know if she could call it a dress.

"What is that?" She said touching the fabric and the feel of it made her skin crawl. It felts like a fried up old frog.

"Somebody's complete waste of time," Josh muttered as he looked at himself and put it back. "So when did he ask you out?"

"Last week."

Josh felt his jaw dropped open at her answer. "And you didn't tell me until now? Did your phone not work? Was that what that look was for?"

"No," Davina shook her head. "That was for dinner with his brother," She answered as she stepped back from the rack after looking at the last dress. "He told me that was going to introduce me as his girlfriend-"

"Woah- Girlfriend?" Josh raised an eyebrow at this. "What exactly happened in Denver Davina?"

"Wanna get a coffee?" Davina asked looking at her friend. "Because there is a lot that I need to tell you and that green monstrous dress has scarred me from the store and I need caffeine."

"That sounds good, but as soon as we get the table you are going to spill everything," Josh told her as the walked up to the counter to pay.

* * *

"Wow..." Josh sighed as he sat back in his chair as he digested everything she had told him so far. "Snowball fights, dancing in the snow, killing old vampires. What else happened?"

"I took him ice skating," Davina answered as she stirred her coffee with a coffee stick. "Which I sucked at, but Kol was sweet about it."

"I would have loved to see that," Josh chuckled and Davina narrowed her eyes at him and threw her straw paper at him. He tried to duck, but it landed it his hair.

"Now that is a picture," Davina giggled as Josh swiped at his head missing it each time.

"Please tell me you two have kissed," Josh sighed, "Because my heart is just melting." Josh watched as Davina's face turned red which gave away the answer. "When?"

"When we went ice skating," Davina confessed feeling her cheek blush.

"So romantic," Josh sighed placing his hand on his undead beating heart. "My heart feels like it is on a gummy bear high. Denver sounds like it was quite the adventure."

"It was definitely something," She said blowing on to her coffee as it was scalding hot and she wanted to drink it. "When I woke up this morning, I found a bouquet of flowers and a note telling me that he would be picking me up at 7."

"Can I have him?" Josh asked his smile teasing. "Because I have an opening for someone just like him."

"Sorry, go find your own vampire," Davina smiled. "This one is mine."

"You really like him," Josh said his tone turning serious.

"I do," Davina confessed and shook her head. "I never felt this way about anyone before." She took a deep breath. "It's scary almost," She whispered as she was often overwhelmed by her feelings for Kol because they tend to surprise her.

"Falling in love can be scary sometimes," Josh said to Davina. "But there is nothing

like it in the world."

"So true," Davina nodded.

"So what are you going to do tonight?" Josh asked and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I have no idea," She answered as she thought about the possibilities of the looming night ahead.

"He didn't tell you?"

"No, he said in his note that he had a few things to take care of throughout the day and would pick me up at 7. So I don't know what to expect." Davina explained.

"Well how about we go find you an outfit so you can find out," Josh suggested and Davina smiled at the idea as they finished what was left of their coffee and head out to the next store talking about everything in between.

* * *

Kol sighed as he walked into the house after a long day setting things up for his evening with Davina. Tossing his keys on to a nearby table, he went into to the sitting room over to the decanter pouring himself a bourbon turned around when he heard the sound of footsteps on the stairs, but they were heavy so it could only mean Elijah. Taking a sip from his glass, he walked out into the foyer watching as Elijah place his bag next to the staircase.

"Going back to Niklaus already?" Kol asked looking at his older brother in question.

"I am afraid so," Elijah nodded. "Apparently there is a new hunter on the loose and our brother is curious about it and Rebekah won't speak to him."

"Maybe he should have pissed her off," Kol scoffed as he drank more of his bourbon.

"That was precisely what I said brother," Elijah nodded. "But if I don't go nothing will get done."

"How bad is it up there with this hunter?"

"I don't know," Elijah shook his head. "Just that this hunter has been targeting the vampires of Mystic Falls and someone blew up the founders council."

"Do you need me to come with?" Kol asked setting his class down.

"Let me assess it first," Elijah said looking to Kol. "I will call you as soon as I find out what is going on and then you can come, but for now just sit back and enjoy your time with Davina."

"She would understand," Kol said before chuckling. "She would probably want to come with."

"To that, I have no doubt," Elijah agreed thinking about their conversation earlier in the morning. "And a rare find. She's good for your brother."

"Did I get the first royal stamp of approval?" Kol asked playing shocked as he covered his mouth with his hand earning a look from Elijah.

"Funny," Elijah said casually walked up to his brother placing both hands on Kol's shoulder. "But do hear this, if you hurt that girl-"

"I am-" Kol growled at Elijah.

"If you hurt Davina and I mean by breaking her heart," Elijah continued as if Kol had said nothing. "You will find yourself wishing to be back in a box. Do I make myself clear?"

"I am not going to hurt her, Elijah," Kol promised.

"I know you won't, but I am making sure that you know what will happen if I get any calls from Davina," Elijah warned seriously. "Do right by her."

"I will," Kol nodded smirking slightly. "I never thought I would be receiving dating advice from my older brother." He chuckled causing Elijah to shake his head.

"After 1000 years, there are things that can still shock you," Elijah grinned as he dropped his hands pulling on his suit jacket. "My flight will be leaving soon, will you say goodbye to Davina for me?"

"Why don't you do it yourself?" Kol asked confused.

"She's not here," Elijah answered.

"What do you mean?"

"She told me that she was going out and hasn't been back since," Elijah informed him as grabbed his bag.

"And she didn't say where she was going?" Kol asked thoughts running through his mind.

"No, I was on the phone with Niklaus when she left," Elijah said heading for the door. "Which was around 9:30 this morning. Now, I must take leave or I will miss my flight. I will see you soon," He said walking out the door leaving Kol alone in his thoughts.

Kol didn't know why he felt so nervous, but couldn't stop himself from pulling out his phone. What if she had left? What if she had changed her mind? Did something scare her? What there an issue? Why didn't she tell Elijah where she was going? He felt like an idiot when he read a text message from Davina that he apparently received hours ago.

 _Davina: I went out with Josh for the day. I can't wait to see you tonight._

He smiled to himself as went to get him another bourbon downing it one big gulp before going upstairs for a hot shower so he could get ready, as 7 o clock was quickly approaching.

* * *

Davina hurried over to the vanity looking into the mirror combing her fingers through her hair. She let out a groan of frustration as there was a tiny little strand of hair not cooperate with her. She grabbed the mousse of the table squirting a tiny bit on to her finger and rubbed the hair pulling her hand away and this time the curl did not spring out of place. She took a step back to look at herself one last time swirling around watching the skirt of her pink lace dress, with pink flower designs in the fabric with a thin brown belt around the waist, twirled about. The light of her room reflecting off her rose gold heels smiling at her and Josh's finds on their shopping trip.

She kept her makeup light just enough to highlight her features with some shimmery brown smokey eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara, and light pink gloss to her lip. She bit back a yawn that was threatening appeared making her regret decision to go shopping all day with Josh, but they were just having so much fun that she didn't want to stop. She barely made it back to the house to get ready and she would have been ready five minutes ago if it wasn't for the blasted piece of hair. Davina had left her hair down only curling the ends with the curling iron she had swiped from the attic before coming back to the Plantation. She wiped at her watery eyes hoping that makeup wouldn't run because she didn't want to scare Kol off after just one date with her scary looking eyes. Nodding at herself, she turned to head downstairs in search of her date, smiling as she made her way down the stairs as she began to feel excited.

"You look nice."

She jumped at the sound of the unexpected voice as she coming off the final step causing her miss her step. She went to grab for the railing, but it was no use she was falling back on to the steps...in front… of...Kol. However, the stairs and her bottoms never got the chance to meet because she felt a rush of wind hit her as warm arms wrapped around her catching her. She opened her eyes to see Kol staring down at her and she could feel his chest vibrate as he began to chuckle.

"Nice save," She laughed as the reality set in of her current state.

"I couldn't just let you fall," Kol snickered with a teasing glint in his brown eyes.

"I bet you don't think I look like nice now," She sighed as she covered her face as it flushed with embarrassment as she pulled herself out of his nice comforting arms to her feet keeping her eyes on the ground as she was unable to look him in the eyes.

"I still think you look nice," Kol said causing her to scoff at his words.

"You don't think it is too much?" She asked pulling at the skirt of her dress shyly before her mind when back to her clumsy moment. "What a way to start a date," She scolded herself.

"I shouldn't have scared you, so the date didn't start until now. That way we can pretend it never happened, even though I liked having you in my arms." Kol assured her before lifting her chin up. "No, I don't think it is too much, I think you look beautiful, Darling."Davina smiled feeling herself blush and the sound of his British accent made her insides melt.

Kol looked rather dashing wearing his light blue button up shirt leaving the stop unbuttoned showing the top of his chest, a deep light brown jacket with dark blue jeans and felt her heartbeat pick up as he walked up to her placing his hand on her back leading her to the door.

"Come now, Davina Claire, our ride is waiting for us," He said opening the front door and she looked at him wondering what he meant by "Our Ride".

"Our ride?" Davina asked looking at Kol as she walked out on to the front porch.

"Not exactly," Kol answered closing the door behind him. "I was thinking of something New Orleans style," He answered pointing towards the driveway. Davina followed his finger and could not stop the laughter escaping her lips as her eyes landed on their ride.

A horse-drawn carriage.

* * *

Eekk! I know I said this chapter will the date, but I felt as if I included the date, the chapter would be way too long, so the next chapter will definitely be the date! Anyone else excited?

Davina and Elijah bonded some and I added some Josh and Davina moments….who doesn't love them two together? Elijah left and what is brewing up in Mystic Falls? Stay tuned to find out!

RJ


	19. Chapter 19

I'm back! I know it has been only a few days, but still, I am back. Now, I may boot up my rating on this fic depending on who they turn! So the rating may go from T to M in the future. So that you are forewarned.

Thank you for all my follows and faves! I think I got 5 or 6 this chapter. Thank you so much! I forgot to Thank Tessa last chapter for her review! I hope you didn't think I forgot about you!

Also, I think I may start being a beta, so if you need your stories reviewed or proofread, let me know.

So on to the story.

* * *

Davina could not believe her eyes as she walked down the stairs of the porch towards the carriage. This was not something she was expecting but loved every bit of it. She turned to Kol who was following close behind as she greeted the driver...They had a driver and her eyes fell on the beautiful sleek black horse that would be pulling them.

"Can I pet him?" She asked looking at the driver who nodded before bending down in his seat digging into a bag pulling out a couple apple wedges then reaching out to give the pieces to her.

"His favorite treats are apples," the driver said and Davina giggled as she walked to the front of the horse. The horse kicked his left front foot at the sight of her and nudge her face with his snout.

"You know what I have don't you?" She said the animal as she held out her hand with a single apple wedge and the horse snatched right up and then she gave them another bite. She ran her hand over the sleek hair of the horse face loving how soft he felt underneath her fingers.

"Do you like?" Kol asked grabbing her attention from the beast. "Or did I lose my date?"

"Hmm," Davina teased smirking. "That is a good possibility." She giggled before shaking her head. "But I'll be honest I kind of like my first choice." She added as she stepped away from the horse walking over to Kol. "So where to?"

"Follow me," Kol said walking over to the side of the carriage. "Ladies first," He said holding out his to help her into the carriage then climbing in after taking a seat next to her and soon the carriage started to move.

"At least you acknowledge that I am a lady unlike some people," Davina snickered thinking back what Diego had said to her.

"Who said you weren't a lady?" Kol asked curiously. "I'll rip their head off."

"It was Diego," She answered and laughed as Kol scowled at the name. "He always likes to give me a hard time because he doesn't like me. I think I traumatized him of witches."

"What did you do?"

"I tossed him out the window with my mind," Davina answered and Kol started laughing.

"What a naughty little witch," Kol chuckled. "What did you do that for?"

"He wouldn't let me open a window," Davina said and this caused Kol to laugh harder. "It was a few days after everything that happened and I was still getting used to being in the attic and I needed some air and Diego wouldn't let me and it made me really mad and the next thing I knew he went flying out the window."

"That's my girl," Kol laughed some more. "Boy, I wish I could have seen that."

"Yeah, after that incident Marcel picked Josh to be my bodyguard and he was a lifesaver," Davina added. "Diego was never comfortable being around me after."

"Did you have fun today?"

"So much fun," Davina nodded watching the scenery fly by and soon they were on the busy streets of the French Quarter nearing the river as she could see the glittering lights of the city on the water. Christmas decorations were out in full force being the first week of December. One house has lights up and down the stair rail and another had lights all around the windows, and some had little wreaths hanging from the door. Davina looked over to the other side and they were not fully next to the river and there were boats that were decorated as well.

"Look at that one," Kol said pointing to a boat with its entire mass covered in red, green and white lights and a few were blinking as well.

"New Orleans always had the Christmas spirit," Davina said as they passed a jazz band playing a jazzy version of Santa Claus is Coming to Town.

"The last Christmas I remember," Kol said lowly. "Was ruined by my family."

"Let me guess," Davina said turning to Kol who nodded. "They daggered you at Christmas?"

"Yep," Kol said bitterly. "I used to love Christmas because it was always so much fun. I'll have to show you one of my family traditions."

"I used to love Christmas too," Davina said her eyes watching a string of lit up houses fly by.  
"Especially when my grandma was still alive. She would make the holidays so much fun and we would come downtown to enjoy the French Quarter because they would go all out and on Christmas Eve she would make a big pot of gumbo with all kinds of seafood on the side and for Christmas dinner, she would make lasagna. Then after she passed, Christmas became to be just another day because my mother just lost her spirit, I guess. And this year seems no different for me. Ooh, that is pretty," She beamed as another large boat decorated this time in blue, purple and white lights with a lit up snowflake on the side.

"That is nice," Kol agree and a few moments later the carriage came to a stop, Kol climbed out of the carriage holding out his hand for Davina so she would not fall as she took the long step down until her feet were safely on the ground.

Looking at her surroundings, Davina realized that they were at the Riverwalk, a popular outside mall home to many different stores and eateries. She smiled as Kol didn't let go of her hand as the walked down the very long stretch of the boardwalk, Davina could see a large double-decked boat in the distance from nearer as they walked along the river's edge with the city lights glowing on the water's surface in the slightly mild December night (AN: and yes, it can be mild in December in the southeastern United States, sometimes we don't have a winter at all. Some Christmases we are in shorts.) with a slight breeze. It was a great night to be out on the town.

"Look, one of the ferry s are docked," Davina said admiring the large steamboat. "Those things are so much fun."

"I'm glad," Kol said looking at Davina. "Because we are going on it." He added as they stopped outside the boat.

"Really?" Davina's blue eyes widen trailing up the boat's edge to its stop floor. "It has been years since I have been and the food is great."

"So, I made the right choice?"

"The perfect choice," Davina assured his placing a hand on his arm as excitement filled her being as she knew the night was going to be a total blast. The long line that was waiting to board dwindled quickly and soon they took their first steps onto the Creole Queen. They were greeted by a warm atmosphere and the sounds of smooth jazz playing giving the room a nice buzz.

"We have a little private section with our own little band," Kol said leading her to a staircase from the other.

"How did you do that?" Davina asked suspiciously to Kol.

"A little bit of bribery," Kol said smirking at her, but Davina knew just what he meant by bribery as the reached the second landing and being greeted by a man who appeared to be in his late 40s with a big welcoming grin at the sight of his guests.

"Good Evening, You must be my guests Kol Mikaelson and Davina Claire?" He asked holding out his hand to the vampire his eyes landing on Davina.

"Yes," Kol nodded accepting the handshake.

"Wonderful! Welcome aboard The Creole Queen. I am Simon and I will be taking very good care of you tonight." He said holding his hand to Davina. "Hello, my dear," He smiled warmly at the little witch. "Come with me and I shall take you to your seats." He didn't let Davina's hand go as he guided them down a narrow always through a pair of double doors to a table that sat in the corner between two very large windows. Davina could see the skyline of New Orleans through the glass, the bridge a few miles downriver. The room was opened with a small circle of chairs in the middle with the lighting gave the room a nice glow. Simon gently lets go of Davina's hand to pull out her chair for her.

"Thank you," She smiled taking her seat and she took in the beautiful room once more.

"Here are your menus," Simon said handing them each their own menu and reached for a bottle sitting in an ice bucket. "For you, our finest sparkling Rose," He said filling their glasses. "I will give a minute two a minute. You two are just so cute," He sighed as he placed the bottle back into the bucket. "Enjoy, my friends." He nodded to them before walking away.

"He's a character," Davina snickered picking up her glass as she was drawn to the beautiful color of the wine.

"You're telling me," Kol said watching the waiter go about the room before going through the double doors. "You should have seen him when I came here to book the place."

"You mean compel," Davina looked at him knowingly as he rolled his eyes.

"You did say me being a vampire has its perks," Kol teased and this time she rolled her eyes. "Besides as beautiful as you look tonight, I want to be the only one who can look at you tonight."

"Really?" Davina raised an eyebrow at him sipping her wine. "Possessive?"

"Much so," Kol said throwing her a toothy smirk. "To which I am not ashamed."

"So bad," Davina sighed opening her menu to look at her choices. "But you're forgiven since you pulled off a date that raised a bar so high that it would be impossible to reach." Simon appeared through the doors walking over to the table.

"How are my lovebirds? Are we ready to order?" Simon looked from one to another.

"I know what I want," Davina said to Kol, then looked at their waiter. "The Creole chicken with the whipped potatoes and creole corn salad." Simon nodded turning to Kol who ordered the Sausage Gumbo with red beans and rice.

"Great choices," Simon said as he collected their menus. "I will get this the chef and please enjoy your own personal band. Boys," He called out into the room and a line of men with various instruments came through the door to the chairs sitting down followed by the sound of slow jazz filled the room.

"Elijah wanted me to tell you goodbye," Kol said sitting back in his chair.

"When did he leave?"

"This afternoon," Kol answered.

"He said this morning that there is new trouble," Davina said taking another sip of her wine. "Did he find anything more out?"

"Elijah didn't really say much about it other than that he was leaving,"

Kol told her before biting his lip. "He may call us to come help if he needs us too."

"That's fine," Davina said feeling excited about the possibility of going to another new place. "He said it was a hunter."

"There is always some type of hunter, for werewolves and vampire. We crossed a few over the course of the millennium. I am sure it is nothing that we can't handle." Kol assured her as the song that was playing ended and the band continued with a more upbeat song.

"Elijah said it was making Niklaus uneasy," Davina pointed out crossing her arms as she turned to the band watching them closely.

"Yeah and I think it has a lot to do with Nik and Rebekah fighting," Kol admitted as he reached for the bottle and poured more wine into his glass and Davina started laughing. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"Your brother told Klaus that he shouldn't have pissed her off," Davina giggled. "It was so funny and completely unexpected I couldn't help but laugh at him and he heard me."

"He what?" Kol's eyes widen at this little bit.

"Niklaus heard me, but Elijah played it to where he was being paranoid," Davina snickered.

"So you would okay if we have to go help?" Kol wondered out loud setting his glass down.

"Just tell me when and we will go," Davina nodded glancing outside one of the large windows. The boat had left the docks as she could see the skyscrapers slowly drift back as it sailed down the river. The scene was really beautiful seeing the lights of the city glow against the clear night sky as it was a beautiful night. "So what's it like up there? What is the name of the town?"

"Mystic Falls," Kol said the name making an acid taste in his mouth as he thought of his birthplace and town that held so much darkness. "You are not missing anything," He said truthfully. "The town is home to nothing but heartache."

"They couldn't have thought of a better name for the place?" Davina asked raising an eyebrow. "Even the name is creepy and it is full of supernatural creatures you say?"

"Almost every kind, vampires, witches, werewolves, hybrids, super vampire hunters, doppelgangers and it is also the place were the very species of the vampires were created by the one and only my mother," Kol said with a cold smile.

"Very interesting and very off-putting," Davina said shaking her head. "And I thought New Orleans was bad, but that place seems to be bad luck, although I did get rewarded with a very handsome date from those parts." She grinned as Kol reached over to take her hand.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Kol asked rubbing his thumb along the smooth skin on the back of her hands and she could feel goosebumps raise up her arm.

"Very much so," She nodded leaning forward. "This certainly not what I was expecting," She looked around the room. "And I like the privacy and to be honest I don't want to have to compete with the other females in the room."

"You would be the only girl that I would see if there were people in here," Kol smiled causing her to blush. "Would you like to dance?" He asked nudging his head to the open floor feeling the need to have her in his arms pulling her closer to him and Davina began to nod but saw Simon coming through the doors carrying their dinner plates.

"I would love to dance with you, but I see something delicious heading our way," She whispered softly to Kol and Kol was once again thrown by her raging beauty and felt damn lucky to have her on his arm. There was no girl in the world who would ever meet Davina's level of beauty at least to his level.

"It couldn't be any more delicious than you, my Darling," Kol murmured watching as her cheeks turned red at his words and Simon arrived at their table with their food and Davina fought back the blushing from her cheeks as she was still getting used to such compliments coming from Kol.

"Here you go, my friends," Simon smiled setting their plates down in front of them. "Does everything look well?"

"It looks great, Simon," Kol nodded as Davina nodded as well as the smell of their food hit their noses.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" Simon looked at his guest expectantly.

"Could I have a bottle of hot sauce?" Davina asked and Kol shook his head because he could tell the dishes were already spicy as the spices were burning his nose and he was a damn vampire. How she could take any more heat in her food was beyond him and hoped that he wouldn't have to feed her vamp blood to heal her bleed stomach after she finished her food.

"What kind would you like as we have many?" Simon asked wanting to know something more specific.

"Bring me your favorites," Davina suggested thoughtfully.

"Very well," Simon nodded stepping away from the table to go fulfill her tiny request.

"You want more hot stuff?" Kol asked warily eyeing her place as her chicken look mean with spicy flavor.

"There is never enough hot stuff," Davina said and grinned. "I bet I can eat more spicier food than you."

"Is that a challenge?" Kol asked as he could never pass off a good challenge and he liked spicy food too and he loved spicy blood.

"It so is," Davina nodded as Simon came back to the table with an arm full of bottled hot sauces. "We are going to need more Simon." Kol could have fallen to the floor laughing at the look on the waiter's face of concern for the girl in front of him.

"Are you sure?" Simon asked as he picked up a bottle of sauce. "This stuff here is pretty kicking," He informed her.

"Oh, I am sure," She said looking to Kol with a daring look that made him want to press her up against the wall claiming those lips and swore that he fell deep into hell in love with her even more.

* * *

Kol panted as he chugged back the last of the last of his bubbling wine as he slammed the glass on to the table and he was lucky it didn't break. He was trying to extinguish the fire that had been lit on his tongue hell, even vervain didn't burn like this and was pretty sure he preferred it over this. He looked up at the girl and was shocked to see that she was completely unfazed… not even one fucking pant from her. Davina Claire, the love of his life as he so shall deem her as was relaxing her sweet looking chin in her hand and was looking as if she wanted to laugh.

"Are you okay?" She asked sweetly and Kol could tell it was taking everything for her not to laugh.

"You are trying to kill me," Kol narrowed his eyes at the petite witch. "How are you not on the floor? I think my tongue has even melted away."

"So, that means I won," She said happily sitting back in her chair crossing her long legs which grabbed his attention as they looked so smooth. "You like what you see?" Davina asked and he couldn't believe that he had been caught staring at her, but he couldn't help it.

"You did and yes I do," Kol nodded slowly as his mouth was still flaming. "What kind of pepper was that?"

Davina picked up the bottle and her eyes widened as she read the label. "Habanero," She biting her lip looking up at Kol. "It is a really really hot pepper."

"No shit," Kol cleared his throat as he reached over plucking up her glass of wine and downed it as he needed relief.

"So that means I get to pick the dessert," Davina smiled tapping her chin.

"Nothing spicy," Kol pleaded he held his head. "Because I think this is actually going to kill me."

"Such a drama king," Davina huffed as she stood up walking around to the table. "I have a way to get your mind off of it," She said holding out her hand.

"Are you here to finish me off?" He asked eyeing her warily and she rolled his eyes at his theatrics grabbing his hand pulling him out of his chair.

"No," She shook her head as she pulled him on to the dance floor. "Then I would have no one to dance with," Davina smiled as she came to a stop never taking her eyes off him. "Are you feeling better yet?" She asked.

"No," He answered and she tightened her hand around his pulling him closer to her.

"What about now?"

"Maybe," He said his eyes dropping to her hand watching as it reached for his other hand lifting it and placing it on her left hip and he could feel her warmth beneath the tips of his fingers and trailed his eyes up her body back to her eyes.

"Better?" She asked in a soft low voice that soothed into his soul and into his stomach like a hot river of warm melted butter. The light of the room illuminating her eyes to a blue he had yet to see in her eyes.

"Do you know what will make it really better?" Kol looked into her eyes as he returned his own question.

"What?"

Kol plucked his hand from her hip sliding it completely around the small of her back tugging on her body until she was flushed up against him. She was so close to him that he didn't need to listen to her racing heartbeat but could feel it against his own chest the sound of her breath hitching a notch higher was like music to his ears. There was nothing he could see of her or feel of her as he finally understood of the saying two people in their own world as he stepped into hers. He could feel small rivers of heat underneath her fingers as her hands slid up his chest wrapping her slender arms around his neck. Kol could scarcely hear the music in his eardrums as he felt himself get high on her as he began to move their bodies to the beat or more-so in some rhythm. All he knew is that he didn't want to look away or anything to break this moment. He was certain if anyone of his blasted siblings called that he would break open one of those large windows to toss his phone into the water below before he could get the chance the answer it. He would face the chance of going back into a box many times before giving this moment up because he knew that this one would be one of his favorites.

"Did it work?"

Kol felt himself come back down to the beloved Earth as he honed in on her lovely voice. "What?" He looked down watching those luscious lips form a beautiful smile on her stunning

face. "Did what work?"

Davina snickered at the confused look on Kol's face which answered her own question as it looked as if she had brought him back from dreamland. "Never mind," She shook her head as they moved to the slow song that the band was currently playing.

"Since you are now the queen of all things hot," Kol began, "what would you like for dessert?"

"That is a tough question," Davina said as she thought about their options. " There are many options to choose from as we are in one of the culinary capitals of the world."

"You can get one here or on the streets of the French Quarter as we are now heading back for land," Kol reminded her as he guided her to the music.

"You know," Davina sighed her eyes had a dreamy look to them. "There is something that I have been craving for," She licked her lips and Kol had to clench his teeth as he wanted to do the very same thing to her lips. "It is a small shop just near Jackson Square," She informed him. "It is one of my favorite haunts in the Quarter."

"One of them?" Kol perked his eyebrow at this. "What are your other favorites?"

"There are only a fair few of them and one I would have to show you because I am pretty sure that I am the only one who knows of it," Davina answered. "It's kind of my secret gem."

"Davina Claire has secrets," Kol gaped causing her to playfully roll her eyes. "Why I might just have to break in and find them all out."

"I have nothing to hide Kol Mikaelson," She told him. "There isn't much to me that you don't know."

"How about your first kiss?" Kol tossing a random question out and realized it was one that he didn't know the answer too.

"I was thirteen," Davina answered as her eyes dimmed a bit as her mind wandered into her thoughts. "His name was Tim," She confessed a bit weakly. "I met him when I was 10. Tim was another one of my good friends, but he was involved in a car crash that took his life."

"I'm sorry," Kol ran his hand up and down her back soothingly as he could tell that this loss affected her still. "What did you like about him?"

"He was extremely talented," Davina smiled as she could remember sitting on the porch of her childhood home listening as he practiced. "He could play the violin so well."

"We need more musicians in the world," Kol murmured softly in her ear. "A world without music is no world at all. Music is one of my favorite things behind having magic," Kol confessed. "To see where music began and to where is it now is astounding even to me and now we get to have music whenever we want and with music we can do this," He grinned as the tempo of the music picked up moving his hands from her back to her hand around his neck twirling her away from him and pulled her back he did it again, twirling her around."You can keep up," He noted watching her feet as matched his steps without any hesitation.

"Or maybe I just have a date who knows how to lead," Davina smiled as Kol pulled her back to him causing her stomach to flip and her to giggle at the sensation.

"That too," Kol nodded wrapping his arms around her back once more all the while still swaying their bodies to the music tilting her back in his arms watching as her long hair fell like a chocolate waterfall of the back of her shoulders.

Davina laughed softly as he pulled her body bringing her upright swaying a few moments before dipping her again as the song came to an end. Kol gently pulled her upright tightening his hold on her afraid of letting her go that she would slip through the cracks and disappear forever. Even though he knew that she was not going anywhere, he still felt as if he was in a dream and he would be facing a deep dark nightmare when he awoke, but she was here in his arms warm, caring, beautiful smelling so fucking good that it made his mouth water for her and he could not hold back anymore as he leaned forward capturing her lips with his and felt his body leap for joy and couldn't hold back the shudder as she threaded her fingers through his hair as she responded against his lips. It had been so long since their last kiss and he didn't know how he had lasted without stealing one from her. He pulled back from her lips giving her a moment to catch her breath before taking her lips back.

Davina felt her slowly slide shut as Kol moved his lips against her for the second time that night in mere seconds. She moved her fingers that were wrapped in his hair the tips of her fingers grazing his scalp and she could feel him shudder against her lips as she opened her lips to him wanting more. Kol reached up to cup her face as his tongue swiped at her bottom lip and she could taste him in her mouth. What began as an innocent kiss grew to one with passion and Davina could feel her knees becoming jelly as well as her need for air. She pulled back from the kiss forcing her eyelids to open up to see Kol gazing so intently into hers. Her heart was pounding in her chest as he reached up placing his lips against her forehead and her heart did a backflip. Davina looked out of the corner of her eye noticing that they were the only ones in the room.

"Looks like we scared the band off," She laughed and Kol followed her eyes finding their chairs empty.

"Or that they were wishing that they had their own person that they could kiss," He said his voice husky from the kiss. Kol licked his dry lips as he watched her bite her own bottom lip before opening them to say something else but they didn't get the chance as a voice on the intercom sounded announcing the boat's arrival back to its home dock.

"Is it over already?" Davina sighed looking out the window and sure enough, the lights of the city were surrounding them once again.

"It doesn't have to be," Kol assured her. "I thought you wanted dessert?" He watched as her eyes lit up at the word.

"Oh yeah," Davina shook her head. "Not my fault you can kiss me senseless," She told her giving him a fake glare.

"And it is not my fault your lips are so damn sexy that I can't keep mine to myself," Kol said feeling pride swarm his insides as her cheeks flushed bright red. "Let's go and you show me this dessert you are craving." He held out his hands.

"You never know," Davina drawled looking him straight in the eyes. "The dessert I may crave might actually be you."

This time it was Kol's turned to be shocked as he watched the girl stepped around him without another glance heading for the door before turning towards him. "Cat got your tongue?" She grinned before pushing through the doors with him following closely behind.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Davina and Kol were walking side by side down Chartres Street, they had just passed Jackson Square which was crawling various artist working on their current creations. There was a large Christmas tree standing tall in the middle of the square its clear lights shining brightly. Turning right, Davina pulled Kol by the hand down another street, it was one the streets that didn't allow cars on it because it was no narrow that if anyone were to drive on it would end up losing a mirror or greater. Davina led him a few block down stopping in front of a little cafe.

"Here we are," She said smiling to Kol as she walked to the door holding it open for him. "It is mainly a cafe the locals know about as it the street is a tight fit."

The cafe was small and intimate with low lighting and tables about. From the outside, it looked to be crammed for such a small place but crammed it was not. It carried a warm and homey feeling about the was a small counter with glass with numerous sweets on display. Davina walked around the tables on her way to the front stopping in front of a person who was working.

"Hello, Davina," The elderly woman smiled warmly at the sight of the young witch. "How lovely to see you."

"Hi Winnie," Davina smiled as she placed her arms on the counter as her eyes took in the rows of yummy looking sweets to her pleasure. She could honestly eat her weight in this place which is why she tried her hardest to stay away from it.

"Who is the yummy looking fellow behind you?" Winnie asked eyeing Kol with an appreciative eye.

"This is my date," Davina said looking to Kol who was quiet during the exchange.

"Your date?" Winnie turned to Davina wearing a surprised look.

"Her date I am," Kol answered speaking up for the first time since entering. "She wanted to show me this place saying it was her favorite.

Winnie turned to Davina looking at the young girl warmly. "And she is my favorite customer. She is always so sweet. Are you wanting anything?" Winnie waved to the items in the glass case.

"I am wanting your specialty to go please," Davina said and Winnie smiled.

"Of course my dear," Winnie said as she took a mental note. "Anything else you would like?"

"That would it Winnie," Davina said and Winnie nodded as she grabbed a cardboard back. "I figured we could take them back with us," Davina suggested and Kol nodded.

"Here you go," Winnie said handing her a box and the sweet smell hit Davina's nose making her mouth water. Davina reached to give her payment, but Winnie denied it.

"It's on the house tonight," Winnie said kindly.

"Thank you," Davina smiled holding the box up to her nose as she wants one more whiff of the prize inside. She smiled as she looked at Winnie. "Once again thank you."

"You are very welcome," She smiled looking at Kol. "I hope you two have a great night and come and see me soon."

"We will," Davina promised as they turned to exit the cafe out to the cooling air. They walked back to their carriage that was awaiting them a few blocks down.

"So what is that?" Kol asked looking at the box as he could smell something sweet.

"Two chocolate filled beignets," Davina smiled as they arrived at the carriage holding on to the box as she climbed up into her seat she opened the box and smiled when she saw that Winnie but in a few extra things. "Ooh she included some Oreo balls," She said silently leaping at her luck.

"What is an Oreo ball?" Kol asked looking into the box.

"It is a little treat where you take Oreos, which is a chocolate sandwich cookie with cream in the middle, smash them up and mix in cream cheese and back little truffles. Then you freeze them and dip them into chocolate." Davina explained reaching into the box picking one up and held up to his mouth. "Here you can the first," She smiled as he opened his lips accepting the treat the tips of his lips brushing against her fingertips making her shiver.

"Mmm," He nodded liking the creaminess of his tongue with the chocolate crumbs. "Are you cold?" Kol asked watching the shiver that ran through her body wrapping an arm around her shoulders pulling her closer to him.

"A little," She admitted picking up a fork that was included in the box and picked at one of the two pastries taking a bite. "This has to be the best thing ever," She said smiling at Kol as she handed him his own fork. "This is a great way to end this lovely night."

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Kol asked looking at his date.

"I most certainly did," Davina nodded taking another bite this time getting some of the hazelnut chocolate filling. "Tonight was amazing," She smiled to Kol. "Thank you for a wonderful night." She said warmly taking another bite. "You don't know what you are missing," She said licking a touch of chocolate from her lower lip as Kol chuckled scooping him up some of the dessert on his fork and into his mouth.

"That is good," Kol said taking another bite as it was almost good of blood. The lights of the city began to disappear behind them as the carriage was now nearing the Plantation.

"I remember the first time I ever had this," Davina smiled at the memory. "It was during the summer and it was very hot that day and we had been out shopping having a good time. Well the heat was just unbearable so we went in to catch a break for it and it was totally brand new and Winnie was giving out free sample with anything that we bought to eat and she came out with these little pieces of heaven and that was fate and one of the last memories I have of my grandmother she passed away about a month later."

"She was a classy lady from what I remember," Kol chuckled. "I can see a lot of you in here. She was feisty like, but you could make her run for her money."

"I always got along better with her than I did my mom," Davina said swallowing another bit. "My mother was the strictest old bat you would ever see and my grandma would let me get away with a little freedom."

"Who knew you would be so rebellious," Kol chuckled looking down at her. "You rebelled against your mom and Marcel…. Is there an end to it?"

"Who knows?" Davina shrugged as she slid her finger through the chocolaty center wiping it on the corner of his mouth. "Does that answer your question?" She raised a thin delicate eyebrow at him.

"Dirty," He teased as he flicked his tongue out lapping up the chocolate from hit lip. "But so yummy, payback can be a bitch," He told her.

"You wouldn't dare," Davina glared at him as she moved the box away from him safely out of the reach of his fingers.

"Where would the fun be in that if I did the same as you?" Kol wondered watching her blue eyes widen. "My payback would be when you least expect it."

"And you said I was dirty," Davina narrowed her eyes at him some more. "I think I will finish this on my own," Davina said as she closed the lid.

"Why?" Kol asked leaning closer to her lowering his voice. "Are you scared?" He asked moving even closer watching as she sent him a blazing grin.

"Nope," She said and he could feel her breath on his lip and he was about to close the distance when he felt the carriage come to a jerking stop. He looked out of his side to see the looming plantation standing proudly before them. Kol sighed turning to sending her an apologetic look and she was wearing the same look of disappointment as he felt.

"We're back," She sighed looking at the house as it was the devil itself. Kol chuckled as he reached into his pocket pulling out a fold of bills handing into the driver's hand. "Thank you," He said to the man before climbing out of the carriage and held out his hand for Davina.

"Nope," She said shaking her head as she stepped down making sure to hold tightly to the box. "You are not getting a chance," Davina told him as she stepped down on to the ground beside him and the carriage started up again going down the driveway disappearing into the night leaving the pair completely alone.

"I wasn't going to do anything," Kol defended raising holding his hands up. "See," He said waving his hands in the air.

"Mm-hmm," Davina hummed watching him suspiciously for a moment then made her way towards the stairs.

"You are really something, Davina Claire," Kol noted as he unlocked the door pushing it in and Davina looked at him with a smile on her face.

"I know," She said before stepping into the house shocking him to his core once again. He watched Davina walk into the house and into the kitchen as he closed the door behind him locking it up and headed for the stairs to a quick shower and to change into something fitting to relax in.

* * *

Kol was pulling a dark green t-shirt over his head pulling it down his torso when he heard a knock at the door. Knowing that it could only be on person, as there was only one other person in the entire house he walked over to it pulling it open to see his gorgeous girl standing in a light purple t-shirt that fit her curves just right down to her pajama shorts that exposed those creamy long legs for the second time that night. She had thrown her hair up into a messy bundle revealing her slender cheek. He watched in awe as her eyes lit up at the sight of him.

"Hey," She smiled as she picked at the hair at the end of her ponytail which draped over one of her shoulders. Davina had to mentally stop herself from drooling at the image of him standing "I was wondering if you wanted to finish our dessert with me?"

"How about some of my famous hot chocolate to go with it?" Kol suggested lightly.

"Ooh that sounds even better than wine," Davina nodded and Kol felt the itch that to kiss her return to his lip as he had seconds before the carriage stopped.

"But first," He said his voice lowering bringing his finger to her face brushing back a loose strand of hair trying to find words to say as he mouth felt completely parched, but not for blood or water, but only for her. Kol lowered his head gently pressing his lips against her lips holding it there for a moment before pulling back. He chuckled as he watched her slowly opened her eyes, their color deep blue.

Davina could feel the dam breaking in her chest from the need she could no longer hold back for this man as she leaned up cupping his cheeks with her hand pressing her lips to his with a little more force. Kol responded by reaching behind her head pulling her hair down dredging his fingers in the loose ringlets pulling her closer to him sliding his lips over hers.

Davina pressed her body closer to him sliding her fingers into his still dampened hair as the fresh scent of his shower hit her nose. She broke free for a moment for a quick breath before reclaiming his lips feeling his hands pull free of her hair to dropping them to her shoulders down her back to her hips. She could stop the shiver as the heat following his hands as they went like little pricks of tickling heat and felt the tip of his tongue slide against her bottom lip and he pulled her even closer and soon felt her back pressing against something as the kiss got deeper. Another break for air as their kisses grew more and more hungrier. She had never done this before, but she loved it. She loved him!

Kol bit back a groan as he felt himself get lost in her taste as he swept her mouth with his tongue once again as he has to remind himself to be gentle with her. He clenched his eyes closed as he felt the little sweeps against his scalp, who knew those little touches would ever drive him crazy, but they were. She let out a gasp as Kol picked her up off the ground suddenly and or could she stop the giggle that escapes her lips as he vamp speeded them over to the bed, not breaking their lips as he gently laid her down on top of it.

Kol pulled back settling his hand on her shoulders so he wouldn't crush her. He took the sight of her in with her hair fanned out beneath her, her cheek fully flushed and her lips swollen from his kisses. "You are so beautiful," He told her and she rolled her eyes as she always does when he paid her a compliment. Davina said nothing except reaching up with her hand cupping his neck pulling his lip down to hers and who was he to deny her as he covered her lips by sliding his lips over hers passionately. He moved his lips to the corner of her mouth, placing small pecks along her jawline making his way just below her ear before skimming her jaw with her lips made the journey back to her lips.

Davina trailed her hands down the front of his chest feeling the muscle underneath the fabric of his shirt making her way around to his strong back as he made his way down the other side of her jaw pressing his lips to her neck leaving another trail of kisses. She cupped the right side of his face capturing his lips with hers, her tongue skimming his lips he readily opened to her as she felt her nerves pick up in her stomach as she felt her confidence slide a little as she shook her head to get rid of the bad thoughts. Kol must have felt a change in her as pulled away from her lips.

"Are you okay?" He asked noticing a shadow of uncertainty in her eyes as watching as she suddenly covered her face with her hands. Kol shifted to where he was laying on his side beside her.

"I'm sorry," She said, her hands making her voice sound muffled. Confused, Kon reached over to pull her face from her hands and suddenly she sat up in the bed. "I should go," She said suddenly making Kol frown as she made a moved to get out of bed, but he sat up reaching for her.

"Hey," He said stopping her from leaving. "Talk to me," He pressed as he wondered what the issue was at hand. "Please? Did I do something wrong?"

"No," She shook her head still not looking at him and Kol moved to where he was sitting beside her. "You were perfect," She said running a hand through her hair as she bit her lip and she blinked back tears as her insecurities ran louder in her mind.

"What is it?"

Davina sighed looking to the floor. "It's just that I never done this before," She said feeling embarrassed. "I don't know what I am doing or if it is right," She admitted still not looking at him. "Sorry if I suck." She closed her eyes.

"Don't be so hard on yourself," Kol told her and smiled. "Did you hear me complaining?"

"No," She shook her head and turned to look at him. "You didn't, but-"

"No buts," Kol shook his head. "You were fine."

"You must think I am a tease," Davina turned away from him again leaning down hiding her face into her hand.

"Stop that, I don't think that either," Kol said looking at her seriously. "Look at me," He ordered gently and he waited until she dragged her eyes back to meet his. "We don't have to do anything that you aren't comfortable with. We can go at your pace," He assured her. "I will never pressure you into anything," He promised her.

"So you aren't mad that I stopped?" She asked and he cupped her face with her hands.

"No, I am not," He said and smiled as he got an idea. "How about we go downstairs and I will make the hot cocoa like I said and we can watch a Christmas movies while we eat our dessert?"

"Really?" She asked her eyes widen at the suggestion. "Because that sounds perfect," Davina said finally gracing him a smile and Kol would tell that she was still feeling a bit guilty. "I'll meet you downstairs," She said leaning forward pressing a small kiss to his cheek before getting off the bed walking out of the room allowing Kol a few minutes to gather his thoughts and simmer down a slight problem before he got up to follow her downstairs.

* * *

Whew! Was that long winded

Now pay attention: I am seriously thinking of changing this story's rating as things did get a bit heated in there to be safe because who knows what can happen next right?

So here is the date! I hope you enjoy it and enjoy New Orleans while it lasts because they won't be staying much longer… As things will begin to happen. So there is drama, some more romance up ahead so stayed tuned for more!


	20. Author Note- Please read!

Author Note!

I want to apologize for my brief absence. I burned myself out from writing and needed a small break and also other things. By no means is this story abandoned and I have all intents of finishing it. I have the next chapter in the works and will be up soon. Again I want to apologize and take a moment to thank everyone who has read this story to this very day. So keep an eye for the upcoming chapter which I hope to have up within the next week. I do have a lot of things happening keeping me busy so fingers crossed.


	21. Chapter 20 (The Real One!)

Davina glanced in one of the windows as she walked down Royal Street deep within the French Quarter. It had been four days since the date night with Kol and things were a little off, not with them but her. The next night after the date, she had found herself feeling uneasy which she tribute to her being tired, so she decided to go to bed where she had only tossed and turn the entire night without one blink of sleep and it was not getting better. So, she took it upon herself to get out of the house for a little while, Kol had gone on a blood run to find a few of his of his favorite types, to get her mind off things.

Seeing nothing that caught her eye, Davina continued to her way down the street until she came to a coffee shop. Nothing ever sounded so good a cup of coffee did, since her sleeping habits have been off she had been downing coffee left and right in order to keep herself away. One she had gotten her a rather large cup she exited the cafe and continued on her way to the shop where she was going to look for some herbs she could take a bath with in order to ebb away some of her tension and maybe get some decent sleep.

Finally, Davina arrived at the shop she had been going to. Pulling the door open she entered the shop the smell of different herbs hitting her nose. She walked along the shelves looking at the names of everything she passed, one thing that had always been her weakness as a witch was herbs and identifying the name to the plant. She picked up some lavender, passion flower before moving on from the plants to the section with the candles. She grabbed a sandalwood scented candle along with a peachy coconut scented candle then made her way over to the from to pay for her stuff.

"Good Morning Davina," greeted a local witch that went by the name of Katie as she places her things on to the counter. "Is this all for you today?" She asked kindly as she began ringing her purchases up.

"Hey Katie and yes this will be all that I will need for today," Davina nodded as she watched Katie wrap the candles in scraps of paper before placing them into a brown paper bag.

"Are you having trouble sleeping?" Katie questioned as she moved to the herbs punching a few buttons on the cash register.

"A little," Davina replied keeping her answer short and also didn't want anything to get back to a witch community as Katie read aloud her total before quickly scanning the shop before reaching for something underneath the counter holding up a small vial of a clear liquid.

"To help with your sleeping problems," Katie informed her looking to the object in her hand. "Add three drops to a cup of lavender tea before bed and so should be able to have a nice peaceful sleep with no problems." She placed the vial into the bag with her other purchases before taking a deep breath. "Maybe you need to clear your mind because no one can sleep with an unclear mind. Or maybe you are feeling guilty about something and if so come to terms with the guilty. And if you have an unfinished task that needs to be finished… Finish it."

Something about the way Katie said those last words caused a stir in her stomach and traveled up to her chest to where it was tightened so much that she could barely breathe. "Thanks Katie," She forced out taking the bag from the slightly older witch before turning hurrying out the door wanting nothing more than to put many miles between the two as she could.

Davina walked down the sidewalk turning once only stopping when she came to a crossing point at Bourbon street. She placed a hand on her chest feeling her pounding heart beneath her fingers and one hand on an old lamp post as she struggled to catch her breath before lifting her hand from her chest running her fingers through the locks of her hair pushing it out of her head. She didn't know why the word of Katie struck her so hard maybe it was the lack of sleep but she didn't think so and looked down in her bag wondering what was in the vial.

"Davina!"

Davina jumped around at the sound of her name spotting Cami, with her hands full of bags. "Cami!" She screeched as Cami stopped in front of her. "What are you doing here?"

"I have been following you since I saw you come out from Katie's shop," Cami answered before she took a moment to study the teenage girl in front of her. "Are you alright?" She questioned.

Davina forced a smile to her face pushing all of her fears to the back of her mind. "I am fine," She lied looking down at Cami's bags wanting to change the subject. "What is all that?"

"Things for the bar. We are expecting a rather large crowd tonight so we needed a few extra things," Cami said. "Or that is what Marcel says."

"Where is he?" Davina asked.

"He is around here somewhere being the King of the city or so he says," Cami chuckled. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving," Davina answered.

"Come with me," Cami said nodding her head to the bar across the street. "I know where you can get a nice bite to eat." She added causing Davina to giggle as the girls crossed the street.

Minutes later, Cami placed two steaming plates of hot food on the bar before walking around the bar over to the door making sure it was locked and that no can enter unless it was Marcel who normally came through the back as well as a key.

"Want to tell me what had you so spooked?" Cami asked as she stirred her shrimp salad around mixing the greens and different veggies before pouring a Cajun vinaigrette over it.

"I wasn't spooked," Davina pointed out as she squeezed a lemon piece over her catfish before dumping a good bit of extra hot Louisiana sauce on it as well before taking a bite. "Mmmm," Davina said. "Ever since the harvest, I never really felt comfortable around the witches of this city. I needed a few things from the shop and it just drove my nerves in to overdrive."

"Where is Kol?"

"He went on a blood run out of the city," Davina said. "Something about wanting to keep a low profile in the city."

"So what exactly is going on with you two?" Cami asked taking a crisp bite out of a cucumber slice.

"Is Marcel asking you to spy for him?"

"No," Cami shook her head. "I couldn't help notice the way he looks at you makes me wish that I had someone who would look at me that way."

"You have someone who looks at you like that..." Davina pointed out before continuing. "Marcel."

"He does, but the way Kol looks at you is different," Cami sighed. "Has anything happened between you two?"

Davina gently bit her lip as she felt her cheek begin to burn causing Cami to raise her eyebrows. "Maybe..." She trailed off slowly.

"And that maybe means something," Cami guessed with a smirk on her lips. "Is he a good kisser?"

"Cami!" Davina cried throwing a fry at her very nosy friend. "And if you must know…. He is a very good kisser," She smirked as Cami nodded with a satisfied smirk before she felt her shoulders sag. "I just don't know what I am doing," She admitted.

"What you mean?" Cami turned her trying to make sense of Davina's word.

"It just I never really had a boyfriend before and it is just all so new to me and scary," Davina said. "And I never you know…."

"Know what?" Cami gulped down some of her sweet tea.

"Been with a guy before," Davina could feel her whole face burning away as she said this.

"Oooh," Cami nodded as she caught on to Davina's words. "Well you are only seventeen, Davina"

"Yes, but things were getting heated the other night after this amazing date he put together for me," She sighed, "And then suddenly I got so nervous and jittery."

"That is totally normal," Cami said. "We all get nervous about our first times. I haven't met a woman or man on this earth that this hasn't happened too. When it is supposed to happen you'll know. Did he get mad?"

"No," Davina shook her head immediately. "He was completely understanding of it all. "She trailed off thinking about the man of the question even miles away he could make her heart beat turn into a running horse. "Please don't say anything to Marcel. I don't need him to go on a killing spree with Kol."

"My lips are sealed," Cami zipping her lips with her fingers. "I thought Kol can't be killed.."

"He can't, but that won't stop Marcel from breaking his neck," Davina said pushing away her empty plate.

"That would be a fight that I would pay to see," Cami laughed as she tried to imagine in her mind holding up her glass of tea.

"Right?" Davina giggled as they clinked their glasses together before moving on to a different subject.

Davina sighed as she walked into the house and upon entering she could tell that she was the only being in the house allowing her to sigh with relief before going up the stairs to her room and closing the door behind her. She then placed the bag on her bed as she clears the floor to make room for what she needed to do and that was to test that vial of stuff. She got her jar of course salt getting a good pinch before making a circle on the floor before placing a white candle in the middle then picked up a white dove feather before opening the strange vial sticking the end of the feather into the liquid then lowered the pointer finger of her empty hand to the candle wick causing it to ignite. Davina lowered the end of the feather to the fire muttering a quiet incantation causing the smoke to go green.

"That means it poisonous."

Davina jumped at the unexpected voice turning to the door to see Kol standing in the doorway with his windblown curls laying perfectly on his head and his icy blue eyes sending a warmth through out her body. "When did you get back?" She asked once she found her voice as she bent down to blow out the candle.

"A few moments ago," Kol answered as he entered the room his gaze dropping to the floor to where the remainders of her spell laid. "What are you doing?"

"Just practicing," She said smoothly as she gathered up the stuff to put it away before clearing the floor of the salt. "I was a little bored."

"So you missed huh?" Kol smirked his eyes turning a darker piercing blue. "I wasn't gone that long."

"It is easy to get bored when you are a teenager," Davina said. "But then again it was so long ago you probably forgot." She teased causing him to squint his eyes at her playfully.

"Ouch," He said placing a hand over his heart. "Darling that hurt."

"Oops," She giggled as she sat down on the bed. "How was the hunt?"

"Fabulous," Kol said sighed. "It is a gorgeous day outside. Have you been inside all afternoon?"

"No," Davina shook her head. "I went into town and talked with Cami. Then got back a little while ago and decided to practice my magic." Davina finished as her mind trailed away to the other parts of the universe pressure began baring down on her head causing her to close her eyes. She rubbed her temples as she tried to relieve the pressure as he ears began to ring so loud she couldn't hear anything in the room and as soon as it started the pressure disappeared.

"Davina?" Kol notices that she went suspiciously quiet as he closed the distance between them as her eyes closed like she was almost in a comatose then her eyes snapped open. "Davina?"

She blinked a few times before turning to Kol who was watching her very closely. "Whew," She sighed.

"Did you inhale any of that stuff?" Kol asked concerned at her pale complexion.

"I don't think so," She said weakly.

"C'mon," Kol stood up suddenly taking her hand pulling her to feet. "Let's get you some fresh air."

"Fresh air sounds great." She nodded as her mind went to that liquid she tested wondering if there was something more to it than she thought as Kol watched closely as they went down the stair to the front door and the spell confirmed her first suspicion that the liquid was poisonous and that the witches were up to something again, but she didn't know what.

"Feel better?" Kol asked watching her face as they sat in the rocking chairs that were located on the back balcony.

"Much," Davina said softly as she was gazing over the back gardens. "I don't know what happened back there."

"It could have been the smoke," Kol said as an idea entered his mind. "Since you were practicing your magic, do you want to learn something new?"

"I am always ready to learn something new," Davina smirked and that devilish look in her eye made his love for her only grow.

"Then let's go," Kol said getting out of his seat.

"To where?"

"To my playhouse."

–

I am so sorry it took me this long to get this chapter written and up. My life the past couple of months had me busy and I was also a little burned out. Enjoy and the next chapter will be a long much much sooner.

Endlesswriter!


	22. Chapter 21

Be advised: This chapter is now rated M as there as there are certain scenes that call for the rating. You can skip it if you want. There are notices where to skip too. I'll underline it.

I hope you enjoy this chapter as I did writing it.

Also thank you so much for your reviews, follows and favorites you guys are the best!

* * *

Davina opened her eyes to see a puff up smoke rising into the air and looked to the desk in front of her to find the object, a rose color gem, gone. She smiled as she allowed herself to feel proud of her efforts. She looked up to see Kol rummaging through the shelves of the place looking through the collections of his finds. They had been in the playhouse for several hours just talking and playing around with the different object until they found a book of spells, that Kol had stolen from witch way back when before New Orleans was ever a thought in people's minds.

"Did you do it?" Kol asked as he turned around holding a shrunken head in his hand.

"I did," Davina as she wiped her brow free of sweat as she stood up from her stool turning around stretching her arms.

"I told you all you had to was relax," Kol chuckled as Davina rolled her eyes at him.

"It is kind of hard to concentrate or relax when you have someone poking you in the side every five minutes," Davina tutted scoring her eyes at him.

"I don't know what you are talking about," Kol said innocently as he tossed the skull his hand catching it and did it again this time missing the object and it fell to the ground. "Oops," Kol winced as it shattered.

"Mmmhmm," Davina scoffed as she turned around cleaning up the area before turning to the book to find another spell to try out before looking at her watch. It was starting to get late meaning they had spent most of the day in the playhouse which was fine with her as she was looking in the books trying to find out what the poisonous liquid might be. She sank forward placing her fingers on her head to rub her temples as her head was still throbbing from earlier. It was one of them low pains that felt on the edge of going away but not fulling leaving. It was also another reason why she was having trouble concentrating on her spells. She flipped through the pages closing the book entirely as nothing caught her attention before reaching for another book.

"Is your head still bothering you, Love?" Kol asked in a low soothing tone as he came back to the workstation.

"A little, but I am fine," Davina said before an idea came to her mind. "You know I never did finish making that dark object maybe now I can..."

"Finish it?" Kol said finishing her sentence. "Do you feel up to it?" He asked as he walked to another case of shelves going into a chest getting a few items out before returning.

"I told you I am fine," Davina as she watched him lay the items out in front of her.

"You need to be because this is going to take a lot of power since you are trying this solo," Kol said wisely. "And you will need this," He opened his palm to reveal a gem.

"That is a huge diamond," Davina gaped at the size as she picked up the rock to examine it closer.

"That is a paragon diamond. They are used to conduct power," Kol informed her. "There are many sizes in the world and I had the largest one at one time in my life which was taken from me in 1914. Haven't seen the thing since."

"Do you know where it is?" Davina question watching Kol's eyes.

"I have an idea of the vicinity of it, but within in that area, I have no clue," Kol said as he now laid a piece of rope. "Now the objective of this spell is to change the ropes element into another. Remember what I told you about Kemiya? Well, this is the most basic."

"Seems easy," Davina took the rope into her fingers to get the feel of the material. It had a rough surface with small indents into the fabric.

"It may seem so, but it is not," Kol instructed as he took the diamond placing into one of her palms before pulling the rope in her other to where she was holding just the end. "Are you ready?" Kol waited until Davina nodded her head. "The words are E Loke Gae La Lidi. It is very important that you get each pronunciation correct or you could create something unknown and that is never good."

Davina nodded as she let out a breath before closing her eyes to gather her concentration feeling her magic gathering in her veins. "E Loke Gae LA Lidi! E Loke Gae La Lidi! E Loke Gae La Lidi!" Davina opened hers to see the rope the same and untouched. Davina shook off the disappointment before closing her eyes again. "E Loke Gae La Lidi! E Loke Gae La Lidi! E Loke Gae La Lidi!" Davina felt her mouth drop open as the object was still the same.

"Is your mind clear?" Kol asked walking around the table to stand in front of her looking into her eyes.

"It is clear," Davina bit her lip as she fought back her frustration. She did not like failing at things.

"It could be the lack of sleep you have been getting," Kol said causing Davina to look up at him in surprise.

"How do you know that I haven't been sleeping?" She asked.

"Vampire. Remember?" Kol asked as he touched his ear. "I can hear the sound of your sheets from all the tossing and turning you do at night and by your speechlessness means that I am correct."

"My mind is clear and I am fine," Davina argued trying to persuade him.

"You are not," Kol shook his head as he pushed a strand of her hair out of her face. "You are exhausted and all the spells that you have done today added to it. Maybe we should try tomorrow after you had a proper rest."

"No," Davina shook head stubbornly. "I am finishing it today." She looked him in the eye and dared him to say otherwise.

"You stubborn Claires," Kol chuckled as he slowly shook his head. "First you need to relax your mind." He lifted her chin before cupped her cheeks in his hands looking deeply into her eyes seeing the shadows. "Clear your mind," He told her again softly as he could feel the tension leaving her limbs but could not stop himself from leaning in pressing his lips against her stealing a kiss from her.

"How am I supposed to relax when you are kissing me?" She asked playfully as she could feel Kol's cool breath on lips.

"Can't help it. Haven't had them all day," He said lowly as the need to kiss her came roar back as he leaned forward capturing her lips once again. Kol rubbed the pad of his thumbs along the heated cheekbones as her head tilted as their lips slowly moved together as the tip of his tongue tickled the seam of her lips.

"What in the hell is going on here?!"

The invasion of the booming voice caused the pair to jump apart from each other turning to see Marcel standing in the doorway with his arm crossed and very deadly death stare aimed at Kol.

"Marcel!" Davina said as she found her voice. "What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Marcel said as he turned his eyes on to Davina. "Have you lost your mind?" He asked her sternly casting a cold look to Kol. "Do you know how old he is?" Davina struggled to find the words but Marcel didn't let her get a word out. "What are you thinking? You are too young for him or this."

"Marcel..." Kol said before Marcel turned his wrath on to Kol.

"And you! What the hell?" He roared. "Are you taking advantage of her? She is seventeen Kol. Seventeen!"

"Marcel," Davina called out but Marcel didn't hear a word as he began to approach Kol.

"She is not some girl for you to use," He yelled out the loudness of his voice echoing throughout the tomb.

"I know she's not," Kol argued back knowing that Marcel was only acting out of protectiveness over Davina. "And I not using her."

"That is all you know how to do is to use other people." Marcel shook his head. "I will not let her become another victim of yours."

"Marcel stop!" Davina said running to the vampire's side. "This isn't necessary." She placing a hand on the vampire's arm. What are you doing here?" She asked trying to distract him from trying to harm Kol if he could.

"I was doing my nightly patrol and I have been looking for you all day. Cami was very worried about you earlier." Marcel broke his glare from Kol turning to look at the young girl.

"About what?" Davina asked worrying whether Cami had broken the unspoken girl code.

"Cami told me that she ran into earlier today and said that there was something wrong that you looked very frightened about something and looked like you were running away," Marcel said searching her face. "What happened?"

"Nothing happened today," Davina said shaking her head. "It was fine today."

"You aren't lying to me are you D?" Marcel asked raising an eyebrow at her.

"No," She shook her head again, but Marcel didn't believe her.

"Was it one of the vampires or the witches?" He questioned, "You don't scare easy Dee." Seeing as Davina was not telling him anything he turned to Kol. "Do you know?" Marcel growled at him.

"It's the first I heard of it," Kol said looking to his girl wondering why she hadn't said anything to him and it was clear that she was not telling them the truth either.

"Where were you when this? There was a string of murders with their necks ripped out during the night," Marcel turned his full attention to the older vampire before him.

"And naturally you think I am the one responsible?' Kol questioned haughtily.

"Well I know your level of control and I know its never been your strong suit," Marcel pointed out.

"Well, this one wasn't me," Kol shook his head. "It sounds like a new brand new vampire, to be honest. There is plenty of that going around."

"I haven't turned anyone in a while," Marcel said as rubbed his chin trying to think.

"Yes but we aren't the only vampires in the world," Kol reminded him before turning to Davina. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Because nothing happened," Davina snapped as she turned away from the men back to her books.

"And I am done talking about this." She gave both men a look daring them to say anything and when Marcel opened his mouth she beat him to it. "If you say another word about it I will spell your mouth quiet for a straight month." She warned him

"Fine," Marcel said dropping the subject not wanting to make the little witch mad enough to act on her threat before turning his attention to Kol. "Can I you promise me just to be careful? And if you need anything you will come to me?"

"I promise," Davina nodded feeling like a school girl being scolded for her rule-breaking before returning to her book and Marcel turned to Kol before nodding his head toward the door signaling Kol to follow him.

When Kol stepped outside the tomb he found himself being slammed against the wall with his feet off the ground. He had to give it to Marcel, the young vampire had strength knowing his brother Nik would be proud.

"If anything happens to her, I don't care what it is, because of you or if you hurt her in any way to where I will have to be the one to pick up the pieces again I promise you I will find a way to kill you," Marcel said in a low icy voice.

Kol rolled his eyes before using his vampire strength throwing Marcel away from him. "Knock it off Marcel."

"What do you want from her? Of any girl in the world, why Davina?" Marcel asked. "She is only seventeen," Marcel looked up to the moonless sky. "And she has already lost so much. And since the night of the harvest I have been trying to fill that void so keep her from the pain and now I am afraid that you are only going to deepen that void."

"When I came to New Orleans several weeks ago, I was never expected to meet Davina," Kol admitted to Marcel. "I have to be honest, she was the most unexpected surprise and the best one I could have asked for. It is very refreshing to meet such a person who is so warm and caring as she is, but have the touch of humor that could bring out the most heart filled laughs. I never met anything like her and I am afraid I have grown way to attach to the girl. I can promise you, Marcel, I will never, never hurt Davina nor would I ever want to." Kol trailed off thinking of the girl he had come to love in such a short time.

"You are in love with her," Marcel gaped then shook his head. "Well, I'll be damned, I never thought I would see the day when Kol Mikaelson fell in love." Marcel's teasing was interrupted by his the ringing of his phone and pulled it out to answer it. He spoke to the person for a few seconds before ending the call. "I'm sorry but I need to get back to the quarter. Someone spotted a werewolf and I need to stop it before it turns into a bloodbath. Tell Davina I will be back later." Marcel said before flashing off into the night.

Kol turned to go back into the tomb when he was met by the scent of blood. Fresh blood and it was coming from inside the tomb. Feeling the hair on the back of his neck rise he flashed inside to see Davina in the middle of the spell that she was practicing earlier right before the intrusion of Marcel. She apparently had been at it since they set foot outside as there was a sliver of coming from her nose.

"Davina!" Kol yelled as he hurried to side as he could tell that she was in a deep trance and did not hear him. "Davina, love you need to stop," Kol tried again before placing his hands on her shoulders shaking her lightly. "Davina!" He could feel the energy flowing through her body underneath his fingertips and it almost felts as if he was touching a live power line and if this continued it would kill her, so Kol shook her hard and this time he could feel the power ceased and her eye opened looking very drained. Wrapping an arm around her, Kol led her to the old couch pushing her down in case she was to pass out. She came more aware of her surrounding as her eyes landed on Kol and she looked at him as if she was confused.

"Why did you stop me?" Davina asked him.

"You were on the brink of killing yourself," Kol said as he looked over her for any other injuries from the spell. "You have got to be careful. No spell is worth killing yourself over, Love."Kol looked around the old tomb for some kind of cloth that did not have some kind of cobweb on it then decided just to turn around before using the sleeve of his shirt wiping away the blood from her nose.

"I was so close," Davina said as she sat back sinking into the sofa cushions as she was now feeling the effects of the spell and her speeding heartbeat closing her eyes from a moment. "I want to finish it," Davina looked to Kol who shook his head.

"I think you have done enough for today," Kol said determinedly. "You need to take some time to regain your strength before trying something like that again."

"No," Davina shook her head against Kol's word. "I am finishing it tonight before we head back to the house."

"How about tomorrow?" Kol asked. "It would be better for you to wait because you are in no shape to perform this spell now."

"Kol I am fine," Davina said stubbornly and Kol could tell that there was no way of persuading her to do otherwise.

"Alright, since you witches tend to be the most stubborn people on the face of the Earth," Kol sighed looking around. "How about we try at another place?"

"Another place?" Davina asked confused.

"A place that you call your own?" Kol asked and Davina stood up from the couch. "A place where you can relax and completely clear your mind?"

"Actually, I do," She said with an excited look on her face. "Follow me," She said as she headed towards the door of the tomb stepping out into the cool night sky that felt so great against her headed skin. Once Kol joined her outside and they locked the place up, Davina pointed in the direction they needed to go. "It's a place a found years ago and I would always come here when I wanted to clear my mind. I think a lot of people forget about it." She explained as Kol walked beside her and she entwined her arm with his. "I've never shown this place to anyone so consider yourself lucky."

"I already do," Kol said to her as Davina led him through the cemetery until they came to a thicket of large trees and Davina pushed past them stepping over a log as she walked into a medium size clearing with a man-made pond. There was a bench placed in front of the pond and Kol could hear the small sound of water moving as it trickled into the pond from the small fountain in the middle.

"What is this place?" Kol asked looked around as he walked over to the pond and he could see small colorful fishes moving beneath the surface with no care in the world.

"It is a memorial put in place for the witches that we lost during Katrina," Davina said looking around.

"Katrina?" Kol asked looking up sounding confused.

"It was a hurricane that hit our town back in 2005," Davina explained. "It caused the levee system to fail and most of the city was flooded and a lot of people were killed including some of our witches. It was hard for the Gulf Coast and New Orleans still hasn't fully recovered. One night my mom and I got into a fight about something and I got so upset and I came here and sat here for several hours and after that, I was addicted to this place. One of my favorite things about this place is this," Davina pointed up to the sky. "It is one place in that shields that light of the city making the stars easier to see."

"They are nice," Kol nodded as he could see certain shapes. "But still doesn't hold up to the stars we saw in Denver."

This caused Davina to laugh. "True," She nodded, "I think being out west spoiled me when it comes to star watching. So now that we are here let's get this spell over with."

"Are you sure that you want to do this?" Kol asked looking into her eyes. "We can wait until tomorrow after you have some rest."

"I am not changing my mind," Davina shook her head as she held out her hand. "So what do I have to do?"

Kol stared at her for a moment before reaching into his pocket to retrieve the items he had placed there before leaving the tomb. "Clear your mind. It must be free of any thoughts." He instructed as he placed the diamond into her palm. "Close your eyes and take a deep breath."

Davina closed her eyes before drawing a slow and deep breath through her lips as she felt Kol place the tip of the rope in her other hand.

"That's my girl," Kol said in a low calm voice as gently grasped her lower arm. "Now follow along with me. E Loke Gae LA Lidi!"

"E Loke Gae La Lidi," Davina started as kept chanting the spell over and over and soon heard Kol saying it along with her. "E Loke Gae La Lidi," She said word one last time and could feel the rope ignite making her feel the heat of her flames at her fingertips causing her to open her eyes smiling as she watched the rope slowly burn into a silver chain and could feel Kol's fingertips moving up her lower arm making their own trail of flames causing goosebumps to erupt on her skin.

She lifted her eyes until they met with Kol's brown eyes who was staring at her intently as he moved closer locking his lips over hers once again holding them together barely moving against another. Soon her pulled back and Davina could see something in his eyes, something she had never seen before in their depths nor could she name. She watched as his eyes scoped her face feeling completely at ease not feeling as they were in a witch cemetery in downtown New Orleans. It was a chilly damp evening but she could not feel a drop of cold as he kept every bit away from her. The shadows in his eyes grew slightly. "I love you," He said softly.

Davina stared at him for a moment as she could feel her eyes begin to warm as his words sank into her mind and permanently anchoring themselves to her soul. Reaching up she gently cupping his face as she graced him with a soft smile before getting to her tiptoes placing her lips back on his for a second moving her lips along his giving him no choice than to respond back. A moment later she broke the kiss looking into his eyes. "I love you too." She said watching the shadows in his eyes fade away.

"Good," He smirked as he wrapped his arms around her pressing her into his chest causing her to let a giggle into the air as he sought her lips playfully and soon their lips were moving against each other as the kiss tipped over from playful as Davina wrapped her arms around his neck and his tongue flirted with her bottom lip as she allowed him to enter into her mouth. He moved his hands up the small of her back until he could bury his fingers into her hair.

Davina sighed into him as their kisses steadily grew in passion and could not stop the moan leaving her throat as the tips of his finger scraped against her scalp creating waves that flowed through her body to her toes causing them to curl in her boots. Kol had to swallow his own moan as hers vibrated against his lips nipping at her lips breaking the kiss allowing them to catch their breath. "Don't do that love," He said the tip of his nose rubbing against her. "Not here." He sighed resting his forehead against hers.

"Let's get out of here then," Davina said feeling her heart pounding in her chest as Kol's eyes snapped open staring deep into her soul. She bit her lip as she felt his arms tighten around her making her feel safe from the dangerous world around them.

"Are you sure?" He asked watching her lean in leaving mere inches between their lips. "Take me home," She whispered her eyes never leaving his watching lean toward placing his lips next to her ear. The look in her eyes made place reins on himself to prevent him from ripping her clothes off, but that would have to wait until… "Hold on," He said his cool breath tickling her flesh allowing to feel her body shiver as he pressed her face into his neck to shield her from the wind as he flashed off in the direction of the house.

( **Warning: This next scene is rated M. You can skip it if you would like** )

Davina gasped when she felt her back gently hit a hard surface. She lifted her face from the crook of Kol's neck to see that it was the front door. Their eyes locked in place as Kol lifted a hand from around her waist to sweep back a lock of hair out of her face as he ran his eyes taking in every inch of her gorgeous face. Davina could feel her veins begin to smolder from the look in his eyes and found herself lifting a hand to the base of his neck pulling his lips to hers. Kol dropped his arm back around her waist responding to her kiss as his tongue demanded to be let in and boy she was ready for him. His eyes nearly rolling back in his head from the small tugs in his hair from her fingers.

Kol pressed her body into him as he hoisted her up against the door as his tongue wrestles with her as she wrapped her legs around his waist as he tried to drink up every bit of her sweetness. Kol reached into his pocket as for the key so they could get in the house, but Davina pulled her lips from his making a line on his jaw which made it hard to concentrate as he tried to put the key into the holes. Reaching up he brought her lips back to his kissing her hard and suddenly they were falling through the doorway to the floor causing Davina to let out a small squeal of surprise.

Kol looked up to see them laying half inside and half outside before his eyes dropped to Davina, who was laying under him. "Are you okay?" He asked but she fell in a fit of giggles as she nodded her head as Kol pushed himself off of her helping her to her feet closing the door behind him cursing to himself as the moment was totally ruined.

"I'm fine," She giggled shaking her head while Kol took their coats putting them away. Davina walked into the living room going over to the fireplace sitting down in front of it as she turned it on. She held her hands out welcoming the warmth as her hands felt cold. Strange as her body was completely heated moments ago.

"Cold Love?" Kol asked as he took a seat beside her as he played around with two metal wired hangers.

She watched him snapped them in half with his vampire strength before straightening them out as she looked at him confused. "What are you doing?" She asked as Kol turned his attention to something else hearing a crinkling of a plastic bag. A moment later he stuck a jumbo-sized marshmallow on the end.

"Ooh," She said when she realized what he was doing before handing a wire to her. She held back a smile as she remembered that they did this one night back in Denver. They were talking about desserts when she found out Kol Mikaelson has never experienced a roasted marshmallow and she knew that she had to change that and by the time they were near a sugar coma, he had eaten half the bag.

"If I get cavities," Kol said as he placed his near the open flame. "I am blaming you because you got me addicted to these things."

"You are a vampire," Davina said as she watched hers. "You don't get cavities."

"There is always a first time," He argued as he pulled his wire back and blew on the tasty treat before sticking into his mouth. "That is almost as good as AB neg blood."

Davina snickered as she pulled hers off the flame popping into her mouth. "Mmm," She said sucking the melted goo off her fingers. She felt eyes on her so she looked to see Kol watching, his eyes had that simmering look to them again, as she dropped her hand from her mouth. Davina placed the wire in her hand on to the floor moving to her knees bending it back to her chest placing it on the other side of his waist before sitting down in his lap causing his cock to stir in his pants.

"Like what you see?" She asked her voice low as she looked at him through hooded eyes making him instantly go hard. Kol moved his hands to her hips as his eyes pouring into her soul as he leaned in stopping mere inches from her lips.

"I love what I see," Kol muttered his cool breath tickling her lips making the ache with a need only his lips can soothe. Their eyes locked daring the other to take their claim making them wonder who would break first. Kol was doing fine until she tucked a sexy lip into her teeth and he couldn't wait any longer as he took her lips as his own which locked together like a perfect zipper. Moving his lips against her he ran his tongue over her bottom lip seeking she opened her lips welcoming him and he could taste the marshmallow over her tongue making her taste even more addicting. He sucked her bottom lip as their lips moved together with more heat and more need like trying to get water but the last drop was never enough.

Davina let out a small moan as Kol trailed the tips of his fingers down her back sparking hot waves spiraling down into her panties. Kol sighed into her making his way to her jaw and down her neck loving the smell of her heat as goosebumps followed his lips. He nibbled at the subtle skin loving her sweet taste. She tasted so damn good. Kol wrapped his arms around her as he moved to his knees quickly placing her back on to the carpet settling in between her parted thighs. He trailed his hand down her body to her leg wrapping it around his hip as he brushing against her showing her what she was doing to him as she slides her fingers into his hairs scraping his scalp causing his want for her to grow even harder. He moved his hand down to her sexy ass squeezing it.

"Mmm," Davina her breath hitting his ear as he moved his hands back up lifting up her shirt as her breath hitched as his fingers trailed over her skin as his hands settled on her hips. He pulled his lips from her neck back to her lips stealing a kiss as he moved to her the other side of her jaw. His lips causing a tickling sensation to trickle down her body causing her nipples to harden sending liquid heat to her thighs. She wanted to feel more of him so she grabbed the side of his shirt tugging it up. Kol pulled his lips away from her skin so she could pull it over his head watching as she dropped it from her fingers.

He closed his eyes as Davina stroked her fingers along his skin of his arms tracing every muscle as if she was sketching him to her memory placing small gentle kisses on his shoulder as she made her way across his chest to his left shoulder lighting little sparks of electricity on his skin. Kol placed a hand under her chin lifting seeking out her lips for a slow quick kiss. When he ended the kiss he pulled the shoulder of her shirt down replacing the fabric with his lips biting the bra strap as he passed. "Take it off," She said into his ear causing him to push up to look at her fully. Her hair was spread out under her like a halo and her eyes were darker than before. He wondered how many colors her eyes had and he was going to find every single one of them.

"Are you sure?" He asked watching her making sure she was completely comfortable. "I am fine with just this." He said though his cock was giving him the stink eye in his pants at these words. "We can go at your own pace."

"I am sure," Davina said with a determined note in her voice as she raised her arms above her head. Kol's eyes locked with hers as Kol gripped the fabric as until it was over her head and joined his own shirt. He took a moment to take her beautiful body from her perfect belly button to her full breasts in a purple lacy bra and he could her nipples standing at attention. He could not say it enough. She was fucking beautiful and the best part about it… She was his. He would have to send something to Nik for sending him to Denver because it was the best thing that ever happened to him. He never remembered ever being this happy not even with magic. Kol snapped his attention back in to place back to his girl who was sitting up on her elbows watching with a concerned look.

"Davina Claire," He whispered as he crawled over his body making sure there was enough room as she laid back on to the carpet. Her eyes never leaving his. "You are the best thing about being alive."

Davina smiled up at him as she reached up catching him in a searing kiss pulling him down to her. She moaned into his ear his lips returning to her neck his tongue swirling on the skin stopping to kiss her collarbone, guiding his lips to the gentle swell of her breasts as they moved with each breath. He could hear her heartbeat pounding as licked his way down between the valley of her breasts nipping at her delicious skin stopping to dip his tongue into her navel. Davina arched up at the tip of his tongue loving the wet tickle flooding into her panties with grew with every kiss, every nip, and every lick.

"Hmm," She moaned as she felt him snagging her skin with his teeth as he flowed his trail back up making more of those heated waves making her feel as she was melting into the carpet as Kol moved back to settle between her legs earning her a groan from his lips as his bulge met with her center again. Davina moved her hands down his back slipping her hands underneath the line of jeans gripping his ass making him thrust into her again.

Kol let out another groan into her neck gripping her cloth clad leg slamming his lips on hers kissing her deeply demanding to be let in. His tongue battled against hers before he pulled back to get a look at her face as she tried to regain control of her breath. Davina watched wondering what he was going to do next as she felt his hand leave her leg sliding it up over stomach sending chills over her skin.

"Don't stop," She gasped as she tried to catch her breath. She felt as if she would explode if he stopped.

"Are you sure?" Kol asked his eyes searching hers, he was trying his hardest not to lose control, which was a liquid blue and he got his answer when she threaded her fingers back through his hair pulling his lips back to her for another heated kiss. Kol ran his hand up the flat of her stomach his fingers rubbing the outline of her breast before cupping her right breast in his hand feeling making her gasp into his mouth making her arch up, he could feel her tightened nipple under the lace of her bra as he kneaded her flesh, loving the feel of his hand on her. Kol felt her hands slide to the front of his jeans pulling the button open then yanking down the zipper. Kol closed his eyes at the relief of the painful tightness against his cock was gone. He moaned as she moved her hand cupping him in her hand. He couldn't stop his hips from thrusting into her hand. Kolbroke their away from her lips to look around the room. He couldn't let her first time be on the floor so he jumped forced himself to jump up from her making him look up at him confusing clouding her eyes.

"Whats wrong?" She panted watching as he quickly pulled up his pants before he bending down to pick her in his arm bridal style.

"Nothing, Love," He told her leaning for a quick kiss. "We are just going somewhere a little bit more comfortable," Kol explained carried her up the stairs to his room gently placing her on the bed. She reached for his face seeking his lips as he crawled on to the bed returning his hands to her body as their lips moved desperately for one another as he slid his hand around her back searching until he found what he was looking for and pulled unsnapping the clasp of her bra. Kol moved his fingers to the front pulling the straps down her arm following it with kisses stopping at a point to so he could do the same to the other side. Kol watched her face as he slid the bra off her body exposing her breast to his eyes for the first time. They fitted her small body well being plumb and perfectly around tipped with dusty pink nipples. He moved along the shape of her breast capturing her nipple in his fingers.

"Oooh," She cried out at the pleasure spreading hotly through her body making her hips bucking against him which grew as he rolled thumb against her nipple Kol smiled to himself as he watched her head fall back into the pillows He lowered his mouth to her pressing kissed to her breast making his way to her nipple taking it into his hot mouth. She jumped against him her eyes clenched tightly as hot pleasure cruised its way down to drenching her thighs from the swirling his tongue again and again before moving to the other breast. Davina placed her hand on the back of his head as she lavished her other nipple as more moans filled his ears with more need. She knew it wouldn't be much longer until her damn burst.

Kol pulled away from her breasts capturing her lips again with hers as his fingers danced down her stomach stopping at the top of jeans pulling the button free her heart jumping as he broke their kiss to sit back on his knees as pulling her pants down her legs and off completely leaving her only in her panties. Kol ran his hands up her creamy legs before he stood up to undoing his jeans, but Davina pushed his hands away as she grabbed his belt loops wanting to do it herself pulling the denim down his legs getting her first look of the bulge standing at attention in his boxers. Kol replaced her hand with his as she laid back on the bed watching as Kol ridden himself of his shoes and giggled at the sight of him kicking his jeans away from his feet before getting back on the bed moving over to her stealing a kiss from her lips lowering himself taking back the place between her legs he could feel her heat through his boxers.

Kol sucked on her lips as he pulled away spreading wet kisses on her jaw. His hands making their way back up to her breasts taking one in his hand tweaking her dusty nipple teasing it into tightened peaks hearing a breathy gasp leak from her mouth. He pulled his fingers away replacing them with his mouth sucking around the bud as he trailed his fingers down reaching the elastic of her panties giving them a playful snap moving his hand over her mound causing her hips to surge up at this touch and he could feel the heat of her core through the fabrics. Davina moaned as she moved her hips again looking for more. Kol ran his hands down her thigh then caressing back up over her mound again and Davina felt that damn break.

"Please," Davina gasped in a shuddering breath making Kol look up from her breast hearing the want in her voice and her eyes liquid with want. "I need more," She moaned. "Please touch me." Davina pleaded her desperate matched his. Unable to deny his lady's request, Kol dipped his hand underneath the fabric of her underwear parting her thighs smoothing his fingers over the wet lips of her core sending strangled gasps from her lip. Kol couldn't stop himself from letting out a groan at feeling the feeling of her wetness on his fingers as they slid through her dripping slit as her hips arched up from his touch. He couldn't believe how wet she was and for him as he stroked up her slit.

"Kol," Her cry hot against his forehead as Kol's finger stroked against her nub, just because she was a virgin does not mean she didn't know her body parts. Kol clenched his eyes at the sound of his name dropping from her lips to stop him from coming right there. He could feel her hands sliding down his chest coming to rest on his hips her fingers snagging in the fabric of his boxers halting only a moment before pushing them down below his ass. She quickly moved to cup his face claiming his lips as her sliding her tongue into his mouth letting her hands wander down his back over his backside clenching the globes of his ass into her hand her fingers kneading his flesh making him break away from the assault he was doing to her neck.

"Damn Davina," He said groaning into her neck at the prickling heat of her spreading over his body. Her hips rolling from circled her nub with his thumb as his fingers teased her sopping entrance. Moaning into his hair, Davina urged his fingers by rolling her hips desperate for some kind of relief. He captured her lips in a searing kiss before sinking a finger inside her warm passage. Davina jolted against his hand as her fingers gripped his hair. He swallowed a moan at the feeling of her tight slick walls his finger as he pulled slid it out then slid it back in.

"Oooh God," She cried the sound going straight to his cock as he moved his finger back and forth probing deeper and deeper sending hot waves to the hot aching setting it on fire. She tried to moved her hips with every stroke as her back arched off the bed causing her to brush against his cock in his boxers as he added a second finger. She winced as he gently pumped his fingers putting pressure on her barrier, but it was tolerable. She could not stop the endless moans from leaving her mouth rocking her hips trying to match his thrusting fingers. Her movement brushed against his bulging erection making Kol hiss at the feeling. Kol felt her hands on his chest pushing him back she mewled at the loss of his fingers and watched get to her knees. She closed the gap kissing his lips running her hand down to his sides pulling boxers down his legs. He sighed in relief as his cock sprang free from its restrain her eyes widen as he was bigger than she was expecting.

Shoving the thought from her mind, Davina pressed her lips to his hard chest guiding them over his body and trailing her fingers down his arm scoring his skin hot sparks moving to his chest her tongue following soothing the heat was left behind groaning lightly at the gentle scrape of her nails stopping at his navel looking up into his eyes, no longer the light brown she loved, but a darker brown sending a trail of hot liquid down to already drenched folds making her thighs feel slicker, silently asking him if she could touch him feeling nervous.

"This is your night, so whatever you want to do," Kol said stroking her cheek leaning his forehead against hers combing his fingers through her hair. "Is okay," He pressing a soothing kiss to her forehead as he could hear the nervous pounding of her heartbeat.

Kol leaned so he could kiss her lips as she slowly trailed south. Davina skimmed her fingers over the flesh of his cock Kol closed his eyes at the sensation they were creating. She could feel the ridges under her fingertips getting used to the feel of him when a boldness came over her and she wrapped her hand around his cock. Kol broke the kiss as his head fell back with a groan escaping his lips as she gently squeezed him as she ran her hand up his shaft swiping her thumb at his silky tip and she swore she could feel him getting harder. He was different than she expected, he was hard but his skin was smooth with occasional ridges. Seeing his reaction, Davina slid her hand back down his shaft then stroking back up. Kol moved hips to the strokes of her hand burying his face into her neck his breath hot against her flesh. She stroked back up this time circling his tip with her hand feeling little beads of liquid forming and smeared it over his head with the pad of her thumb. Kol couldn't stop his groan as she did this, moving over him like she was a natural and he could feel a deep tug in his balls and he had to stop her hand pulling away so he could stop himself from letting go in her hand.

Kol cupped her face as he captured her swollen lips in a deep kiss running on hand down the small of her back. His finger fanning out on her flesh as he moved it over the swell of her ass hitting her lacy underwear she was barely wearing and it had to go. He broke away from her lips sliding his down the slope of her chin to her neck to her chest lifting his hands up to cup both of her breast sliding the pad of his thumbs over her nipples. She moaned at this her back bowing back a little as he raked his fingers down to the side of her panties pushing them down her legs. Davina pushed herself down to the bed allowing him to slip them off her feet watching as he slid his hands back up her legs placing nipping at her skin randomly running his tongue over his nips to soothe her hot skin. He dropped his hand back to her wet slit sliding his fingers through folds biting his tongue at the feel of her wetness loving the little sound of her little desperate gasp as he circled her clit with his thumb as he slips two fingers inside her dripping core again she arched up searching for more as he moved his fingers within her.

Davina moans grew with every stroke and her hips were moving on their own seeking out his fingers probing gently inside her but were not moving deep enough to hit the spot she needed them too. She could feel his aching cock as he rolled his hips against her his tip leaking a trail of wetness of her skin she could tell he was on the brink too. Davina reached for his chin pulling him of her left nipple with a pop of his lips she was trembling with want and could feel her wetness dripping down her thigh. "Kol," She whimpered trying to catch her. "I need you," She gasped as his thumb rolled on her clit as he leaned his forehead against her. "Please," She begged.

Kol pulled his fingers from her wet heat looking her saw them seeing them glisten in the light from her juices as he allowed himself to fully settle in the apex of her thighs. He groaned as his cock slid against her folds. He looked into her eyes as he hand rested on her thigh. "Are you sure?" He asked one more time before he moved any further looking for signs of any hesitation in them. He saw none.

"Yes," Davina answered yet there was a nervous tone to her voice.

"We can never go back," Kol told her seriously kissed her nose. "I don't want you to regret anything if you decide afterward that you weren't ready." He voiced his own fears.

"I won't," She said her voice assuring as she pressed her cheek to his. "Please," She whispered as against his lips. Kol waited for a moment before reaching between them wrapping his hand around the staff rubbing the tip of it up and down her slit coating it with her juices. Davina moaned as the tip of his cock nudge her clit as he did this placing it at her entrance. Davina locked her eyes with his as he pushed his tip inside her. Kol clenched his teeth at the wet heat welcoming him into her as pushed into a little deeper. Davina winced at the pinch of her walls as the stretch to allow him inside of her. Kol noticed this and stopped for a moment to allow her to adjust. When she nodded, he sank in a little bit more stopping as he felt her resistance. Davina closed her eyes as she held her breath only then did Kol pressed against her. She winced at the pain and he pulled out a little sliding back in with a little more force slicing through her barrier filling her to the hilt. Davina cried in pain out from the snap. He held the back of her head as she clenched at his shoulders as she breathed her way through the pain.

"I'm sorry," He said into her ear stroking his fingers her hair knowing she does this when she is stressed about something hoping to take some of the pain away. Kol swiped his thumb wiping away a lone tear making its way down her subtle cheek. Davina took a deep breath as the pain numbed to ache as he filled her to the brink deciding she was ready to move forward.

"It's okay," She told him trailing her fingers over his face and his eyes held the questioning look and before he could ask she moved against him. Kol groaned at the sudden surge of her hips as he wrapped his hand around her thigh pulling out slightly then thrusting back in gently. Davina gasped and he took it as a sign to do it again as she moved her hips to meet his. Kol slammed his lips on hers as he pumped again into her Davina moaned into his mouth as she could feel her walls clenched around him as entered as he began with slow thrusts she could feel Kol's hot breath on her skin he buried his face into her neck as he moved in and out of her.

"Ooh God," Davina cried out as the pain was now turning into pleasure as she ran her hands down clenching the globes of his ass as she moved her hips with his thrusts as he pushes her thighs open wider as he drove deeper and deeper. "Kol," She cried out as he jerked against a spot deep in her core sending blinding pleasure spreading across her body. Davina wrapped her legs around his hips trying to get closer to him still as his hips picked up the pace. Kol moaned at the feeling of her being so wrapped around him he couldn't get enough of her and then she did that crazy thing with her finger as they slid into his hair.

"You feel damn so good," He groaned into her ear as he propelled his hips harder thrusting his cock deeper into her. Kol had meant to be gentle but he could help nor did she seem to mind. Kol dropped his lip to her chest slipping his tongue over the flesh of her breast flicking his tongue over her nipple then taking it into his mouth. Davina arched her back in pleasure as Kol sucked her nipple causing Kol to dive deeper yet. He groaned as her walls squeezed around him as he moved through her slick heat pulling his mouth from her flesh looking up at her beautiful face. Her head was thrown back and moans were endlessly escaping her lips, her eyes were closed and her cheeks were flushed from the heat searing her body.

"Kol," Davina whimpered clutching his shoulders as her body filled with pleasure and she could feel a spring coiling tighter and tighter at the end of his strokes. Kol groaned at his name coming from her mouth feeling that deep tingle again in his balls as he neared his release. Kol took her hands into his placing them above her head.

"Look at me," He groaned desperately feeling her walls close around him quivering and he could tell she was getting close too. "Look at me," He gasped again and Davina forced her eyes open to lock with his kissing her with force sliding his tongue in. "Davina," He moaned into her mouth as she swayed her hips drawing him deeper as he plunged harder into her. "You are so damn good," Kol groaned into her ear as she wrapped her legs around his waist tighter and he felt his balls tighten knowing he wasn't going to he wasn't going to last much longer. "Promise me you'll always be mine. Promise me," He pleaded as his thrusts quicken as his hands gripping the sheets so hard he thought he would tear them.

"I- ohhh ohhh! I promise," She gasped in between her moans feeling herself teetering closer and closer crying out as Kol pushed her over the edge with a deep thrust. Davina arched her back feeling the waves of release crashing through her body. "Kol! Oh my God!," She moaned as her eyes closed as pleasure soared through body down to her toes making them curl pumping her hips meeting him every thrust as they came more erratic. Kol could not tear his eyes from the image of Davina coming undone under him the feeling her spasms as she came around him felt incredible as he slammed his dick into for another thrust.

"Oh shit," He groaned plunging deeper and deeper trying to get inside her as much as possible he walls tightening around them as they contracted as she came down from her high. Davina sank her nails into him setting deep burning flames that sank straight to his core as his release erupted shooting up through his cock. "Oh fuck! Davina," He moaned as he slowed his movements rocking against her gently as he emptied himself inside her. The strong force of his orgasm shocking him after wave after wave after wave spread across his body.

Davina watched in awe as the man couldn't stop moaning at the sight of him as lost himself in pleasure she wrapped her hand around his head burying his face into her neck as his breath shaky as he groaned loudly into her flesh as he gave her one last thrust. Kol pulled his face from her neck laying it on her chest as he sagged against her but being careful to crush under his weight as he tried to catch his breath feeling little aftershocks flowing through his veins.

Davina kissed his forehead as her head sank back into the pillows trying to find her breath as the ache melted away as her body relaxed. Her eyes were heavy as her limbs felt numb she could feel his breath on her skin making her wonder if he had fallen asleep on her. She didn't mind it of course as she liked the feel of his weight pressing on her as she slid her fingers through his curls and she felt the blinking of his eyes she got her answer feeling the tickle of his eyelashes.

"Bloody hell," Kol sighed as the ability to move returned to his body and pushed himself up his eyes falling on to her beautiful face and Kol couldn't resist stealing a kiss from her lips pulling out of her rolling to his side laying next to her on the bed.

( **Skip to here** )

"I think you killed me," He said his voice gruff as feeling completely spent as the feeling came back into his arms.

"You look very alive to me," Davina said laying her head into her hand and he turned his head towards her sending her one of his sexy smirks.

"Are you okay?" He asked as concern entered his voice as his memory snapped back into place. "I wasn't too rough?" He ran his hand down her side snaking it around her waist pulling him into his arms needing to feel her again watching as she laid her head onto his chest.

"I'm fine, Kol," Davina answered sleepily as she was completely comfortable in his arms. Kol felt his body warm as she said his name. He didn't think he would ever hear it the same again as it fell from her lips.

"You sure?" He asked looking down at the beautiful girl he loved so close to falling asleep in his arms. Maybe she would sleep well tonight. Davina nodded one last time before her eyes sank closed. He pressed his lips to her forehead taking in her scent as thoughts began to enter his mind. He never let himself attached to someone before and even before he was forced into being a vampire, never looking for love because he never felt worthy of it. Hell, he wasn't even worthy of it from his own siblings let alone another person nor did he sought it out as his brothers did over their time as vampires. Sure he had times with women and he knew some vampires compelled their love and even if he was rumored to be wild, cruel, unpredictable and times he was, but not even he could compel another person for their love. His mind moved to the girl sleeping on his chest and it was the one thing that scared him other than actual death. Now that she came into his life and became the one person that meant so much to him in just a short amount of time, What if he lost her somehow? To the world, they live in, to his siblings as they were asshole half the time or his murderous past. Kol shook head freeing his mind as the thought was too much for him to bare as he succumbed to sleep himself.

* * *

 _Davina looked around as she found herself in the cemetery in the middle of a heavy pour down. The air had an icy feel to it as she looked around walking down a path that she knew led to the exit so she could go home and get out of the rain but found the exit gone. She looked around again confused wondering if she had made a wrong turn. She looked closer tombs to read the names as there were certain ones by the gate, and they were the same ones but there was no gate. She jumped as violent lightning flashed across the sky followed by the fierce rumble of thunder shaking the ground. Not liking the feeling in her gut, Davina walked in another direction as the rain was piercing her skin like little pricks of ice as she tried to find another exit._

 _After a few minutes of walking around the cemetery not finding any openings, Davina stopped as she recognized things telling her that she had walked in one big circle. Shivering from the soaking rain she dropped her hands as she tried to use a spell to guide her but she couldn't stop shaking enough to concentrate. Davina shook her head as her stubborn streak came alive trying the spell again feeling magic flowing but stopped as the drops of rain fell into sheets. She ran down the path to her family's tomb pushing on it so she could get inside out of the rain but the door wouldn't budge_

 _"Davina!"_

 _She looked around at the sound of her name to see one of the girls from the harvest. "Abigail!" She gaped as the girl walked to her as if the rain did nothing to her._

 _"They won't stop," Abigail said and Davina saw something in her eyes that she couldn't recognize._

 _"Who won't stop?" She asked confused as the rain wasn't even touching the other girl but yet only drenching her._

 _"They won't stop," She said again and Davina felt annoyed._

 _"You said that already," She pointed out as she jumped as another girl appeared._

 _"They won't stop," This girl said as she held her hand out as she walked towards Davina._

 _"Won't stop what?" She asked the girl not liking the way the girl was advancing toward her. There was something wrong here and the way she looked at her nor had she ever met this girl before but her beady eyes were starkly familiar compared against Abigail's eyes and only saw those eyes on one person. A certain elder of her coven as fear entered her mind the first time since she entered the sacred grounds._

 _"No," She said backing up against the stone of her tomb trying to get away from those hands as they came closer to her. "No," she said again the stone scraping against her skin as she tried to evade her touch. Abigail appeared aside as more witches appear some of them she knew. "No," She said they formed a wall around her trapping her from escaping still coming closer. Davina wanted to go home and closed her eyes praying by some miracle she would._

Davina gasped as she opened her eyes to a sunlight room with nothing but the ceiling staring down at her. She sat up in the bed pushing her hair out of face pressing a hand to her chest feeling the pounding of her heartbeat against her rib cage realizing what she had witnessed was just a dream… A very very horrible dream that felt so real. She could even feel the chill of the air in her bones, in fact, she felt as if she was freezing. She placed her face in her hands as her breathing calmed but the images were still very fresh as if painted into her forever memory. Davina jumped at the light snores coming from next to her and she turned to see Kol face down in the pillows sleeping peacefully as the memories of what happened between them soared in, even something as good as what happen and damn felt couldn't shake the terror. She pushed back the covers she didn't remember slipping under knowing it was probably Kol's doing quietly sliding out of the bed not wanting to wake him up.

Davina shivered as the room was as equally cold which was strange as in her room she near roasted some nights. She winced at the soreness in her body as she walked across the room grabbing a t-shirt of Kol's that was draped over a chair slipping it on hoping to find some warmth as she walked into the bathroom. She didn't even look into the mirror nor did she want to as she splashed some water on to her face. It felt warm against her cold cheeks. She turned off the water drying her face before she walked out of the bathroom. Kol didn't move an inch as she climbed back in bed snuggling into the pillow knowing that she probably wouldn't be going back to sleep so face the window watching at the sunlight flowing through the window as she thought about the dream she had in Denver and now that she thought about it that dream had the same feeling as this one did. She blinked as she ran through her mind and things started to click. Davina now knew what was in that vial a dream elixir and they knew that she didn't trust them and she would check it for poison. It had a similar color to its smoke because the small bit of it was actually poison and if one person inhaled the smoke it opened their mind and that was exactly what she did. Which meant they were still after her…

Which meant that they still wanted to finish the Harvest.

–

* * *

–

Dun dun dun!

Uh oh! Kol better not find out or will he? Find out soon!

Wow! This is my longest chapter yet. I hope you like it sorry if it was a little slow. I think it was perfect. It was a challenge and I mastered it.

Stayed tuned as there are a lot more things coming to the story. I am getting really excited as this story goes on. Enough talk now. Laters.


	23. Chapter 22

( **Chapter contains mature scenes that may not be suitable for some audiences. Here is your warning.** )

As always thank you for all your views and basically everything makes this story what it is. Thank you for the kind words and encouragements. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Here we go!

* * *

Kol lifted his head off the pillow wincing at the bright sunlight gleaming off the hardwood floors stretching his arms reaching over for Davina frowning as he found the bed cold. He turned over to find the bed empty and looked over wondering if she was in the bathroom but the door was opened and by the feel of the bed she had been gone awhile. He used his vampire hearing he searched the house picking up her heartbeat and it came from downstairs he got out of bed heading to take a quick shower before he went downstairs to see where his witch gotten off to.

* * *

Davina stared absently at the wall as she twirled her spoon around in her coffee. The dream was still fresh on her mind, well more like a warning than a dream, wondering what they were planning to do next. She tried to go back to sleep and couldn't so instead of tossing and turning and waking Kol up she decided to come downstairs getting her morning cup.

Freshly showered and dressed, Kol walked down the stairs in search of his witch as his nose was greeted by the scent of freshly brewed coffee knowing she was finishing her first cup or third. The girl could put the coffee away. However, when he walked in the kitchen he did not expect to see her sitting in a chair her legs curled up to her body staring into space with a blank look on her face and she yet hadn't noticed him entering the room. This was a big difference from the spunky girl he had come to know. Something was not right. He walked over to her side placing a hand on to her shoulder.

Davina jumped at the sudden touch nearly knocking over her mug. When she looked up to see it was only Kol she visibly relaxed.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned as he moved around kneeling in front of her. He noticed her coffee mug was half drunk so some things were normal.

"Yeah I was just thinking about stuff," She answered nodding her head sending him a warm smile. Kol stared at her for a moment even though she smiled at him that spark in her eyes was missing. There was something wrong. In fact, her eyes looked tired. What had happened?

"Are you sure that all it is?" Kol questioned watching face very closely as her smile faded a bit as she looked away and he placed his fingers under her chin bring her eyes back to him. "Davina?"

"That is all," Davina answered closing her eyes as he cupped her cheek feeling the tension leaving her body. He realized that she was not going to tell him anything until she was ready to so he changed the subject.

"Want some more?" He asked as he walked over pouring himself a cup of coffee. She appeared at his side brushing her arm against him as she reached for the pot and he handed it to her. "Here you go."

"Thank you," She smiled placing it back when she had her fill and Kol felt his mouth go dry when he saw her wearing nothing but a t-shirt and there was something oddly familiar about it. Kol let her finish taking her enormous gulp of coffee then took the cup placing it on the counter placing his hands on her hips.

"Why didn't you wake me?" Kol asked wrapping his arms around her waist pulling her closer to him.

"You were sleeping peacefully," Davina told him laying her hands on his chest getting a whiff of his aftershave which was oddly comforting as well as being in the shell of his arms.

"I missed you this morning," He muttered looking like a small child as he tightened his arms around her waist.

"I'm sorry," She laughed slightly sliding her hands up around his neck. "How about this to make it better?"

"Oh my morning is already getting better because I like the way you look in my shirt," Kol said dropping his eyes down to the shirt in question taking in the delightful sight of her legs. "It happens to my favorite."

"Oh sorry," Davina blushed licking her lips. "I was freezing and it was the first thing I saw so I put it on." She explained picking at the shirt shyly.

"Don't be sorry Love," Kol said shaking his head. "It wasn't my favorite until now." His words caused her to look up into his eyes which had darkened and she felt her body begin to smolder from his gaze.

"It is?" Her voicing reaching as she tightened her hold around his neck causing the fabric to tighten around her breasts causing the images from last night to come into his mind making his zipper pinch his hardening cock.

"It is turning out to be the sexiest thing I have ever seen in my existence," He answered and she could feel that ember light up at the huskiness of his voice.

"Really?" She could feel the sparks between them as she studied his face closely as he pulled an arm from her waist moving his hand to cup one of her full breasts loving the way she fit perfectly in his hand and she closed her eyes at the feeling of him kneading her flesh through the fabric feeling her nipple harden against his palm before rolling it between his fingers.

Davina arched against him a hot pleasure cruised through her body drenching her folds gasping. Kol couldn't resist capturing her in a heated kiss sliding his lips over hers sucking her bottom lip into his mouth. Davina moaned against his lip rising to her toes trying to get closer to him as she dropped her hands slipping her hands under his shirt placing them on the hard muscles of his stomach. Kol deepened the kiss slipping his tongue to get that taste he craved so much placing his hands on her hips hoisting her up loving the way she wrapped her legs around his waist as he walked over placing her on the top of the table swallowing her gasp as her flesh came into contact of the cool wood.

She moaned as she pulled back slightly to grip the bottom of his shirt pulling his from his body. Davina licked her lips at the sight of him. "I'm not the only one that is sexy around her," She said dragging a finger down his chest circling a nipple before arching her body to slip her shirt over her head. Kol damn well nearly lost it at the sight of her stripping in front of him her hair falling in uneven places.

"I stand corrected," Kol growled watching the excitement grow in her eyes matching the dampness he felt against the denim of his jeans as he fused his lips to hers in a searing his holding her head in his hands then dropped to her hips pulling her to him guiding his lips to her jaw. Feeling the bulge pressing against her, Davina slipped her hands between them working the belt then pulled the button of his jeans open yanking down his zipper cupping him through his boxers.

"All in good time, Darling," He laughed pulling back to look into her eyes breathing heavily against her lips.

"Well, Darling," She said teasing her lip with her teeth sending a sharp sting of arousal to his already hard as hell cock. "I never said I was the most patient one," She finished with a sexy ass smirk on her face loving the way his eyes darken to a brown she hadn't discovered yet.

"Bloody hell," He growled causing her ache to throb as he took her lips once again moving to cup her ass pressing into her heated grip showing her was he was doing to her as he tore his lips way placing them on her chest licking at her skin guiding his tongue over the swell of her breast as he felt his hunger for her reach a new depth. It was much stronger than any bloodlust he had ever felt and to be honest he loved it like he loved her Kol could smell her arousal making him want to taste her but it was going to to have to wait. He moved his head sucking one of her nipples into his mouth.

"Kol," She breathed clutching the back of his head lust filling every inch of her voice bucked her hips against his and plunged her hand into his boxers wrapping her hand around his cock. He moaned into her breast as she pumped his cock in her hand swiping his head with her thump feeling a bead of liquid forming smearing it all around him. Not wanting to be outdone by her simple touch, he dropped his hand to her parted thighs running his hand over her drenched panties pushing it aside.

"You are so wet," He groaned as he ran his fingers her dripping slit. "So fucking wet," Davina moaned loudly at his words and the feeling of him spreading open her folds.

"Ohh," She moaned again as his fingers found her throbbing clit. "That feels so good," She cried as he began to rub his fingers in circles around her nub bucking as he moved his fingers back down her dripping slits before sliding one inside her loving the way her muscle closed around him. "Kol," She yelped the sound slicing right through to his balls. She slid her fingers into his hair pulling his mouth away from her neck claiming his lips with a needy kiss.

"You are so beautiful," Kol groaned against her lips as he plunged his fingers into her sopping heat her hips moving to every stroke of his fingers his heart tightened as he watched her head fall back watching her hair cascade down her back as he pumped his fingers inside of her.

"Oh god," She said as she felt the edge of her release coming closer with each stroke of his fingers feeling coming wetter. He could tell she was getting close too. "Yes," she cried out in pleasure loving the pounding of his fingers.

"Let go," He told her moving his thumb to his clit rubbing circles stroking his fingers deeper into her. A moment later, he felt her walls clench tightly around his fingers. "That's it, baby, that's it. Come for me."

"Ohhh Kol!" She cry echoing in the kitchen as she felt that spring snap pleasure crashing through her body her hips moving with every wave against his hand until she sagged against him her head on chest as she tried to catch her breath before pulling back to look at him watching as he pulled his fingers from her moving to wipe them off on his jeans, but Davina cupped his face kissing him hard on the lips before he could do so. She pulled her hands from his face moving them to his hips forcing his jeans and boxers down there was no way she couldn't let him with a raging hard-on. Kol groaned as she pumped her hand around his cock again loving the way she felt around him and she felt that ache come running back to her core and the next words she said made his eyes snap open.

"I need you inside of me," She said as she gripped the sides of his jeans pushing them further down his thighs that wanton looked had not left her eyes. She never stopped surprising him. Kol moaned stepping out from her tights bending for a kiss before yanking her panties down her legs to the floor. He stepped back between them cupping her small behind pulling her to the edge of the table wrapping her legs around his hips.

"You are so wet," Kol groaned as he slid his cock up her slit coating him with her juices using it to tease her clit gaining him a moan from her mouth. He smirked as he thought of having her on the table where people used to eat. Kol poised the tip of his cock at her entrance looking up locking his eyes with her before pushing inside her slick walls, loving the sound of her moan, in one move.

"So tight," He gasped feeling her pulse around him he moved forward pressing a kiss to her shoulder as he moved pulling out slightly then thrusting back in setting a steady pace he wanted to enjoy the feeling her. He ran his nose along her skin taking in her sweet intoxicating scent as her legs tighten around him making him never want to leave from this place.

Davina closed her eyes as the wonderful pleasure flowing her body as placed her hands on his arms as she moved her hips in time with his moaning each time he filled her. "Oh god that feels so good," She moaned as he slid his tongue over the heated skin of her neck as he picked up his thrusts moving a little faster.

"I can't get enough of you," He said moaned into her flesh tightening his arms around her as if he was afraid of letting her go loving the way her walls squeezed him. Davina moaned as she moved to lay back on the table causing Kol to feel a twinge deep in his balls at the sight of her laying before him.

"Oohmmm," Davina moaned as his thrust caused her to bow off the table allowing him to dive deeper into her depths. "Harder," She begged needed more.

Kol growled as he wrapped his hands around her tight as he rammed his hips into her enticing sounds from her lips that charged his movement wanting more of her. Davina was fighting to keep her eyes open from the heat from his move pulsed through her veins as he hit the deep spot inside her that she never knew was there.

"Don't stop," She whimpered when she felt Kol pull out of her. She opened her eyes to see him crawling onto the table and she wanted to etch that sight to her memory forever. She didn't say a word as she watched him part her thighs bending to press soft kisses to her stomach making her heart melt as he made his way up to her lips as he settles in between her legs positioning himself before sinking inside her heat causing her to gasp.

"You are so beautiful," He whispered as he trailed his fingers down her soft cheek his heartwarming as she took his hand pressing her lips to fingers as he rolled his hips loving the sound of her breath hitching. He wrapped his hand around the based of her head pulling her lips to his an in a deep kiss as he moved slowly in and out of her swallowing every moan for himself.

"Oh God," She cried out arching into him as she felt him hit that nerve inside her as he picked the pace of his thrusts. Her head fell back as she wrapped her hands around his butt cheeks trying to get closer to him. Her need was aching… aching for. "More," She sobbed as he gripped her thigh as he buried his cock faster and he could feel her juices leaking around him.

"Oooh like that," She moaned at hearing his groan feeling her muscles around him spasm. "God, Kol! Harder!" He couldn't stop groaning at the sound of his name as he plunged in and out her as his need for her grew.

"You like that?" He panted as placed his hand on the table beside her head as she wrapped her legs back around his waist against her hips matching his thrusts. Her cheeks were flush, her eyes created a different color of blue as she moaned his name again. She was fucking amazing as his eyes dropped down to her breasts which were swaying from their movement and could not help himself from taking on in his mouth and that was just what she needed.

"Yes," Davina cried as pleasure swelled inside her and explode as her climax ran through her. "Kol!" She whimpered her voice almost hoarse.

"Oh Davina!" He grunted feeling her walls clasp around his cock so tightly sparking his own orgasm. "Davina!" Kol yelled out as hot pleasure struck his core like a strike of lightning spreading across his body rocking into her as he spilled his seed inside her. Kol pressed his forehead against hers letting out a breath feeling little pricks of pleasure all over his body as he came back down to earth. "I am the only one who can do that to you," He said feeling her chest move as she giggled "I mean it." He pushed up with his arms to look into her eyes and she could the possessiveness in his eyes. "You are mine."

Davina shook her head as she cupped his face pressing her lips to his in a soft kiss. "Don't worry," She said pulling back from his lips. "You are the only one I want. And Good morning to you."

"A good morning it is," He said stealing another kiss as he pushed up pulling out of her placing his feet on the floor. "I swear when I came down here I had no intentions of doing that. It's all your fault for wearing that shirt."

"Mmhm," She teased as he handed the shirt and she pulled it on blocking her lovely skin from his sights.

"And I just had a nice hot shower," Kol said as he pulled up his jeans feeling his pocket vibrate figuring it must be his phone going off.

"You can always have another one," Davina said her tone playful causing him to forget about his phone to look up at her. She was wearing a sneaky grin as she licked her lips at the sight of him in just his jeans. "With me." She suggested moving her head to the side feeling a shiver watching his eyes tightened as Kol plucked her off the table into his arms.

"You are absolutely beautiful and you are completely brilliant. The best thing about it is your mine." Kol smirked while she laughed as he carried her out of the kitchen and upstairs to his room.

* * *

Davina bent down pulling her boots up over her jeans as she sat on the bed getting ready. They decided to go out for a nice lunch after their morning romp and steamy shower. She sat up reaching for the brush she had brought in from her room working through her damp tangles.

"I don't think I ever had a shower that good," Kol sighed as she looked up to see him buttoning up his shirt the fabric molding perfectly to his chest.

"You act like you never taken a shower with someone," Davina teased as he walked over sitting down next to her.

"Well, to be honest, Davina Claire," Kol said taking a breath "I never have before this morning." He admitted.

"Really?" Davina shocked at the confession.

"Why do you sound so surprised?" Kol asked curiously looking to her.

"Because you are a 1000-year-old vampire," Davina answered simply. "And I know you have been with other women."

"I may be over a 1000 years, but I never really lived." He told her. "The only thing I ever loved was my magic." Kol shook his head. "Which I lost when my mother turned all her children into vampires and I have spent most of my immortal life trying to find anything so I could be close to magic to I learned every magic I could find also helped create a few, And there was also my bloodlust which made matters worst which led to many years in a coffin with a dagger in my heart and my siblings damaged any trust I had for anything or anyone, so I never let myself get close to anyone therefor I never been in love."

"What Never?" Davina questioned her voice was soft and caring. "Not once?"

"Not once,"Kol repeated softly "I couldn't find anything to fill that void." He raised his head turning those blue eye watching him as she sat there next to him listening intently to any word.

"Why not?" She questioned her eyes dropped as he took her hand into his.

"Because I didn't have you," Kol answered honestly.

"Me?" Davina swallowed hard as her throat tighten along with her heart speeding up in her chest.

"I never let myself feel for centuries. Not anything until you."Kol said as a smirk came to his face. "Which led me to the shower and I can't imagine it better any better with anyone else."

"Well I can't judge you for never showering with anyone because it was a first for me as well," Davina said returning the smile.

"It was my honor, Davina Claire," He brought her hand to her lips. "And I hope you know that you will be sleeping here every night for now on."

"Am I?" She asked her tone light and playful. "What if I don't want to and sleep in my own bed?"

"Then I will just go to your bed," Kol answered. Davina snickered at his simple tone.

"What if I don't want you in my bed?" Davina asked as Kol looked her narrowing his eyes at her.

"Well that is just not fair," Kol tossed back loving their little banter. "What if I order you to stay in my bed?"

"I would automatically say no because I don't do good with orders," Davina informed it. "It drove Marcel when I was in my jail cell up in the attic. I am a natural rebel." She warned him.

"That I already know," Kol said ready to say something else pausing when he felt his back pocket vibrate. He let out a groan of annoyance as it could only be a handful of people calling him reaching back pulling it out hitting the button putting it up to his ear. "Want do you want Elijah?" He asked not even bothering to say hello smirking as Davina rolled her eyes.

"It is about time you picked up your phone," Elijah said disapprovingly. "Do you not ever look at your phone? I called many times with no answer from you."

"If you only called to give me a lecture Elijah, then I must be going," Kol told him. "As I have much better things I rather be doing."

"You need to come home brother," Elijah said seriously and Kol put the call on speaker phone so Davina could listen as well.

"But I am in our home," Kol pointed out childishly. "New Orleans is our home. Remember?"

"You know what home I am talking about Kol," Elijah chided. "Mystic Falls."

"Now why would I want to go there?" Kol asked smartly ready to end the call.

"Because I need your help with something and it tends to fall in your area of expertise," Elijah answered he was getting bored with Kol's games.

"Let me think about that," Kol said slowly but it didn't take long for him to answer. "No, because I don't feel like leaving."

"Bring Davina with you," Elijah said suggested. "Another witch mind would be a tremendous help."

"Absolutely not," Kol said into the phone hotly and Davina smiled as seeing his temper flare a bit and was kind of turning her on. "I told you before when you asked for her help the last time that Davina is not some tool for you bloody people to use whenever you feel like it." Kol eyes shot up seeing Davina opening her mouth and held up a finger to her. "No, this is how you get killed in my family." His tone was sharp. "Or in my case daggered, and tell Nik I have no plans to go through that again."

"Niklaus doesn't even know that I am calling you," Elijah said though at this Kol's curious peeked a bit but it was not enough for him.

"What about Rebekah? Why can't she help you?" Kol asked knowing that Rebekah would jump over waterfalls for their older brothers and he was enjoying his freedom for once and was not ready to give it all up.

"I am afraid Rebekah," Elijah said with regret and Kol knew what he meant.

"See," Kol said to Davina shaking his head. "If you disagree or don't do what they want, you get stuffed in a box."

"Please Kol. I am asking as your brother. Come home." Elijah said,

Kol closed his eyes as he looked over to Davina who nodded her head. "Fine. I am on my way." He sighed though he did not have a good feeling about this at all. "What exactly do you need my help with anyway?"

"I will go into more details when you get here. This stuff is kind of sensitive," Elijah said in a hush tone voice.

"You want me to bring Davina to Mystic Falls on that kind of note. You are out of your mind. People get killed in Mystic Falls because of sensitive things. I will not put Davina in harm's way." Kol said protectively.

"I will make sure nothing with happens to Davina while you are here," Elijah said reassuringly to his younger brother.

"It better not," Kol warned his voice was thin. "If it does I will have your head on a platter."

"You have my word. I will see you tonight." He said ending the call before Kol had a chance to protest making Kol glare at the phone.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Kol sighed wiping a hand over his face. "I don't know what my family has gotten themselves into.

"It sounds kind of urgent Kol," Davina said. "Mystic Falls can't be as bad as New Orleans."

"It is not as bad as New Orleans, it's worse," Kol informed her. "Mystic Falls is like some supernatural hot spot for all the things bad and the human presence up there is not exactly accepting of the supernatural world. I can never have anything good."

"What do you mean by that?" Davina asked placing a hand on his arm.

"For once in my life, I am actually happy and now that I have to go running back to help them," Kol said angrily. "And risk your life in the process. Is there any way that I can convince you to stay here?"

"Oh, I am coming with. I rather not spend my days worrying about you. Besides, I am a witch. Remember?" Davina said.

"That still doesn't make me feel any better. I don't want anything to happen to you." Kol said turning to her as he buried his phone back into his pocket.

"Kol, I know how to defend myself," Davina said cupping his face. "Look at me. Nothing will happen to me."

"Nor will I allow it," Kol promised her kissing a palm of her hand. "We best get packing and you need to tell Marcel that we are leaving for a few days."

"I am not telling Marcel anything about us leaving," Davina shook her head as she pulled away from Kol.

"Why not?" Kol looked at her.

"Because if we tell Marcel we are leaving and he finds out where we are going, do you think he is going to let me leave?" Davina answered as she headed towards the door.

"Good point," Kol nodded. "We need to leave very shortly as it is a very long drive back to Mystic Falls. We'll leave in an hour." Davina nodded as she walked out of the room.

* * *

Kol turned right on to the new road sighing as they were now on the final stretch of reaching their destination and after long twelve hours on the road and a one nasty blown tire Kol was ready to get off the road. Hearing a soft sigh, Kol turned to see Davina leaning her head against the door watching the dark scenery go by.

"You alright Love?" He asked softly reaching over to stroke her soft cheek with the back of his fingers.

"Mmm. I'm fine," She sighed tiredly as she nodded against his fingers and Kol could tell by her eyes that she wasn't being totally honest. Her cheek felt cool to his touch so he reached over to turn the heat up as it was a cold night. "Hey look," She pointed as they passed the sign welcoming them to Mystic Falls.

"Welcome to Hell," He said sarcastically as he was not feeling any better about coming here. He should have just said hell to Elijah's request and stayed away anyway. Maybe he should take Davina to somewhere on the other side of the world. Hell, even that would have been much safer.

"Hell?" Davina turned to him raising an eyebrow at his choice of word.

"It is the closest thing to it on Earth," Kol answered as he suddenly turned to go down what looked to be a back road.

"Have you been to hell to know this?" She teased lightly.

"No and I don't ever want to find out what hell is like," Kol said as he looked out her window as he slowed down pointing. "See that house there?"

Davina followed his fingers her eyes widened as they settled on a house that was much bigger and fancier than the one the left this morning. "Wow," She turned back to Kol. "Is this where Elijah's is?"

"No," Kol shook his head with a dark look in his eye. "This house right here is one we are going to avoid."

"This is your family home, isn't it?" Davina guessed hearing the iciness in his voice.

"Yep," He said as there was no emotion present in his voice. "Well more like Nik's home as he said."

"You really didn't want to come here did you?" Davina asked and Kol shook his head.

"I never felt as if I had a home here nor with them. I always better on my own without them. I could do what I want and never needed anyone's approval." Kol smiled. "Let's get out of here before someone spots us and that will not be good." He stepped on the gas pulling his phone out to look at the address Elijah had sent to his message box driving for several minutes before turning off the road.

Kol looked around and could tell that where they were going was far out in sticks of Mystic Falls as he drove by what appeared to be a lake and he could see a massive lake house coming into view. "Elijah must not want them to know where he is or he wouldn't be out this far."

"Is that bad?" Davina asked. "Could it be the reason why he wanted your help?"

"It could be, but I have a hunch he needs my help with something related to witches or magic. Its the only time my existence is good for them." Kol as he came to a stop outside the house turning off the engine pulling the keys out of the ignition before getting out of the car. It felt great to get out of the cramped seat.

Kol smirked as he watched Davina walked around the car folding her arms around her body against the cold air. "I told you to bring a warmer jacket, Love." He snickered before turning his eyes back to the house. "Let's get inside out of the cold. The sooner we can get this over with the sooner we can get out of here."

"Hello?" Kol called as he entered the house holding the door open for Davina closing it behind her. "Elijah?" They looked around the very large foyer that had a wooden staircase leading to the upper floor. It was similar to the cabin in Denver but this was more quaint.

"In here, Brother."

Kol looked at Davina before he followed Elijah's voice into what appeared to be a large dining room with a long table. Elijah sat at the end with many opened books in front of him. He looked up from the one that was currently in his hands setting it down as he walked around the table. "Finally. I was beginning to worry."

"Sure you were," Kol scoffed rolling his eyes. "You were just worried that I wouldn't show up." Kol looked around the room listening for anything out of the norm. "No one else is here right?" He asked turning back to Elijah.

"No why?" Elijah shook his head.

"Because I don't want to walk into a surprise reunion of our other siblings and then they try to use Davina has leverage for some twisted region." Kol pointed out thinly. "I need a bourbon." He turned away from his brother to go in search of some. Davina watched him walk out of the room before looking at Elijah.

"It's good to see you again Davina. How is New Orleans?" Elijah asked smiling slightly. "Thank you for coming on such short notice. I'm sorry about my brother's behavior."

"It's good to see you as well. New Orleans is the same as always." Davina answered. "Kol is only being protective is all." She told him and she could see a spark of surprise pop up in Elijah's eyes apparently he wasn't used to anyone standing up for Kol's well being.

"So what is it that you need our help with, Brother?" Kol asked as he came back in the room with a glass in his hand wrapping an arm around Davina's shoulder. He wanted her close by in case if he needs to get her out of there for any one reason and in this town… anything could happen.

"Well since you two got here so late, we can discuss it tomorrow after you had some rest," Elijah suggested formally.

"That does not sound like a bad idea," Kol said as the sound of a nice soft bed sound super appealing and he knew that Davina was tired as well. "C'mon Darling." He said pulling to her towards the staircase.

"Davina, you are welcome to anything in this house. Whatever you need let me know and you will have it." Elijah said kindly.

"Not even in the room five minutes and you have Elijah falling to your feet," Kol shook his head.

"Well I know she has been around you for the past couple of months which means she probably forgot what manners are," Elijah tossed casually making Kol glare at him.

"I'll show you manners," He growled and Davina reached out grabbing the back of Kol's jacket causing him to turn around and look at her.

"I thought you wanted to go to bed?" Davina asked him. "There will plenty of time for roughhousing later."

Kol glared at her shrugging her hand before turning to storm up the stairs. Davina looked at Elijah for a moment.

"That boy has a temper," Elijah shook his head.

"Oh I know," Davina nodded and she heard Kol yell down the stairs.

"That boy has vampire hearing!"

"We'll see you in the morning," Davina said to Elijah as they shared a small snicker before going up the stairs. Davina could hear Kol mumbling to himself so she followed the sound to kind him in a room sitting on a bed wearing a deep scowl.

"Are you two done?" He asked and Davina walked over to him cupping his face in her hands.

"He was just teasing you," Davina told him with a warm smile. "He is your brother. That is what he is supposed to do, Kol."

"Yeah," Kol sighed quickly wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her down. Davina let out a surprised yelp as she hit the bed. Her eyes widen when she felt his fingers at her sides.

"No," She tried to keep a straight pushed up on his chest as he sent her a sexy ass smirk with an evil glint in his eyes as his fingers attacked her sides. She tried to tell him to get off but the words were drowned out by laughter.

Downstairs, Elijah looked up to ceiling listening to the sounds of laughter. He shook his head as he returned to his book. It was nice to have the sounds of laughter ringing through the house for once other the screaming and mayhem. This gave him hope that his family might one day have peace.

* * *

I thought I would end this chapter on a happier note. Now that they are in Mystic Falls who know what will happen! Stay tuned as there is a lot more to come and I am excited. I am also planning another story to go along with this maybe two more. We will see. First, we got to get through this one.

I am so glad that I chose to write this story, this may be one of my favorites that I have written and I have written a lot. I love that can explore these characters and add more layers to them. I know I have made Kol a little different, but he changed in the show when he met Davina which is what happened here. I also felt that his relationship is strained with his family and we know it is as we have seen it many times.

Enough of this talk, I have another chapter to begin. It will be along shortly so, for now, enjoy this chapter.


	24. Chapter 23

_Hey everyone! This chapter I am super excited about. It is this Christmas chapter! So I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Davina pulled her shirt over her head letting it slide down her body then pulled her hair up into a ponytail then walked out of the room to go downstairs. They were going to talk about everything that been going on in the town since Kol's absence so they were caught up with everything. Davina was making her way to the staircase when she let out a gasp when she felt a hand grabbed her arm and founded herself being pulled inside the bathroom and pressed up against the door. Her nose was hit by the fresh scent of body wash and her eyes were greeted by a damp shirtless Kol and it was a sight. She couldn't help but a hand on his hard stomach and slid it up his slick skin to his neck.

"I was hoping I could grab you before going downstairs," He said his eyes closing at the feel of her hand on his body.

"Why's that?" Davina prodded fingering the ends of his damp air. She bit her head as she felt a hunger light up her stomach.

"So I could do this," Kol said as he bent forward and she couldn't stop giggling against his lips as they moved hers. She could feel the tickle of butterfly wings deep in the pit of her stomach or maybe it was the melting of her heart. "You finally got some sleep," He said as he pulled back.

"I did and it was nice," Davina answered and it was true. There were no dreams or bad feelings so she was able to sleep peacefully.

"You look lovely this morning," Kol murmured as he inched closer again she was like an addiction to him like he needed her more than he needed blood to survive.

She rolled her eyes as she looked down at herself. "It is just a shirt and yoga pants," She pointed out. "Nothing fancy."

"You make everything look like a million bucks," Kol said slyly as he closed the gap between their lips. She moaned softly as she wrapped her arms around his neck as their kissed deepened. He could taste the chocolate on her tongue. "You taste like chocolate," He hummed against her lips.

"I had that doughnut remember," She said seeking out his lips not ready to let go of him yet.

"I think you just made it my favorite," He said huskily nibbling her lip before kissing her again. He could never get enough. "I have a problem," Kol said in her ear as he kissed along her jaw and she knew what he meant because she could feel the bulge against her thigh.

"As much as I would like to take care of it," Davina said as she moved her head to the side giving him more access to her delicious skin. "We have to get downstairs. Elijah is waiting for us."

"Elijah can wait five more minutes," Kol said his breath hot on her skin causing her to shiver as goosebumps erupted on her skin.

"In those five minutes we can figure out the problem and fix it," Davina sighed as Kol nipped at her skin. "Then we can get out of here."

"When we do, I am taking you to a nice bed and breakfast and never letting you leave the bed," Kol said his voice deeper and her body went hot at the thought.

"I can't wait," She said into his kiss as he locked his lips on her. She would love to have him right here but wanted to get this stuff done with. Davina pulled back from his kiss looking into his eyes. "We have to go." She said seriously and he pouted making him look completely adorable. "I love you Kol Mikaelson." She said softly.

Kol stared at the beautiful girl before him feeling his eyes warm. Pressing his forehead against hers. "In that case, you best kiss me before you go," He told her as she cupped his face pressing her lips against his so softly it knocked his breath out his chest. He never knew someone to be so gentle but yet express so much feeling. "I love you too," He said as she pulled her lips away moving to open the door. "I'll be down in a minute," Kol watched her close the door behind her as she stepped out to the chilly hall.

Kol took a moment to collect himself as he let out a shaky sigh. He didn't know why her word shook him so much, but it went straight to his soul. Kol didn't know why it shocked him so much as he shared what he really felt for the witch a few nights ago and it was true he truly did love her. So damn much. Maybe that was it that he could not believe that this was now his life and there was no way he was ever letting it go. He pulled himself out of his head so he could focus on getting dress so he could join them downstairs as there was much to discuss.

* * *

Davina flipped through a book on different magics some of them she had heard of before due to her witch heritage and some that she wished to forget as her eyes landed on a passage about Expression magic. It was one of the magicks she barely knew anything about, the only thing she did know about it was it could destroy so much if it was ever fully released into the world. Many of the witches of New Orleans were extremely against it. She did know that when witches ever attempted to use it never escape from it alive. As she read deeper into the subject, Davina swore to herself that she would never use it even if she is as desperate for anything else. It was not worth to risk others for the sake of it. She didn't look up as she felt Kol drop down into the seat next to her smelling even better than he did in the bathroom.

He looked around wondering where Elijah had gone off too, but his question was answered when he saw his brother pacing the floor with his phone to his ear. When Elijah turned around Kol started to ask who he was talking to but Elijah shook his head. He had a feeling he knew who it was.

"It's Niklaus," He mouthed confirming Kol's suspicion as Rebekah was currently in a box somewhere and the two of them were under the same roof together. He turned back around and looked over to see what Davina was reading so intently.

"Expression, the most powerful magic known to man and also known as the most dangerous. Why are you looking at that?" He asked watching as she turned a page her fingers following along the lines.

"Mainly out of curiosity," She answered looking up from the book. "I barely heard anything about it in the Quarter. Then again I am not about to go asking them about it either."

"Its nothing you want to get involved in. Nothing ever good comes out of this magic. I don't even know why it was created. Magic is supposed to be gifts from the earth not to be used to destroy a place where such gifts come from." Kol said knowingly.

"You and your freaky witch encyclopedia brain," Davina said turning back to the book.

"Jealous Love?" He teased wearing one of his sexy smirks.

"Nope," Davina looked up again. "I find it sexy," She smiled as Kol's smirked dropped and his eyes darkened.

"That is not fair, Darling," He said lowly and she could hear the want lingering on his tongue.

"Oops," She covered her mouth with a playful look in her eyes before the fell to the book again. "Hmmm, I haven't heard that name in a while."

"Which one?" Kol asked as he looked back to see Elijah ending the call. Great! They were about to get his over and he could take her somewhere and-

"Silas."

Kol jerked his eyes away from his brother as he heard the name and he was shocked to hear it coming from her lips. "You know about Silas?"

"Just a few stories my mother has told me. There is a group down in New Orleans that dedicate himself." Davina answered. Kol began to say something else but Elijah chose to walk into the room.

"I do apologize for our brother's horrendous timing," Elijah said as he took a seat across from them.

"To that, I agree," Kol said snickering. "What is our darling paranoid brother up to?"

"Making messes for me to clean up as usual," Elijah sighed.

"What happened with the hunter?" Kol asked placing his arms on the table. "You know the one you left New Orleans for?"

"It turns out that this hunter had marks on his arms or more so tattoos," Elijah began.

"You mean a hunter from the Brotherhood of Five?" Kol narrowed his eyes as he searched his mind.

"Brotherhood of Five?" Davina asked confused looking between both the brothers.

"Its a group composed of vampire hunters created in the twelfth century. They were created by a very powerful witch and their job was to bring total destruction of the vampire species. We ran into them in Italy where we stayed for a quite a long time. They were given a set mystical set of daggers that would put us to sleep. One for each one of us and they were successful at daggering all of us, but they made one fault. Even though they daggered all of us, the daggers had no effect on our brother Niklaus which prompted him to kill them all. You see they didn't count the fact our brother is not just a vampire, but he is part werewolf which made him invulnerable to silver." Kol explained he turned back to Elijah. "Are you sure this hunter is apart of the Five?"

"Quite positive," Elijah answered. "The first hunter was killed by Elena Gilbert. before I arrived back into Mystic Falls."

"Then why bring us to Mystic Falls? It sounds like everything is under control," Kol pointed out as he raised from his chair grabbing him a glass of bourbon. "Though poor girl. It probably was one of her first kills and got socked with a hunter's curse as payment." Kol winced as he remembered what Nik was like when he was under the influence of the curse.

"We learned something about the tattoo," Elijah stood up and started pacing the floor.

"Are you going to keep up in suspense or you gonna tell us sometime this century?" Kol smarted off. He was getting tired of the game.

"It was revealed by our sister that hunter's mark is actually a map when completed," Elijah revealed as he continued to pace. Kol rolled his eyes as he knew the older vampire could literally ware a hole into the floor.

"A map to what?" Davina asked as she was finding all of this very interested. She smirked to herself as she knew if Marcel knew she was hearing this stuff he would lock her up in the attic for as long as he could.

"It's a map that would lead on to something very valuable," Kol guessed. "And just what is that item Brother?" He watched the amber liquid splash around in his glass.

"A cure for vampirism."

Kol and Davina looked at each other for a moment before turning back to Elijah. "A cure?" Davina asked slowly.

"That isn't even possible. There is no such thing," Kol shook his head. "If there was one why haven't we heard of it yet?"

"Because when the hunters were killed that also took the map away which leads you to it," Elijah explained.

"And now this new hunter is dead meaning that we came all this way for nothing," Kol scoffed pushing his glass away. "You could have easily told this to us over the phone Elijah."

"Except there is a new hunter that has taken his place," Elijah sighed. "Jeremy Gilbert."

"Are you serious?" Kol laughed. "That pipsqueak could hardly swing a bat and hit a ball." He shook his head at such a thought. It was hilarious. "Now the fate of the cure rests in his hand?"

"So what needs to be done now?" Davina asked.

"We need to figure out where the map leads to but in order for that to happen. He needs to complete the mark." Elijah continued. "Niklaus is trying to get him to complete his mark so we can decipher the meaning."

"Well, while we are waiting for Nik to do his job," Kol looked around the place. "Why don't we dress this place up. It is Christmas after all." He looked at Davina wanting to know her opinion. "It been a century since I celebrated and the last one does really hold any good memories. How about we do it properly?"

"You know what," Elijah said with a smile on his face nodding. "Tell you what, Kol come with me and well go out and find a tree for us."

"I could run to town and get the stuff for lasagna," Davina suggested as excitement filled her being.

"I don't know," Kol said shaking his head. "It can be risky."

"Kol, I will be fine with a quick run to the store," Davina told him. "Besides there is no one here who knows who I am."

"Jeremy knows who you are," Kol pointed out.

"Jeremy isn't in town. He is up at his family's lake house with Elena," Elijah commented making Davina smile.

"See," She said placing a hand on his arm. "It will be fine."

"Fine," He said though he wasn't happy. "You must call me if you run into any kind of trouble."

"Kol," She shook her head. "I think sometimes you forget what I am capable of. I can take care of myself and I have been doing it for a long time." Davina got up out of her chair.

"Just promise me you will be careful," Kol pleaded. "Mystic Falls is a dangerous place Love."

"My home is a dangerous home and vampires are welcomed with open arms into the city," Davina sighed. "If I can live through that and survive a harvest through my coven, I think I can survive an hour out in that town, but I promise that I will be careful." She said as she backed out of the room. " I will see the both of you when I get back."

Kol watched her leave the room before turning to Elijah. "I have a very bad feeling about her going into town."

"You didn't hear a word she said did you?" Elijah snickered. "Davina is a smart girl. She will keep herself out of trouble. As for now, we have a tree to find." Elijah nodded to the door. "Let's go."

* * *

"Finally!"

Davina sighed as she pulled into an empty parking space then slipped out of the car into a very people packed town square. There were bits of fake snowflakes flying around with Christmas music on full blast. She looked around seeing all the people dressed up nice and Davina was glad she chose to wear a dark green skater dress that fell to her mid thigh along with knee-high brown boots. At least she wasn't totally underdressed for such an occasion. She walked through groups of people as she took in the corny decorations ducking to avoid a knock in the head by the man swinging the snow gun around. It appeared that man had already too much to drink and it was barely noon.

Davina noticed a sign pointing to her left to a building that displayed the name Mystic Grill saying that there were more things inside including coffee which sparked her interest. So she crossed the street and she saw many people coming and going from as she walked inside noticing that it was just as packed as the outside. There were many things strewed around asking for donations on certain items as well as many people walking around with trays of fancy foods and drinks but none she was interested in. She walked up to the bar and a tall boy that looked to be about her age sporting the name Matt on his t-shirt.

"Hi, what can I get for you?" He asked politely with a welcoming smile.

"Just a coffee to go please," She answered returning the smile.

"Okay. We also have champagne and many other drinks floating around here," He suggested pointing to the waiters walking around

"Thanks but it is just way too early for me to start drinking," Davina said shaking her head. "Just the coffee please."

"Alright. Have a look around and I will bring it out to you," Matt said walking away from the bar. Davina turned away looking at the different items that were up for auction and stopping at a painting of a dark snowflake that caught her attention. She smiled as she took in the colors that worked very well together. It reminded her of the night she and Kol danced in the snow remembering how he took her breath away.

"Do you like it?"

Davina looked to her left to see a tall man with blond curly hair with striking blue eyes that also reminded her of Kol's. He was watching her very closely with a cautionary look to his face and she nodded. "I do. It is very pretty. I like how the different colors contrast each other." She answered turning back to the painting.

"Do you like art?" He asked his voice deep with a British accent causing her to look back at him.

"I do and I love to create it as well," Davina replied. There was something familiar about him like she seen him before but couldn't remember where.

"Your an artist," He grinned taking a step closer to her. "As am I."

"Somewhat. I like to paint and draw, but nothing like this. No one has ever seen my work," Davina confessed.

"Why not?" He asked curiously.

"Never really had the opportunity I guess," Davina sighed. "I just wish I could be as good as the one who painted this." She pointed to the painting.

"Why thank you," He said and her mouth dropped open as she turned to look at him.

"You?" She asked and he nodded. "Well consider me impressed." She told him as he grabbed a glass of champagne.

"I don't recall ever seeing you around town," He said as sipping at the liquid as the guy from the bar walked over to her handing her a cup.

"Thank you," She smiled at him as he nodded turning to take care of another customer who had a question. "Just passing through," Davina answered blowing through the hole of the lid as she could tell the coffee inside was scalding hot and she didn't feel like burning her tongue today. Her eye closed as she felt an enormous amount of pressure on her head causing her to lift her fingers to her temple.

"Are you alright there, Love?" He asked as he took notice of the change in the young girl as she let out a breath lifting her head up stiffly.

"Yeah," She sighed as the pressure ebbed away and she could open her eyes and he was now staring at her suspiciously. "I'm fine." She added and he suddenly turned away from her and she followed his sight to a tall blonde standing a few feet away watching them very closely.

"Caroline," He greeted with a soft smile. Davina could see he was clearly smitten with the girl.

"Klaus," She said with a sweet sickly voice that made Davina's insides gagged. She could also sense the girl was also a vampire.

Davina's eyes widen as she now knew who he was and why he sounded so familiar as he turned at his name. He was Kol's older brother. "Did I steal you away from your date?" She asked as the blonde girl was now sending her a death stare.

"As much as I wish it were true, I am afraid not," Klaus said turning back to her. "She just can't handle her bad boys."

Davina chuckled, "Well the way she was looking at me said otherwise," Davina said snickering slightly as the blonde vampire turned away from them crossing her arms. "Uh oh, it seems like I have gotten you into trouble."

"Trouble is always around me even when I am not looking for it," Klaus shook his head. "If you'll excuse me I don't want to keep the lovely lady waiting." He said politely.

"Of course," nodded as her phone began to ring in her pocket and she pulled it out to see who was calling her and saw it was Marcel. "I need to take this anyway. Thank you for your time, Klaus is it?"

"That would the name," Klaus nodded as he turned around walking up to the vampire. "Caroline, may I offer you some champagne?"

Davina rolled her eyes as she walked her way out of the grill and she could feel the gaze of the vampire on her back. She waited until she was completely outside before answering the call.

"Hello?"

"Davina where the hell are you?" Marcel snapped and she winced as she could hear the worry in his voice. "Why are you in Mystic Falls?"

"Did you do a locator spell on me just now?" Davina asked knowing the answer before he even spoke.

"Damn right I did." He said angrily.

"What about your rule of no witchcraft in the quarter?" Davina asked smartly.

"I looked everywhere for your Davina," Marcel sighed. "I thought something bad happened to you and I don't regret it. Stay where you are I am coming for you."

"Marcel, I am in no danger. We only came up here for Christmas with Elijah." She told him feeling guilty about lying to him.

"That makes me feel so much better," Marcel said sarcastically and Davina rolled her eyes.

"It's just Elijah and you know that I have met him before," Davina pointed out. "I will be home in a couple of days. I will be fine. I am not your responsibility all the time."

"Baby, you will always be my responsibility. I swore when I took you in that I would let nothing happen to you." He told her seriously and she could feel her own anger slipping away.

"I know."

"I don't like this Davina. You need to very careful. The Mikaelson family is not something you want to play with." Marcel advised her.

"What about the witches?" Davina asked. "They now know where my location is. What if they come after me now?"

"What do you mean?" Marcel asked.

"It's nothing Marcel," Davina said as she walked back to the car. She needed to get to the store so she could get back as it will take her a while to make the food.

"You wouldn't ask that it if it was nothing Davina," Marcel told her. "What is going on?" He pressed.

"The Harvest has been on my mind lately," She confessed as she got into the car starting it up.

"Is that all?"

"That is all." She promised as she pulled out of the space making sure that she didn't hit anyone as there were many people behind her car.

"Just say the word and I will be there to bring you home," Marcel swore to her and she couldn't help but smile.

"Fine, but I need to go. I am driving and you hate when I when I am on the phone while driving." She pointed out.

"Okay. I will call you in a couple of days. Be safe D." Marcel said before ending the call and she sighed as she stuck her phone into the cup holder turning her attention to the true task at hand and that was getting the food.

* * *

Davina poured the cooked noodles into a strainer so she can get them ready to layer in the dish. She came back to the house to find still empty of the Mikaelson brothers so she turned up some music and got to work. That was about two hours ago. As she placed the noodles on the counter, she heard a noise that came from outside the house followed by heavy footsteps on the porch and couldn't help by laugh when she saw Elijah at the door.

"I see you were successful," She said as she opened the door for him and he entered the house with a tree over his shoulder as if it were weightless.

"Define successful," Elijah grumbled as he carried the tree into the living room. "We would have been back sooner, but a certain someone couldn't decide on the right tree. I think we must have looked at least twenty of them."

"Most of them were half dead Elijah," Kol yelled into the house from the outside.

"If you say so," Elijah tossed back as he placed the tree by the window. Davina followed the sound of Kol grumbling. She looked around the porch not seeing so she walked to the railing and looked over to the side. He was placing large logs into a pile and she smiled.

"Is that what I think it is?" She asked causing him to look up stopping what he was doing. "A bonfire?"

"It's bonfire season," He said nodding excitedly like he was a kid sending a dashing smile her way. "And I decided that I am having one."

"I told him not to," Elijah said coming out on to the porch as Davina walked down the stairs as Kol started arranging the logs into place.

"Aw, Elijah you should know that I would want to do this," Kol said looking up to his brother as he walked around placing big rocks around the wood stopping next to her placing a kiss to her head. "Mmm Basil." He hummed as he caught a whiff. "One of my favorite herbs" He grinned turning his focus on his task.

"So we can light it." He explained as he crouched down stuffing dry leaves in between the logs and she granted herself a peek at the way his jeans molded to his ass. It made her mouth water. "Now that it is done we only need one missing ingredient," Kol said.

"No we do not," Elijah said shaking his head and Davina looked between the brothers as they stared at one another before Elijah went back inside and Kol started walking around inspecting his work.

"What is the ingredient?" Davina asked looking to Kol as he came to a stop beside her looking at the logs.

"The Mikaelson Family Tradition," Kol answered. "Before we light the fire. We all would write down our wishes for each other to burn for luck."

"That is pretty cool," Davina smiled wishing her family could have something that as cool that as Kol started messing with the logs again.

"Was everything okay when you went into town?" Kol asked looking at her as he stood up.

"It was fine. I found the store with no problem," Davina answered leaving out that she had met his brother, but he didn't need to know that for now.

"Good," Kol smiled as he brushed his hands free of dirt. "Then I don't have to kill anyone." He joked earning an eye roll from Davina.

"Good. I'm gonna go finish up inside," Davina said turning on her foot heading back into the house back to what she was doing and walked over to the stereo to turn down the volume before heading back into the kitchen stopping at the stove to check her sauce which was simmering nicely. It was done so the next step was to put the dish together. She looked up from the pot when she heard someone coming to the kitchen smiling when she saw it was Kol.

"Where's Elijah?" She asked as she turned off the stove carrying the pot over to the island sticking it on an oven mitt.

"I believe he is washing up for dinner," Kol answered leaning up against the counter next to her making the movement look effortless as she began to layer the dish. "That smells really good." He said peeking into the pot.

"Want a taste?" Davina asked as she dipped her finger into the sauce and held it up for him wiping it on his lip. "Oops," She said trying to look innocently unable to look away as Kol dragged his tongue across his lip. "Well?" She wondered as Kol took her hand in his pulling it back to his mouth.

"I need another taste," Kol said locking their eyes and she felt the air around her becoming staticky as wrapped his mouth around her finger causing her to clench her thighs as a hot liquid pooled into her panties. "Mmm," He hummed and she had to bite back a moan as she felt the vibration spread to her core as his tongue sucked off every bit before pulling away. "That is delicious." He said his voice was scratchy and Davina had to bit her lip to keep herself from attacking his as she heard footsteps on the stairs followed by Elijah walking into the kitchen. Davina busied herself by placing the finishing touches to their meal then placed into the oven while she tried to her body under control. Kol walked out of the room giving his brother a dirty look for his intrusion on the way out.

* * *

"I can't eat anymore," Davina groaned as she pushed her empty plate away from her leaning back in her chair feeling as if there was lead weight in her stomach.

"It was good," Kol said grinning at her from his seat across from her and she shook her head.

"I hope it was seeing as you had three helpings," Davina laughed as she cleared the table of the dishes putting them in the sink.

"It's not my fault the bloody thing was delicious," Kol defended as he followed her into the kitchen along with Elijah who worked on opening a bottle of wine.

"My Brother is right," Elijah pouring three glasses before handing one to her. "It was delicious. Thank you for the lovely meal." He smiled as she took the glass.

"It was nothing," She said taking a sip from her glass finding the taste refreshing after all the tomatoes in her dinner.

"So now that we are wined and dined," Kol said as he vamped out of the room for a moment and then vamped back in. "It is time we light our bonfire." He said handing Elijah a piece of paper and then handed one to Davina. Elijah rolled his eyes as he took his piece and walked out of the room.

"What is this for?" Davina asked looking at the paper he gave her.

"For your wish," Kol told her as she looked at him confused as he placed a pen into her hand. "So you can burn it. I will see you outside in five minutes Davina Claire." He said before leaving the kitchen to go start the fire as Davina looked at the paper wondering was she was going to put down as her wish.

Twenty minutes later, the three of them stood around a raging bonfire. Davina embraces the warmth of the flames because it was even colder outside than it was the night before as she watched the evidence of her wish being melted away into ash.

"See?" Kol asked from beside her. "A good bonfire is always the way," He smirked as Elijah handed them their glasses of wine that they brought out with them.

"We should share a toast to end this great night," Elijah said as he extended his arm with his glass.

"Excellent idea," Kol nodded as he wrapped an arm around Davina's shoulders as they followed suit to Elijah's action. "To this wonderful night," Kol said as they clinked their glasses together and then Elijah's phone began to ring.

"And he always has a way to end it," Elijah muttered as he pulled his phone from his pocket. "Excuse me, while I go deal with our brother," Elijah said as he went into the house with his phone to his ear.

"Wasn't this fun?" Kol asked as he took the moment alone with Davina to pull her into his arms.

"It was," Davina answered smiling up at him as she wrapped her arms around him as he pressed a kiss to her lips. "What was the for?" She asked as he pulled away to look into her eyes.

"So I have to have a reason to kiss you?" He asked jokingly coxing a small laugh from her lips as she shook her head. "I made a wish for you." He smiled as he remembered what he wrote.

"I thought you said it was a family tradition and I am not a Mikaelson," Davina told him as cupped her cheek with his hand.

"Tonight you are," Kol told her rubbing his thumb over her cold cheek groaning in annoyance at the sound of Elijah calling his name. "And you may very well be one in the future," Kol said causing her breath to catch her throat as he pressed a quick kiss to her lips.

"I am going to kill you, Elijah," Kol growled as he pulled away from going into the house and Davina turned to the fire once again watching the dancing flame completely speechless at Kol's words.

* * *

 _Hello hello hello! Enjoy this chapter because my heart is completely molten butter._

 _I mean really enjoy this chapter as there is a lot of action coming in the next couple of chapters. And What about Davina meeting Klaus? I was super excited writing that part as it was something that I had planned when I first started writing this story._

 _Until next time!_


	25. Chapter 24

I'm back with another chapter!

 **Warning!** Also, I am warning you due to some of the things I do with the characters of this story. I apologize as I have changed a few things around so it can fit with the story as many more changes are on the way. This is your chance to back out now!

I want to thank you for all of your support and reads and follows. I will let you know when I end this story that there will be another one called Never Letting Go but that won't be until this is finished and there are many chapters to go before this story meets its end!

* * *

"I'm back," Kol said as he entered the lake house with two sacks of old books carrying them into the dining room where Elijah and Davina sat with their each of their noses in two different old texts.

"Good," Elijah said getting up from his spot. "I was beginning to think that you have gotten lost," He said taking a sack from his brother. "Are you sure this is all?"

"Of what I could find," Kol answered as he went to pour himself a scotch and one for Elijah handing it to him. "Here it sounds like you need one more than I do."

"I am just frustrated," Elijah said opening one of the books. "We have been trying to research this so-called map for weeks trying to decipher what it means and where the cure is, but we just keep coming up empty."

"Maybe we are looking in the right place," Davina spoke up for the first time since Kol entered the house. She sent him a warm look before turning to Elijah. "Maybe we are just overlooking it."

"We could very well be doing so," Elijah said and Kol could hear the frustration in his voice which had been increasing over the last several weeks since the night of the bonfire when Niklaus called demanding answers of this map. "I just hate that we keep getting dead ends."

"There are just so many different legends about this vampire cure and we don't know if it exactly what is true and what is not. We'll hit something somewhere. Nothing this valuable is ever easy to find." Davina said getting out of her seat to go into the kitchen.

Davina was pouring coffee into her smug when she felt a presence behind biting back a smile as two familiar strong arms wrapped themselves around her middle. "Hello to you too," She smiled as she was greeted by a sweet kiss to her forehead as she leaned her chest back into his chest. Davina loved his kisses but she was beginning to favor the ones on her head.

"I missed you," He whispered into her ear and she stopped what she was doing to turn around in his hold on her placing her hands on his arms.

"You were gone for four hours Kol," Davina chuckled shaking her head at him.

"Those fours hours without you were hell Davina Claire," Kol sighed dramatically causing Davina to laughed.

"You made it without me for a thousand years. I think you can manage four hours without me," Davina said.

"Don't remind me," Kol said shaking his head before looking back to the dining room. "I am sorry for dragging you into all this. I know I said we would be gone before now."

"Kol," Davina said as she fumbled with the buttons on his shirt itching to undo them in her fingers. "I told you last night that I don't mind help you out and I can use the distraction."

Kol cupped her cheek as a worried look crossed his face. "You had another nightmare last night," He said as he remembered waking up to her whimpering as she was tossing and turning also how cold she was and he could not get the look of utter fear in her eyes as he pulled her from her sleep.

"Yeah," Davina sighed as she dropped her eyes from his and he could the wariness in her blue depths.

"They are becoming more frequent. This is the third one you had since we returned from Denver," Kol said and Davina looked up in surprise. "I know about the dream you had that night Love," He confirmed.

"You really know?" Davina asked stepping back but he tightened his hold around her waist with no intention of letting her pull away. "But how? You were asleep." She pointed out as confusion was present on her face

"I was faking," Kol admitted taking a breath before he continued. "You elbowed me in the back and it woke me." Davina sighed as she closed her eyes.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Davina asked as her eyebrows furrowed together.

"I wanted you to tell me when you were ready to, not force it out of you," Kol told her honestly and he didn't want to as he could actually feel her fear when she jumped up. "Do you want to tell me about them?" He asked his brown eyes earnest.

"They're just about the Harvest is all," Davina said honestly as Kol starred deeply into her eyes as if he was searching her soul.

"If there is more to it you need to tell me," Kol told her his voice was firm as Davina nodded her head. "I mean it, Davina." He said seriously.

"I will," She promised. Kol let himself relax as he pulled her deeper into his arms holding him to her as he promised himself that he would protect her from anything that wished to harm as she reached up to kiss him. Kol groaned against her lips when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket but nonetheless pulled out so he could bite the person's head off who chosen to call him at the wrong time. He couldn't stop the surprise ringing through him when he saw his sister's name flashing on the screen swiping the answer button he put the phone to his ear.

"Nice to see you out of your box, Sister though you do have impeccable timing to disrupt pure contentment," He said as he greeted his sister.

"Please Kol, you will never know such a thing," Rebekah tossed and Kol just rolled his eyes. "I need you to do something for me."

"I figured you did. It would be the only reason you would call me," Kol said into the phone. "So what do you need my help with Sister? The last time I asked for your help I ended up daggered for a century." Davina narrowed her eyes as she saw the hurt that flashed through his eyes.

"Kol," Rebekah said regret lacing her tone. "I know what I did and I am sorry." She said softly and Kol felt his resolve shift. "Now will you please help me?"

"Are you okay? What do you need?" Kol asked concerned as Davina pulled away returning her attention to her coffee.

"I need you to go to Whitmore College and bring me, Atticus Shane," She told him.

"So you want me to deliver your flavor of the month?" Kol asked teasingly.

"Must you Kol?" Rebekah snapped annoyed. " For your information, he is not. He is a professor there who knows about the cure. I need him to come so I can ask him some questions about the cure."

"The cure?" Kol asked as she now had his attention maybe this could benefit them both as he shared a look with Davina who nodded.

"You know the cure that cures vampirism," She said simply. "Have you not heard of the latest buzz of this rotten town?"

"I have. Where shall I bring him to?" Kol asked.

"To the Mystic Falls High School library," Rebekah said simply and Kol could tell that she was in a conniving mood which made her grin.

"Will do," Kol said as he ended the call. "My family is utterly nuts," Kol said to Davina who had been listening to the entire conversation while she was sipping her coffee. "I'm sorry Love," He said apologetically.

"No it's fine," Davina said laying a hand on his arm. "Go. This may be the breakthrough that we have been searching for." He nodded as he walked into the dining room.

"You know there is one thing that I keep seeing when I turn to these pages about the cure," Elijah said looking up from the book pointing to something. "And it is this name here." Kol and Davina walked around to look at what he was pointing to. "Even this in this Roman text Silvanus."

"Silvanus," Davina as the name sound very familiar to her as well. She looked at the text as she leafed through the thousands of pages looking for the copy of the map though it was incomplete pulling it out looking at it as she noticed letters spread out S-I-L-A-S.

"Davina?" Kol called as she froze as if she was in deep thought. "What is it?"

"I think it means Silas." She said looking up from the map as her eyes met with Kol. "In fact, I have seen his name everywhere we have looked in these books trying to find more out about the cure."

"Silas? You said something about him a couple of weeks ago," Kol noted as he recalled his own findings of Silas that he learned in times with witches. "Silas will end all time."

"Silas is not true Kol. He is only a fable we have heard as we were young children," Elijah said cupping his chin looking to his baby brother.

"Silas is very real Elijah," Kol said shaking his head. "I have met many witches who have shared stories with me about him. It was never anything good. I killed a group of them centuries ago," Kol told them.

"Kol's right," Davina agreed. "It is said that he was one of the most powerful witches this world has ever seen."

"You have heard of him?" Elijah turned to Davina looking surprised. "What do you know?"

"The group you killed didn't get the message and found a way to keep the word going," Davina said as she put the pages back on the table. "Because the word of Silas made its way down to New Orleans because all nine covens have some story about him and every story differs from the other and I am sure the stories have spread to others across the globe. But they all said one thing: That some of the things he could do went against nature and often were described as apocalyptic," Davina explained.

"That is the exactly the same thing I have heard and the things that are needed for Silas calls for a whole lot of bloodshed." Kol nodded before remembering that Rebekah was waiting on him. "We will talk more about Silas when I get back. Our dear sister needs me."

"Rebekah?" Elijah looked up at the sound of her name. "You have spoken with her? Is she in any danger?"

"I just did moments ago and no I don't think so," Kol shook his head. "She needs me to run a small errand for her." He explained as he turned to Davina. "I will be back in a few hours." He said to her with a small smile.

"I will stay here and see what I can find out about Silas and try and pinpoint what true and what isn't true," Davina said as she sat down. "Be careful?" She asked him and he smiled as he touched her cheek.

"You have my word," Kol said fondly and looked to Elijah. "Can I have a word with you outside?" He asked and Elijah nodded. "See you in a bit." He said to Davina as he walked out the door grabbing his jacket as he went.

As he reached the car he pulled his jacket on as he turned around to face Elijah. "I know it is killing you to go with me and help our sister, but will you stay here and keep an eye on Davina?" He asked seriously.

"Davina is very capable of taking care of herself," Elijah pointed out. "It is one of the things I like admire about that girl."

"She's been having nightmares about that Harvest," Kol said as he leaned against the car looking to the ground.

"It was a very traumatic event that she went through," Elijah said before pressing on. "What's on your mind Brother?"

"I think those witches are still after her," Kol said as he looked up and saw Davina through the window walking around the table and looked to his older brother. "I know witches better than I do vampires Elijah and when witches want something they will stop at nothing to get what they want and I think they want to finish what they started."

"You mean they want to complete Harvest?" Elijah said sounding surprised. "Even after you killed half the coven?"

"You would be surprised what people will do when they are desperate," Kol said coldly running a hand through his hair. "I need to get going as our sister is waiting on me and you know she hates to wait." He said suddenly changing the subject as he climbed into the car.

"Brother," Elijah reached out placing a hand on Kol's shoulder like he had done to Niklaus many times in his life. "Nothing will happen to Davina," He told his younger brother as he saw the worry in his eyes. He could see how much Kol had changed since the night their mother tried to kill them all. He was totally different and he knew it was because of Davina and Elijah knew that she meant a lot to him because his face lit up every time she walked into the room or even spoke. The shared a silent agreement before Kol shut the door as he drove off in the direction of Whitmore College.

* * *

"You're Kol Mikaelson," the creepy professor Shane said as Kol pulled him out the car and across the parking lot of Mystic Falls High School.

"If you say that one more time," Kol said annoyed dragging him by the arm stepping inside the building. "I will literally kill you mate." He actually felt as if he had picked up an annoying fan from his own personal fan club.

"I have read a lot about you," Shane said as they rounded a corner. Kol stopped to listen as he heard a noise checking behind him to make sure he was not walking into an attack unprepared. "Is it true?" Shane asked.

"Is what true?" Kol asked calmly as he continued to look for the location of his sister. "What are you talking about?" He scanned his eyes along the walls wondering where the hell he was going.

"I need a witch," Shane admitted and Kol could tell there was something morbid to this man and it stirred him the wrong way and Kol stopped walking at the arrived outside the library the place Rebekah told him to come to after he had very easily apprehended him.

"Finally," Kol sighed before looking to Shane narrowing his eyes "Stay right here and if you try to run for it I will break both of your legs," He said lowly to show him that he was not playing though, the Professor had so willingly cooperated with every one of his demands. Kol bit back a laugh as he pushed through the doors to see his baby sister standing in front of a table full of people who looked so eager to be there.

"Sister! Look at this, you are even worse than Klaus," Kol smiled shaking his head at his sister's work that girl sure did make him proud sometimes.

"Kol. Finally!" Rebekah said sending him a warm smile. "Did you bring me what I ask for?" She asked expectantly and Kol sent her a smirk before yanking Shane through the door pushing him into the room.

"You must be Shane," Rebekah smiled as Shane looked at her as if he was shocked at what he was seeing. Rebekah looked up at Kol with a questioning look in her blue eyes and he nodded to her. She then turned to her table of prisoners. Kol glanced down noticing the white oak stake laying on the ground. He wondered how it had gotten there as he reached down snatching it up before it got into the wrong hands. "The four of you stay seated while I take this nice man for a chat. The rules main in place." She grinned evilly as she turned to Shane.

"You two," She said nodding to Kol as well. "Come along," Rebekah said in a sweet voice as she walked around them walking out of the room. Kol sighed as he grabbed Shane yanking him along as he followed his sister down the hall as it seemed she knew where she was going. "In here," Rebekah said pointing to a door and Kol forced it open shoving his captive inside so hard that he could barely stop himself from crashing into the shelves that line the wall. He turned around and Kol rolled his eyes as the sick excited looked returned to his face.

"Kol," Shane said shocked pointing to him and then turned to his sister. "And Rebekah Mikaelson! Two members of the Original Vampire family. This is such a trip."

"C'mon mate," Kol growled. "If you are about to have a wet dream do it in your own time and not with me present."

"Really Kol?" Rebekah scoffed at his choice of words. She then turned to Shane looking into his eyes. "Where is the cure?" She asked in a low calming voice.

Shane looked at Rebekah as a secretive smirk appeared on his face. "Compulsion won't work," He said as the smirk continued to spread as he looked over to Kol. "A little trick I picked up in Tibet."

Kol laughed to himself as he watched Rebekah become flustered in front of the younger man and her lips formed a pout. "Right," She sighed with an inkling of surprise present in her voice but it wasn't for long as Rebekah was always quick to think on her feet. "Well, I guess we have to do this the old fashion way," She said as she turned to Kol who turned his cold eyes on to Shane. "Beat him until you get it out of him," She snipped as she turned on her foot leaving the room. Kol waited until he could no longer hear her stomping away.

Kol swept his eyes over Shane as he tried to decide what to do with him as he moved to close the door so he wouldn't draw any unnecessary attention as a question of his own popped up. "What to do with you?" He asked as he looked around trying to find anything that could help him. "So where is the cure?" He started and when Shane said nothing. "We can do this the easy way or the hardest."

"You can try your hardest," Shane dared and Kol smirked coldly.

"You should be very careful," Kol said walking around the room stopping at the sink. "I invented the word torture. In fact, I know kinds of torture that would make the hardest man on this earth blush." He said as he turned. "Where is the cure?" Kol asked and seeing that he wasn't going to talk he turned around turning the water on as he plugged the sink.

"Where is the cure?" Kol asked again as he waited for the sink to fill up with water but it was clear that Shane was planning on being a zipper lip so he walked over grabbing the man by his neck pushing him over to the side of the sink. "Where is the cure?" Kol asked as he plunged his face into the water holding it there for a moment as water sloshed all around some spilling down the sides. When he felt it was long enough, Kol pulled his head out of his water. "Where is the cure?" Kol asked calmly as Shane gasped for breath with water dripping everywhere. "Just tell me where it is. Make it easy for yourself."

"If you want the cure," Shane heaved as he struggled to breath. "I need a witch," Shane looked to him as Kol remembered that he had said the same thing bit earlier and he also recalled another fact.

"You already have a witch," Kol pointed out as he remembered passing the girl in the hall. "The Bennett Witch. I saw her leaving your office this morning and don't try to deny the fact you know her because I heard the two of you talking why I waited for to her to leave."

"I need two," Shane told him looking up through his wet lashes. "I need the blood of two witches."

"Stop stalling. Where is the cure?" Kol asked him and not waiting for a response shoved Shane's face into the water than yanked it back out. "Where is the cure?"

"I told you. I need two witches," Shane coughed looking to Kol desperately.

"You don't! You are just trying to avoid the answer that you can give me," Kol said lowering his mouth letting his cold breath hit his ear.

"I need two witches," Shane yelled as Kol forced his face into the water quickly trying to get him to get off this witch subject and pulled him out again. Shane was violently gasping for breath and Kol was beginning to get annoyed. "I'm telling you the truth."

"Well I don't know what to tell you because I don't know where you are going to get another witch," Kol said him before asking the question for the answer he had been pushing this entire time but Shane stopped.

"I do," Shane breathed and looked to Kol grasping the sides of the sink. "You," He said and Kol furrowed his eyes brows at this.

"Me?"Kol questioned and shook his head. "I don't have a witch for you. Why would I help you acquire another witch whose blood you wish to spill for whatever madman reason you so have."

"Because you have one," Shane said and Kol tightened his hand around the base of Shane's skill yet kept his composure steady and this man was not begging to make Kol feel uneasy from his crazy man nature.

"The location of the cure should be the only thing you say," Kol told him. "And I told you once already. I don't have a witch." Kol plunged Shane's face back into the water again holding it under a little longer this time. As he lifted the man's drowned rat face out of the cold water and Kol looked at him with hardened eyes. "The cure."

"Sure you do," Shane gasped as his face a beginning to take on a light blue color from the lack of oxygen he was getting.

"I don't have a witch. Now tell me where the damn cure is," Kol snapped with a deadly tone but nothing was phasing the man.

"The grimoire in your car says otherwise," Shane said in between heavy breaths as Kol lowered his head again preparing to push again.

"Grimoire?" Kol asked him as his brows furrowed again. "What grimoire?"

"The one in the backseat of your car," Shane looked at Kol, his face had lost some of the blue color.

"You say you know about me," Kol said in a voice like thin ice. "And if you were actually telling the truth than you would know that my mother was a witch."

Shane yelled out as Kol forced his head under the water again. Kol pulled him out again and Shane choked as he coughed the water out of his lungs. "It's not your mothers," Shane said hurriedly. "Your mother is dead which means her grimoires can be opened without her. The one in the backseat of your car could not be opened because I tried and I know it can't be your seeing that you are a vampire and vampires can't do magic which means the witch that is in possession of that Grimoire is still alive."

"I think you have clearly landed in the section of Occult teachers gone insane," Kol said as he submerged Shane's face once again as ice filled his own veins as he tried to think of what grimoire he was talking about and then remembered that Davina had been looking for a book the other night after their first run to get books they needed on the cure which turned ended into a nice makeout session in the car. It must have fallen into the floor before the arrived back at the house. He pulled him out of the water again. "The cure," He said trying to get Shane off the subject.

"I could tell by the feel of that book that this witch is very powerful," Shane breathed not looking to Kol. "I will find that witch and I have the means to do so."

Kol felt his last straw break as he gripped Shane's hair harshly as he yanked his head back and he felt his veins threatening to pop through. "If you think you are going to touch that supposed witch as you say I have. I will kill you and not in an easy way," Kol threatened through his teeth. "Now that we got that settled," Kol said. "Where is the cure?" Kol said plunging Shane's face in the water as he could hear the sound of clicking heels on the floor and lifted his head. "Where is the cure?" He asked as Rebekah appeared in the corner of his eye. He turned to look at her before dunking the man again and pulled his face up again.

"I don't get it you're human," Rebekah pointed to him her eyes on a very wet Shane. "Why do you want it anyway?"

"That's the whole beauty of this," Shane laughed through his gasps for air. "You can have it! I just want Silas." He cried. Kol looked up at Rebekah who wore a confused look on her face.

"No!" Kol cried as he jerked Shane up off the sink. Rebekah stood shocked at Kol's response as her brother turned the man around to look him in the eyes. "What do you know about Silas?" Kol questioned sharply.

"He's the world first immortal being who just happens to be imprisoned with the cure," Shane answered as a seriously mad look come over his face. "And I want to free him." He whispered slowly.

"No!" Kol said as he grabbed the back of Shane's head quickly plunging his face into the water using his vamp speed. Rebekah took the moment to look at her brother as she could see a trace of fear something she had never seen before in Kol before. She waited a minuted for him to let up when she realized he had no intention of letting go.

"Stop!" Rebekah said pulling Kol back which caused him to lose his grip which pulled Shane's head out of the water. Kol looked at the man before jerking his hand away. "He is of no use dead," She told him and Kol turned to her.

"Did you not hear what he just said?" Kol yelled at Rebekah. "Silas will kill us all Sister." He said as he walked around her to get away from Shane rubbing a hand over his face.

"Silas does not exist," Rebekah said with disbelief as her eyes on the professor before turning to look at Kol. "He is a fairy tale made up to scare children into eating their vegetables."

"Silas is very real," Shane said with a hoarse voice from the water forced down his throat gaining a look from both the Mikaelson siblings. "I know where he is buried," He looked between the two. "And soon I will have what I need to wake him."

"Wait a second!" Kol said shaking his head at the man. "You're lying. You can't get to him." He told Professor Creepy Pants.

"Without his tombstone," Shane said as he listing things and Rebekah saw Kol's eye widen. "Without dozens having to die in a blood sacrifice? Believe me, I know because I have done it. Those massacres were of my engineering." Rebekah's eyes widen as she realized what he meant.

"You are the one who got the Council blown up," She looked at watching him in disgust as he nodded his head.

"They were noble sacrifices," Shane said to her. "I just need to find the right blood to spill to do it when I have completed the triangle," He said as he looked Kol. Kol then knew why he wanted to know about his witch because he needed two different witches from two different bloodlines. And there was no way in hell he was going to let Davina become a pawn in his evil plan to raise Silas.

"What is he talking about?" Rebekah looked at Kol sounding confused.

"The sacrifices are only temporary," Shane said causing Rebekah to turn back to him. Kol took a step back seeing that Rebekah's was hanging on to every word. He looked down noticing spare pieces of piping. "Once I raise Silas. Silas will raise the dead. He will bring back every last soul who died on his behalf." Kol picked up a brown shiny pipe running his fingers over it before vamping over.

"No!" Shane cried out as Kol impaled his midsection with the pipe. Kol could feel the warm blood meet his fingertips as he watched the life slip out of the man eyes before letting him sink to the floor. Not looking at Rebekah he walked over to the sink dipping his hands into the water to wash the blood off his fingers.

"What did you do that for?" Rebekah cried as he could feel her icy blue eyes glaring into his back as he dried his hands before turning around. Rebekah looked at him very closely and could tell that there was something off about him something she could not put a name on, but then again she knew Kol could be kind and then turn into a cold-blooded killer in a blink of an eye. Yet, she couldn't shake the feeling that Kol was hiding something from her because there was something totally different about him.

"You should be thanking me," Kol told her simply avoiding the answer. 'Yeah, there is something he was not telling her," She thought to herself and if he had a secret she knew he would not tell her anything after she shared his secret until he was ready to and if he would after what she did with the last secret he told her which involved him being daggered. So, she pushed it aside for now.

"You killed my only chance of finding the cure," Rebekah said through her teeth. "Is this your way of payback for what I did you at that party?" She asked him.

"No," Kol said shaking his head. "Silas on the lose would be hell on Earth and frankly Sister," Kol reached back pulling the White oak stake out of his pocket tossing it up in the air loving the way her eyes watched before catching it holding it up. "I don't think you could handle it." He smiled as she eyed the item while he twisted it around with his fingers.

"How did you get that?" Rebekah asked him carefully her eyes skating back and forth between the item and his eyes.

"Way too easily," He said smugly as he walked around her through the door ready to leave this place. "You're welcome," Kol tossed back at her earning himself another glare. He smiled to himself when he heard the pounding of her heels as she walked away from him as he made his way to his car.

Kol placed his phone into the cup holder as he pulled his bloodstained jacket off to throw it in the back seat and climbed inside. He looked up at the dark sky wondering how the hell it could be so late already. It felt as if he had just left the house but that was several hours ago. Kol should have known this would have turned into an all day event. He groaned as he heard his phone vibrate against and picked it up hitting the answer button not even checking to see who it is.

"What?" Kol said into the phone tiredly as he leaned his head back on the head rest.

"Are you with Davina?"

"Marcel?" Kol's head jerked up at the sound of Marcel's unexpected voice.

"Are you with Davina?" Marcel asked and Kol did not like the sound of urgency in his voice as he started the car pulling out of the parking lot.

"Not at the moment I'm not," Kol said into the phone as he turned on to the road in the direction of the house. "I stepped out to get us a bite to eat. Why what's wrong?"

"Damn it. I can't get her on her cellphone," Marcel said and Kol could tell there was something wrong.

"What happened Marcel?" He said punched down on the gas not even bothering to stop at the red traffic light sine there was no one sitting there.

"A few moments ago, we got attacked here by a group of witches here at the compound looking for Davina," Marcel explained as Kol turned off of the main road of Mystic Falls. "They were demanding that we turn her over to them. I want to make sure she is alright."

"I assume these witches are no longer living?" Kol asked as he slowed down so he could take the sharp turn in the driveway.

"They aren't," Marcel answered. "But they weren't killed by us."

"That's interesting," Kol said as he pulled up to the house. "Look I just got back to the house," Kol told him. "Let me go see to her and I will call you right back."

"Fine," Marcel said and Kol ended the call as he got out of the car and he looked around the area and everything seemed fine as he went to go up the stairs. He was only halfway up the stairs when he noticed the front door standing wide open. Kol didn't hesitate to vamp speed up the rest of the stairs into the house and he was greeted by the sight of Davina on the floor holding the face of a gray-skinned Elijah in her hands and they were surrounded by four dead bodies.

"Davina! What in the hell is going on?"

Davina jerked around with her hand in the air ready to attack. She had tear tracks down both her cheeks and even though her eyes were puffy red they were hard and ready to fight.

* * *

Hehehe I am evil! I decided to end the chapter here because if I continued the chapter probably would be over 10,000 words and alot happened in this one So I decided to break it up.

I hope you enjoy! The next chapter will be along soon! Until then happy reading!


	26. Chapter 25

Hey hey hey! You know you been waiting for it and as evil, as I was with the ending of the last chapter… I decided to give you the next piece of the puzzle.

Seatbelts everyone!

Yes, I am crazy that I will not deny.

Here in the next installment of Holding on To You

* * *

Forty-Five minutes earlier….

Davina sat hunched over the table biting the nail of her thumb as she looked over the same passage again for the hundredth time that evening. She was learning nothing new and it was beginning to frustrate her as she shut the cover with a slam.

"What was it you told me earlier when I did the same thing?" Elijah asked not looking up from his own book. "Cool it was it?" Davina looked over to see Elijah's eyes peeking over his book at her a small smirk gracing his face.

"I know I know," She sighed as she sat back in her chair. "I'm sorry," Davina muttered as she looked at the cluttered table. "It's just we have been at this all day and we have found nothing that we don't already know."

"It is very frustrating," Elijah said as he looked at his wristwatch surprised to it was nearing 10 in the evening. "And it is quite late."

"I think we have looked at each one of these books here about 50 times," Davina said as she rubbed at the back of her neck where she felt a crick. "I have hit my limit for today."

"Have you heard from him lately?"

"Not since he left this morning." Davina looked up and she could see that Elijah was distracted. "You could have gone with him you know," Davina told him gently. "I could have handled all this on my own with no problem." She waved her hand at the table. "So why stay?"

When he said nothing. "Aren't you older than him?" Davina asked as she turned sideways in her seat finding the new position a bit more comfortable.

"I am," Elijah replied looking up his eyes meeting hers.

"And then why did you listen to him?" She questioned as she laid her head sideways in her hand.

"Kol asked me to stay," Elijah answered her as he placed his book on the table and finished the rest of his drink. "So I stayed."

"So he did ask you to stay because of me?" Davina guessed as she closed her eyes.

"I have never seen Kol care about someone the way he cares about you," Elijah told her as he stood up to begin clearing the table off. "He only asked me to because he is very worried about you Davina and he has good reason to. The world we live in is not the safest one," He added as he started stacking books together.

"I know it isn't," Davina sighed tiredly as she rubbed her eyes before getting up to help Elijah the cleanup.

"Are you hungry?" Elijah asked after they were finished after everything was cleared or stacked in a neat order.

"No," She said shaking her head. "Thanks for the offer, but I am just gonna go to bed," She said wanting nothing more than to let her head sink into her pillow and hoped that the demons in her dreams would be kept at bay.

"Very well," Elijah said as he poured himself a scotch as he pulled out his phone to see if he had any missed calls.

"Night," Davina nodded as she pushed her chair under the table and walked into the foyer to so upstairs. Suddenly she stopped in her tracks as she felt the painful pressure of magic on her head. She grabbed a whole of a nearby table letting out a pain filled groan.

Elijah turned around at the sound to see Davina clutching on to the table for dear life. Sensing that something was wrong, he moved using his vamp speed catching her as he knees buckled. "Davina?" He looked closer noting that her face was white than snow. Davina sighed as the pressure intensified meaning the magic was close. Davina forced her eyes to open as she tried to pinpoint where magic was coming from, but the magic was too strong for just one person to do alone.

She heard Elijah's voice and tried to focus on it in order to pull herself out of the fog. She forced herself to open her eyes to see Elijah watching her closely.

"Davina?" He asked her holding on to her as she found her footing."What's wrong?"

"Magic," She breathed as she let go of his arms when she felt that she could stand on her own as her knees lost the jelly feeling. "Someone is doing magic on me," Davina gasping as she could feel a magical presence moving closer and closer to her. "It is close and very strong," She said weakly

"Davina!"

Davina's eyes fell to the front door as it swung open and four witches stormed into the house as it brought her back to the night the witches of her coven kidnapped her and which resulted in the death of many witches at the hands of Kol. Elijah turned around pushing Davina behind him glaring that the intruders.

"You will leave this house at once," Elijah said in a menacing voice that Davina had never heard from him before.

"We have a warning for the girl," The head witch said coldly. "Take my advice, you need to return to us now before things get ugly and witch business is not your business." She looked to Elijah.

"Not my business?" Elijah drawled as he took a step closer to the witch. "Coming into my home unwelcomed makes it my business. Not the proper manner for a witch such as yourself."

"Spare us on the lecture on manners Vampire," The witch glared back. "Her future is already looking dark for the choices she had made in doing so she has disgraced her ancestors. There is no escaping her now." She said.

"I specifically asked you to vacate this house," Elijah said. "You are failing to do so. Davina, go upstairs." He ordered but Davina shook her head.

"No," She said as she took noticed of something funny as she looked at the witches. Their eyes were covered by a black film.

"Why do you vampires always have to be a pain in the ass? If she does not come willingly we will have to use force," The witch snapped.

"I would like to see you try," Elijah said narrowing his eyes at her. "Though you will not see tomorrow as it will be an instant death for you."

The witch said as she raised her hands and the other two followed suit but Elijah was faster plunging his hand into her chest but it felt weird as it felt as if he was pushing through thick air, not a human body.

"It's an astral projection, Elijah!" Davina said now knowing why the magic felt so much stronger.

Confused, Elijah pulled his hand back looking at it wondering what had happened and the witch chose this moment to attack by flicking both her wrist at Elijah. The movement sent Elijah's body flying up the stairs hitting the wall of the second landing. The impact caused his body to bounce off the wall sending him tumbling down the stairs with a broken neck.

"Elijah!" Davina screamed as he landed at the bottom of the stairs in a heap. She blinked her eyes as she scrambled her mind on what to do.

"Time to come to us or face the consequences you disgraceful bitch," The witch said with a disgusted voice and Davina stared at Elijah as she felt a raging anger flow through her veins consuming her like a fire.

"No!" Davina screamed as she turned around her eyes zeroing in on the witches. She was done being pushed around by them and this time she was going to send them the message. Davina felt a different rush flowing through her veins as she raised her hands at the witches spreading her fingers like they were claws as the four witches began to raise up in the air. She could feel the house trembling under her feet as she turned both wrists harshly snapping each one of their necks. Davina opened her fists as she lowered her hands and the witches dropped to the floor.

Davina hurried over kneeling next to Elijah using her full strength to turn him over on to his back. Looking over her shoulder, Davina took in the sights of the dead bodies on the floor as tears welled in her eyes dropping her face sobbing into her hands as the shock of her actions hit her core. She lifted her head wiping away the tears off her cheeks taking Elijah's face into her hands. "Elijah?" She hiccuped as she felt his cold flesh beneath her fingers as more tears fell from her eyes. How could such a simple evening end in such tragedy?

"Davina! What in the hell is going on?"

Jumping to her feet at the sudden voice, Davina whipped around with her hand in the air and she saw Kol standing just inside the door. She could feel her heartbeat racing as he stepped over one of the witches towards her. "Kol?" She muttered weakly and Kol took in her wide eyes he could tell that she was in shock as her lip trembled. He dropped his eyes to the floor looking at the four dead women and over to his dead brother before looking back at her.

"It's okay. It's okay" Kol said as he reached out to place his hands on her upper arms. He could feel her shaking under his fingers. "It's me," Kol said to her softly as she let out a shaky breath of relief. "What happened here?" He asked pulling away from Davina to pull Elijah off the floor by wrapping one of his arms around his neck taking him into the family room laying him on the couch. Kol turned to see Davina standing over one of the bodies with her arms crossed.

Davina squatted down next the one witch moving her hands where they were hovering over her. Davina then began muttering a quiet incantation at the end all the bodies disappeared.

"Astral projection," Kol said as she nodded as she moved to sit on the coffee table in front of the couch and covered her face with her hands. "Tell me what happened," He said sitting down on the coffee table next to Davina.

"I was about to go upstairs to go to bed when I felt really strong magic being placed on me before they came busting through the door," Davina said as she lowered her hands. "They came to give me a warning," She answered quietly. "Elijah tried to protect me, but I didn't know it was going on until he went to kill one and they attacked him. When they attacked Elijah, I felt such a rage come over me so I used my magic and I killed them," Davina took a breath as tears returned to her eyes. "I killed them Kol." She said wetly as turned her eyes to the floor. "I killed them." She repeated.

"Come," Kol took her one of her hands into his and he didn't like how cold it felt and pulled her up. "I will make you a tea." He said and Davina looked over to Elijah.

"What about him?" She asked worriedly and Kol smiled at her kindness.

"Elijah's an original. He'll be fine. The old fool is due for a broken neck anyway," Kol said jokingly earning himself a glare from Davina. "Joking." He said as he pulled her into a kitchen. "Sit," He demanded pointing to the stool at the counter. He waited until she sat down and grabbed the kettle filling it with water before placing it on the stove. Then got a mug as well as a chamomile blend bag and a lavender tea bag and he turned to see Davina staring blankly at the counter.

"You killed them in self-defense," Kol said as he walked over sitting down in front of her as he waited for the water to boil.

"That doesn't make me feel any better Kol," Davina sniffled as millions of thoughts rolled around in her head. "I took their lives from them."

"You didn't have a choice," Kol told her seriously. "They came after you and you saw them as a threat and you and Elijah and you acted on it."

"Yeah," Davina said as she wiped at the tears. He then grabbed the kettle as it whistles pouring the hot water into the mug along with the tea bags before placing in front of her.

"Thanks," She said with a small smile as she wrapped her fingers enjoying the warmth as she blew on to the warm liquid.

"Davina!"

Kol and Davina looked up to see a frantic Elijah coming down the hall into the kitchen. He stopped when he saw Davina sitting at the counter. "You're still here." He said as he walked over to her looking over her.

"Right on time Brother," Kol said causing Elijah to look up noticing Kol for the first time since he entered the kitchen.

"You're back," Elijah said then turned his attention back to Davina. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine Elijah," Davina nodding as she took a sip of her tea as Kol reached into the fridge grabbing two blood bags.

"What happened?" Elijah asked looking from Davina to Kol.

"Here," Kol said handing Elijah one of the bags before he sat down in front of Davina.

"I took care of them," Davina told him as Elijah tilted his head looking at wondering what she meant by that.

"Took care of them?" Elijah questioned as he looked at Kol who was wearing a rather proud smile on his face and then he knew what she meant by taking care of them. "You mean killed them?" Elijah asked.

"Yep," Davina muttered as she dropped her eyes from Elijah and Kol pushed her cup closer to her telling her to drink some more of her tea.

"Where did the bodies go?" Elijah asked as he looked back to the foyer seeing it completely empty and the door was still wide opened.

"I killed them and I sent them back to where ever they came from," Davina said in a bitter voice.

"I'm sorry Kol. I tried to protect her," Elijah looked to his brother and Kol could tell that Elijah was feeling guilty but before he could say something Davina beat him to it.

"Don't beat yourself up Elijah," Davina told him seriously. "None of us were expecting it nor did we know they were using astral projection to give me the warning. "It's not your fault Elijah," Davina told him firmly as she looked down. "I killed them," She said and Kol turned to Davina.

"It is not your fault either Davina," Kol told her as he lifted her tear-filled eyes up to his. "Please stop beating yourself over it Love." He said gently as Elijah pour some of his blood bag into a glass.

"I never knew I could do something like that," Davina said wiping her cheek what felt like the hundredth time that night. "I just feel so bad." She whispered.

"The reason you feel bad is because you are a better person than them," Elijah told her and then Kol nodded along with his brother.

"Did you know them?" Kol asked and Davina shook her head.

"I don't remember ever seeing them before," Davina answered. "But the magic felt familiar."

"What did it feel like to you?" Kol pressed as he sat back in his seat.

"The magic had the feel of home to it," Davina answered. "Home as in New Orleans."

"You need to tell us about your nightmares Davina," Kol told her and Davina looked up confused. "Tell us everything right now."

"Fine," She sighed. "They are all different," Davina said as she recalled the details of her nightmares. "My first dream was just a dream about the night itself. After that I was fine and one day I woke up with the feeling of dread like having a strong sense that something was wrong and those nights I couldn't just sleep at all." She stopped to take a breath.

"What else?" Kol pushed knowing there was more to the story. "What happened when you went into the Quarter that day I was out of town?"

"I went into the Quarter to Katie's shop to get something that would help me sleep better and she gave me this vial telling me to put it in a tea which gave me a bad feeling," Davina said, "So I brought it home to test it which turned out to be a dream draught."

"The one that tested to be poisonous," Kol said as he remembered what he saw as he walked into the room.

"Why would they give you something poisonous?" Elijah asked curiously.

"It's not really, but they knew I would go home to test it," Davina said. "Which is exactly what I did which is how it works. The potion has to be inhaled as a smoke which was why I felt so faint afterward. They used it to open my mind to them so they sent a dream to me as a message and it worked perfectly. That night I had a dream where I was trapped in the cemetery and I couldn't get out and my best friend told me to finish what I started."

"Their attacks seem to be escalating," Elijah said and Kol nodded.

"They will do anything if they are desperate enough even if that means attacking others in their dreams to the point of insanity due to the lack of sleep," Kol muttered darkly he looked over to Davina who finished. "What did they say to you while they were here?"

"They said that I needed to come home and even if they have to make me by force," Davina said.

"And you feel bad about killing them...Do you think they would be feeling the same way if it was you were the one who died tonight?" Kol asked her and Davina looked up as she thought about it before shaking her head.

"No," Davina answered truthfully. "I don't think they are going to stop until they get what they want." She added and Kol shook his head.

"It won't come to that Davina," Kol told her sternly. "I will not let it-"

"We," Elijah said cutting Kol off. "We will not let that happen." Elijah turned to Kol. "Maybe it is time that Davina meets the rest of the family." Davina bit back a laugh as Kol turn his face looking at Elijah as if he lost is mind.

"That has to be the worst idea you that has ever come from you Elijah and no," Kol said rapidly shaking his head. "They aren't exactly the lending a hand kind of sort. Do you not remember who our siblings are?" Kol asked sourly ready to drop the subject.

"I have not forgotten," Elijah said as he leaned forward. "There is strength in numbers Kol." He added wisely. "We could after her more protection."

"My family protect her?" Kol looked at Elijah in disbelief.

"At least think about it," Elijah said calmly.

"Fine, I will. No," Kol said more firmly looking to Elijah. "I will go with her and I will help her take care of the problem because I wouldn't mind getting her out of the town like tomorrow."

"What did you find out today?" Davina said narrowing her eyes at Kol and also glad for the subject change as the air around them was beginning to get tense. Davina knew that things were tough between Kol and his family and she also knew of Kol's concerns about her when it came to his family as he had voiced them several times since they met.

"A lot of things and they were nothing good," Kol said running his hand through his hair. "More concerning really. This cure search isn't really worth the consequences it will bring if it is found."

"What kind of consequences?" Elijah looked at his brother as Kol shook his head.

"The man that Rebekah had me fetch told me the only way to get to the cure is by waking Silas," Kol said looking to his girl and his brother. "Because it is buried with him. So in order for everyone to get what they want they have to screw the world in the process."

"Are you sure as that he was telling you the truth?" Elijah asked and Kol snorted.

"As mad as that man was," Kol said looking to Davina. "There was no doubt about it that he was telling the truth he actually competed with Nik for the maddest man in the world as his true intentions are actually to raise Silas himself. He started naming off things that need to be done in order to be successful in raising Silas. He was able to acquire the tombstone, he is looking for the witches he needs and has his hooks deep in one of them, he just needs another so he says though I never heard that before. He is also responsible for the massacres of the town council and Nik's Hybrids."

"We can't let that happen," Davina said as she took in all the information. "If he succeeds the world will be over."

"Oh Darling," Kol said smirking as he looked over to her. "He won't get the chance because I already killed him before he the chance to plant any ideas into Rebekah's head."

"So that is where that is from?" Davina asked pointing and he followed her finger to a red stain on his shirt. "Is that his blood or are you injured?"

"That would be his blood," Kol said as he touched the dried blood wishing he had been more careful as the shirt had been one of his favorites. Kol then turned to Davina. "I need to get you out of this town as soon as possible."

"What?" Davina looked at Kol confused. "Why?" she asked.

"Because I seriously doubt that the search for the cure will end as with his death," Kol said honestly as he got out of his chair to grab a glass of bourbon. "Another witch from another bloodline is needed and I don't know if he has shared that bit of information with anyone and if anyone knows. It could be very dangerous for you."

"Kol," Davina said as she leaned forward placing her arms on the counter top. "I don't think-"

"The grimoire that you have been looking for was in the back seat of the car," Kol looked at her as he crossed his arms. "And he saw it and he asked about you."

"If you killed him Kol, then he didn't have time to spread the word about me," Davina said standing up to take her cup to the sink. "I will be fine, Kol," She added and Kol shook his head.

"I can't risk it and it is better to be safe than sorry," Kol said firmly looking at her.

"No," Davina said firmly. Kol could feel his pants tighten from the flames in her eyes even when she was angry she still had an effect on him.

"Did you just tell me no?" Kol asked her.

"Sure did," Davina nodded and turned to Elijah who was watching the exchange with interest. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight Elijah," She said turning on her heel walking out of the kitchen and up the stairs without another glance or word towards him.

Hearing a snicker, Kol turned to look at Elijah was looking at him with a bemused smile. "What's so funny?" He asked annoyed and Elijah shook his head.

"Nothing," He said quickly and Kol narrowed his eyes at him. "Your face was priceless," Elijah smirked as he moved to toss his empty blood bag into the nearby garbage can.

"Did she really just say no to me?" Kol asked and Elijah nodded.

"She very well did," Elijah said as he walked passed Kol clapping a hand to his back. "Good for her too."

"Good for her?" Kol asked Elijah. "How is it good for her if she is in danger?"

"That is why I told you to let her meet the rest of us," Elijah said. "We will protect her Kol."

"Protect her?" Kol repeated. "Nik won't have any interest in protecting her Elijah."

"He might if he saw the change that that girl has made in you," Elijah said bluntly. "And don't bother denying it either Brother because she has and it has been a refreshing change. What's the worse that can happen?"

"Let see," Kol said holding up one of his fists and sticking one finger up in the air. "Nik could kill her, he could use her for her magic, he could dagger me or you because you kept her a secret, he could use her as leverage against me or whatever fancies his evil scheme of the day," Kol said as he dropped his hand walking out of the room not leaving Elijah a chance to say anything else. As he was going upstairs to talk with Davina he felt his pocket vibrate and he remembered that Marcel was still awaiting his call so he reached into his pocket fishing his phone out hitting the button placing to his ear. He went to say something but he was cut off by Rebekah.

"It is about time you pick up your phone," She said frustrated. "I have been trying to call you."

"Or perhaps I just didn't feel like talking," Kol said as he reached the second landing. "If you are calling me to give me more hell about me killing that Shane guy, save it. It needed to be done, Rebekah."

"That is the reason I am calling Kol," She told him. "Shane is not dead."

"What do you mean he is not dead?" Kol asked as entered his bedroom seeing Davina sitting on the bed wearing just a tank and panties running a brush through her hair.

"Apparently he had a protection spell placed on him and well he is walking about living and breathing as we speak," Rebekah explained.

"I should have known better," Kol sighed flustered at the unexpected turn of events. "I guess your chance for the cure is still in the running then Sister. Look I have to run now."

"Kol wait," She said hurriedly as he didn't say anything else as he ended the call. He tossed his phone on the bed and looked up at Davina who was now currently watching him though her eyes had lost their angry flames.

"Everything okay?" Davina asked as she placed her brush on the table next to her.

"They are not," Kol said honestly. "We have to leave tomorrow." He told her.

"Kol really?" She said as she got off the bed. "I am not leaving."

"Shane is not dead," Kol told her as he pulled at the buttons of his ruined shirt tossing it to the floor knowing there was no way of saving it as the blood stain had dried.

"What?" Davina said looking at him. "Let me guess he had a protection spell on him?"

"How'd you know that?" Kol asked her as he pulled a worn shirt over his head.

"It is not hard to figure out Kol. He is a professor of the Occult which means he knows about witchcraft, he knows about Silas and he knows a witch." She pointed out.

"Davina, he is alive which means he can find you," Kol also pointed out and she shrugged her shoulders.

"There is nothing that you can say to me that is going to change my mind," Davina told him and he bit her lip. "I am staying and if he wants to find me let him try."

"Davina-" Kol started but Davina cut him off.

"No Kol. I mean it! Let him try and find me," Davina said stubbornly. I can't keep always running when there is danger Kol. I am a French Quarter witch my life was in danger to moment I was born."

"He can kill you," Kol argued trying to point out his reasons for wanting to leave. He was beginning to get annoyed and wanted the subject done and over with.

"If he wants to kill me hell, I'll give him a run for his money." Davina threw back and she saw the worry in his eyes. "I am human and I am also a witch Kol," She reminded him as she walked around the bed to him. "And a damn powerful one at that. I am serious. My power is growing. Tonight I have never felt so powerful."

"You need to listen to me. We are leaving end of story," Kol said his voice smoldering thin.

"Whatever,"Davina shook her head as she turned away from him.

"Don't you turn away from me," Kol said angrily and she looked at him her eyes were wide.

"Excuse me?" Davina asked him as she was not liking his tone. "I will walk away from you if I want to. Especially when you are acting like this. I guess I will forever be a weakling in your eyes," Davina said weakly as she pulled up her pajama pants and then grabbed her pillow before she walked out of the room closing the door behind her before he could say another word. Kol groaned as sat on the bed and laid back sideways as he threw an arm over his eyes wondering how the hell everything just blew up.

* * *

Uhoh! Is there trouble in paradise? WIll they make up? Will Shane find Davina? What will happen? Stay tuned!

I want to apologize for this chapter not being longer since the next couple of chapters will most likely be longer because of things that will be taking place.


	27. Chapter 26

Ohh hey! Did you miss me? Thank you for all your lovely views and everything that makes this story what it has become!

Again I would like to issue a **warning** as somethings may have been changed and some things were changed for the purpose of this story. Some will remain the same, but some will not and this includes future chapters as well.

No more words from me. Don't want to bore you today.

On we go!

* * *

Kol glanced over at the clock seeing it was just past 8 and tossed back the covers giving up on getting any sleep. Once he was dressed he walked out of the room and down the stairs in search of some very needed coffee. He frowned when he saw the kitchen was empty, but the coffee pot was full. Not waiting any longer, he poured him a large cup as he could feel his sleepless night in his bones.

Kol rolled his eyes as he heard Elijah calling for him as he took his first sip as walked through the house looking for his older brother. "For what reason did you need to call me?" He grumbled as he entered the study.

"How are things with you and Davina?" Elijah asked not looking up from his desk and Kol narrowed his eyes at him.

"That is not why you called me in here Elijah," Kol pointed out taking a seat in front of Elijah. "The real reason please."

"Niklaus," Elijah answered and Kol rolled his eyes for the second time in not so many minutes.

"Just the name I want to hear so early in the morning," Kol said bitterly as he took a gulp of his drink. "I was hoping to get to at least noon for his name came up."

"Well I figured that you would want to know what he is planning to do today," Elijah said and this perked Kol's attention.

"What might he be planning today?" Kol asked and Elijah sighed. "Murder and mayhem?" He guessed.

"A bit of both actually," Elijah said and Kol sighed impatiently.

"Well are you going to tell me or am I going to have to guess the bloody answer?" Kol said he was not in the mood to be playing games.

"Since the slaughter of his hybrids, Niklaus is currently going through the motions to grow the mark on the hunter's arm," Elijah explained.

"Going through the motions?" Kol asked looking at Elijah confused. "What the bloody hell does that mean?"

"It means he is helping the hunter grow his mark," Elijah elaborated and Kol sat forward setting his empty mug on the floor.

"How?" Kol asked as many possibilities scrolled through his mind. "What has he done?"

"He has prepared a group of vampires up for the slaughter at a bar not far from here," Elijah and Kol stood up from his seat and shook his head as he took in the new information provided by Elijah.

"If he completes that mark it will lead him to the cure," Kol said as he rubbed a hand over his face.

"He is wanting the cure to make Elena human again so he can make more hybrids," Elijah spoke and Kol shook his head.

"More hybrids?" Kol chuckled though his chuckle was far from warm as he tried to understand his older brother's reasoning. "They are enough to risk the entire world for just a handful of creatures and he doesn't care what may happen to him or others in the process." Kol sighed as his bad day had taken a bigger wrong turn that he anticipated and looked up to the ceiling. "Have you seen her today?" He asked looking back at Elijah.

"No, I haven't," Elijah said following his brother's eyes to the ceiling.

"You don't think she has left do you?" Kol asked and Elijah shook his head.

"She's here," Elijah said pointing to the ceiling. "If she wasn't here then you wouldn't be able to hear her heartbeat."

Kol sighed as he knew that Davina was still upset with him from last night but he didn't care which brought him back to the problem of the day and he will do everything in his power to keep her safe and an idea struck him. "I will be back," he said suddenly walking out of the study.

"Where are you going?" Elijah asked as got up walking around the desk following him into the foyer where Kol was pulling on his brown jacket.

"We can't let that mark to grow," Kol said as he turned around looking at Elijah. "So I am going to take care of our little problem," He explained as he moved towards the door. "I won't be gone long," Kol said to Elijah before walking out the front door closing it behind him. "Someone has to do the dirty work," He muttered to himself as he made his way down the stairs getting into the car. He put the car in reverse so he could turn around and drive towards that bar. He knew what bar Elijah was talking about because it was the only bar until you reached the city limits of Mystic Falls.

It did not take a long time for Kol to arrive at the bar. Kol grimaced as he stared at the run-down bar through the windshield as he drove around to the back of the bar. When he got out of the car he listened to his surrounding finding it eerily quiet as he made his way to the front door stopping as he could hear sounds coming from inside the bar. He leaned closer and he could make out the sounds of footsteps on the floor and a scrape of a chair as the vampires moved about inside. He looked behind him once more to make sure he was completely alone and took a step inside and he saw many figures flash towards the darkest part of the bar.

"Good morning Mates," Kol said happily as making his way through the tables and chairs as he walked up to the bar spotting a bottle of bourbon beautifully calling his name so he could not resist on snatching that baby up. He took a swig of it loving the burn and turned towards the vampires who were watching him from the shadows. "Now what to do with you lot?" He asked as he walked around the bar counting at fifteen heads as he went. "Are there any more of you?" He asked opening a door seeing it led just to a closet and closed it. When he didn't get an answer Kol turned around. "I asked you lot a question," He said stopping in front of the male vampire looking at him. "If you are not going to answer me," Kol said as he grabbed the vampire's foot and dragged him toward a sunny spot. "Maybe this will help you find a voice," Kol said as pulled his first victim's pant leg up and stuck it into the sunlight.

"Arrggg," The vampire cried out as the light burned his flesh and Kol looked down at the vampire.

"Well?" Kol asked pulling the leg back. "Just give me an answer. Are there any more of you in this dwelling?"

"No," the vampire gasped in pain as the burns began to heal.

"Was that so hard?" Kol sighed as let go of his foot as he walked away from the vampire over to one of the pool tables. "I missed this game," Kol said as he set his bottle of bourbon down and picked up the 8 ball and heard glass break and he looked to see his bottle of bourbon shattered and spilling on to the floor. Annoyed that his drink was so rudely ended, Kol tossed the ball into one of the corner holes and picked up a pool stick turning around to face his audience.

"Alright, who destroyed my drink?" He asked as he looked over the variety of vampires in his wake as he walked around. "It was quite rude," Kol as he saw the vampire who's leg he had burned glaring at him. "Was it you mate?" He asked stopping in front of him and the vampire snarled at him. "Pfft, if you want to scare me you are going to have to give more effort," Kol scoffed and jammed the tip of the pool stick into the vampire's heart. "Like this," He said as he pulled the stick out. "Such a shame too." He sighed as he looked around. "Who's next?" He asked as the vampires growled at him and he rolled his eyes. "Very well then," Kol flashed forward using the pool stick to slice one of the vampires head off and the body fell leaking blood all over the floor.

Kol felt someone grab him around the neck and he gritted his teeth using his vampire strength to pulling his attacker over his head body slamming them to ground and thrust his hand into the chest ripping the heart from the body. "At least one of you have balls," Kol laughed as he stood up as he looked for his next victim. "Come on make this fun for me," He said as one of the vampires ran to the back of the bar and followed the woman into what appeared to be a cold storage area. "Aww. did you hit a dead end?" He snickered as she turned around looking at him in fear. "I'm sorry. Darling," He said as he walked closer. "This has to be done," He said as he rammed the pool stick into her chest sending spatters of blood along the walls and groaned as he noticed the pool stick had broken in half from his forceful moved.

Kol tossed it aside as he let the dead vampire fall to the floor and went back out breaking a leg off a stool moving from the next vampire to next until he was the only living being in the bar. He dropped the dead vampire tossed his weapon aside as he started to drag dead bodies one by one to their dead vampire friend in the cold storage. He even placed the dismembered vampire head on to it body where it belonged. Now that he was finished he walked out to the bar looking through the bottles until he found the half-opened bottle of the bourbon he was drinking before that asshole wrongfully destroyed it and heard the sound of voices coming from outside the bar. He grabbed the bottle and walked around the bar sitting down making sure he was out of sight as the door opened.

Kol watched in the mirror that was conveniently placed behind the bar as a man he immediately recognized as Damon Salvatore followed by Jeremy Gilbert carrying a crossbow ready at aim. He grinned to himself as they shared a look with each other as they walked deeper into the bar.

"Is that blood?" Jeremy asked as he pointed to the floor and Kol rolled his eyes at the dumb question

"And a lot of it," Damon shook his head as he looked around the bar as he followed the trail. Jeremy looked around his finger on the trigger ready for anything that might surprise him. Kol stood up when Jeremy rounded the corner and was no longer inside walking over the hall staying out of sight, but he could see the other two.

"Ugh," Damon said as he found the pile of bodies. "Looks like we are going to need new vampires. What a waste," He sighed.

"What the hell happened?" Jeremy asked stunned at the bloody sight in front of him and Kol took a quick swig as he walked down the hall.

"I confess," Kol said suddenly causing Jeremy to turn around his crossbow raised as he walked through the plastic flaps with his hands in the air. "I did it," He said gracing their presence with a smile.

"Kol?" Jeremy asked looking surprised to see him.

"Jeremy, good to see you mate," Kol said tilting his head at him and Jeremy looked to Damon on what to do next. "Sorry about the mess. Ugh… It was a bit crowded when I arrived and I prefer gatherings a bit more intimate. Now it is time for three of us to have a well-needed chat." Kol said lowly taking another swig of bourbon.

"Care for a drink?" Kol asked offering Jeremy the bottle and Damon pushed Jeremy behind him as he took a step closer to Kol.

"He's underage and I don't like you," Damon said icily.

"Likewise." Kol tossed back to Damon.

"Then let's just cut to it," Damon dared cockily.

Kol narrowed his eyes at the vampire before him then shifted his eyes to Jeremy. "You know my brother bragged about his plan to complete Jeremy's hunter's mark. It was easy enough to track this lot down as they were all hiding in the shadows. Now killing young vampires is easy or old ones for that matter." Kol said staring straight at Damon.

"Why? What's it to you either way?" Damon questioned.

"Because completing the mark places someone's life I care about in danger," Kol explained.

"Someone, you care about?" Jeremy asked and Kol looked at Jeremy and nodded.

"It is someone you know and you cared about her to at one point," Kol said and Jeremy gave him a confused look. "C'mon mate, don't tell me you don't remember her. She was always with me in Denver and Denver was not that long ago," Kol said as he pulled out his phone hitting the button and his eyes were greeted by the sight of Davina with a glowing smile and turned the phone around. Jeremy's eyes widen and he opened his mouth.

"Do not say her name out loud," Kol said quickly and surprise flashed through Jeremy's eyes as they narrowed at Kol.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Jeremy asked as he raised the crossbow at him. "Is she okay?"

"Relax," Kol said. "She is safe for now, but she won't be if you continue on your little mission," Kol added.

"Where is she? I'm going to find her and if you harmed her in any way, I will kill you." Jeremy threatened as he placed his finger on the trigger.

"I said she is safe," Kol said to Jeremy but Kol could tell that Jeremy didn't believe him.

"Hold up," Damon piped up pushing the crossbow down. "What are you two talking about?" He looked to Kol then Jeremy. "Who is that?" Damon questioned pointing to the phone and the looked to Kol. "Who is she?"

"None of your business," Kol snipped and Damon who sent Kol a hard glare and he took a drink from his bottle and put his phone back into his pocket.

"What does that have to do with this?" Damon asked pointing to the pile of bodies behind him.

"The very reason I just mentioned and because you fools, in order to find the cure you risk waking someone very dangerous," Kol answered.

"Oh… You must be talking about Silas," Damon smirked and Kol narrowed his eyes at him.

"What do you know of him?" Kol asked in a hardened voice.

"Nothing… Don't want to… Not our problem," Damon answered in his typical smartass of a way.

"Isn't it?" Kol tossed back.

"Uh huh," Damon shook his head smirking and Kol wanted to knock that smirk right off of his face.

"A few hundred years back, I came across a group that worshiped Silas. His followers told me that he would rise again and when he did he would trigger the end of all time. You know being an immortal you can see why I am opposed to time's ending. So, I murdered all of them. And now here you are willing to risk raising him your search for the cure. I can't exactly sit back and let that happen can I?" Kol asked looking back and forth between the two.

"We're not going to back off on the cure because you were told one too many bedtimes stories you idiot," Damon said snarkily. Kol had enough of the vampire's attitude and pushed him out of the way.

"Jeremy," Kol said looking to the teen hunter. "We were mates in Colorado. You are a smart lad. Why don't you call off this imbecilic treasure hunt? You will seriously put her life in danger if you keep on with this search." Kol said urgently what would it take for this damn teenager to take his word.

"I am not calling anything off," Jeremy answered surely. "Mate," He added coldly and the crossbow was still aimed at Kol.

"Well I could kill you," Kol scoffed taking a step back placing the bottle of bourbon on the nearby shelf. "Then I would I have to deal with the hunter's curse and I particularly don't feel like being haunted for the next century," Kol sighed and snapped his fingers. "Better idea, I'll just rip off your arms," He said like it was the most obvious thing then flashed towards Jeremy, but Damon cut him off using his vampire speed then applied his vampire strength pushing him out of the storage. Kol let out a grunt as his back was forced up against a wall.

"Jeremy run," Damon yelled out as he a punch against Kol's jaw then pulled back to punch again. Kol growled as Damon pulled back for a third punch and caught Damon's fist with his hand before it has another chance to collide with his face. Kol growled as he moved quickly yanking Damon around like a rag doll wrapping his arms around Damon's neck grinning as he placed his hand on the back of his head applying a little more pressure as Damon struggled against his grip. Kol looked around noticing that Jeremy didn't waste any time fleeing from the bar and looked down at his prisoner and snapped his neck allowing Damon's body to fall to the floor as he rubbed his aching jaw.

* * *

While waiting for Damon to recover from a well deserve broken neck, Kol walked around the bar making sure very door to the bar was locked to prevent any unwanted visitors from entering. Kol was placing a metal keg into the middle when he heard a groan from behind him and looked to see Damon looking around a bit disorientated.

"Finally," Kol grinned as Damon jerked his head around. "I was beginning to think you were going to sleep the rest of the day away."

"What the hell did you do to me?" Damon growled holding his neck as Kol walked toward him.

"Nothing that you didn't deserve," Kol said icily and pointed to the metal keg. "Have a seat," Kol ordered.

"No," Damon said defiantly and Kol shook his head as he bent down to pick up a piece of the broken pool stick from earlier and it happened to be the pointer end of the stick.

"Fine," Kol said and then vamped around stabbing the tip of the stick into Damon's gut. Damon cried out at the painful intrusion as Kol heard the sound of blood drizzling onto the floor. "The next time I ask you to something. Just do it." Kol said to him. "Sit." He said to Damon who was panting in pain. "And do not take the stick out."

He smiled as Damon sent heated daggers through his eyes at him as he sat his ass on the keg. "Good job. It proves you can listen." Kol chuckled as he bent closer looking straight into Damon's eye. "Listen carefully now, I want you to pull the stick out." Kol compelled and when Damon didn't comply with his demand, Kol withdrew the stick only to stab it back into Damon's stomach.

Damon's head fell back as he let out a hiss of pain and more blood fell to the floor. "Now do it yourself," Kol said looking back into Damon's eye and he still didn't comply. Kol let out of groan of frustration as he looked around spotting a bigger piece of wood in the corner and walked over to pick it up and Kol noticed that Damon was pulling the stick out and Kol glared coldly at him. "Did I say you could take that out?" He asked as he walked over to the panting vampire who was watching him with pain filled eyes. "Well it did help me so I could do this," Kol said placing a hand on Damon's shoulder thrusting the wood into his stomach and Damon let out another cry of pain.

"Hold this," Kol said a he felt the magnetic pull as Damon's pupil responded and Damon lifted his hand to the lumber. "Good," Kol said to him stepping back as and Damon cut his eyes at him.

"I'm going to kill you," Damon panted and Kol only chuckled at Damon's weak attempt to threaten him.

"No, you're not," Kol said to him as he walked around Damon slapping him on the back that caused wood to move. "Now what to do with you?" Kol asked out loud. "I could kill you before you kill me, but where is the fun in that?"

"You won't live to see your next birthday," Damon tossed at him and Kol rolled his eyes.

"Is that really the best you can do?" Kol asked him. "You are the big and mighty Damon Salvatore," Kol teased as he stopped to take a drink of bourbon.

"I can think of many ways," Damon taunted and Kol chuckled and his ears were greeted by the sound of his ringtone.

"I am sure you can," Kol said pulling the screaming cellphone out of his pocket and grimaced at the name flashing on it. "Really?" Kol muttered disgustedly as he glanced at the time and seemed that Jeremy had only just left them. "Time flies when you're having fun," Kol sighed as he answered the call. "What do you want Nik?" He asked his older brother leaning up against the metal shelves.

"Little Brother," Nik greeted warmly. "Just two days home and I'm told that you have already gone made a mess." He said disapprovingly.

"Oh C'mon Nik, I was just having a bit of fun," Kol sighed dramatically.

"Those vampires were for my hunter," Nik said his voice straight as an arrow.

"I'll make you some more," Kol offered as he took a step away from the shelf. "There's no shortage of people."

"Where's Damon Salvatore?" Nik asked and Kol grinned at the question as he thought of a good answer for his big brother.

"I gave him a good and proper beating just for old time sake," Kol answered as he looked at Damon who was still holding on to the piece of wood protruding out of his body.

"Yes, well you've had your fun. Now let him go and come home," Nik ordered making Kol roll his eyes at the simple request. "Avoid any more trouble or you will find yourself back in the box," Nik threatened.

"Hey! No need to be nasty about it," Kol sighed as he made his way to the other side of the fridge.

"On the contrary, I find nastiness to be essential whenever my siblings try to sabotage me," Nik drawled as Kol listened to what he had to say ready to end the call. "Listen closely Kol, stay away from the Gilbert boy. Do you understand?" His brother asked.

"Fine," Kol answered. "I won't touch him. You have my word," Kol promised ending the call before Nik could say another word and looked up at Damon who was staring at him with hard eyes. "Very good Darling," Kol said looking into Damon's eyes. "Now stab yourself a little bit further," Kol said while using his compulsion.

Damon winced as he put pressure on the wood sinking a few inches into his flesh groaning out in pain as he did so. "If you're going to kill me… Do it like a man," Damon said pain lacing his voice.

"I don't want to kill you. I just want to make sure you can be compelled," Kol corrected and Damon closed his eyes swallowing painfully.

"I'm going to rip out your spleen," Damon threatened cutting his eyes and Kol laughed at the little threat.

"Like you can try," Kol scoffed as he began to walk very slowly out Damon. "You ought to be thanking me," Kol said looking to Damon. "I mean you don't really want the cure found. You fancy Elena I can tell and even more now that she a vampire. Admit it." Kol reasoned as walked around Damon with his hands behind his back before lowering himself next to Damon's ear. "The last vestige of her humanity is her annoying little brother Jeremy. And deep, deep down, I bet you want him dead. Don't you?" He asked and Damon looked icily into his eyes.

"Nope," Damon muttered darkly before looking away from Kol.

"You're lying," Kol snickered as he placed his hand around the wood sinking another inch into Damon. "I bet you would love to rip his head right off," Kol said taking a step back from Damon looking at him wearing a deadly smirk. "And I am going to give you your wish," Kol said with a deadly smirk as he moved forward, bending down on Damon's eye level as Damon tried to look away, but Kol grabbed Damon's chin forcing his head up. "You are not going to remember what I say and you are going to remember the girl you saw on my phone. You are going to find Jeremy Gilbert and when you do you are going to kill him." Kol finished and Damon blinked as his compulsion went into effect. "You are free to go," Kol said the flashed out of the bar to the back where he left his car.

Kol went into the back of the car finding a handful of rags that he used to clean his hands free of blood and threw them down to the ground when he was finished as his phone started ringing again. He resisted the urge to break it in half as he took it out of his pocket hitting the answer button as he climbed into the car. He couldn't help remembering that he had done the same thing not even 24 hours earlier.

"Yes?" Kol said into the phone expecting to hear more dagger threats from Niklaus.

"Are you okay?" Davina's worried voice rushed through the speaker. Kol closed his eyes at the sound of her voice finding it a welcoming sound and he realized just how much he missed it. "Kol?"

"I'm fine Love," Kol answered and smiled when he heard her let out a sigh of relief as he closed the car door. "I am on my way back to the house," He told her as he started the car. He could hear Davina let out a long yawn.

"You sound exhausted, Davina Claire," Kol said earning a soft chuckle from her end. "I guess you didn't sleep well?" He asked.

"You guessed right," Davina admitted softly. "Though last night wasn't from nightmares."

"Same here Love," Kol said as he turned on to the main road. "I'll be back to the house in a couple of minutes."

"That's good to hear. Then you can tell me what you and Elijah did all day." Davina said with another long yawn.

"Elijah?" Kol asked hearing his brother's name unexpectedly.

"Yeah," Davina answered slowly. "Elijah's been gone all day as well," She added.

"What do you mean he's been gone all day?" Kol asked hurriedly as he tried to piece together everything Davina was saying to him.

"Well, he said that he was going on a cure lead," Davina explained sounding confused. "Elijah's not with you?"

"No," Kol said gripping the stirring wheel tightly as anger flowed through his veins at the thought of Elijah leaving Davina alone after what had happened last night. "What time did he leave?" Kol asked curiously.

"Around 11 this morning," Davina answered honestly.

"Do you know where he was going?" Kol asked stopping at a red traffic light as Kol neared the town limits of Mystic Falls.

"No. I'm sorry," Davina sighed and he could imagine her sliding her fingers through her hair.

"Why are you sorry for?" Kol questioned as he looked behind him before switching lanes to pass what looked to be an older man to old enough to drive this late at night.

"I just assumed he was with you," Davina said worriedly and Kol smiled at her genuine kindness.

"Don't worry Love," Kol said as he looked around as he drove through the town. "I'm going to get off here and I will talk to you when I get back. We have much to talk about."

"Okay. See you soon," Davina said tiredly ending the call. Kol pulled up his contact list scanning the very small list hitting Elijah's name to call him then put the phone to his ear as more anger filled his bones with each unanswered ring until it hit Elijah's voicemail box.

"Pick up your phone," Kol said into the voicemail ending the call before hitting Elijah's name again and Kol was met by the same unanswered ringing. How could Elijah leave Davina alone like that though he felt a stir of worry as the call went to voicemail once again which was completely odd even for Elijah which made him wonder if he really went for a cure search.

"Elijah, you ruddy bastard," Kol growled into the phone as he slowed down to make a turn down the street to his family's home as more anger filled him. "I should have known better than to trust you with Davina's care Davina means the world to me. Also, how could you leave without telling me? Here was I to think that you and I were actually making real progress, but after a thousand years on this planet, you would think that I would know better. I guess that makes me a fool, but I promise you, Brother. Never again," Kol said ending the call throwing his phone which landed in the floor as he pulled over to the side of the road at the edge of the entryway to the Mikaelson Mansion.

Kol took a moment to take a deep breath to try and control some of the anger he felt towards his brother as he reached over to the other floorboard and slid his hand under the seat his hand hitting an object. Curious, Kol pulled the object out seeing it was the white oak stake remembering that he had taken it from Rebekah the previous night and snatched it up off the floor sticking it in the inside pocket of his jacket before getting out of the car.

He decided to walk to the front door as it would give him some more time to calm down. He closed his eyes as he wrapped his fingers around the doorknob hoping to himself that it was not a mistake checking to see if maybe Elijah had fallen to a dagger by the hands of Niklaus. Kol was greeted by the elegant double staircases as he took his first step inside the mansion he tried so hard for weeks to avoid. He looked to his left and his right listening out for any sounds of his siblings before walking deeper inside not sparing a second to go down the stairs to the cellar to the long hallway at the bottom and went to the room on the far end knowing it was the room that housed the coffins since he remembered leaving the room after Elijah pulled the dagger from his chest as he went inside the room.

Kol spotted Elijah's brown finished coffin and went over to it taking a deep breath before lifting the lid finding it empty. He felt a new wave of fury wash over him as he slammed it closed and his vampire hearing picked up a sound from somewhere in the house. He scanned the ceiling trying to pinpoint it so he could slip out of the house undetected as he hurried out of the room flashing up the stairs. Kol stopped as he heard the sound again so he turned walking through the enormous kitchen and to the family room knowing it was one of the quickest ways to get out of the house. He was almost to the door when Rebekah came marching into the room.

"Going somewhere?" Rebekah questioned as blocked his path to the door. "I would if I were you. If Damon kills the hunter Nik would not be pleased," She said making Kol glad that he was going back to the lake house where Davina was waiting for him as he remembered there was no room for him in a family of three that never included the fourth.

"I told Nik that I wouldn't touch the kid," Kol said looking at his baby sister. "And I didn't," He told her and Rebekah narrowed her eyes at him.

"Yeah, well that was clever. I am sure he will really appreciate it," Rebekah said sarcastically and Kol walked around her tired of listening to her speak giving her a small smirk as he passed to go to the door stopping when Rebekah grabbed his arm and feeling a sharp object being pressed to his back knowing full well what it was.

"You'd really dagger me?" Kol asked unable to hide the wave of hurt in voice.

"If I do then Damon's compulsion ends and then this is all over," Rebekah answered her voice was hesitant.

Kol swallowed painfully. "Then you are no better than Niklaus." He said and he knew by the hitch of her breath that she felt the sting of his words. "Daggering siblings when you disagree with them… Look at what this family's become, I mean Elijah won't even show his face. He is so disgusted by our bickering. This cure has ruined us and it hasn't even been found yet," He said with pulling his emotions from his voice. "Just imagine what will happen when it is." Kol finished with another painful swallow as he reached into his jacket slowly pulling the white oak stake out of his pocket.

"This family was ruined long before we knew about the cure," Rebekah said her voice was hoarse and Kol took her moment of weakness to flash around with the stake raised in the air but Rebekah caught his arm as her eyes zeroed in on the weapon in his hand. "Kol," Rebekah gasped painfully.

"I can't let you raise Silas," He ground out as her wide eyes met his. Kol heard a brief swoosh and found himself being push back from Rebekah hitting the door as his eyes landed on Niklaus standing next to their sister.

"Enough of this foolishness," Nik told him seriously. "Put it down Kol," He ordered and Kol straighten himself up glancing at Rebekah one last time before quickly flashing out the door.

"Are you alright?" Klaus asked as Rebekah felt the shock of the previous moments.

"He tried to kill me," Rebekah said as looking at the door. "Something's not right with him." She said to herself

"Yeah," Klaus agreed as Rebekah turned around to with a loathing look directed towards him. "His irrational fear of Silas has pushed him over the edge."

"No," Rebekah said shaking her head. "It's more than that."

"Like what?"

"I don't know and like he would even tell me thanks to you daggering him so much that he distanced himself away from us." Rebekah shot at him before taking a step closer to him. "So don't act like you care now."

"That's where your wrong Rebekah," Klaus taking a step towards her. "I do care when it comes to my family."

"Pu-lease! I hope you burn in hell," She said before hurrying out the door hoping to catch up with her older brother before he got too far.

Kol hurried out of the house so he could get to the car so he could get Davina and leave this forsaken town. Kol reached the gate as he heard the sound of a door slamming behind him and soon he heard the sound of Rebekah's heels on the concrete.

"Kol!"Rebekah yelled and he picked up his pace pretending no hear her as he slipped through the gate quickly turning the corner and soon he heard swoosh from behind and he knew that Rebekah was standing just behind him. "Kol wait!" She said her voice was softer.

"Just wait," Rebekah said to him, but he kept going and he heard her take a deep breath. "Please?" She asked him in a soft voice that made him stop walking.

"Why?" Kol asked her as he closed his eyes fighting back tears as he heard the sound of her heels click a few steps as he turned around to face her. Rebekah said nothing as she walked around Kol and leaned up against the car door so he could not leave.

"I just want you to talk to you," She told him simply.

"You said plenty," Kol said harshly and pointed back to the house. "Moments ago when you had a dagger pointed to my back." Kol reminded her with a glare.

"And you had the white oak stake pointed at my heart. So don't act like you are the only innocent one here," Rebekah snapped as Kol's eyes dropped to the ground. "What is going on with you?" She asked him.

"There is nothing going on with me," Kol tried to reason with her but she only narrowed her blue eyes at him.

"That is a bullshit lie and you know it," Rebekah said as she stood her full height. "Why don't you want the cure to be found?" She asked.

"I told you because of Silas," Kol answered. "But none of you are hearing me about the dangers when it comes to Silas and I know what I am talking about too. I have studied every witchcraft on this planet and they all say the same thing about Silas." He explained.

"And?" Rebekah asked knowingly. "What else?"

"There is nothing else," Kol snapped impatiently. "Now are you don't with your little interrogation so you can run along and tell Nik? Because it has been a seriously long day."

"I am not here for Nik," Rebekah said. "I am here for you. I am seriously worried about you Kol."

"You worried about me?" Kol asked and Rebekah gave him a look.

"Of course I am. You are my brother." Rebekah said to him as she placed a comforting hand on Kol's arm. "And I know that there is something off with you and I want to know what it is and do not say it is not nothing. Are you in some kind of trouble?"

"No," Kol answered as he moved to lean against the hood of the car and he could feel his throat begin to burn for a nice blood bag that was also waiting for him in the fridge at the lake house.

"You are aren't you?" Rebekah questioned looking into his eyes. "If you are in trouble you need to tell us and we will help you."

"Us and we?" Kol asked her incredulously. "First, there is no us and we, Rebekah. And second, I promise you that I am not in any trouble."

"Are you sure?" Rebekah asked not assured by his answer. "Are you sure there is nothing going on?"

"I promise you there is nothing," Kol told her as Rebekah sent him a small smile.

"Fine," Rebekah sighed as she moved away from the car door. "I give up for now as you said it has been a very long and trying day and I am in the need of a strong drink at my house. But seriously Kol, if you need help in any way just know I am here for you. Despite our past and betrayals, you are still my brother." She added and Kol couldn't keep the smile off his face.

"Thank you," Kol said as leaned forward pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Just know this, if you ever try to dagger me I will poison every one of your drinks." He added and Rebekah pushed him away as she glared at him.

"Really?" She huffed as he shot her a playful grin as he opened the car door. "Only you could ruin such a moment."

Kol chuckled as he heard the sound of his cell phone vibrating in the floor and reached under the passenger seat this time successfully retrieving it. The screen went black just as he turned it over and pushed the button to see who called and smiled when he saw that he had a text message from Davina telling him that she was going to bed.

"If you'll excuse me, sister, I must be going," Kol said as all he wanted to do is crawl into bed with Davina and sleep and looked up to see Rebekah staring at him as if she never seen him before. "What?" He asked her raising his eyebrows at her expression.

"Just confirming to myself that there is something different about you," Rebekah said with suspicion lacing her voice, but Kol didn't say anything as he got into the car with her watching as he drove off until she could no longer see the tail lights in her vision leaving her to wonder was caused the sudden happy grin on his face before he left nor could she ignore the way his eyes lit up at with just a glance at his one reminding her of the boy she once knew before their parents cursed them to their current fates and she admitted to herself that she missed seeing that light in his eyes as she walked back to their family home to get her car so she could go to her own home so she could take a nice long bubble bath with a large bottle of wine.

* * *

Kol let out a tired sigh as he walked into the darkened house and made his way up the stairs to his room. He couldn't contain his smile as he found Davina fast asleep snuggled into her pillow with an opened discarded book in her hands and he walked over pulling the book out of her hands placing it on to the bedside table.

"Kol?" Kol turned to see Davina's tired blue eyes looking at him. "Your back?" She asked her voice filled with sleep as he moved to cup her cheek in his hand.

"I am," He nodded running his thumb over the cheek realizing how much he missed the feel of her. "Go back to sleep. We can talk tomorrow," He told her and she nodded as her eyes slid closed and Kol moved away to go take a quick shower before sliding into bed.

* * *

What is going to happen next? Will Kol and Davina make up in the next chapter or will there be more fighting and where did Elijah go? Poor Damon! I love Damon, but I loved beating him to as I love Kol more. If you want to know what happens next keep reading as another chapter is in the works.

So now I am going to leave this with you and start the next chapter.

Enjoy!


	28. Chapter 27

Hello again! I am back and with a brand new chapter… that being said….

The chapter is rated M as this chapter contains scenes that may be too mature for some audiences.

I do want to warn that somethings may be different or they may not be and I will possibly be breaking up the chapter because of everything that will be happening.

I honestly can't believe that I am here at this point as it is one of the major chapters of this story and one of the chapters that I have thought about throughout this story's journey nor I can't believe what this story has shaped out to be and it is one of my proudest writings to date other than my own original story that I hope to be published someday.

I also want to take the time to thank everyone that has read this story and those who have followed along with me as the story grew and I hope you stay with me through the entire journey of this story.

-Takes a deep breath-

Enough with the sentimental crap. Let's go…

* * *

Kol rubbed the back of his neck as he went down the stairs but stopped in his tracks as he rounded the corner to go into the kitchen and leaned up against the door frame as he took in the sight before him. Davina was standing in the kitchen with her back towards her head swaying to the music that he could hear coming from the earbud in her ears as she bent down to grab a plate wiping it dry before placing it into the open cabinet in front of her. His mouth watered at the sight of her wearing nothing but a tank top that molded to the curve of her hips and a pair of pajama shorts that stopped at mid-thigh leaving her creamy legs bare all the way to her feet grinning when she put the plate down as she started to sing along with the song. Kol only got out of bed because awoke to his throat burning for a blood bag and now his throat was itching for something else, but it show was short-lived as she closed the dishwasher up after she placed the last dish in the cupboard and turned around jumping at the sight of him causing her breath to hitch in her throat.

"How long have you been standing there?" Davina breathed as her blue eyes grew wide.

"Sadly only a few minutes," Kol answered with a smirk. "But please don't stop on my account. Though I wouldn't mind walking into that every morning," He said with a grin as her cheeks flushed bright red.

"Oh shut up," She muttered throwing a rag at his head which he caught before it could even touch him.

"Why?" He asked pulling away from the wall walking over to Davina who dropped her eyes to the floor. "Don't be embarrassed Love," Kol said as he lifted her chin up to look into her beautiful eyes.

Davina felt her cheeks burn hotter. "I can't believe you saw that," She huffed as she took the rag from him spreading it over the sink.

"I'm glad I did," Kol said to her. "I found the sight rather enjoyable."

"Of course you would," Davina shaking her head causing her messy ponytail to swing back and forth. "How did you sleep?" She asked him as she walked over the fridge opening to grab a bag of AB- blood and then to the freezer grabbing the pint of vanilla with chocolate ice cream that had been calling her name.

"Like a baby,"Kol answered as Davina handed him the bag of blood and looked up at her. "How did you know I needed this?" He asked her sounding surprised.

"Your voice is scruffy when you need blood," Davina answered as she grabbed a spoon from the strainer then hopped on to the counter curling a leg underneath her as she pulled the lid off her ice cream.

"Don't you want any breakfast?" Kol asked as she got a scoop of ice cream and she sent him a look before she put the spoon in her mouth.

"Breakfast was like seven hours ago," Davina answered and snickered as his eyes shot to the clock on the wall. "What did you do yesterday?" She questioned as she ate another spoon. "I am guessing by your shirt that it involved in something bloody?"

"How do you now it was something bloody?" Kol asked smartly as he tore into his blood bag as the burning in his throat was beginning to get unbearable.

"Because this was the second day that I spent trying to get blood out one of your shirts," Davina said as she hopped out off the counter going into a room just off the kitchen then came back in holding up two of the shirts that he thought was ruined completely blood free. "Luckily for you, I know the magic of getting dried bloodstains out of clothes."

"You did my clothes?" He asked looking at her in awe, but that was a serious first for him.

"Well I needed something to do to keep me busy as I thought you were going to sleep all day," Davina said looking down his shirts looking proud of her.

"What kind of magic did you use?" Kol asked wondering as he never heard such a spell before.

"A little solution made of baking soda, dawn, cold water and a toothbrush," She said and laughed. "It wasn't really magic at all," Davina said as she laying the shirts over a chair at the small breakfast table before walking back hopping back up to her spot. "So what happened yesterday?"

"You really want to know?" Kol asked her hesitantly.

"I wouldn't have asked you if I didn't want to know Kol," Davina said as she hopped back onto the counter crossing her legs before returning to her ice cream.

"Elijah told me yesterday about my brother's plan to grow Jeremy's hunter's mark, so I went and killed all the vampires he had prepared," Kol answered and Davina nodded moving the spoon to her mouth.

"I see," She said haughtily and Kol felt his cock twitch at the sight of her licking the back of her spoon. "You didn't think I could help?" She asked her bottom lip has a streak of chocolate on it and Kol wanted to walk over to her and suck it off.

"I just figured you were still upset with me from the previous night and wanted to give you the space you needed," Kol said pulled his eyes away from her lip turning his attention back to his meal.

"So you went to kill a group of vampires," Davina said after another swallow of ice cream. "And you took all day to do it?" She asked.

"It didn't," Kol admitted before adding. "Something else happened yesterday."

Davina lifted her eyes from the pint of ice cream at his words. "What?"

"I ran into Jeremy and Damon at the bar," Kol explained.

"Who's Damon?" Davina asked at the new name.

"You've seen him. He's the one I hit with the bat that day at the batting cages," Kol reminded her.

"Oh, I remember him and then he proceeded to stab you in the gut with that bat," Davina said as she thought back to that day.

"Yep," Kol nodded before continuing on with the story. "I tried to talk to Jeremy out of what he is doing, I even showed him a picture of you."

"I thought you didn't want anyone to find out about me and you brought me up?" Davina questioned.

"I thought maybe it would deter him, but he would not listen to me. Don't worry I tried to be discrete as possible and I compelled the subject from Damon when I compelled him to kill Jeremy."

"You did what?" Davina asked as if she wasn't sure about what he had said.

"I compelled Damon to kill Jeremy," Kol said and Davina didn't know what to say as she ingested the new information and took a deep breath.

"Please tell me your joking," Davina said seriously.

"I'm afraid I am not," Kol said simply and Davina shook her head at his words "Nor do I regret my decision in doing so."

"Seriously? Are you seriously acting like what you did doesn't matter?" Davina said putting the ice cream down. "What happens if Damon succeeds?" She asked looking to the floor.

"Then search for the cure will be over," Kol pointed out tossing the now empty blood bag walking over to her causing her to look up. "I will not apologize for what I did yesterday because you are the one thing I will always need in my life," He said as he moved to cup her face in his hands. "I will do everything in my power to make sure no harm ever becomes of you," Kol said and Davina found herself being lost in his brown eyes as the breath escaped her lungs leaving her breathless.

"I know you want me safe Kol," Davina said as she found her voice. "But if Damon succeeds, Jeremy will be dead. This is not the right way Kol and you know it isn't," Davina said softly. "Jeremy was your friend."

"My fake friend," Kol scoffed and Davina gave him a look.

"You know that's not true," Davina said softly. "Jeremy was your friend you know he was. I saw the way you two enjoyed hanging out together."

"Your life means more to me than Jeremy's ever did," Kol said and Davina shook her head.

"You need to fix this," Davina said and Kol looked at her as if she grew three heads. "Jeremy did not deserve this. Tell you what I will make a deal with you."

"Now, you sound like Elijah," Kol muttered and Davina snickered a bit. "What's the deal?"

"If you take away Damon's compulsion I will leave with you," Davina said and Kol narrowed his eyes.

"Are you mad?" Kol asked stepping back but Davina quickly wrapped her long legs around his waist to keep him from leaving and he dropped his hands to her thighs

"Not even the slightest," Davina said. "Because if Damon succeeds, your brother will come looking for you before we had a chance to leave and then he will really find out about me. Why don't you want your brother and sister to know about me anyway?"

"I want you to know it is not because I am ashamed of you," Kol said suddenly. "Because I am not in anyway. I just want to protect you when it comes to Nik and Rebekah."

"I met Elijah," Davina said and Kol nodded.

"That's because Elijah is not as twisted as them although his sudden disappearance makes question this," Kol said sarcastically. "Nik and Rebekah aren't the warmest people in the world and my relationship is not the strongest nor do I want to lose you if you ever hear of my past."

"I heard some stories Kol," She admitted. "From Marcel and what you did to him with the Shakespeare. It sounds like you were a-"

"A psychotic maniac?" Kol asked with a serious look. "I didn't have you then and you are worth being good for, Davina Claire."

Davina closed her eyes at the sound of her name on his lips. "You still are," She said as she moved to pick up the forgotten pint of ice cream which was now almost a creamy liquid.

"It is something about me that will probably never change," Kol told her as she swirls her spoon around in the carton.

"Good," She swallowed not looking up at him as she got a scoop. "I don't want you to change."

"You don't?" Kol asked unable to keep the surprise out of his voice.

"Nope," Davina said ate another spoon. "Because it is something I have grown to love about you," Davina admitted and Kol tightened his hands around her legs that she had yet to remove from his waist not that he was minded her being wrapped around him.

"I'm a monster," Kol told her as he watched her lift that damn spoon back up her mouth and he could feel his cock beginning to harden.

"So" She shrugged as her eyes dropped back down to her hands. "It won't run me off so that means I am not going anywhere."

"Davina Claire-" Kol started but she cut him off.

(This part is rated M)

"It's not my fault that my monster is hot," Davina said sweeping her blue eyes up to his. "What?" Davina asked innocently watching as his eyes turned dark brown as they zeroed in on her lips as she moved the spoon around trying to get the last scoop before she held it out to him. "Want some?" She asked and Kol opened his mouth for the bite.

"That's good," Kol said as she pulled the spoon from his mouth and she set the carton down "But it's not what I want," He said huskily.

"Really?" Davina asked as his eyes darkened to a newer brown she had yet to discover. "What do you want?" She asked as her eyes dropped to his lips.

"I think you already know," He said leaning closer but stopping just before he touched her lips. "It's your fault too."

"How is it my fault?" Davina asked as she could feel his fingers draw circles on her thigh.

"Your little dance earlier," Kol said his breath hot against her lips. "And because I have spent the last ten minutes watching you eat that ice cream." He swallowed. "It was one of the sexiest things I have ever seen."

"I thought me being in that t-shirt was the sexiest thing you have ever seen," Davina said as she wrapped her finger in the fabric of his t-shirt.

"That too," Kol said as he leaned his forehead against hers. "Thought since you said you aren't going anywhere I am sure we will have times that match."

"I said I am staying," Davina said. "Never did I say anything about this," She added his hands tightened their grips on the side of her legs.

"You are a sneaky little witch," He muttered as Davina shifted as felt herself dampen at the scruffiness of his voice.

"Me? Never," She said as Kol dropped his eyes to her hand as she slid it down his chest stopping to pull his shirt up. "I love these pants," She murmured as tugged on the strings making them untie and Kol lifted his eyes back up to her liquidity blue eyes. "They are easy for me to do this," She said pulling back the elastic.

Kol lifted his hands up to her face as he locked his lips over hers in a heated kiss as she slipped her hand inside his boxers moving to cup him in her hand. He sought entrance to her mouth as she wrapped her fingers, which were still chilly from the ice cream cup, around his cock. Davina gasped into his mouth feeling her nipples tighten as his nails gently scraped over the skin of her thighs as he moved his hands to her hips pulling her closer to him pushing into her hand.

Kol hissed as she began pumping his cock in her fist. His eyes rolled back in his head as she moved her hands down to cup his balls squeezing them gently before moving back up to his shaft. "Ugh!" He groaned as his hips jerked when she swirled her thumb to smear his little drops of liquid over his tip.

Davina moved her hand faster as he pulled his lips from her and dropped his head to her shoulder as his hips began to move with each stroke. He let out another groan into her flesh causing goosebumps to raise all over her body. He gripped her hips tighter as his breathing grew heavier as her hand started moving faster. "D-Davina," He panted as he could feel the tingling in his balls growing sharper sending waves of pleasure through his body with each tug of her hand.

"Davina," He groaned out as he lifted his head to look into her eyes. "You need to stop," He gasped and let out another groan as she tightened her fist around his aching cock and picked up the pace.

"I'm not going to last, Love," His breath was ragged and Davina smirked at him. She actually smirked at him as she leaned forwards stealing a quick kiss from his lips.

"Good," She said when she pulled back and picked up the pace of her hand. Kol closed his eyes as he let his body give in to the pleasure that she as giving him because it just felt so damn good.

"Davina!" Kol cried out into the kitchen as he felt the bubble inside him burst and his release came exploding through his veins as he pumped his hips as he emptied himself into her hand. Kol gasped as he placed his hands on the counter as he attempted to catch his breath because she had robbed his lungs of any air they held and lifted his eyes to see Davina sporting a proud look on her face before she pulled her hand from his pant and reached for a paper towel using it to wipe off her hand. "You are the only person in the world who can bring Kol Mikaelson to his knees," He told her as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her to him.

"I'm honored," She smiled as Kol moved in to capture her lips in a soft kiss and closed her eyes and giggled as she felt Kol kissed her all over her face. She shuddered when she felt his lips moved to her neck igniting her skin with the tip of his tongue. Davina let out a gasp when he nibbled the rise of her collarbone and she tilted her head as his lips moved up her neck to her jaw then to slid his lips over hers in a soft kiss and wrapped her arms around the back of his neck as she didn't hesitate to open up to him and he took her breath away as he tangled his skillful tongue with hers.

"You taste so good," He muttered loving that he could taste the ice cream on her tongue. She moaned into his mouth when he slid his hands around her hips sliding his fingers up the back of shirt finding the soft skin of her lower back and he dropped his mouth to the open skin following the scoop of her tank top kissing the gentle swell of her breasts. He looked up to see the face of the beautiful girl he was totally in love with and felt his cock stir at the sight of her head which had fallen back and her blue eyes were hidden from his sight as they had closed. Kol pulled away from her flesh and she lifted her head up and their eyes locked.

Kol lifted his hands to the top of her tank top as he looked into her eyes which were holding a smoldering look and yanked the top of her tank top down freeing her breasts from their confines which caused a gasp from her lips.

"Mmm," Davina moaned as she arched into the hand he pulled from her back to cup her breast. Kol felt his cock harden at the way her head fell back again as he massaged her flesh with his finger. She let out another moan as he tweaked her nipple before rolling it between his fingers. He ran his nose down the slope of her breast and she jumped when he sucked her nipple into his mouth.

"Kol," She gasped as he traced the tip with his tongue as Davina moved her hand to the back of her head as he scraped his teeth over flesh before moving to the other nipple giving it the same attention. "Oh," She said as her hips jolted from the hot waves running through her body, but she wanted to feel more of him so she pushed back and before he could protest she pulled his shirt over his head throwing it to the ground and pulled his lips to her in a heated lip lock moaning as fingers returned to her nipples and she felt hot liquid rushing to the middle of her thighs.

Kol broke away from her kiss to pull her legs from around his waist as he guided his lips to her chin then down the slope of her neck and to the valley between her rapidly rising breasts breathing her delicious coconut scent as dropped to his knees loving the way her hips jolted as his lips landed just before the top of her shorts. Davina opened her eyes to watch Kol grip the sides of her shorts and lifted her bottom just as he tugged them down her legs along with her panties to the floor. She felt a new rush a liquid when his dark brown eyes looked up at her. She loved making them look that way and she giggled when she felt his lips as he guided them up her legs and moving to kiss the inside of her thighs as he guided them open with his hands.

"So good," Kol breathed and Davina squirmed at his hand slid up the sensitive part of her inner thigh and she moaned as his hands reached the top of her thighs and stroked the pad of his thumb at the edge of her center. He slid one single through her folds and groaned at the wetness that greeted his finger. "Is this all for me?" He asked as he slid his finger from the base and back to the top. Davina's hips bucked as he scraped the tip of his finger over her clit.

"Yes," She whimpered as he touched her clit again before sliding his finger back down and circled her entrance. "Just for you," Davina gasped as slid his fingers back up again.

"It better be for me," Kol growled as he rubbed his fingers around her clit. "Because you are mine," Kol said and Davina moaned at the possessiveness in his voice. "All mine." He added as his need to taste her grew as his mouth watered at the thought.

"I will always be yours," Davina panted as her breathing was becoming heavy from the stroke of his fingers and mewled when he pulled his fingers away and the aching need in her body was growing more and more by the minute. "Oooh, God!" Davina cried out throwing her head back as she felt him cover her center with his mouth. Her back arched as she felt the tip of his tongue sweep over her clit and her hand dropped to the back of his head.

Kol groaned as her finger tightened around the strains of his hair as he lapped up her juices savoring her sweet taste. "Kol," She gasped as he pulled her nub into his mouth as circled her entrance with his finger before sliding inside her loving the way her muscles molded around his finger searching for what it needs. Davina moaned as he began to move his finger within her letting her adjust a moment before adding a second finger.

"Oh Kol!" She cried bucking her hip with the movements of his strokes of fingers deep inside her as pleasure filled her to the max as pulled her clit into his mouth again. "Yes! Right there!" She whimpered as he hit a spot inside her and it made her legs tremble as he hit again.

"You like that?" Kol asked her and she nodded her head only answering with a moan and Davina sighed as her need from him grew.

"Yes, more," She moaned as he moved his tongue faster trying to lap up every drop of her essence that seemed to be never-ending. "God Kol," She moaned as moved her hips with each thrust of his fingers. "I need you inside of me," She whimpered as he teased her clit with his tongue.

"Really?" He asked not moving from his spot of the floor. "How bad?"

"So fucking bad" She panted and Kol groaned as his cock got even harder at her choice of words and felt her tug on his hair. "Please," She sighed breathlessly and Kol pulled his fingers out of her sopping hole and got to his feet and went to lift her off the counter. "No," she said shaking her head. "Take me here." Kol looked at into her eye and he could see that she was dead serious and he leaned forward kissing her lips swallowing the moan she let out as her hands dropped to his pants and pushed them down his cock springing free.

Kol let out a groan as contact of her hand as she wrapped her fingers around him pumping her hand and looked at her. "You want it here?" He asked her and she nodded.

"Right here," Davina answered and he took a moment to take her in. Her eyes were dark blue with need her skin was flushed, and her lips were swollen from his kisses.

"You are absolutely gorgeous," Kol sighed as she pulled him back between her opened legs and Kol wrapped his hands around the base of her thighs and pulled her to the edge of the counter and she wrapped her legs back around him as she had them moments before the reached this point. Kol smirked as he running his cock up and down her folds slicking it with her juices and leaned forward to steal another kiss from her lips.

"Don't tease me," Davina whimpered against his lips as the tip of his cock grazed her clit as he went to position himself at her entrance and slipped inside her wet heat and Kol clenched his eyes feeling her walls clamp down around him. "Don't stop," Davina said her voice was desperate with need and Kol was not about to deny his girl because she could have anything she ever wanted and pulled his hip out and thrust back into her as he set the pace. Davina arched into him let out a moan as he filled her to the hilt with each thrust. Kol leaned his head down to capture a swaying nipple with his mouth groaning into her flesh as she moved her hands down to his ass kneading his skin with her fingers.

"So tight," Kol groaned as he moved inside of her as he picked up the pace and Davina cried out as she moved her hips to his thrusts.

"Harder," Davina pleaded as she leaned back opening her legs wide her to give him more room and he picked up the pace pounding into her flesh. "Oh! Kol!" She whimpered and Kol swore she felt even wetter than before. "Don't ever stop," Davina said throwing her head back as waves of heat flowed through her body and more moans left her mouth.

"I will never stop," Kol responded as he moved trying to get inside of her as much as he can and groaned at the way her walls were squeezing him and Kol moved his hand to the back of her head lifted it up and she forced her eyes open to look at him. "Do you trust me?" Kol asked her and she searched his eyes.

"Of course I do," Davina said and he pulled out of her, but she didn't get the chance to miss the lost because he pulled her body off the counter and turned her around attacking her neck spreading hot kisses over her skin before bending over the counter and felt him step up behind her

"So you like the monster in me?" Kol asked his voice was gruff

"Yes," Davina swallowed as she closed her eyes and she let out of soft moan as he massaged her wet folds with the head of his cock.

"Are you sure?" He asked as he positioned his head back at her wet entrance as he wrapped his hands around her the sides of her waist and Davina looked back at him.

"Kol, just fuck me," Davina said hurriedly her eyes were filled with a desperate need and he rolled his hips entering inside of her. Davina cried out as he filled her to the hilt then pulling back slightly and slipped back inside with a hard thrust and another

"Is this what you wanted?" Kol growled gripping her hips tightly as he slammed into her, again and again, pushing her to new depths.

"Yess! Kol!" Davina squealed as her head fell back as her hand moved to his bare leg. "And I don't like the monster… I love the monster in you…. Oh my god!" She cried out as Kol entered roughly from behind causing her eyes to roll back in her head.

"Davina," Kol groaned at the sight as he pounded into her trying to get more but it wasn't enough. " Feel so good baby!" He grunted as he felt her walls quivering around him and he could tell she was getting close to her edge just as he was.

"Mmm Kol!" Davina breathed as Kol pulled the ponytail holder out of her hair and wrapped his fingers around her hair as he bent forward pressing his lips to the heated skin of neck groaning into her flesh.

"I love you," Kol panted into her ear as she sighed out in pleasure and Kol slid his hand around rubbing her clit with his fingers as he felt walls tightening around him. "So much," He muttered into her ear as he felt a tingle in balls telling him that he was also nearing the edge.

"I love you too Kol," Davina panted as she climbed the hill and felt herself tip over the edge."Ughhm," She gasped pleasure crashed through her body causing her hips to buck.

"That's it come for me Davina Claire," Kol told her as he continued to roll his hips into her.

"Kol!" She cried arching her back she came around him making his balls explode making him call out her name as his release came swelling through body spilling deep into her womb as sagging against her as her walls milked every last drop of seed from his body.

"Wow," Davina panted as she collapsed, careful to keep her head from hitting the cupboard, welcoming the cool surface of the counter as her hair fell in front of her face and shivering as chills of pleasure cascade through her body and Kol chuckled into her skin as he came down from his own high that left him feeling spent.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Kol asked placing small kisses along the side of her neck before moving before pulling out of her.

"If you did then that was the best damn pain I ever felt," Davina sighed as she pushed the hair out of her face before turning around. "Was it is about us and kitchens?" Davina asked and Kol smirked at her.

"I told you that it was all your fault," Kol said taking a step towards her wrapping his arms around his waist loving the feel of her naked body on his skin.

"Nor do I have any regrets," Davina said as she reached up to kiss his lips softly and gasped when picked her up.

"Let's go get cleaned up," Kol said with a sexy smirk as he walked up the stairs.

"Define clean."

* * *

"Ow!"

Davina muttered as her brush snagged on to a tangle halfway down the side of her dried hair wincing as she worked her way through it until she had a smooth strand that curled at the bottom. It was the third time she was brushing it because she kept finding new knots

"Here let me help." Kol snickered to her side and she shook her head.

"Nope," Davina sighed as she ran her finger through her hair sighing that she had finally got the last not out. "You have lost any rights to touch my hair," Davina told him as she turned to look at him laying across the bed looking completely perfect while he watched her.

"Aww why?" He asked innocently as he reached for her hair and she smacked it away.

"You know why because you were the one who wanted to wash and it resulted in being more than a little tangled for some reason," Davina answered narrowing her eyes at him playfully. "That innocent look is not going to help you either."

"We'll see," He chuckled and Davina rolled her eyes and moved to pull her hair in a halfway knot leaving the rest down in gentle waves and turned when she felt something tug at her hand catching Kol's hand frozen in the hair. "See, I touched it." Davina tossed the brush aside before crawling over him placing knees on either side of him and pushed his hands down to the bed.

"Davina Claire," Kol shook his head at her actions as he looked up at the girl who was so beautiful that she took his breath away. "I didn't know you liked being on top," He grinned earning a major eye roll. "After all you said that you just had the best sex in your life."

"I knew that went to your head," Davina sighed letting her head fall before she shook it at him.

"I thought I was your first," Kol said and Davina looked at him raising an eyebrow. "How did you learn to do those things?"

"You are my first," Davina said before a sneaky grin came to her face. "Okay…. If this ever makes it back to Marcel I will act like I don't know what you are talking about. I may have read The Fifty Shades of Grey…"

"What's that?" Kol asked looking confused.

"It is an erotic book series," Davina answered and she snickered at the dark look in her eyes. "Besides, the times are different from back in the early 1900s. Stuff is a lot easier to access and I have been a little curious about things in the past."

"What kind of things?" Kol asked with a grin and she groaned and covered her face with her hand.

"I should have never told you," She said into her hand. "So..." She sighed looked down at him and he still had that smoldering look in his eye.

"So what?"

"So where do we go from here?" Davina asked as Kol moved to sit up wrapping his arms around her waist to make sure she didn't fall off as she settled down in his lap.

"What do you mean?" He asked her.

"You said you wanted to leave...Where are we going to go?" Davina asked him. "To be honest I don't really want to go back to New Orleans just yet."

"We could go where ever you want, Darling," Kol said as he pressed his lips to her forehead. "There is so much to see out there in the world. What is something you would like to see?"

"Hmm," Davina hummed as she wrinkled her nose as she thought about her answer. "I've been to Denver with you...What would you like to see?" She asked.

"What about New York?" Kol asked and her eyebrows rose up at the name. "New York is a wonderful place. There is art, music and some of the best eats you could find on this planet."

"New York sounds like it could be fun," Davina nodded as she thought of other places she would like to see. "What?" She asked him when she noticed that he had gone quiet as Kol scanned his eyes over face leaning in for a kiss and she smiled as his lips moved with hers.

"I can't lose you," Kol said this time she moved to cup his face in her hands looking into his eyes.

"You will never lose me," Davina said softly to him as she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck,

"Good, because there's no way I am never letting you go," Kol said as he moved in to kiss her but paused when he heard his cell phone ringing on the bedside table and Davina lifted off of him to go finish getting dressed as Kol reached over picking the phone off the table turning it over to see who was calling him. "Well… Well… Look who is calling," Kol said getting off the bed as he accepted the call putting it on speaker phone. "Jeremy Gilbert, nice to know that I am still in your speed dial though you really know how to ruin a moment."He said into the phone Davina turned around at the name. "Do you want to meet up in the batting cages of Denver?" He asked as he tried to send a message to him by saying Denver.

"Actually, it's Elena Gilbert," a feminine voice came through the speaker and Kol blinked at the sudden turn of events.

"Elena Gilbert… and to what do I owe the pleasure?" Kol asked as Davina walked over to him.

"I need to talk to you. In person," Elena said and Davina didn't like the calmness in Elena's voice, in fact, it bothered her. "I want to call a truce… in the name of Silas." Elena added making Kol and Davina share a look.

"You want to talk about Silas?" Kol questioned slowly. Davina narrowed her eyes as she picked up a false sense telling her that she was lying.

"Yes, I'll come to you. I will meet you anywhere you want," Elena said and Kol listened and thought about what she had just said to him.

"You know what. I'll come to you," Kol told Elena and Davina shook her head no at this because she was beginning to get a nervous feeling about this.

"That'll work," Elena agreed. "I will see you soon," She added ending the call before Kol could say anything else.

"That was rude," Kol grumbled looking up at Davina who was watching him quietly though he could see the wheels turning in her head. "What are you thinking?" Kol asked her as she shook her head again.

"I think she's lying," Davina answered as Kol slipped his phone into his pocket.

"So do I, but I won't know for sure until I go over there," Kol sighed as he turned around to get ready to leave and Davina walked over to the dresser as the nervous feeling turned to dread picking up a few things and sticking them into her pocket because something told her that she was going to need them.

"I'm going with you," Davina said as she turned around to face him making him look up from his shoes.

"What?" He asked her as he stood up reaching for his jacket what he had discarded on the chair the night before.

"I said I am going with you," Davina repeated and Kol shook his head at her.

"No, you are not," Kol said straight away.

"Kol, there is something not about this," Davina said trying to make him see her point.

"That is exactly why you are not going with me because I don't know what I am walking into," Kol said as he walked to the door but she grabbed his arm and she reached down to take his hand into hers.

"I am going with you," She said to him firmly and cut him off as he opened his mouth to reply. "Like you said, you have no idea what is going to happen so let them see me or find out about because I am beyond caring at this point," Davina said letting go of his hand before slipping through the bedroom down ignoring the call of her name.

"Davina!" Kol called again his footprints heavy on the stairs as he hurried after her and Davina turned around to see his angry eyes, but she did not let his anger affect her whatsoever.

"You can be mad me all you want," Davina said to him and looked him straight in the eye. "I am going with you and I am not asking," Davina said with a final note in her voice and the way she was looking at him with fire in her eyes reminded him of the night that had changed his entire world and he knew that led to one of the worst pain infliction spells he had felt in a long time. "I know you are used to doing things by yourself, but you don't have to do that anymore Kol," Davina said raising her hand to her cheek.

"Davina Claire, if you so much get one scratch on your head, I will bend you over my knee," Kol said.

"And if you come out scratch free tonight, I will let it be your reward," Davina said as she wrapped her hand around the base of his neck before leaning up pressing a quick kiss to his lips. Kol stared at her for a moment before shaking his head.

"We need to leave before I throw you over my shoulder and take your ass upstairs and never let you leave," Kol growled and Davina just smirked at him and just wiggled her eyebrows at him before whipping around to go out the door to the car.

* * *

"Here we go," Kol said as pointing to the sign that said Maple Road as they walked down the sidewalk since Kol didn't want to park on the street itself.

"This is truly a small town," Davina commented as she looked around as she stuck her hand into her pockets as her fingers were frigid cold but she didn't know if it had something to do with the winter air or her the pile of dread in the pit of her stomach.

"You just now figured out?" Kol teased as they turned the corner and soon he could see the Gilbert house. "That's the house," He said pointing to a large white house with several small pillars with a large open porch with two stories nestled in the middle of the seemingly quiet neighborhood. When they stood across the street from the house Kol stopped and turned to Davina.

"This is as far as you will go," He said. "I don't want you going inside that house with me in case if things go down," Kol told her.

"It's just I have a very bad feeling about this Kol," Davina glared at the house across the street.

"I am just going to in and talk the truce that is it," Kol placed his hands on her arms "Look at me," He said gently and she lifted those blue eye he loved so much to his. "Everything will be fine." He told her.

"If you say so," Davina sighed though she did not feel any better, in fact, she felt worse and took a deep breath. "It can be dangerous."

"Nothing I can't handle, Darling," Kol assured gently. "Now wait here. I'm not asking," He said causing her to roll her eyes as he used her words from before.

"Fine," Davina replied back and he smirked as he leaned in to kiss her forehead and the phone began to ring in his pocket. Kol shook his head taking his phone out of his pocket to take the call.

"The sooner you get here the sooner we can get this over with," Elena said impatiently into the phone and Davina felt a wave of anger towards the girl on the phone as she did not like the way she was speaking to Kol and Kol didn't appreciate it either.

"You must think you pretty high of yourself Elena," Kol replied. "You were the one who called me," Kol reminded her, before flashing over to the porch.

"Well, you said you were coming over to talk with me," Elena spouted off. "I have yet to see you."

"The audacity of your attitude is not working in your favor," Kol glared into the phone. " And to answer your question about where I am..." Kol trailed off pushing the button sounding the doorbell. "I am right outside your door."

* * *

Uh oh… What's going to happen next?

Yes I know I am evil, but I decided to end the chapter here because if I continue it would be a very very long chapter and what better way to end such a chapter then with a cliffhanger.

There is a lot more on the way, so stay tuned for the next chapter of Holding on to You.


	29. Chapter 28

Hello again! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter.

There may be some changes that people may like but also may not agree with so before you get upset this is your warning. I am not trying to be mean, but I know there are people who like things being a certain way.

I am so excited to bring you the chapter that inspired me to write this story and I hope you enjoy it. And warning the chapter will probably be a long one.

* * *

Davina let out the deep breath she was holding as she watched Kol flash over to the porch and hurried across the street for a place where she could get out of the public eye and wait for Kol to return and spotted a large tree that was in the shadow of the house and the glow of the surrounding streetlights made it even larger. She smiled to herself as she found the spot as she crouched down in the darkness, but she could still see Kol perfectly and apparently, Elena said something smart as his tone became thinner.

"The audacity of your attitude is not working in your favor," Kol glared into the phone. " And to answer your question about where I am..." Kol trailed off pushing the button sounding the doorbell. "I am right outside your door. If you want to talk a truce, open the door and invite me in." Kol waited the sighed. "Well, I'm waiting. Are you going to open the door to let me in or are you going to be wasting more of my time when I rather be elsewhere?" Kol questioned as he began to tap his foot before his head began to nod as apparently, Elena kept talking.

"Boy, that girl can talk," Davina muttered to herself and Kol turned around to look over his one shoulder and then the other his eyes searching until they landed on her and Davina knew that he had heard what she had said as he sent her a smirk before turning back to the door.

"On the contrary, I can't kill your brother with my own two hands," Kol tossed back into the phone. "Or I will suffer the Hunter's curse and really don't want to spend the next twenty years trying off myself in gruesome ways. Anyway, I am not here to kill Jeremy. I am here to talk about this truce you so oddly offered me which I will decline if you do not answer the door in the next two minutes. He's right you know," Kol said and a few seconds later the door opened revealing the girl that Davina recognized from that day at the batting cage.

"If I let you in, my brother goes," Elena stated seriously. "You are not getting near him."

"Fair enough," Kol agreed. "No gold medals for bravery, I see." He added and Davina could hear the smirk in his voice as he stepped inside. "Now that that's settled, this is where you offer me a drink so we can have a proper chat." After that was said, the door closed cutting Davina off of her view of Kol.

Davina heard hurried footprints on the grass and looked to see Jeremy coming from the front porch and slid around to the other side of the tree so he would not see her as he hurried down the sidewalk passing the tree as he went. She waited a few minutes before walking over to the sidewalk where she could still see his back rapidly retreating from her sight. Davina blinked as an idea came to her mind and looked back at the house her feet started to move on their own accord by taking her in the same direction Jeremy was already heading in. Since she had no idea how to approach him or even if she should, Davina muttered a tiny little spell on to the heel of her boots so that would not make a sound as she picked up her pace.

Davina had been following him for a few blocks before she ducked behind a large hedge watching through a hole and saw that Jeremy had turned around and was looking in different directions before shaking his head and pulled out his phone again for the tenth time.

"Bonnie," Jeremy said into the phone. You need to answer me." He ended the call and continued on his way and Davina waited a moment before resuming her task of following a few more blocks before looking at his phone and watched as his lip muttered as if he was reading something and his fingers swiped at his screen quickly before making another call. Davina tried to get a little bit closer so she could listen. She knew it was rude of her but she didn't care at the moment, because there was something up about this whole night and she was going to find out what it was even if she had to speak to Jeremy herself but didn't know how to approach him.

"Bonnie!" Jeremy said urgently. "I don't know why you are not answering but Kol is in our house with Elena at this moment and he has the white oak stake. We need you."

Davina stopped in her tracks at the mention of the white oak stake and remembered what Kol had said to her many months ago about the stake and how it was the only thing that could end an Original's life. She turned around on her heel heading back towards the house as the real reason why Elena Gilbert called Kol clicked together in her mind as anger surged in the pit of her stomach as getting Kol out of that house alive became her main goal.

* * *

(Meanwhile back at the Gilbert House)

Kol stood in front of the large television with a remote control in his hand pushing the buttons with his thumb to take down his player's attackers. He looked out of the corner of his eye to see where the doppelganger had gone off too. She had told him that she was looking for a specific drink, but had been gone a while. He groaned to himself as his player was suddenly attacked with full force which led to his demise. As he waited for the game to reload itself, Kol took a moment to look around him as the house was now eerily quiet and he could hear her footsteps as she walked around about in some other room. He felt his phone vibrate in his pocket and pulled it out to see a text message from Davina.

 _D: Is everything okay in there?_

Kol smiled at her concern and knew that waiting outside was killing her, but before he could reply he heard the sounds of footsteps coming back into the room and placed his phone back into his pocket then turned around to see Elena standing behind him with a bottle in her hand and wearing an apologetic expression.

"I'm sorry I took so long, but the old people alcohol is all I could find. I think Damon has been draining my family's stash," Elena said looking at the bottle. "I hope Gin is okay?"

"Ugh!" Kol sighed as he put the game back on pause again before following Elena to join her in the kitchen. "That is the problem with people today...They have no drinking imagination, but if you want a mean drink New Orleans is the place you want to visit."

"You lived in New Orleans?" Elena questioned.

"We all did at one point," Kol answered. "Or at least I did until Niklaus shoved a dagger into my heart." He said as the memory still was a bitter subject for him.

"Why? What did you do?" Elena asked turning her eyes at him before turning around to get another glass of the shelf.

"What makes you think I did anything?" Kol asked sort of offended by the accusation by the doppelganger. "Has your alliance with my brother soften you to his horrors?"

"I don't have an alliance with Klaus," Elena corrected in a way that stroked his annoyance side. "We had a mutual interest in finding the cure... That is is all."

Kol felt one of his eyebrows raise on its own accord when she said this. "Had?" He was not sure if he believed her.

"Yes," Elena nodded. "And I am willing to give up looking for it if you promise to leave my brother alone." She offered. "Now how do I make this?" She held up the small kitchen gadget.

Kol looked at the girl for a moment and felt his phone vibrate in his pocket twice. "May I please have some ice?" He asked politely.

"Sure, I will get you some," Elena stepped away before going over to the double fridge and Kol waited until her back was turned before pulling out his phone to see he had two new text messages from Davina.

 _D: Are you okay?_

 _D: Kol please answer me!_

Kol glanced up at the doppelganger who was taking her sweet time to get the ice before sending Davina a quick reply and Kol walked around the island over to the refrigerator as he heard her let out a sigh of frustration before shutting the door jumping at the unexpected sight of him standing so close to her. Kol could hear her heart skip a beat.

"Sorry, the ice maker in this thing clogs sometime and you play around the with the lever for it to release any of the ice," Elena explained before holding up a bowl full of ice for him. "Here you go."

Kol studied her for a second before reaching to take the bowl. "Would you like one?" He asked as he turned around to go back to the island.

"Sure," Elena took her spot across from him and Kol saw her look over her shoulder out of the corner of her eye as he kept his attention on making the drinks though he was beginning to feel uncomfortable. "You are really good at that game," Elena said sounding impressed at his skill. "Considering that you have been in a coffin for a hundred years."

"I a very good friend of mine taught me how to play," Kol smiled thinking back to the night when he and Davina played Call of Duty. "Plus, I have always been a quick learner," Kol added as he handed her one of the drinks. "So are we just going to do small talk or are we going to talk about the real reason I am here which is Silas." Kol was more than ready to get this visit over with.

"Let's go in there," Elena pointed to the living room and Kol stared at her for a moment then slowly turned around to walk into the room.

"So what do you want to know about Silas?" Kol asked as he sat on the back of the couch.

"No one else seems to think Silas is real," Elena took a sip of her drink. "So why do you?"

"I used to run with some witches," Kol answered. "Africa in the 14th century, Haiti in the 17th century, New Orleans in the 1900s. They all knew about Silas and all stated that he needed to stay buried. I actually hold witches in a high esteem."

"But why Silas? Why are you so afraid of him?" Elena asked.

"They said that if Silas raises that he will release hell on to the Earth. I happen to like Earth that way it is," Kol said taking a swig of his rapidly flattening drink.

"That's pretty biblical," Elena sighed and Kol nodded.

"That's another problem with people today, they have lost faith and in that loss the no longer know who they should fear," Kol said as he walked around her and picked up a picture frame of Elena and Jeremy.

"Would you like another drink?" Elena asked him and he put the picture down and walked over to the window looking out scanning the area for Davina but didn't see her and felt a stir of worry as he pulled back from the window going to the next and the worry feeling grew because he couldn't find her...anywhere.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked as he slowly turned away to look at her. She didn't like the nervous look in his eyes.

"Nothing, but I am afraid that I must be going," Kol said as he moved around her going for the door.

"Wait...we still need to talk the truce," Elena stammered as she hurried after him.

"I have already heard enough," Kol said as he turned back to Elena. "Perhaps I was a bit hasty in going after Jeremy, but do understand I had my reasons in doing what I did. I actually like Jeremy, but raising Silas could endanger someone I love," He admitted.

"Someone, you love?" Elena asked suspiciously. Kol could tell by her voice that Elena didn't believe him.

"You are not the only person in the world that has others to care about," Kol said as he opened the door to leave. "I need a few minutes to think before I give you my answer on your truce."

"Is there any way that you can be wrong about Silas?" Elena asked rapidly making him sigh impatiently.

"No," Kol shook his head. "I will let you know what I decide. Thank you for the drink." He nodded at her before walking out closing the door behind him.

Davina was now standing at the end of the walkway that led up to the house as she tried to come up with ideas to get him out without telling him the real reason he was here because she knew that would end in a bloodbath for the people who called that wretched house a home. She began pacing the sidewalk as her nerves were beginning to get the best of her but also kept an eye out for in case if anyone were to walk upon her. She heard her phone chime in her hand and turned it over to see she had a response from Kol.

 _K: All is fine, Love._

Davina shook her head as his words didn't even offer her one bit of comfort. She shoved her phone back into her pocket as she got a sense telling her to hide, so she looked around spotting a group of bushes nearby and squatted down behind them just as she heard the sound of the door opening.

"Davina!"

Davina peeked through the holes in the bushes to Kol coming down the walkway looking around in every direction until he was standing in the middle of the street still looking.

"Davina where are you?"

"I'm right here," Davina said stepping out from behind the bushes. Kol turned around at the sound of her voice and she let out a small sigh as reached him wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I couldn't see you," Kol stated as she pulled back to look him in the eyes. "Are you okay?"

"I was worried," Davina said sweeping her eyes over him using her magic to look for injuries that could be hidden from sight.

"I told you I am fine," Kol told her gently as Davina continued to scan his body. "I am not injured," Kol reassured her and felt the wave of her magic disappear as she moved her eyes back up to him.

"We should get going," Davina said nodding her head in the direction of their car.

"Not yet," Kol said glancing back at the house. "Elena said that she would stop looking for the cure if I promised that I would leave Jeremy alone."

"She's going to give up the cure?" Davina asked her voice was full of uncertainty and started shaking her head. "I don't think so. I don't believe her... I mean there is no way she is going to give something like that up."

"Neither do I," Kol sighed and saw Davina's eyes catch on to something behind him and turned to see Jeremy returning to the house. "I told her I would be back with my answer in a moment. Maybe this would be a good time if I can talk to them both."

"What?" Davina asked as panic filled her being as Kol turned around to look back at her. "No," Davina said shaking her head at him. "We have been here long enough. Please let's just go. Kol please," Davina said grabbing on to his arm to stop him from walking away from her. "I have had a really bad feeling about being here all night." She told him.

"I am just going to tell them that I will accept the terms and in return, I will offer to remove Damon's compulsion," Kol said taking a step back but she raised her hands to cup his face. "There are two things I need you to for me."

"The first is I want to you to promise me that you will go on to the house. I will be right behind you." Kol said and Davina shook her head.

"What if they try and kill you Kol?" Davina said looking into his eyes. "You say that you don't want to lose me, well I don't want to lose you either. I can't imagine myself in a world with you in it."

"Relax, Darling," Kol said leaning down to press a kiss to her soft lips. "The second thing I need you to do is," He trailed off as he reached inside his pocket and held up his phone to her view.

"Kol-," Davina started but Kol removing one of her hands from his face placing the phone in her hand.

"Is to hold on to this for me," Kol told her. "Don't doubt for a second that I will not aim to collect it." He told her seriously. "Just do these two things for me."

Davina took a deep breath and nodded her head. "I promise." She said and Kol nodded.

"I promise you that I will come back to you," Kol said and she nodded. "I love you," Kol said leaning down to press his lips to her forehead.

"I love you too," Davina said softly. Kol smiled at her as he touched her cheek with his thumb before turning away from and started to make his way to the house but stopped as she realized that he had forgotten to give her the keys. When she turned around another wave of dread entered her senses. Davina couldn't make herself move as something told her that she would never hear him say those words again if she did. She watched as he went up the porch and pressed the doorbell and after a long moment the door opened and Kol let out a yelp of pain.

"Kol!" Davina cried breaking into a run as Kol fell to his knees on the porch as the door slammed closed.

"Argh!" Kol growled as he struggled to get back to his feet and Davina stopped as she was halfway down the walkway and saw Kol pull something out of his leg tossing it behind him to land before her feet. An arrow. "You can consider your request for a truce denied," Kol screamed kicking the door open with his foot before walking inside. "Your mistake, but if you want to play hide and seek. Fine by me," Kol yelled as he made his way deeper into the house.

She looked at the discarded arrow on the ground and bent down to pick it up and saw the end covered in his blood and that there was a sticky substance on the finish of the arrow. Davina moved her finger collecting the stuff on her finger before muttering a quick spell to test what it was and her eyes widen as the spell told her it was something was something poisonous. Davina looked around wondering what she could do to get him back out of the house but knew she would not have much effect while he was under the influence of the poisoned arrow. Davina knew she was going to need help and she knew no one here, but Kol did... Her eyes dropped to the phone he had placed in her hand moments before and pressed the button to go to his password screen which she knew because she had been on his phone many times.

Davina went to his most recent calls and saw Elijah's name at the top but skipped it to go to the next name which was Niklaus and bit her lip as she pressed the name and watched the screen as it dialed before the screen changed to a timer followed by a male British voice coming through the speakerphone.

"Well if it isn't the happy homicidal maniac himself," He greeted as she lifted the phone to her ear. "Hello? Kol? Kol, this isn't like you to call and not speak. Kol... answer me."

"Um... I'm not Kol," Davina said tentatively hating the way her voice shook while she spoke.

"Who is this?" Niklaus asked in a lowered threatening voice. "Where is Kol and why are you calling from his phone?" He asked next and Davina could here the protectiveness lacing his voice.

"My name is Davina and Kol is the reason I am calling you," Davina answered and she heard him let out an impatient breath.

"Well, Davina, I'm not going to ask you again...Where is my brother?" Niklaus asked and Davina felt her eyes fill up with tears.

"I'm calling because Kol is in trouble," Davina replied jumping as a loud noise came from inside the house. "I think they are trying to kill him." She explained as a sound of something breaking came from the house next.

"Who is trying to kill him you say?" Niklaus asked and she heard him pull away from the phone hearing him speak to someone in the background and followed by a slamming door. "What's your name again?" He asked her as he returned to the phone.

"My name is Davina," She answered. "And to answer your question from before. It's Elena and Jeremy who is trying to kill Kol."

"I am guessing you are at the Gilbert House," Niklaus concluded. "Where is Kol as we speak?" He asked in a flat voice.

"Yes that is where we are at and Kol is inside the house," She explained as her emotions got the better of her. "I am sorry to call you like this, but I need help. It's just I don't know anyone here and I didn't know who else to call." She explained sounded desperate but didn't care.

"I am on my way and Davina, I want to be very clear about something, if I do find that you are leading me into a trap or have harmed my brother in any way, you will wish you have never met me." He warned her and ended the call before she had a chance to say anything. Davina looked at the phone for a moment before placing it inside her pocket and hurried up the stairs to the opened door looking inside to see if she could see Kol, but ducked as pieces of wood came flying down the stairs rolling out the door. It looked to be a piece of a door and then she heard that too familiar swooshing sound that Kol made whenever he used his vampire speed and she turned around to see his eyes widen at the sight of her face as he recognized her.

"You are that girl who spoke to me about my painting at the Winter Charity event," Klaus said as she hurried down the steps to him. "Did you know who I was then?" He asked her and she shook her head.

"No, I didn't know who you were until the end right before I left when I heard that girl say your name," Davina answered as he narrowed his eyes at her. "I only know who you were because of Kol." She trailed off as more sounds of things breaking came from inside the house.

"What is going on here?" Klaus asked as his eyes holding a deadly glint as he looked back at the house behind her and let out a sigh. "I told them that Kol was going to come for Jeremy, but no one ever listens to me."

"It was not Kol's idea to come here tonight," Davina said shaking her head. "Elena called him asking him to meet with her to talk a truce about Jeremy, but the truce was a lie. I even told Kol that it was a lie, but I couldn't get him to listen to me." Davina let out a sigh of frustration. "This was their way to get him here so they could kill him."

"Kol is an Original vampire, love. Original vampires can't be killed," Klaus told her and she shook her head.

"Yes, I know that," She nodded her head then looked to the house where her boyfriend was currently doing who knows what and by the sounds she had heard since he entered the house told her was nothing good. "They know that he has the white oak stake with him," Davina said and she watched as worry shadowed his blue eyes and they were also filled with many questions. "I would go in there after him, but I don't think he would listen to me." She held up the arrow for him to see. "When he went back to give him his answer on the truce, they shot him with this to provoke him. Don't," Davina warned as he reached up to touch it. "It covered in a substance and I used magic to find out what it is and its something poisonous."

"Your a witch," Klaus said with a smirk and Davina nodded. "My brother and his witches... What does the poison do?" He asked looking up at her.

"It's a poison for vampires that can make them go into a rage. All a vampire has to do is touch it and it set them off, but they shot him with it." Davina explained and she could see anger smoldering in his eyes. "See what I mean. They set him up tonight." Niklaus went to say something else as multiple gunshots rang through the house.

"Kol!" Davina yelled as she turned around to run in the house, but was stopped when Klaus flashed in front of her grabbing both of her arms preventing her from reaching the steps.

"You are not going in there," Klaus looked at her sternly. "Inside that house is not a place for you to be right now, Love."

"I have an idea," Davina said slowly as more sounds of struggle came from the house. "I know of a spell that will disable the stake temporarily, but-" She trailed off slowly.

"What is it?" Klaus asked her urgently. "What do need?" He pressed as he could tell the girl was struggling to say what was on her mind.

"I need something I can channel off," Davina confessed gradually. "It's just I have a lot of power, but I don't know where my power limit is and I have never attempted something as powerful as this spell before. I can do the spell myself, but there is a risk that it would kill me. I could channel off of you," She admitted. "But I am not even going to ask because I already know what the answer will be. I mean if I was in your shoes, there would be no way in hell I would let a stranger channel off me. But the hope is not lost," Davina said to him as she reached into her pocket to pull out the knife she had placed in there right before they left the lake house. "I can use your blood instead and it won't let me inside your head, it will just channel the magic in your blood."

"Do what you need to do to save my brother," Klaus said taking the knife from her when she held it up to him slicing into the palm of his hand with the blade before she took it and slit both of her palms. "What's going to happen?" He asked as the blood dripped from his hand on to hers.

"I have no idea," Davina answered him honestly before turning around running up the steps of the porch and walked around the corner and put her palms in the air did a quick cloaking spell to make herself in invisible to the eye and to prevent her magic from being detectable as she closed her eye as she started her spell.

" _Mwen La bois. Donne mu la bois la bois_." She chanted and she could feel a flow of wind rushing through her veins as she said each order and started over when she reached the final word. " _Mwen La bois. Donne mu la bois la bois_ , _Mwen La bois. Donne mu la bois la bois._ " She said as felt her hair blew as her magic consumed her as she heard Kol crying out in pain that caught tears to spring to her eyes but didn't let it cut into her concentration as she felt could feel the pull from the stake " _Mwen La bois. Donne mu la bois la bois_." Kol was still screaming out in pain.

"Jeremy now!"

" _Mwen La bois. Donne mu la bois la bois_ ," Davina started to say the words as fast as she could. " _Mwen La bois. Donne mu la bois la bois_." Davina could feel the wind surround her as her hair began to fly around her.

"No! Davina!" Kol let out a pain filled scream as the sound of her name burned it's way into her heart as tears fell from her eyes as she continued on with the spell and soon the house fell eerily quiet. She was beginning to feel breathless as she tapped into more power.

"He's not burning... Why is he not burning?" Davina smirked to herself as she heard Elena asked and Davina then knew that one of them had plunged the stake in to Kol and Davina peaked the corner to see Klaus had moved to the door and his face was pale as he stared at the floor before looking up and Davina could see his face clouding in rage as his eyes filled with angry tears. Davina took a deep breath and continued to concentrate on her chanting as she didn't want to stop because she didn't want to risk it.

"What did you do?" Klaus asked his voice overfilled with emotion.

"We had no other choice," Elena whimpered and it made Davina want to go over and slap her across the face. "He was trying to cut off Jeremy's arm."

"Lies!" Klaus sneered at her. "He wouldn't have been able to get inside if you weren't stupid enough to set a trap for him."

"You said you were going to put him down to," Elena pointed out to him.

"I was going to make him suffer on my TERMS!" Klaus exploded furiously at the girl. "But I guess the most fitting thing to do would be to honor my brother and by doing so I am going to burn this house to the ground and the moment you try to flee for your lives I will kill you both with blinking." He seethed at them.

"If you kill us you will never be able to get to the cure and you will never be able to make any more hybrids," Jeremy pointed out and Klaus started smirking coldly at the boy.

"You really think I care for an instant about my bloody hybrids?" Klaus snapped. "I wanted to find the cure so I could destroy it. I would have killed you all the second we dug it up, but now I am going to watch you burn instead Ughr!"

Davina's eyes widen as Klaus cried out as he fell to the ground holding on to the door frame as he panted and a girl came walking up behind him.

"Invite him in," She commanded as she walked into the house. "Do it!"

Klaus growled with his teeth bared as he struggled to get to his feet as he glared at the group inside the house.

"Come in."

Klaus fell through the doorway and Davina could no longer see him and heard the new girl scream another order.

"Living room! Go."

Davina let out a large gasp as she felt her spell come disconnected telling her that the stake had been pulled from Kol's body. She felt liquid dripping from her nose as she leaned up against the was as she felt the strain of her strength from the amount of power she just gave off.

"What the hell is this!" Klaus screamed from inside the house. "Witch! You can't do this to me!"

"You have no idea what I can do now." The girl said to him coldly.

"I will hunt all of you to your end!" Klaus shouted at them. "Do you hear me? Do?" He continued to yell at them and Davina watched as the three of them walked out of house closing the door behind them. She waited until she could no longer see them in her view and took off the spell that she did to make herself invisible as she hurried over to the door. Davina looked around her real quick before pushing the door open and walked inside. She saw Klaus standing in the living breathing heavily with anger and walked over to him.

"I'm so sorry," Davina said breathlessly to Klaus as she was still a bit winded from the spell. "I would have helped but I needed a moment to-" Davina trailed off as she turned her head and her heart stopped at the sight of Kol laying lifelessly on the floor and walked over to him.

"No no no," Davina whimpered as she dropped to the floor beside him as she felt the breath leave her lungs. "I was too late," She said as tears filled her eyes making him look blurry as she took his face, which was covered in blisters, into her hands. "I should have been faster. I'm so sorry Kol," She sobbed as she rubbed his cold cheeks with her thumbs.

"He didn't burn Love."

Davina looked up to see Klaus standing in the doorway of the living room. "I'm sorry," She said blinking through the tears in her eyes. "I really thought it would work," Davina sniffled as she looked down at Kol. She felt like someone was kicking her in the heart and they would never stop.

"It did work," Klaus reassured her. "I saw when he went down. He did not burn." Klaus told her as he crouched down to her level. "The veins in his skin are already fading. Take Kol to get him out of this house. I would help you, but I am afraid that I am stuck here." Klaus told her reaching out hitting an invisible barrier with his hand.

"What did they do?" Davina asked him as she pulled her hands from Kol's face as she got to her feet stepping over Kol's body as she walked over to where Klaus is standing. She didn't pass the barrier because she didn't want to get stuck either.

"Their witch cast some kind of barrier spell," Klaus explained and Davina placed her hand in the air and she could feel the magical barrier in the doorway. "What are you doing?" Klaus inquired as he watched her as she moved her hand about in front of him.

"I am feeling the strength of this barrier to see if I can break it," Davina explained as she looked up to the ceiling.

"You can't," Klaus told her. "There is a lot of power behind it and you just did a massive spell just moments ago, Davina. Just take Kol and get out of here before one of them comes back. I will be fine for the time being."

"I am not going to leave you behind like a caged animal," Davina told him. "I am going to need help getting Kol out of here as he is not exactly light." She took a deep breath returning to her concentration on the barrier. "I can't fully break it but I can disrupt it long enough for you to step out."

"Why are you doing this?" Klaus questioned, "You don't owe me anything." He told her and she shrugged.

"Leaving you behind when I can help you just doesn't seem right to me," Davina told him and he narrowed his blue eyes at her.

"You would selflessly risk your life for mine?" Klaus asked tentatively as she looked around for something. "What do you want in return?"

"I don't want anything from you," Davina looked up at him and he blinked in surprise. "You don't believe me."

"No, I do not," Klaus told her and she smiled.

"How about you hand me those two candles right there on the TV stand and I will call it even," Davina said and he turned to look to see what she was talking about. "You can't come through the barrier but objects can." Davina turned around spotting a salt shaker on the table and moved to snatch it up.

"I still don't believe you," Klaus said as he set the candles on the floor and slid them through the barrier to her.

"Look, I know what it is like when people want something from you all the time," Davina said as she pulled a lighter out of her pocket using it to light the candles before setting them on to the floor then picked up the salt shaker pouring the salt into her hand getting a pinch of it in her fingers and made a circle around the candles. "You start expecting it from everyone around you because they will stop at nothing to get what they want." She explained as she stood up and placed her hands on the barrier. "This shouldn't take long."

Davina closed her eyes and began chanting in French and she felt the magic of the barrier resist her magic, so she dug a little deep into her power as she felt the barrier weaken. She felt the magic pulling on her strength as she forced more power out of her hands

"Davina, stop the spell," Klaus told her but she ignored him as the barrier became flimsy and a crack sounded followed by a gust of wind. Davina let out a breath as she lowered her hands and opened her eyes.

"Try now," Davina said to him and Klaus gave her a stern look as he took as he moved forward and found there was no resistance keeping him from stepping through until he was by her side.

"I must say that I am impressed," Klaus told her as he looked back at the living room. "But that was dangerous for you to do," Klaus said sternly pointing to her nose and Davina raised her hand to her nose feeling a warm liquid coming from it.

"I'll be fine," Davina told him and looked down to Kol. "Why isn't he waking?" She asked him.

"I don't know, but I never known of a spell to do such a thing," Klaus said as he crouched down next to his baby brother. "I reckon it is going to take some time, and we need to take this time and leave." He reached down lifting Kol's arm around his neck and Davina went to Kol's other side to take his other arm.

"What are we going to do about this?" Klaus asked pointing to the magic circle and Davina looked down and waved her hand over it and the objects flew back to their original spots and the salt on the floor melted away and Klaus just look up at Davina. "You are very gifted for a young witch. How old did you say you were?"

"I have never told you my age," Davina said as they began to move to go through the door to the porch and down the steps. "But I'm seventeen."

"I have forgotten how heavy he is," Klaus muttered after the reached the sidewalk walking until stopping before reaching the end of the street.

"I told you," Davina snickered. "A few minutes ago you wanted me to carry him myself. We came in a car that is parked on another street." Klaus turned to give her an annoyed look and she pointed to Kol. "It was his idea."

"Stay here and I will get it," Klaus said as they made it to the end of the street. Davina nodded and felt around on Kol's jacket looking for the keys when she felt them in one of his pockets.

"It's just one block up from here," Davina told him as she fished the keys out of the pocket handing them to Klaus. "It's the black Ford Expedition." Klaus nodded as he pulled Kol's arm from around his neck and Davina felt the full weight of Kol's body as she shifted her weight so she wouldn't buckle under him.

"Go, I'll be okay," She said looking to Klaus before he flashed off in the direction of the car. Davina lowered her eyes to Kol's still gray face that was laying against her shoulder and felt her eyes welling up again as she took in the painful looking damage he had received when he was in the house and felt something warm on her shirt and she looked down to see it was blood coming from his chest.

Davina out a shaky breath and blinked away the tears as she could hear the sound of a car approaching from behind and looked to see the car pulling over beside her. Davina tightened her arm that was wrapped around Kol stepping towards the car reaching out for the handle just as Klaus appeared by her side opening the door. Davina stepped back as Klaus used his vampire strength to lay his brother in the seat before she hurried around to the other side and got in laying Kol's head on her lap as Klaus got back into the driving seat.

"Don't you want to sit up here with me?" Klaus said smirking into the rearview mirror at the witch. "I promise I won't bite...much."

Davina chuckled as she looked up to mirror. "Aw, is the Wolfman offended?" She asked him.

"Wolfman?" Klaus asked as he pulled away from the curve. "That is a name I have never been called before." Klaus sighed as he dug his hand into his pocket and played with the screen then put it to his ear. "Sister, I know you and I are not on the best of terms at the moment, but I ask urgently as your brother please come home."

Not wanting to be rude, Davina looked down at Kol pushing a few strains of his hair out of his face blinking back tears as the sounds of his scream replayed in her mind. She moved her hand to the collar of his shirt lifting it and she clenched her fist when she saw was appeared to be gash grazed into his upper right shoulder along with a bullet hole beside it. She shook her head looking up when she felt the car come to a complete stop seeing a massively large house outside the window gently lifting Kol's head from her lap so she could get out of the car. Davina shivered as the cold air nipped at her skin as she made her way the car where Klaus was already opening the door as her eyes could not leave the building in front of her.

"This is the most amazing house I have ever seen," Davina gushed as she looked around taking in the features of the elegant home with its neatly trimmed bushes to the small iron metal fence on the balcony above the front door.

"I will take that as a compliment," Klaus said and Davina looked at him in surprise. "I was the one who created it." He told her.

"Why does that not surprise me?" Davina muttered as Klaus wrapped Kol's arm around his neck pulling him out of the back seat and she went around the other side of Kol.

"I got him, Love," Klaus told her as he pulled away from the vehicle and looked to Davina. "Get the doors would you?" He asked her and Davina slammed the car door shut then hurried over to the French double doors pushing them open closing them after Klaus stepped into the house. Davina's eyes widen when they entered the grand foyer with a double staircase looking to Klaus for direction.

"Where do you want to go?" She asked him and Klaus nodded his head to the left set of stairs.

"You go up first," Klaus answered as they turned in the direction. "At the top of the stairs take a left and go to the third door on the left."

"Okay," Davina nodded and made her way up the stairs turning the sharp corner looking for the door Klaus mentioned. "One... Two... Three," She counted to herself as she went down the corridor opening the door just in time as Klaus vamp sped up the stairs and into the room laying Kol onto the bed. Davina didn't wait to walk to the other side of the bed and began pulling the jacket off of Kol. When she noticed a lot of blood staining his shirt she looked around the room.

"What do you need?" Klaus asked as he noticed her searching for something.

"Towels," Davina answered as she began to work on undoing the buttons Klaus nodded left the room. "And a lot of them," She called out as she pulled Kol's shirt open revealing his battered chest. She shook her head as she counted at least five bullet holes that had yet to heal and the rest of the large gash she had seen in the call. Davina blinked her eyes to clear as she was certain that they were going red at the sight of the blisters that covered his upper chest, neck, and face as she gently touched the area.

"They vervained him," Klaus said causing her to look up as he appeared by her side as he took in the injuries present on his baby brother handing her the towels.

"Thank you," Davina said placing the towels on the bed. "It is awful what they did to him and how they went about it," She said softly as she took a towel to the large gash on his shoulder using it to wipe away the blood as more tears filled her eyes as she thought about what he had endured. "I'm surprised that you are letting me near Kol and that you brought me to your home. Kol always said that you were wary of outsiders."

"He is right," Klaus said causing the teen to look at him. "Although, I am good at judging a person's character. I do know that if you were lying about knowing my brother Kol, you would not have gone the lengths to save him from a certain death which tells me you care very much for my brother." Klaus added and she nodded. "Though I do wonder how you came to know Kol."

"You do huh?" Davina chuckled as she continued to wipe at the blood. "You know when you sent him to Denver?" She looked up to see Klaus give her a look. "Yes I know about Denver, in fact, I was there with him in Denver. Anyway, on the way to Denver, he made a pit stop in New Orleans which is where I am from. Anyway, one night I was out to get a bite to eat and I saw him at the bar right before I left. On my way home, I got jumped by a vampire, and Kol happened to be in the Alley at the time. He pulled the vampire off of me. We talked for a few minutes and he offered to walk me home because the vampire managed to get my neck and that is how I met Kol."

"So, you are a New Orlean's witch," Klaus concluded and Davina nodded as a confused look came on to his face. "That was months ago when I sent him to Denver," Klaus said as he watched the girl continue to work on Kol. "What of your family? They would have noticed you gone by now."

"I don't have any family," Davina answered in a low voice as she stopped rubbing at the Kol's skin. "I have no living relatives." She sighed not looking at Klaus.

"What about your mother and father?" Klaus questioned.

"I have never met my father nor ever heard my mother speak of him," Davina said. "And my mother was killed a few months back." She said with very little emotion.

"Doesn't sound like you miss her?" Klaus said as the girl's eyes darkened at the mentioning of her mother.

"My mother -" Davina began to explained but was cut off by the sound of a slamming door followed by a womanly voice bellowing from the story below.

"Nik! Nik where are you? Please tell me it's not true! Please tell me Kol's not dead!"

"That is Rebekah." Klaus sighed as he heard the sound of his sister yelling from the foyer. "Will you be alright for a moment?" Klaus asked her and she nodded.

"Go talk to her," Davina said softly as she could hear the hysterics in her voice. Klaus nodded to her before hurrying out of the room to his sister and she turned her attention back to Kol walking over to a door that she now noticed led to a bathroom dropping the blood-soaked towel into the sink then walked back to the bedside leaning pressing a new cloth to the bullet hole in his shoulder and she could see a glint of silver which meant the bullet was still in there which made her look at the other holes in his body finding the same thing with each one.

"Rebekah, it is not a pretty sight," Klaus said loudly as his voice was now coming closer. "Don't go in there." He warned.

"I don't care what you have to say to me, Nik," Rebekah said though her voice was thick. "I need to see him and I am going in there and who is Davina?" She asked as her voice came from right outside the door.

"Rebekah wait!"

Davina suddenly found herself being snatched away from the bed and pinned to the wall. The force of the slam knocked the air out of her lung as her back hit the wall. She felt the hand around her neck tighten as she was lifted up to where her feet were no longer touching the ground. Gasping for breath, Davina opened her eyes to see a beautiful blond girl was holding her up by the neck as she looked into her tear-filled icy blue eyes.

"Who the hell are you?!"

* * *

Uhh...yeah!

I want everyone to know that this chapter was written as I envisioned it the first time and as far as the interaction between Klaus and Davina was always planned this way for this fic.

Let me know what you think about this chapter. It was fun to write and I am proud to share it with you. The next chapter will be up soon, though they may be slowing down as I start school next week though I promise that I won't keep everyone in limbo for very long.

Enjoy!


	30. Chapter 29

Hello everyone after several long months. I apologize for my absence, but low and behold I am back and determined to finish this glory of a story of mine. (Sorry I love this story to pieces. I have written many over my lifetime, and none has had a grip on me like this one).

A gentle reminder that this story does not follow certain storylines of the two shows. I rewrote the series in a way. So enough gibber jabber, I am sure that you are all wondering what is going to happen to Kol. So on, we go.

Thank you for all of your support and reviews throughout this story. Your support is what feeds my soul and Starbucks coffee.

* * *

 _Chapter Twenty-Eight_

"Who the hell are you?

Those were the icy words that escaped the blond's pale lips and slithered down her spine to her toes. Toes that were dangling several inches from the ground. Davina gasped for air as she pulled at the hand around her neck. But her actions only caused the fingers to tighten, and she could feel the tips of nails on her flesh. There was a flash, and Klaus appeared at their side, his blue eyes glaring at Rebekah.

"Put her down," Klaus demanded to Rebekah who only shook her head.

"Not until we get some answers, Nik," Rebekah sneered at her older brother tightening her grip even more. Davina pulled at the hand that moved to press against her windpipe. Small dots began dancing around Davina's vision as she watched Rebekah's turn bloodthirsty with veins snaking up to her cheeks. She gasped trying to say a word that would help her, but its drowned along with her oxygen.

"I will not tell you again, Rebekah," Klaus said glancing to Davina's rapidly whitening face. "Put the poor girl down." He said adding a bit of darkness to his tone.

"I want to know who she is," Rebekah snapped at her brother turning her blue gaze back to Davina who was now struggling to breathe. "Nor, am I getting an answer."

"The reason you are not getting an answer, little sister, is because you are holding the poor as a hostage against the wall. Perhaps, if you want an answer, you should put her down. And do so, before I have to explain to our dear brother why Davina is no longer living," Nik hisses to Rebekah whose eyes widen at his mere words.

"When he wakes up? Nik, you told me downstairs that white oak stake was used on Kol," Rebekah reminded him shaking her head. "Do you not what happened to Finn when Matt staked him? He is no longer with us. And why do you care what happens to her? Or Kol for that matter. Kol is not one to care about such things, you know." Rebekah added with a frown loosening her grip a bit around Davina's neck, but still had her pinned to the wall by the throat.

"Kol cares a lot more than you think," Davina said, her voice raspy from the chokehold she was currently in.

Rebekah's eyes shifted to Davina and narrowed to icy slits. "You speak as if you know our brother." She said accusingly.

"I do know him," Davina pressed while air rushed into her burning lungs as the dots in her sight began to fade away. "I also know that you are only being protective, but I am not the one who harmed Kol tonight, so please put me down," She ordered softly to the blonde. Rebekah looked to Klaus who only gave a slight nod encouraging her to go through with the action. She gave one final look to Davina placing her back on the ground. Rebekah took a deep breath taking a step back from the wall. She turned around to speak to Nik, but her gaze fell on to Kol's still being. She blinked rapidly feeling the burning of tears as she walked over to her brother's bedside taking his hand into hers.

"He's so cold," Rebekah said in a broken whisper, before covering her mouth with her free hands and her tears rolled freely down her cheek. She quickly wiped them away as she turned to Nik who appeared by her side placing a comforting hand on to her shoulder. "Is he really going to be okay?" She asked him looking at him through wet lashes.

"He will be fine, little sister," Klaus assured her, wrapping his arm around her slender shoulders. "He is a Mikaelson, after all." He added with a small smirk gracing his face.

Rebekah nodded looking down at Kol. "Why isn't he healing?" She asked bending closer to look at his wounds. "That looks painful," She said wincing at the sight of an angry looking bullet hole.

Davina walked around to the other side of the bed and looked to the siblings across from her. "He is healing. It is just very slow." She said pointing to the hole in his chest where the stake had been. "This is smaller than it was moments before. I suspect it has something to do with that poisoned arrow they shot him with."

"Poisoned Arrow?" Rebekah repeated slowly looking from Davina to Kaus. "What poisoned arrow?" She asked, her brows furrowed.

"Right before, Kol entered the Gilbert house. They shot him with the arrow," Davina explained to her and pointed to his bloody spot on his jeans. "This is where it hit."

"Who shot him?" Rebekah asked curiously.

Davina shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea. I was at an angle to see him get shot, but not to see the person who shot the arrow." She sighed feeling a lag that usually came with the use of magic enter her body.

Klaus looked up from the spot to Davina. "Little witch, what kind of poison did you say it was again?" He asked her.

Davina picked up a fresh towel pressing it to one of the gunshot wounds closest to her. "It is a poison that can cause rage in a vampire. Like it makes them rabid which is why I told you not to touch. All it takes it just one touch for it to seep into your system." She explained while pressing her palm over a wound using her magic to draw out the bullet.

"Here," Rebekah said grabbing the wastebasket from the corner of the room bringing it over to the girl's side. "So, you are a witch?"

"I am," Davina nodded, dropping the bullet in the can. "Thanks." She said turning back to Kol to tend to another wound.

"Wait a second," Rebekah muttered, placing the can on to the floor reaching over to grab Davina's hands turning the palm side up. Her eyes widened seeing the large gashes looking angry and mean. "What happened to your poor hands?"

"I cut my palms for the spell that I used to disable the stake until we were able to get it out of Kol's body, which is why he never burned," Davina replied pulling her hands from Rebekah's grasp returning to Kol's wounds. Rebekah glanced over to Klaus who was watching the girl work on their brother's body.

"How do you even know Kol?" Rebekah questioned, and Klaus shrugged his shoulders. "Our brother has never mentioned you to us." Her eyes narrowed thinking back to their past conversations, and nothing popped out at her. "Tell us, how do you know Kol?"

"Sister, that is enough," Klaus chided to the blonde who only graced him with a cold stare. "This is Davina," He began. "She is the reason why our brother will live to see another day and why I am not currently locked away in the Gilbert house. She did our family a great favor tonight."

"The only thing that I did was a spell," Davina said looking down at Kol with tears in her eyes. "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't answered my call." She shook her head angrily. "When that girl called him tonight, I knew that there was something off about it. I tried to tell him, but I couldn't get Kol to listen to me. So when go to the house and Kol wouldn't let me go inside with him and then Jeremy came out of the house, and I followed him. That was when I learned that the knew that Kol had the stake with him and I pieced everything together." Davin placed her another over another wound pulling out another bullet. "I hurried back to the house to try and get Kol and leave. I get him to come out of the house, but Kol had no interest in leaving even though I begged him to go. He wanted answers so he goes back to the house and that was when all hell broke loose. I should have gone inside with him, and maybe all of this could have been prevented." She sighed sniffling moving to the next hole in his chest.

"If you had gone inside with him," Rebekah said laying her hand on the girl's chest. "We could have been looking at very different results." She told her, and she could feel Davina's distress rolling off in waves. "What did Kol want an answer for?"

Davina sighed as she straightened up looking over at her. "On the phone, that girl Elena said she wanted to talk about a truce in the name of Silas." She replied wiping up some blood with her towel. "After he had been inside a while, Kol came out to tell me that Elena would give up the search for the cure if Kol would promise to leave Jeremy alone."

"Pffft," Rebekah scoffed causing Davina to laugh at her response. "There is no way that they are giving up that cure. That little bitch was lying."

"My thoughts exactly," Davina said placing her hand on the last gunshot wound. "He was going to take the truce. Or at least he was until they shot him with that arrow," Davina muttered bitterly as she threw the last bullet into the trash can. "I told Kol that she was lying, but I could get him to listen to me."

"Don't beat yourself up, Love," Klaus said gruffly. "Once Kol gets an idea in his mind, there is very little you can do to change his mind about it," He told her and noticed Rebekah looking at him suspiciously. "Is there something you want to say to me, Rebekah?"

"This wasn't one of your plans, was it?" Rebekah asked her older brother. Davina watched as Klaus' eyes turned cold at the question. "Well, I did hear your little snippet with Stefan this morning. You wanted Stefan to get the dagger I had and use it on Kol." She told him raising an eyebrow at him,

Klaus glared at Rebekah crossing his arm holding up one finger. "If I remember correctly, Rebekah that your attempted dagger Kol yourself. Maybe if you had succeeded, Kol would not in his current state. Also, to answer your hideous question, I would never jeopardize one of my family members for the sake of the cure, Rebekah."

Davina listened to the two with wide eyes. "You were really going to dagger Kol?" She asked in a small, uncertain voice.

"Only because his fear of Silas," Klaus said looking to his little brother. He was gripped with emotions as he stared into Kol's grayish face."This fear has pushed him to take extreme measures such as compelling another vampire to kill the Gilbert boy."

"I know about Kol compelling the Damon guy to go after Jeremy and I told him that it was not right," Davina sighed looking down at Kol biting down on her lip. "But please, do not dagger Kol," She begged the two siblings."Kol was only trying to protect me." She explained.

"Protect you?" Klaus questioned the witch walking around the bed to stand beside Rebekah. "Protect you from what?" Rebekah took a step closer to her.

Davina turned to Rebekah. "You know that Professor Shane guy?" She asked the vampire. Rebekah nodded. "When Kol was questioning him, Shane let it slip that another witch is needed in order raise Silas that another witch is needed. Then asked Kol to hand me over and Kol refused. Shane then said that he would find me one way or another, so Kol killed him. Or at least he thought he did until he got the phone call from you saying that he was still alive."

"I knew that Kol was keeping a secret, but I didn't know what," Rebekah muttered in a low voice. "Why could he just tell me what was going on?" She said to the air.

"I am sure our brother had his reasons," Klaus said to Rebekah who wore an unamused expression her face and noticed a change in Davina when she dropped her head into her hand."Davina?" He called to her.

Rebekah turned to Davina. "Maybe you should sit down," She suggested with concern lacing her voice. Davina lifted her head out of her hand shaking it.

"I will be fine," Davina said looking to Kol. "What are we going to do about Jeremy?" She asked them. "I wouldn't mind paying him a little visit."

Klaus chuckled. "And by the look in your eye, it will not be a very nice little visit at all," he noted. "We will deal with him tomorrow. We all had enough excitement for one day."

Davina scowled at him. "Why not tonight?" She asked him holding up her hand. "They will be wondering why the mark isn't growing which means they will probably come looking for answers." She pointed out to them.

"Because you look like you are about to fall over," Klaus said seriously. "I am surprised that haven't dropped already from the amount of magic that you have used tonight."

"I have a lot of power," Davina declared trying to reason with him. "I can handle a little more."

"Nor will I have it," Klaus denied sternly crossing his arms. "I have been around witches, though it may not be as much as Kol, I know enough that witches have power limits and you are fastly approaching yours, Davina." Davina glared at him.

"He is right," Rebekah said trying to break the tension. She rolled her eyes when Klaus smirked at her. "Don't let that go to your head," She groaned instantly regretting her choice of words and turned to Davina. "You know what, come with me," She said motioning toward the door.

"What about Kol?" Davina questioned looking to him. She sighed in relief seeing that the wounds were slowly healing, but didn't want to leave his side.

"I am sure, Nik can manage him for a few minutes," Rebekah assured her looking Klaus expectantly. "Right?" Rebekah didn't want for an answer before wrapping an arm around Davina's shoulder pulling her out of the room down a long hallway. The past several doors before Rebekah stopped to open one leading her into a large bedroom. Davina's jaw dropped as she took in the large suite with the large bed with purple covers that looked like it hadn't been slept in, in days. A set of elegant dresser lined the wall and Davina could tell that hands of a man made them. Next to a plane of windows that overlooked the driveway, sat two overstuffed chairs. It was the bedroom of her dreams.

"In here, Love."

Davina turned around to follow Rebekah's voice into what was a massive bathroom. She found Rebekah standing in front of the counter filling one of the double sinks with water before reaching underneath for something. Davina looked up to the mirror and jumped when she was her horrible appearance looking back at her.

"Oh...My," Davina murmured wiping at the dried streaks of blood that were trailing from her eyes and a trail from her nose that went down to her chin. Her eyes froze when she saw the jobs that she had done on her hands. The cuts were also caked with try blood. She looked like she had been through a warzone and forget her clothes...Her shirt had a large blood stain on her shoulder and very badly needed to be the trash. She closed her eyes when her stomach rolled violently as she realized that her clothes were now housing her blood, but Kol's blood. She let out a slow breath as she opened her eyes again. "I swear there is a person under all of this," She said waving to herself when Rebekah stood up.

"That is why my brother told you no. Now, hop up," Rebekah said turning off the faucet placing a few rags into the water and turned to see Davina staring at her. "Sit," Rebekah ordered, pointing to the spot on the counter. Sighing, Davina turned around and lifted herself on to the counter. Wincing at the edge pressed into her gashes, but was short lived when her body sighed in relief that it was finally able to rest and her eyes slid shut. She didn't even feel Rebekah lifting her arm until she feels a stinging sensation in her hand.

"Ow," She hissed and opened her eyes to see Rebekah gently cleaning her right hand getting rid of the blood.

"Sorry," Rebekah said quickly, dipping the rag into the water. "You did a job on your hands. I can give you some of my blood to help with the healing," She suggested not looking up from her work.

"I will pass," Davina replied with a small smile with the blond. "Thanks for the offer, but I don't like the headaches that come along with it."

"Well the offer still stands if you change your mind," Rekebah sighed, getting some more water. "So, where did you meet my brother?"

"New Orleans," Davina responded, wincing at the sting as Rebekah splashed some antiseptic solution. The continued to make small talk as Rebekah worked quickly with her hands before moving to her face. Soon, Davina found herself standing in the middle of the bedroom with a clean face and hand. Rebekah walked around slowly looking her up and down from head to toe.

"Is this what you do before you kill your prey?" Davina asked her, feeling like a meat display suddenly. Rekebah chuckled shaking her head,

"No you silly girl," Rebekah chided lightly. "I am trying to guess what size clothes you wear, because frankly love, you need some new ones. I think you are around my size and I have some spare clothes here that you can have." She explained turning around to walk into the closet.

Davina glanced down at her bloodied shirt once more and peered back up to Rebekah. "You don't have to give me and clothes. I can wait until I can get to my own." She said, and Rebekah stuck her head out the door. "I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but you have already done so much to help me."

"And you can repay me by letting me have this moment," Rebekah smiled. She looked towards the door and lowered her voice. "It is not every day that I can dress someone since all I have is brothers. So, let me have some fun. Besides, you saved my brother from certain death. So, that earns you the right to my clothes." She disappeared back into her closet. "Ah! Here we go!" Rebekah's excited voice has Davina raising her eyebrows as she emerged from her closet holding a light pink shirt and some dark skinny jeans. "Will this do?"

Davina didn't have the heart to tell the girl no, so she nodded. "That is perfect," She said, and Rebekah handed her the clothes.

"I am going to go check on the boys," Rebekah said walking to the door. "Come join us when you are done."

"Okay," Davina nodded, and Rebekah disappeared out the door, and soon her loud voice was rushing down the hall looking for Klaus. Davina took this moment to walk into the bathroom to change not wanting to get the pristine room dirty with blood that may not be dried.

Once she was dressed, Davina walked out of the room down the hall taking in the many paintings that lines walls as she made her way back to the room to Kol finding it empty. She walked over to the chair in the corner sinking into it curling her legs under her. She stared at Kol as the night ran through her head once more. She laid her head into her hand, and her eyes drifted shut even though she fought to keep them open.

"Here you go."

Davina lifted her head to see Klaus standing next to her with a cup extended out to her. She smiled gratefully at him as she took it from him. "What is it?" She asked him seeing an amber looking liquid inside.

"Just simple chamomile tea," Klaus replied sitting down next to her in the other chair. "It's my way of thanking you for helping me out of that house, even though I didn't deserve it."

"I could just leave you stranded there," Davina breathed. "I told you that it didn't sit right with me. I am not sure I like the people of this town." She said taking a sip from her cup. "They seem to be a bunch of backstabbers."

"You noticed that already, huh?" Klaus sighed. "You will fit well in the I hate Mystic Falls club. This place knows nothing but darkness." Davina struggled to keep in a yawn. "You should get some sleep. It has been a very long day for us both. You can pick out a bedroom for yourself if you wish, aside from mine." He said getting to his feet. "I will see you in the morning." Davina nodded as he turned and walked out of the room. She leaned her head back while she tried to s clear head knowing she wouldn't be able to sleep if it was cluttered. She settled back into her chair as she waited for the long day to edge on.

* * *

Davina jumped awake as images of a violent night raced behind her closed eyes. She frowned as the light was pouring through windows she didn't recognize and hurried to her feet looking around the place. When her eyes landed on Kol laying on the bed, and everything came rushing back to her. She rubbed her neck as she walked over to Kol lifting the blanket to check on his wounds. She frowned when she saw the long cut across his right shoulder, looking like it had just been sliced into his skin. She looked at the other injuries, and they were the same way.

Feeling stumped of what to do, Davina placed her hand across his forehead and frowning at how feverish he felt against her palm along with a sticky film like sweat. She felt her worry triple as she realized that there was another problem that she was not seeing. She needed to figure it out fast. She was sure that a vampire with a fever was not a good sign. And she knew where she needed to start.

"Good morning, little witch."

Davina turned to see Klaus standing in the doorway. "We have a problem," She stated as he walked to stand beside her. "He is not healing," She explained pulling back the covers once again to show him. "And he has developed a fever."

"That is worrisome," Klaus noted. "Any idea what the cause is?" He asked her.

"I am not sure," Davina answered walking around to the other side of the bed. "Maybe we didn't get all of the white oak stake out," She said out loud. "Maybe there is a shard that I missed."

"No, that wouldn't be the reason behind the fever," Klaus replied. "He would be awake if that were the case. It is something else. What do you know about that poison?"

"Not that much to be honest. It was just a myth. It was a poison I learned about when I began learning from my coven, but they didn't go into detail about it. But I do know that most poisons require an antidote." Davina said scratching her head. "But I would have to test the poison to find it, and I don't have that arrow. Maybe Jeremy might know what we need, but I don't think it will be something that they would give us willingly." Klaus started to say something when his vampire hearing heard a new voice coming from downstairs followed by Rebekah's voice asking them to leave. Klaus felt a fury that had him marching toward the door.

Not liking the sudden movement of Klaus, Davina began to follow until Klaus turned around with his hand up in the halting her next step.

"You stay here." He ordered to her quietly. "There might be trouble."

Davina rolled her eyes. "Like hell I am," She told him. "Don't tell me all of you Mikaelson men are the same. I can take care of myself," She added walking around him and turned around to see Klaus standing stunned. "What are you waiting for? Let's go." She told him pointing to the stairs.

"If you were anyone else, I would be ripping their tongue out of their mouths," Klaus warned, and Davina smirked at him.

"Try it. I will give you a headache of a lifetime," Davina said holding up her hand. "They tend to be my specialty."

"Fine, you can come. But stay behind me," Klaus ordered, pointing his finger at her. "Understood?" He said in a somber tone.

Davina rolled her eyes. "Fine. After you wolfman," She said holding up her hands telling him to go. Klaus didn't say another word as he hurried out of the room and the closer they got to their top of the staircase, his facial expression turned dangerous as he began the descent down the stairs.

As Klaus sharply turned the corner, Davina followed him into the family room where Rebekah was standing in front of a man who had his arms crossed glaring her. She was wearing a tense look on her face and Klaus' was unreadable as he made his way to his sister's side.

"Get out," He growled to the visitor. "Before I dump your heartless body to rot on my front step for the whole town of Mystic Falls to see."

The visitor, which she could sense was another vampire, raised his eyebrows seemingly unimpressed by the threat. "Well, there's one question answered," He sighed through thin lips and looked up and down. "How did you get out of the house?"

Klaus glowered at him. I don't believe I owe you an answer on that one, Stefan. Do yourself a favor a leave before you never see the light of day again." He said pointing to the front door.

"I can't do that," Stefan replied. "I have questions that need to be answered. You see my friends, and I have been waiting all night for Jeremy's mark to grow, but it hasn't. Another thing, we let Damon out of the cell only for him to try to kill Jeremy once he was in his sight again. The same thing happened this morning when we let him out. Then I receive a call from Caroline. She proceeded to tell me that when she arrived at the Gilbert house that she found it empty. There was no sign of Klaus Mikaelson or Kol's dead body which makes more question arise."

Davina noticed the hurt look on Rebekah's face as she watched the two vampires not so pleasant words. She placed at hand on her shoulder remembering the things that Rebekah had shared with her the night before. Rebekah sent her a thankful smile.

"I talked with Bonnie and said that there was no way that you could get through that barrier." Stefan began listing off all the odd things "So how did you do it? In fact, where is Kol? Usually, when a vampire dies, it ends their complusion. Elena told me that Kol did not burn like he was supposed to and that you had a witch working for you. Bonnie said that she couldn't sense another witch," He added.

"That's because I had cloaked my magic," Davina said pulling Stefan's attention away from Klaus. His eyes widened at the sight of her. Stefan walked over to her. He stared at her for a few minutes before turning to glare back at Klaus. "So, you are roping children in to do your dirty work? Just how low do you have to go?" He said accusingly to Klaus before turning his attention back to her. "What is he making you do?"

"Nothing and he has nothing to with last night. If you want answers, you might want to find the right person. Because it is not him," Davina said pointing to Klaus who was shaking his head at her, but she ignored him. "It's me."

"You?"

Davina nodded. "That is right. The only reason he was there was because I called him for help." She said.

"How do you know the Mikaelsons?" Stefan asked her and Davin shook her head.

"That is none of your business," Davina replied sharply when a painfilled cry erupted through the air from upstairs that had Klaus and Rebekah shooting for the stairs. Davina hurried as fast as she could and found the two siblings holding Kol down on to the bed. Kol was panting through bared teeth, and his face was red. His hair was sticking to his dampened forehead as his head rolled back with another moan of pain.

"Davina! Davina!" Kol shouted breathing heavily as his body jumped slightly. Klaus had to push down even harder to keep Kol's body from leaving the bed. Davina hurried to the bedside as Kol cried out again. "Please! Please don't leave me," He begged with a sorrowful expression and Davina swallowed against the hard rock that was growing in her throat missing the looks being shared by Klaus and Rebekah.

"I'm not going anywhere," Davina told him, but Kol didn't seem to hear her.

Kol's glassy eyes landed on Klaus. "I have to find her! I have to promise her that I will be better," He begged to Klaus before coughing harshly. "Davina! Please come back!"

"It's the poison," Davina said to Klaus and Rebekah. "It is making him delirious," She muttered shaking her head. "We need to talk to Jeremy before we really lose him this time and I have an idea of getting what we need." Kol let out another groan of pain and Klaus used his vampire speed to quickly snap his neck temporarily putting him out of his misery.

"What is it?" Klaus asked quickly as Rebekah got a damp cloth and began dabbing at Kol's forehead.

"I know of a way to wipe away Kol's complusion," Davina explained. "Maybe I can use that to barter what we need which is the answer on how to cure him."

"You can do that?" Rebekah asked sounding awed. "How do you do it?"

"I can use my magic to clear it from the vampire's mind," Davina explained. "I had to use it once or twice back home. So it shouldn't be too hard to here."

"I am coming with you," Klaus said stepping away from the bed and looked to Rebekah. "Will you be alright here?" He asked her in a tender voice. Davina felt like she was intruding on the moment, so she hurried out of the room running her plan through her head. By the time she reached the bottom of the stairs, Klaus was on her heels and felt him tug on her arm.

"Why didn't you let me take the blame earlier?" Klaus asked her. "It will have their eyes on you next, Davina."

"Let them come after me," Davina said adamantly. "I was not going to sit back and let you take the blame when I was the mastermind behind it all. You did nothing but do what I asked you to do."

Klaus sighed looking towards the sitting room where they once were. "I am not a good person, Davina. I have a lot of blood on my hands." He told her.

"Everyone under this roof has blood on their hands," Davina said. "Including me. I don't care what happened in your past because we all have one. Besides I am not doing this for you, I am doing this for Kol. Now let's get going before he wakes up in even more pain."

"You truly care for my brother, don't you?" Klaus asked her and Davina nodded.

"Yeah, I do. He's really the only family I have."

"And what would you do if someone were to hurt someone that you cared about?" Klaus sought.

"I think you already know the answer to that one," Davina affirmed with a shrug of her shoulder. "Where did that Stefan guy go?' She asked him looking around.

"The one thing you will learn about the Mystic Falls group is that they are incredibly noisy," Klaus answered. "Which means he is just lurking around the corner. You can come out now, Stefan. I know you are listening." And sure enough, the younger vampire appeared in the doorway. "See, the young lady here has something for you." He told him and turned to Davina. "The floor is yours, Love."

"What will that be?' Stefan asked him. "Another one of your little dirty tricks, Klaus? Just let the girl come with me, and she will be safe."

Davina rolled her eyes. "I am not going anywhere with you. Also, I would appreciate it if you would stop acting like I am not in the room." Stefan looked at her in shock. "Now, I know of a way that will take care of Kol's complusion, but I will need to see your brother to do so."

Stefan's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "How can you do that?" He asked.

"I can clear it from his mind," Davina answered confidently. "It will only take a few minutes to so."

Stefan shook his head. "That is not possible. The only way to stop a vampire's complusion is to kill the vampire, or the vampire itself stops the complusion. So no way is that true."

"Well, many people in this world think vampires, werewolves, and witches do not exist," Davina said sarcastically and held up her arms waving at the three of them. "And look at us." She added earning a small chuckle from the vampire to her side. The only one who didn't think it was funny was Stefan.

Stefan lifted his eyes to Klaus. "What kind of game are you playing here?"

Davina le out a groan of frustration. "My God! Stop looking at him to blame," She cried out sending a wave of power through her veins causing the house to shake beneath their feet. She closed her eyes to try and get control of her emotions so that she wouldn't cause a massive earthquake. She opened her eyes to see boy men staring at her.

"Sorry," She sighed looking down. She hated losing control, but then again sometimes she couldn't help it when she got angry.

"Did you do that?" Stefan asked her, with awe in his voice.

"No," Davina rolled her eyes. "The house shook itself." She pointed to Klaus and him. "And you are both vampires, so it could not have been either of you. Now, so can we get going?"

"I have yet to agree to it," Stefan said shaking his head. "Because I have never heard of such a thing. I am not going to let you near my brother and give him hopes of something never happening in the history of vampirism."

Davina covered her face with her hands before dropping them. "I have done it before, so I know it will work. But first, I want to talk to Jeremy." She said.

"Why?"

Davina looked to Klaus and sighed. "We need to find a way to cure, Kol," She answered tiredly. "I am hoping that if I offer to do this, that he will agree to help me."

"I don't know about this," Stefan frowned. "I would have to discuss it over with Elena to see if she is okay with this all."

Davina closed her eyes. "So, you are going to let just some girl run the show?" She tossed to him angrily. "You know what, let's go. I know Jeremy too. Maybe if I can talk to him."

"How about I just go and talk to them and come back with an answer?"

Davina shook her head. "We don't have the time for that. We are going now. Either show me the way to your house, or I will find it myself." She said firmly, not wanting to deal with any more bullshit that was standing in the way of Kol getting better.

"You don't know where we live," Stefan tried to reason with her, calmly. And it was very annoying.

"No, I don't," Davina answered then pointed to Klaus. "But he does. Right?" She asked Klaus, and he nodded. "See, I don't need you." She smirked. "So, instead of us storming your place which I am down for. Show me the way."

Stefan seemed to think for a few minutes before nodded. "But only you can come." Davina shook her head.

"No," She said. "If you want your brother to be free, Klaus is coming with us. So take it or leave it." Davina dared him to say another word. Stefan turned around to walk out of the house with Davina and Klaus on his heel. Since Stefan was in his little red car that was almost too small for him, Klaus decided to take his car with Davina riding shotgun. Soon, they were turning down a driveway, and the Boarding House came into view. But instead at marveling at the size, Davina was only concerned with people inside its walls.

Stefan met them as they got out of the car. "You let me do the talking," He said to Davina before going up the steps entering the house. Davina turned to Klaus.

"How have you not killed him yet?" She whispered. "He is so fucking annoying."She sighed. "Let me guess. He is the big hero type?"

Klaus chuckled at her words. "My my, little witch, you continue to surprise me. But I do believe we have an audience inside waiting for us," He said pointing to the opened door where Stefan was waiting for them. "Let's get this over with."

"Agreed."

Without another word, Davina marched up the few steps going into the house. The followed Stefan down a long hallway past the stairway to a large room with a fireplace. He pointed to a room that was just ahead of them. "Go in there. And I will get the others." Stefan said disappearing through another door and Davina could pick on the voice that she knew was Elena.

"Stefan! Thank God," She sighed in a sappy voice. "We were beginning to get worried. Did you find anything out? Did Klaus really escape? What is going on?" Davina walked into the room in which she was pointed to, and there in the center of the room was Jeremy. He turned around, and his eyes widened at the sight of her.

"Davina?"

She smiled at the young boy. "Hello, Jeremy."

Jeremy looked at her with confusion. "What are you doing here?" He asked her walking over to her. Davina gave him a small smile.

"I am here to see you," Davina replied looking around to see a line of people entering the room. She turned back to Jeremy. "We need to talk."

* * *

This chapter was fun to write! I hope you enjoy! More soon to come. Now off to do my sociology homework...It is due tonight by 12 Am. So, chop chop on my end

Now, as the relationship between Klaus and Davina, I wanted to be a little different than having them be enemies all the time. And Rebekah...i love her.

The Mystic Falls Group is next.

Later


	31. Chapter 30

Hello! Hello! It is me again the bringer of this wonderful story. So, lately, I have been catching up on Legacies. At first, I didn't want to watch it because I was not happy about the ending of Klaus and Elijah. I was afraid to get attached to new characters, OMG I love Hope, and then they don't get the ending that they deserved. But I caved. And now I am currently awaiting the new episode of Riverdale and the Legacies. Also, I have caught up on the good doctor. And I am passing all of my classes! YAY me!

So enough about me and let's get you to the part that you actually want to read. With that, on to the story which is a few spaces below here.

* * *

 _Chapter Twenty-Nine_

"We need to talk."

Jeremy looked over his shoulder before looking back to Davina. He began to speak in a lower voice. "And I need to talk to you. It's about Kol." He began with a sad note in his voice. "I don't know how to say this. But Kol is-"

"A vampire?" Davina asked quickly cutting Jeremy off. "Yeah, I know that." She said looking sideways to Klaus to was standing quickly.

Jeremy's eye widens at her answer. Apparently, he was not expecting that one. But as quickly as the shock flashed on his face. It was gone. "I was going to say dead." He said slowly, and then her answer from before seemed to click in his head. "You knew Kol was a vampire?" He asked her, and betrayal was beginning to shine brightly in his brown eyes. "Why didn't you tell me or warn me?"

"Oh don't look at me like that, Jeremy," Davina scoffed coldly to him. "I knew Kol was a vampire the moment I met him. Kol is the reason why I am here and that of the arrow that you shot him with. " She told him, and the sound of someone clearing their throat had Davina pulling her eyes away from the hunter to the brand new audience that now filled the room, which was great because she didn't feel like repeating herself numerous times. Stefan walked up to her.

Davina sighed as he stopped in front of her. "You know if you keep frowning like that, you are going to grow wrinkles," She told him. Stefan said nothing to her remark as he turned around to face the group waiting for him to speak but soon felt a small pat on the back.

"I thought it was a good one, Love," Klaus whispered to her. Davina snickered as Stefan cleared his throat like he was someone important that they needed to listen to. But boy did that vampire had another thing coming.

"Stefan, Jeremy, what is going on?" Davina turned to a girl who had very long brown hair and a voice that she had heard before. Her eyes were set in a glare that pointed at the man next to her. She can only imagine who this is. The person she has been itching to slap ever since they got the call.

"I am about to explain, Elena," Stefan replied to the girl. 'Yep, I was right,' she thought to herself and curled her fists tightly so she wouldn't go and hex the hell out of the girl. There would be time for that later, but right now Kol was her priority and decided to take action.

"My name is Davina," She said loudly bringing everyone's eyes to her. "I am here to talk to Jeremy about the poison he used on Kol last night. I am hoping that if I do something for all of you that you will return the favor."

Stefan turned to her with disapproval present on his face. "I said to let me talk to them first," He reminded her.

"We don't have a lot of time," Davina snapped at him. "And you are taking way too long. Something tells me that you are stalling for a reason. A reason I don't care about," She said turning back to the group and then to Jeremy. "The poison. Tell me about it." She demanded to him.

"What poison?"

Davina rolled her eyes at him. "Don't play dumb with me. The arrow you shot Kol with last night, It was laced with poison. I need to know about it. Is there a cure for it?"

Jeremy sighed looking toward the three girls. "I didn't shoot Kol with an arrow last night," He said shaking his head. Davina narrowed his eyes at him.

"Yes, you did," Davina said quickly. God, she hated liars. "I watched it happen. It went into his leg, and Kol has the mark to prove it. So, do you want to figure out what lie you want to tell next?" She pressed.

"Jeremy," Elena started slowly to her younger brother. "How do you know this girl?" She asked him as she walked up to him. Davina took a step back towards Klaus and Elena looked at them her eyes filled with fire. "You need to leave," She told Klaus.

"I would be cautious of what you say to me," Klaus said in a solemn tone. "I will leave when we have the necessary information on how to cure my brother. The very brother whom you tried to kill last night." He reminded darkly. "I have not forgotten."

"You need to leave," Elena said pointing towards the door behind them. "Now!" She cried her mouth etched in a deep frown.

Davina glanced at Klaus. His eyes were holding a deadly fire at the baby vampire. She turned to the group. "If he has to go, then so do I." She told them. "Klaus and I come as a matching set. So if you want me to take care of your little problem, that he stays. Understood?" She asked the group and turned to Elena. "You should back off. I mean you did try to kill his brother after all. And for no reason at all."

Elena blinked a few times at the girl. "No reason at all?" She asked after a moment of silence with a dropped jaw. "He tried to kill my brother, and he went after Bonnie too." She added pointing to the girl beside her. Davina watched as Bonnie turned to with shock in her eyes and Davina decided to play along for a second.

"Is that so?" Davina asked cocking her head the side. "When did this take place?" She questioned.

"It was yesterday morning. When Bonnie was at the school," Elena replied. Davina took in a deep breath trying to decide on how to handle this.

"I see." Davina nodded.

"I didn't know about this," Klaus said to Davina. "Why didn't you say anything about it to me, Davina?" He questioned her.

"Because she is lying," Davina replied. "Kol never left until we got the call for you," She pointed to Elena. "That you wanted to see Kol in person to talk a truce about Silas." She said repeating everything that came out of the girl's mouth. "But the plan was never to talk about the cure or Silas. You just wanted to get Kol to the house so you can kill him."

"Are you sure Kol never left the house?" Klaus asked her. "Kol can be unpredictable at times and can be downright deadly." He told her.

Davina thought back to the night where he saved her from the witches before they left for Denver. "I know he can be," She said and shook her head. "But Kol never left the house. He was in bed until late in the afternoon."

Elena sighed impatiently. "The only reason I wanted Kol killed is that he was after my brother," She said looking down.

"No," Davina said to Elena. "The only reason that you wanted to kill Kol was to free your sexbot." She said coldly as Klaus fell into a deep chuckle.

Elena looked shocked at Davina and struggled to find the words to say. "Only because Kol compelled Damon to kill my brother." She said crossing her arms. "I will not have my brother harmed in any way."

Davina cleared her throat as she didn't want to give too much away. "I believe I can help with that," She said turning to Jeremy. "You know that Kol was going to take the truce before you shot him in the leg with that arrow?" She asked him.

"So wait," Caroline began. "Kol is not actually dead? I thought you said that you staked him, Jeremy," She said to the hunter.

"I did stake him," Jeremy replied. "So that is why my mark didn't grow." He said pulling his sleeve to reveal his still very bare arm. "Nothing. So I guess he still hasn't died yet?"

Davina felt anger enter her beings but kept her cool. "And he is not going to be," She told him, and Bonnie took this moment to take a step towards Klaus.

"Witch," He greeted her cooly. "Going to try to lock me in a room again?" He asked her. Bonnie glared at him.

"How did you manage to escape?" She asked him. "That spell was locked to with the cycle of the of the moon. You said there was another witch involved, but yet I didn't sense any magic." She said cockily.

"That is because I know how to hide my magic," Davina answered. "Also, any spell can be broken. It is all about having enough power to do so. The reason the stake didn't work because I disabled it." She explained.

Bonnie looked at her with widened eyes. "How? That is impossible." She said.

"Nothing is impossible with magic. I disabled it long enough until it was pulled from Kol's body," Davina told the fellow witch. "I was also able to break through that little barrier spell of yours. That is how Klaus got out of the house. Anyway, the only reason Klaus was there was because of me. I called him to help me get Kol out of the house. So if any of you want to be pissed about it, be pissed with me. Like I said earlier Jeremy that Kol was going to accept the truce and we were going to leave. But you shot him with a poison that makes vampires go rapid so that I why he went after you."

"I am not sure," Jeremy replied. "It was just something I got from Connor. He said it would kill a vampire slowly. We didn't want to take any chances, so I used it on Kol."

"Is there a cure for it?" Davina asked. "Because Kol is not healing and it very sick. If he doesn't get this cure, he will die. "

"Good," Jeremy said. "It is was he deserves for all the people he has killed." He said coldly, and Davina blinked.

"Don't you remember what it was like in Denver?" Davina asked. "When the three of us would hang out? We were all friends."

"He was not my friend," Jeremy said. "Why do you want this cure for Kol so badly? What is he to you?"

Davina frowned at him. "I think you already know that answer," She told him softly. "I don't want to lose him."

"Davina," Bonnie started. "Kol is a monster. He has killed many people in over the years. He does not care about you. The Mikaelsons are only using you for your power." She said to her and Davina shook her head. "They are not nice people and will kill you when they are done using you."

"Thank you for the concern," Davina said to Bonnie. "But you don't have enough information about the situation to say that. You don't know the Kol that I do. I am not concerned about the Mikaelsons. They are Kol's family, so that makes them my family."

"Even Klaus? He has been torturing us for the past year and killed a lot of people that we care about," Bonnie explained to her.

"Even Klaus," Davina confirmed and turned to Stefan. "Where is your brother?" She asked him. "We are wasting enough time with all these questions."

"Why do you want to know where Damon is?" Elena asked her walking over to the younger Salvatore brother. "What do you want with him?"

Davina looked to Klaus for a second. "I want to kill him," She said simply, and Elena's eyes widened at this. "I'm kidding! I'm kidding! I want to wipe his mind free of Kol's complusion and in return, I hope that Jeremy will tell me about the cure."

"He is downstairs in the cellar," Stefan told her turning around to show her the way to his brother when Elena stepped in front him preventing him from going any further.

"You are seriously going to let her do this to him?" She asked him with wide brown eyes. "This is your brother we are talking about."

Stefan glared at her. "I know he is my brother. That is why I am doing this." He told her seriously. "Because I don't know how many more options we have at this point."

"Then I am coming down there with you," Elena said and Davina shook her head.

"No," She said to the girl firmly. "I can't have any distractions, and I certainly can't have the sire bond getting in the way of things." Davina looked to Klaus. "Do you want to come with?" She asked him. Klaus nodded, and Elena glared at the witch.

"Why does he get to go?" Elena pointed to the older vampire. "But not?" She asked her. "I thought you said that you didn't need any distractions."

"I don't have to explain myself to you," Davina hissed at her. "Now if you want your boyfriend free, step aside."

"Do it for Damon," Stefan said quietly to Elena. Elena sighed and moved out of the way, and Stefan made his way down the hall with Davina and Klaus following close behind. Klaus glanced to the witch at his side when Stefan opened another door and walked through it. Klaus stopped Davina before she could enter as well.

"Why did you tell them your full plan?" Klaus asked her. "What is going to happen if your plan fails? What are you going to use for leverage next?" Klaus wanted to know.

Davina shrugged. "Don't worry. I have a backup plan if this doesn't go the way I know it will," She smiled.

"That plan would be?"

Davina pulled her phone out quickly pulling up a blank message and typed a few letters. She turned the screen around for him to read it. "Elena." He read to himself.

"When you make plans you should always have a backup plan just in case," She said going through the doorway, and they walked a few feet through the long hall where Stefan was standing in front of door talking to the person behind it.

"There you are," Stefan said when he noticed the two of them. "I thought you had gotten lost." He pointed to the face through the bar. "This is my brother Damon."

"Hi there," Davina said waving at him. "Nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Damon nodded.:"My baby brother here tells me that you have a way to help my current situation?"

"I do." Davina declared. "I will have to go inside." She said to Stefan and Damon noticed Klaus standing behind her.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Damon grumbled darkly at Klaus. "Come back for some more of Caroline talk."

"Not at all," Klaus said casually stepping up to the door. "But do mind this. If you lay a hand on this girl once she enters the room or by any means attempt to harm her in any way you will be waking up in another life," He said to the blue-eyed vampire through the barred opening.

"Oooh. Scary." Damon whispered tauntingly at Klaus.

Klaus glowered at him. "I mean it. If one hair on her head is so touched, you will pay dearly with your life. Understood?"

"Crystal clear," Damon muttered. "Why would I try to hurt someone who is trying to help me?"

"You never know with your habits," Klaus said leaning back against the wall.

Stefan rolled his eyes. "Are you ready to do this?" He asked her placing his hand on the lock above the handle.

"I was ready five minutes ago," Davina said mentioning for him to open the door. Stefan worked on the lock, and soon the door was opened. Stefan got out of her way, and she walked inside the room. Davina looked around the room and shook her head. "How did you not go mad?" Davina asked the raven-haired vampire.

"I was a mad man before I entered this room," Damon responded quirking his lips slightly. "Problem solved." He added sitting back on the small cot. "So, my baby brother says you have a way to clean up vampire compulsion. Want to tell me how?" He asked her.

"I can use my magic to wipe it from your mind," Davina replied sitting down in the chair across from him. "Has anyone tried to compel you after Kol did his?" She asked him.

"I am not sure," Damon answered honestly and studied her a little closer. "Have we met somewhere before?" He asked her.

Davina shrugged. "I was with Kol in Denver when you and Elena went to visit Jeremy. Maybe I was not as careful as I thought as I was."

Damon shook his head. "I know you from somewhere, but it is not from Denver. You look familiar to someone I used to know. I know! You look exactly like Zach's, my late nephew, girlfriend. I mean you can be a splitting image of her. What's your mother's name?"

"My mom's name was Lori." She replied.

"Was?" Damon questioned. "What do you mean by was?"

"What do you think it means?" Davina asked him. "Was means in the past." She sighed looking down not comfortable with this subject at all. "My mom is dead."

"Huh," Damon hummed lifting his hand to his chin. "That is weird though. Lori was her name too. Are you from Mystic Falls?"

Davina shook her head. "I am from Louisiana, " Davina answered and was seriously done with these questions. The subject of her mom was making her think about her mom's death. And that would bring back memories of the Harvest ritual which she is trying to hard to forget. "I never knew this town existed until a few weeks ago. So are you ready to get this over with and be free?"

"Give me what you got."

"Take a deep breath," Davina instructed raising her hand at the vampire. She told him to count to three, and when the word three was spoken, Davina let the heat of her magic flow through her veins and out the tips of her fingers. Damon's face scrunched up as he grabbed a hold to each side of his face.

"Urgggggh," Damon cried out. She closed her eyes, and more power flowed through her into the magic she was already descending on to Damon. Damon tried to stand up but fell to the ground.

"Stop stop stop," Damon begged through the pain and Davina dropped her hand. "You didn't say this would hurt." He breathed heavily sagging against the floor.

"Stop being a baby," Davina snapped at him. "The faster I can work the sooner you will be free. It is the only way." She told him.

"Or we can kill Kol instead or have Kol come here an undo the shit he has done." He grumbled to the ceiling." Davina ignored him by raising her hand and letting the magic flow once again.

"No no no," Damon groaned holding on to his head. "Stefan!" He yelled out as his screams grew louder.

Over the next hour, Davina lowered her arm to give the poor vampire a break. Damon was on the floor laying completely still as he gazed tiredly up at the ceiling. "Are you done yet?" He breathed her way.

Davina quirked a small smile at him. "Do you still feel the need to kill Jeremy?" She asked him, and when he didn't answer, she shook her head. "Then nope. We aren't done."

"Oh come on," Damon begged. "Why did Kol do this to me anyway?" He asked out loud stomping his foot on the floor. Damon drapped an arm over his sweaty face.

"To protect me," Davina answered standing up, and she could see Klaus looking through the bars. He would do this every ten minutes or so to make sure she was okay or if everything was done. With a shake of her head, his face disappear.

"Protect you?" Damon wanted to know. He turned his tired eyes to her. "Protect you from what?"

"No time for an answer," Davina said jumping back into her power, and Damon's cries of pain filled the room once again. She pushed and pushed until she felt her power drop like it had pushed through a touch barrier. She looked to see Damon laying very still and walked over to him crouching down beside him. Davina turned his face to her, and she noticed a small trail of blood dripping from his nose.

"Damon?" Davina called to him making sure that she didn't kill him. That would not win her any brownie points with the group upstairs if she did so and she watched his pale lips part open followed by his eyes. "Are you okay?" She asked him.

"You mean after you killed me?" Damon snarked at her. "I think I am fine." He sighed and sat up wiping at his nose. He stared at the wall blinking with a blank expression. "But I feel different. Like I am free or no longer tethered." He explained and Davina stood up pleased with her work. Does that mean it worked?"

"It does," Davina nodded. "Want to go try it out? It is the only way to know for sure." Davina walked over to the door pulling it open to find Klaus and Stefan hurrying to their feet. "Hello there," She greeted him. "It is time to test it out," She told them and turned around to Damon.

"So it worked?" Stefan asked, hopefulness lacing his voice looking back to his older brother. "How do you feel?" He asked him as Davina stepped aside to let him out.

"Like she ran me over with a truck," Damon said patting his stomach stretching his arms. "But being out of that tiny little hell hole makes it just a little bit better." He grumbled. "And I want some blood," He demanded looking forward the end of the hall.

"Later," Davina said. "Right now, we need to go upstairs." She said pointing to the upper floor. Damon shook his head.

"What is it about witches and being so bossy?" Damon asked her following her not wanting to be down there any longer.

"When we are always saving vampires asses," Davina started stepping out into the main hallway. "We earn the right." Davina could hear the fast patter of footprint hurry from the room just ahead of them. One by one they appeared in the hall with Elena in the lead.

"Did it work?" Elena asked reaching Damon first cupping his face in her hands. She looked him over. "You look like hell," She muttered. "How do you feel?"

"Maybe if you would get out of the way we would know," Davina suggested to the girl. "You know with Jeremy?" She motioned to the hunter who was standing slightly back. Elena sighed knowing she was right and moved so Jeremy would come into Damon's eyesight.

"How do you feel?" Davina asked him. "Is the need to kill still present in your mind?" She joked earning a glare from Elena which she gladfully ignored.

Damon walked up to Jeremy who took a few steps back placing a hand on his shoulder. "The next time I still you to shoot me. Go for the heart next time, you little punk." He told him and turned to Davina. "Nope. It is completely gone."

"Are you sure?' Elena asked him walking up to him. "We can be having any repeats." She told him. Damon glared at her slightly.

"So what? I am locked up for the past 24 hours or so, and suddenly I am a liar?" Damon tossed at her pulling his arm from her hands. "If you'll excuse me. I have a date with a blood bag." He said pointing his thumb over his shoulder towards the kitchen. Elena watched him go through another set of doors with a look of despair on his face. Davina turned to Jeremy.

"Will you help me now?" Davina asked him. "About the cure for Kol?" She added.

"I don't know," Jeremy sighed. "Kol has done a lot of bad things to a lot of people." Davina was not impressed by this answer.

"Name one vampire who hasn't," Davina said snarkily. "I mean its what vampires do. Are you telling me that Elena hasn't killed? Or Caroline? Or even Stefan?" She waved her hands at them. "What about Damon whom I help set free. Are they all innocent?" When Jeremy sid nothing Davina nodded. "I didn't think so." She then walked up to him. "Please Jeremy, I am asking you as your friend. Tell me the cure."

"No," Elena said shaking her head marching overt to Jeremy. "Do not give it to her Jer. What if she is lying? What if she wants it so Kol can come seeking revenge on his own? Kol is the key to finding the cure. You said the poison take 24 hours to take full effect. All we have to do is wait."

"And during those 24 hours, Kol is waking up screaming in pain as his temperature is rapidly rising," Davina snapped her. "I know nothing about this poison, Jeremy."

Jeremy stared at her. He took a deep breath glancing at his sister then turned his eyes back to her. " How about you tell me what Kol meant the other day about you being in danger if we complete my mark." The room fell quiet as all eyes turned to Davina.

Davina tensed up at the question not expecting that subject to come up. In fact, it was the furthest thing in her mind at the moment. "I don't know what mean," Davina said hoping to turn him away from it, but of course Jeremy was not on the lead astray.

"Yes you do," Jeremy said, his eyes narrowed. "Tell me." He pressed.

Davina sighed. "That professor said something to him the other night is all. He just wanted to make sure that a lead would never point to me. He didn't go into detail about it."

"So Kol only came after me to protect you," Jeremy summarised, and Davina nodded.

"Yeah."

Jeremy reached back to his back pocket and pulled out a piece of paper. "Here," He said holding his hand out for her. "This was with the vial of poison. It's the instructions on how to make it and how to make the cure. The poison was already made when I got it, so I never had to make on my own. And it is in a different language for the most part."

Davina unfolded the paper and smiled when her eyes met the words of cajun french. She scanned over the ingredients quickly. "It says that I need blood from the hunter and blood of a Claire witch as well as pure rosewater," She said looking around. Bonnie frowned at this.

"Good luck finding one. The Claire witch bloodline is said to be extinct," She said with an apologetic smile. "What did you say your last name was?"

"Jones," She said quickly and noticed Jeremy slicing open his hand into a vial. "What are you doing?" She asked him.

"It says that you need my blood," Jeremy said, and Elena looked at him and stomped out of the room with Caroline on her heels. "I am doing this for you as your friend. I can see that Kol means a lot to you."

Davina glanced to Klaus. "He means a lot to all us," She said softly as he handed her the bottle of his blood. Her stomach rolled at the warmness against her hand. "Thank you."

"You are welcome, but I do expect that you check in time to time," Jeremy said.

"I will," Davina smiled and turned to Klaus. "Ready to go?" She asked him.

"I was ready the moment we got here," Klaus said backing up to walk out the door. "I had enough of the Mystic Falls group for one day. Their constant whining tends to grate on my nerves." He said as they got into the car and his hand paused on the keys as he slid them into the ignition. "Where are we going to get a Claire witch if they are extinct?"

"They are not extinct yet, " Davina said looking up from the piece of paper in her hands. She had placed the valued blood in her pocket for safe keeping. "The Claire witches are from the French Quarter."

Klaus turned to her as he drove down the long Salvatore driveway. "You are from New Orleans. Do you know of them?"

"I do," Davina nodded. "I will tell you a little secret. My grandmother wrote this." She said pointing her fingers to a spot on the page. "She was the only person I know who made her G's like this."

Klaus turned the corner. "I thought you said that your name was Jones," He said keeping his eyes on the road.

"I did that because the only reason Jeremy gave me this is that he didn't think that I would be able to get the other blood," Davina explained. " So I gave them a false name so that he wouldn't know that he was speaking to the last remaining Claire Witch." She added proudly.

Klaus looked at her. "I am impressed. Remind me to never play poker with you," He told her. "Because you have one hell of a poker face."

"I know. So now we need roses. The fresher, the better."

* * *

"I can't believe that we had to go to three different stores!"

Davina lugged the bag of flowers up the steps of the Mikaelson Mansion and into the house. Klaus closed the door after he entered the dwelling.

"That is what happens when you are stuck in a small town like Mystic Falls," Klaus told her following her into the kitchen where she set the bags down. "And it doesn't help that you chose the buy roses the day before Valentine's day."

Davina narrowed her eyes. "I didn't choose too. We needed them. Wait… that's tomorrow?" She asked him looking around the kitchen. "Do you have pots?"

Klaus rolled his eyes at the question and walked around pointing to the cabinet behind her. Davina walked over to the cabinet to fish out a giant pot. "Do you know how to make rose water?" He asked her as she set it down on the stove.

"It is not that hard," Davina said looking at the flowers feeling a sense of dread of plucking each petal off by hand. She looked at Klaus for a second who was watching her and waved her hand quickly using her magic to wipe the stems clean. She picked handfuls of petals dropping them into the pot. When she had enough, she filled the pot with water with a bowl in the middle and stuck the glass lid upside down on the pan.

"What is that for?" Klaus asked looking at the pot. He had poured himself a bourbon.

"It is so that the steam collects on the lip and drips into the bowl," Davina explained. "What falls into the bowl will be the rosewater we need." She eyed the rest of the rose petals. "Maybe you can send them to Caroline," She said nudging her head towards the useless petals.

"Caroline?" Klaus asked her. "Why would I send her those?" He said sipping on his glass.

"Oh please, the way you two were exchanging looks today," Davina said with a laugh. "Was enough to make the house steam. And the Winter Festival thingy. She looked at me like I was her next meal."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Klaus denied, and the sound of heels on the tile filled the kitchen as Rebekah entered the room.

"Finally," She sighed looking between the two. "Did you get what he needs?" She asked him plucking the bourbon glass from Klaus' hands and took a swig.

"Hey," Klaus protested.

"Hey yourself," Rebekah said to him plopping down into the stool beside him. "I need this." She sighed moving the glass out of his reach. "Our brother has a set of strong lungs, and I had to break his neck once again. And look who's back," She said pointing to the door. Klaus and Davina followed her finger to see Elijah standing in the doorway.

"So you decided to come back and join us, did you?" Klaus greeted his brother who slowly walked into the kitchen with his head down.

"Niklaus," Elijah greeted walking closer to the counter where his siblings sat enjoying the moment of peace. "What happened?" He asked his younger brother. "Rebekah has told me bits and pieces of it, but she was busy tending to Kol." He explained rolling up his sleeves sitting down with a serious look on his face.

"You would know if you had been around, Brother," Klaus answered snidely. "Care to tell us where you were?"

"That is a discussion for another time," Elijah said to Klaus. "What are doing about Kol's current position?" He looked from Klaus to Rebekah to Davina. "Davina," He called to the girl as she walked away from the stove where she had placed some ice on to the lid to make more water that would drop into the blow. "Why didn't you call me when something went wrong?"

"Kol says that he has been trying to call you and that you were not picking up your phone," Davina explained. "So I didn't want to waste time getting the help I needed, so I went to the next brother."

Elijah pulled out his phone from his pocket. "But I haven't received any calls," He said pulling the recent call lists. "The last call I received was from you saying that something to Kol," Elijah said to Nik as he dragged his finger along the screen of his phone. "However this does not answer my question of what happened. Does someone want to explain it to me? Rebekah said something about Elena and her group. Do I need to go ask them myself?"

Rebekah sent sideward glance to Elijah. "So that Elena could lie to you and say the Kol provoked the attack? When he was only trying to keep that one," She pointed to Davina. "Safe."

"Ah yes," Elijah nodded. "I remember our conversation the night before I left on my cure lead. The professor said something threatening about Davina. Kol was beside himself."

"So everything she has told us was true? That Kol knows her?" Rebekah asked her, and when Davina glared at her, she held her hands up. "Sorry Love, but until last night we never knew anything about you. We have to be sure."

"Explain. Someone for the love of God."

Davina simmered down and explained the situation to Elijah while she worked about the kitchen. She told him about the call, the arrow, everything. She was now carefully pulling the hot ceramic bowl out of the pot to set on the counter and pulled out the page to read what else she had to next. Elijah had pulled Niklaus into another room to discuss his findings while Rebekah and Davina worked on finishing the potion. A loud scream erupted from the upper level causing Rebekah to look up the ceiling.

"How much longer does this have to take?" She asked Davina. She winced as she heard her both of her brothers' voices coming from the room as they took a turn with Kol. "They are with him now."

"Just a few minutes," Davina replied not looking up from the page. She set it down reaching in for the bottle of blood and looked around for a knife. She spotted one in the dish drain and hurried to retrieve it. She pulled the stopper out of the bottle pouring half the bottle into the clear liquid. She waited until the water turned dark red like the instructions said and took the blade of the knife to her palm. She winced at pitched and watched her blood fall into the mixture.

"This is the second time that you are choosing to bleed for my brother," Rebekah said in awe as she watches the witch work.

Davina smiled when she left that she had spilled enough blood. "Actually, this is the third," Davina said, and Rebekah had a curious look in her eye. "That is a story for another time. Go help Klaus and Elijah with Kol. Tell them that we need him awake for this part. She added and trailed off as her ears started ringing. So loudly that she had to clutch her ears and winced as her hearing cleared.

"Davina?"

"I'm fine. Go. " She said brushing her off and looked at the page once again. "I will be up soon. I need to say this, and I will be up," She told her. Rebekah didn't look at all convinced but left the kitchen to help her brothers. Davina took a deep breath summoning the magic deep inside of her saying the incantation three times. She opened her eyes to a brown looking liquid with steam gently rising from it.

She winced at the nasty appearance as she gathered it up in a small glass and hurried out of the kitchen. As she neared the room, she could hear the sound of struggling coming out it and entered to see Klaus, Rebekah, and Elijah all holding down an angry looking Kol who had his teeth bared.

"Get bloody off of me you wanker," Kol sneered at his siblings. Davina hurried out around to the clear side of the bed next to Elijah with the glass behind her back. His eyes widened at the sight of her. His face was almost a strawberry colors like the poison was burning him from the inside out. "Davina, tell them to leave me alone." He begged her. "I want out of this damn bed!"

"I will," Davina promised him. "But first I need to see inside your mouth." She told him.

"Why?"

"I need to make sure that there are no blisters inside your mouth," She explained, and this cued the siblings.

"Blisters?" The all asked her at the same time. Davina slowly turned her head to them.

"Yes," Davina replied. "Blisters." She confirmed and turned back to Kol. "Open up please?"

Kol stared at her for a moment before complying to her request. Davina waited until it was wide enough before quickly dumping the contents of her glass into his mouth. Kol was so surprised at the sudden turn of events that he had no choice but to swallow the liquid but made a bitter face as it went down. Kol settled down, and soon he was fast asleep against the pillows. Davina sighed when she could see the redness of Kol's face already lessening. Davina took a step back watching the three Mikaelsons one by one pull away from Kol.

"Now what?" Klaus asked her.

"We wait and let it do its job," Davina told him. "There is more downstairs. You guys can keep it in case if there is ever a need for it again."

"Why did you tell him you needed to look for Blisters?" Rebekah asked curiously, and Davina grinned at her.

"Because of Kol's witch knowledge. If I had told him what my plan was and saw what that crap looks like he might not want to take it or trust it," Davina explained. "So I lied so I could get an easy shot."

"And it worked beautifully," Rebekah praised her walking around to her. "And cold as hell." She turned to her older brothers wrapping an arm around Davina's shoulders. "Can we keep her?" She asked them. "I believe that she is going to fit right in with us."

"Will you look at that, Brother," Klaus sighed looking to Elijah. "Davina has gotten the stamp of approval from Rebekah," He said to his brother.

Elijah smirked at Klaus. "She got my stamp of approval when she told our brother Kol no and then saved protected me against five witches." He told them, and Klaus raised his eyebrow, and Rebekah looked horrified at the fact that her brother had been attacked.

"You never told us about that," Klaus told him, and Elijah shrugged. "Some other time then." He then looked to each one of them. "I will say this: after everything that has happened, there is no going back," He said looking towards Davina. "At least for me. Our family almost lost another family member, and it is because of you Davina. You did justice for my family tonight, and that is something that I can not ignore." With that, Klaus walked out of the room without another word.

"He's right Davina," Elijah nodded at her. "Have you eaten?" He asked her. "Perhaps we should get some food?"

Davina smiled gratefully at him. "Thanks for the offer, but I am not hungry," She told him. "Maybe later?"

Rebekah turned to Davina. "You should try to eat something, Love. Maybe that is why you paled on me earlier down in the kitchen. When's the last time you ate something?"

Davina thought for a moment and shook her head. "I don't remember," She replied. "But I am not hungry." She told them. "It's only because I have used a lot of magic. I never have an appetite afterwards. I think I am just gonna go clean up the kitchen downstairs while we wait for Kol to wake up."

"Darling, you look exhausted," Rebekah said. "You should do nothing but rest. We can get someone to clean the mess up for you."

"Rebekah," Elijah spoke up. "I have tried this speech on her for days. It won't work until everything in her mind is done."

Rebekah huffed at her brother. "We'll at least let me help you," She offered, and Elijah's eyebrows raised up.

"You mean you are going to get your hands dirty?"

"Can it, Elijah!"

* * *

Thanks for reading! The next chapter will up next week or so!


End file.
